A taboo love
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Nick Wilde has fallen in love with his partner Judy Hopps and tells her how he feels for her now they will have to face the challenges of being the first predator/prey couple.
1. Chapter 1

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter one: are we more then partners

"Aaaaaawww" Nick Wilde cried slamming his forehead against the desk he sat behind his paperwork which he had put into a neat pile fell over "what's wrong Nick?" Wilde's partner Lt. Judy Hopps inquired at her own desk doing her own paperwork "it's this damn paperwork, how are we supposed to be out there protecting animals when we spend most of our time filling out this shit" the red fox complained lying his chin on his desk so he could look up into Judy's violet eyes which were staring into his green irises "it's part of the job Nick it's not like it is on tv where they spend all their time chasing bad guys and wooing females, this stuff we're doing is the life blood of the ZPD bet you wouldn't see those dimwits on Big City Cops doing paperwork" officer Hopps said with a smirk making fun of Nick's favorite tv show "they don't have to their to busy scoring" the former con artist replied realizing his wording was bad if not inappropriate "sorry whiskers I didn't mean it like that" the red fox quickly apologizing to the slender little grey rabbit "whatever you're a typical male only thinking with your other head" Lt. Hopps stated rolling her violet eyes and went back to her paperwork "that's a very sexes remark you know that Judy?" Officer Wilde told his partner who snorted at him her nose wrinkling in disgust "coming from you that doesn't mean much" Judy grumbled not bothering to look up at her partner "now now is that anyway to talk to you're partner?" the red fox slyly smiled not letting his partner's mean words get to him.

"Please you've talk to me like that all the time" the grey little rabbit snorted "oh come on I've never talked to you like that" Nick laughed earning yet another snort from his partner "yes you do you did it just the other day" Judy stated looking at the fox and jabbing one of her tiny fingers at Nick "what!?, no I didn't" officer Wilde responded scoffing at the accusation putting a paw over his heart "pffft keep telling yourself that" the violet eyed bunny commented rolling her eyes again "for a cute little bunny you sure are mean" Nick told his partner who shot him a furious glance "don't call me cute that's a discriminative statement" Judy snapped her ears falling back and her eyes narrowed "come on carrot you know I didn't mean anything by it" officer Wilde said to his partner using the nickname he had given her the day they met, Judy's long ears twitched and her pink nose wiggled telling Nick she was considering excepting his apology "how about I go to that bakery you like so much and buy those carrot cookies you love" Nick offered seeing his partner's ears perk up at the mention of the cookies "can you get me some chocolate cookies too?" Judy requested a little smile cracking her lips "only if you forgive me" officer Wilde told the grey rabbit who agreed to his condition "alright then I'll be back in a few minutes" Nick continued pushing his chair back hopping out of it as he did so "and get something to drink like strawberry/kiwi juice" Judy called to her partner who waved a paw as an ok.

Nick pushed the down button for the elevator tapping his foot as he waited "off on snack detail uh?" officer McHorn a heavy set rhino who had helped Nick and Judy with some of their more dangerous cases asked joining the small fox as he waited "yep Judy wants me to get her carrot cookies and juice like I'm some kind of assistant" Nick replied trying not to sound annoyed that he was doing this just to get back on his partner's good side "man for a cute little bunny she's kind of mean" the rhino said looking down at the little red fox that bearly reached his knees "don't let Judy hear you say that she'll really get pissed" officer Wilde warned the other male mammal who started chuckling "didn't expect Lt. Hopps would have such a short temper" McHorn commented the elevator opened and he and Nick entered it "don't judge a book by their covers" Nick told the rhino leaning against the elevator wall.

"Specially when it comes to my partner you and the rest of the department know that" the red fox continued having been one of the animals who had been taught by Judy not all rabbits were simple minded carrot farmers "there a no truer statement then that" the rhino officer agreed having been impressed by how determine the little slender grey bunny was even when no one believed in her.

More animals climbed into the elevator most were cops while others were cuffed criminals being transfer to their cells or were heading to his or her hearing at the nearby courthouse that was a block away "whoa watch it Powalski you almost stepped on my foot" Nick said to a bangle tiger who was trying to keep a wolf he had in custody still "then get out of the way" Powalski replied in irritation glancing down at the fox by his feet "yeah and how am I supposed to do that smart guy" the witty fox stated smugly jumping out of the way when Powalski tried to stomp him "Powalski I better not see you trying to stomp on you're coworker again or I'm going to chief Bogo" McHorn warned the tiger lifting Nick up and put him on his broad shoulders "and Nick stop irritating Powalski it's not his fault he's a asshole" the rhino said to Nick daring the bangle tiger to pick a fight with a mammal twice his size and three times as strong "at least I don't got a tiny dick" Powalski shot back smirking do to the fact he and McHorn were good friends and could make fun of one another " you're sister would say otherwise Powalski" the rhino laughed causing everyone in the elevator to burst out in laughter. The laughing quickly died when the elevator doors opened revealing chief Bogo his face grumpy as usual "sir" all the police officers greeted their superior officer "as you were" the cape buffalo told his officers as he climbed into the elevator "hey chief how's the family?" Nick asked his boss cheerfully who just grumbled something the fox couldn't hear "what's wrong chief didn't get you're morning coffee?" the first fox police officer asked sounding to friendly for the chief's liking "why aren't you at you're desk filling out that paperwork for the Big and Large store robbery?" Bogo said harshly turning to look at the red fox curious to know why Wilde was on officer McHorn's shoulder "Judy asked me to get some snacks and I'm on McHorn's shoulder cause Powalski almost stepped on me" Nick explained not wanting to get on the chief's bad side like he had done with mr. Big "how is your partnership with Lt. Hopps going?, you two seem to work well together" the chief inquired wanting to know how Nick felt about working beside a rabbit "it's going fine sir" the red fox answered telling his boss how he and Judy caught lots of criminals despite he being a predator and Judy prey "good very good I'm happy to see that you two are getting along well" Bogo stated nodding his head up and down.

The elevator reached the ground floor letting Nick enter the precinct lobby where officer Benjamin Clawhauser was showing some sheep his Gazelle app "I've actually met Gazelle when I went to her concert" the chubby cheetah told the sheep all of whom were jealous "yeah we're like BBFs now it's super cool" Clawhauser smiled rubbing his claws against his shirt "do you hangout with her when she's not on tour?" One of the sheep asked really thinking Clawhauser was friends with Gazelle "we haven't really gotten the chance what with her busy schedule and me being a cop it's hard to make time" the brown eyed cheetah lied but the sheep were stupid and gullible so they believed him "hey Clawhauser I'm going on a snack run you want anything?" Nick called to the fat cheetah who's ears shot up at the mention of sweets "oh yeah can you get me half a dozen chocolate covered donuts" Benjamin excitedly replied hopping in his chair that groaned under his weight "sure" officer Wilde told his friend telling him he'd be back in 30 minutes "I'll be right here" Clawhauser called after the fox as he exited the police station and out to the bright sun light of the day.

Judy's favorite bakery was six blocks from the ZDP station so the walk was farther for Nick who as a fox only stood at four feet "why didn't I take the car?" the fox thought as he put on his aviators sunglasses wishing he had grabbed the keys to his and Judy's patrol car "oh right she won't let me drive since the Garcia incident" Wilde remembered having crashed their car while chasing a gang a couple months earlier "it's not like I meant to hit the tree" the red fox complained having gotten a long and unpleasant yelling at by Judy when they got back to the police station. Nick was four blocks from the police station when he decided to stop and watch some kids playing in the park that was across the street two were wolves, one was a leopard and others were prey ranging from sheep, cape buffalos, camels and rabbits "life's a little bit messy, we all make mistakes, no matter what type of animal you are, change starts with you" Judy's voice sounded in Nick's head making him think back to how he treated her when they first met and how now he believe that he could help change how animals looked and thought of one another like his rabbit partner wanted to do, come to think of it Nick had spend more time thinking about Judy and not just because they were partners or friends instead of texting on his phone when he and Hopps won't doing anything he spent them studying the rabbit's face, her ears and cute little pick nose "what's the matter with you?" Nick told himself shaking his head and slapped his cheeks "she's a rabbit for fuck sake it's not like she thinks the same way" the green eyed fox said his feelings conflicting with one another "I could ask her, that's a horrible idea that would just make our partnership awkward and working together would just get harder" Nick stated convincing himself that for the good of his and Judy's partnership he wouldn't tell his partner about his feelings.

For the rest of the walk to the bakery Nick milled over his feelings for his partner and weather or not he should tell Judy "hello Officer Wilde how may I help you" Nick heard the voice of the bakery's owner greet him who looked surprised that he was in the shop "is everything ok?" the owner who was a moose cow asked when she saw the look on the first fox police officer's face "no it's nothing I was just thinking about a case me and officer Hopps are dealing with" Nick quickly lied seeing no reason to tell the bakery owner about how he felt for his partner and if she felt the same way "being a police officer must be hard" the baker smiled not bringing up the fact that Nick and Judy were a fox and rabbit "so what can I get you officer Wilde?" the bakery owner requested being told that he wanted some carrot and chocolate cookies along with half a dozen donuts "coming right up officer" the moose cow said cheerfully going about getting Judy's cookies and Clawhauser's donuts"oh and strawberry/kiwi juice" Nick spoke up remembering that his partner wanted a drink as well "of course" the baker answered telling one of her employees to get the juice, as Nick waited for his cookies and donut he couldn't help but look at a photo of Judy as she was sitting at her desk looking over a file his conflicting feelings boiling back up to the surface "what are you doing?, stop torturing yourself you stupid ass" the green eyed fox thought biting his bottom lip in frustration "a relationship between us would never work I'm a fucking predator and she's prey there's no way we could be together" officer Wilde frowned shutting off the phone screen and shoved it back into his pant's pocket "even if I wanted to have a relationship with Judy there's no way she want to be with a scum bag like me" Nick continued seeing no reason why his partner would date him specially with his checkered past.

With Judy's cookies and juice and Clawhauser's donuts in paw Nick started his walk back to the ZDP station all the while he let his thoughts for his partner run through his mind the pros and cons of them being together and weather or not the ZDP or Zootopia would allow them to be a couple.

The second Clawhauser saw Nick returning with his prizes the overweight cheetah squealed with joy "thank you thank you thank you" Benjamin cheered when Nick handed over the donuts and he opened the box "no problem buddy just don't eat them all to fast or you're get a stomachache" Wilde replied before heading back up stairs to Judy and his conflicting feelings for her "hold it together Nick at least till you get home" the fox told himself as he got into the elevator and hit the button for the floor his and Judy's desk were.

Lt. Hopps tapped the end of her pen on the desk top the pen's cap in between her teeth, Judy was reading up on a missing child case it was hard for Hopps to read these kinds of cases specially cause she knew finding the child would be hard to do even for the normal sized police officers that served in the ZPD "pfffft" the slender grey rabbit huffed leaning back in her chair shutting her violet eyes to block out the lights and gather her thoughts "you ok carrot?" Nick asked the sound of a paper bag being put on the desk could be heard along with a bottle "yeah it's this missing child case it makes no sense there's no clues telling us who took the kid or if the kid left on her own" Hopps answered not opening her eyes but she did rub the bridge of her nose "how was her home life?, was her family mean or abusive, did she have questionable friends?" Wilde questioned picking up the file off his partner's desk and began looking over it himself "if I didn't know better you're starting to sound like a legitimate police officer" Judy smiled turning her head and looked at Nick who's face was in the file "hey I'm just doing the job I'm being paid to do plus this kid could be in trouble and we should find her as soon as possible" Nick replied peaking over the top of the file to look at Judy "I think we should question the parents again just to make sure their story coincides with their testimony, I don't know why but the mom's story doesn't seem to add up I think she meant of been lying to cover for someone else" the red fox suggested shutting the file and put it back on the desk "what makes you say that?" Lt. Hopps smirked liking how her partner picked up on things no one else did "call it fox's intuition whiskers" the former con artist remarked grabbing Judy's bag of cookies and her juice wiggling them in the air as a lure.

The missing child's family lived on Outback Island so Judy and Nick had to take a boat to get there so by the time they got to the island it was nearly dark "hopefully the family is home" Judy stated putting the patrol car into park in front of a small hut "their car is in the driveway but we should call back up just in case who knows how the family will act seeing more cops" Nick said picking up the receiver to the car's radio and pushed down on the call button "station this is patrol car 1108 calling for back up at 147 Abel Tasman Court and Banksia Avenue" officer Wilde called letting go of the button and leaned back in his chair "roger that car 1108 sending back up e.t.a 10 minutes" the nearby police station replied after which Nick put the receiver back on the radio "so now what?" the red fox asked his partner who was now eating her cookies "ok so you have a plan" Nick continued folding his arms across his chest puffing out some air, after a while Nick's green eyes drifted over to his partner who was still enjoying her cookies and juice his conflicting feelings boiling back up to the surface again "stop it Nicholas she's to good for you" he told himself wanting something to take his attention away from his torturing thoughts "is something wrong Nick" Judy asked making Nick realize he had been banging his head against the car window "it's nothing" the fox lied mentally punching himself for revealing that something was bugging him "come on Nick we've spend 11 hours a day together for the last five months you can't hide secrets from me" Lt. Hopps snapped not liking the fact her partner was hiding things from her "I told you it's nothing Judy just drop it" Wilde shouted his ears flatting against his head in shame for yelling "Nick please tell me what's the matter?" the rabbit said this time her voice was softer and more caring. Nick ran through the pros and cons of telling Judy how he felt once more but his natural instincts to keep his vulnerability under wrap was breaking free again and he couldn't let that happen not now not while they were searching for the missing child "I'll….tell you later right now we have a job we need to do" Nick said putting on the best fake smile he could muster "I'm gonna hold you to that Nick" Lt. Hopps replied holding her paw out which Nick shook in a form of agreement "sure carrot after this I'll tell you what's bothering me" the sly fox agreed having bought some time to figure out how he felt.

Two more police officers showed up as Wilde and Hopps's back up "you guys stay back a bit we don't want to scare the family" Nick told the two other cops one being a bear and the other was a tiger "hello this is the ZPD please open up" Judy said knocking on the front door of the hut "why do we have to wait back here?" the white tiger asked crossing his arms over his chest "cause the family are kangaroos are seeing two predators standing at their door meant scare them" Nick answered looking back at the predators while standing next to his partner.

A female kangaroo opened the front door she was six times as tall as Judy and Nick and she looked around to see who knocked on the front door "down here mrs. Kimbrell hello it's me officer Hopps again I'm sorry for coming so late but I have a few more questions about Amy's disappearance" Lt. Hopps said waving to the kangaroo who looked downward at her "no it's alright I'll answer any question I can if it helps find my little girl" Mrs. Kimbrell replied offering the four police officers to come in "who the hell is at the fucking door" a drunk male voice slurred the smell of alcohol heavy in the air this caused Judy's nose to wrinkle at the putrid smell "it's the police hon" Mrs. Kimbrell told her husband clearly embarrassed that her husband was intoxicated while their daughter was missing "fuck the police" Mr. Kimbrell shouted from a armchair beer bottles were surrounding his chair "you need to stop our daughter is still missing you dumb drunk" Mrs. Kimbrell yelled which started a argument between the couple "sir I want you to go to another room now" Judy ordered the male kangaroo with the authority of being a police officer "why don't you make me rabbit" Mr. Kimbrell told Hopps threat lining his voice and cause the slender grey bunny to step back and reach for her gun "sir do as she said now or I'll arrest you for threatening a ZPD officer" the bear warned the male kangaroo reaching for his own firearm "fuck you pig" Mr. Kimbrell screamed at the bear giving all the ZPD officers the middle finger, the male kangaroo took a step toward Judy his fist half raised but before he could bring his fist down he let out a scream of pain his body twisting and riving "aahhhh" Mr. Kimbrell sighed falling on his side revealing officer Wild holding his stunned gun out aimed at Mr. Kimbrell's back "you ok carrot?" Nick asked his partner flashing her a charming smile "I'm alright thanks Nick" Lt. Hopps answered returning the smile and for a belief second in Judy's violet flashed a look of not just appreciation but something else as well.

Before Mr. Kimbrell could get back to his feet he was cuffed and dragged out of the hut by Judy and Nick's back up allowing the two to asked their questions finding out that the daughter had been taken by some of Mr. Kimbrell's more unsavory business associates cause Mrs. Kimbrell was wanting a divorce and this was unacceptable to the male kangaroo "don't worry we're gonna make your husband tell us where you're daughter is" Judy promised as she and Nick left the Kimbrell house "thank you thank you so much" Mrs. Kimbrell almost cried bending down to hug Judy and Nick "think nothing of it" the slender grey rabbit smiled trying her best to return the hug "come on carrot lets go find that missing kid" officer Wilde told his partner as he and Judy would let out of Mrs. Kimbrell's hug "I think it would be best if we call in swat, the guys who have Amy could be heavily armed" the rabbit frowned knowing when it was best to call in the big guns "good thinking…partner" Nick started he wanted to call Judy honey but he caught himself in time "I have my moments" Lt. Hopps smirked not having picked up on Nick pause in his sentence.

Nick was allowed to drive on the way back to their station while Judy went over the notes she had taken while they questioned Mrs. Kimbrell "you think swat can get this kid without any big issues?" the red fox asked letting himself study his partner's face for a half a second before looking back at the road "they should but we won't know till we heard from the detectives who are questioning Mr. Kimbrell, till then it's all up in the air" Judy replied not taking her violet eyes away from her notebook "all we do now is wait" Nick stated stopping at a stop light and plug in his cell pone opening his music.

Well, my friends, the time has come

To raise the roof and have some fun

Throw away the work to be done

Let the music play on

(play on, play on)

Immediately Judy's long ears twitched and turned to the sound of the up beat tones filling the car causing her to cock her head to look at the red fox who's paw was tapping along to the music.

Everbody sing, everybody dance

Lose yourself in wild romance

We're going to party

Karamu, fiesta, forever

Come on and sing along!

We're going to party

Karamu, fiesta, forever

Come onand sing along!

We're going to party

Karamu, fiesta, forever

Come on and sing along!

"What in the world is that you're listening too?" the little grey rabbit asked knowing she had heard it before but she couldn't remember where "this?, this Ms. Hopps is the great and amazing Lionel Richie" Nick smirked looking side long at his partner.

All night long! (all night)

All night long! (all night)

All night long! (all night)

Lt. Hopps burst out in laughter dropping her notebook so she could hold her sides "and what's so funny?" officer Wilde asked pursing his lips together to keep himself from saying something mean "it's nothing" Judy laughed doubling over knocking her notebook off the seat.

People dancing all in the street

See the rhythm all in their feet

Life is good wild and sweet

Let the music play on

(play on, play on)

Feel it in your heart

And feel it in your soul

Let the music take control

We're going to party

Liming, fiesta, forever

Come on and sing my song!

Nick Wilde scowled at Judy he didn't like how his partner was laughing at Lionel Richie "I don't laugh at you're taste in music so there's no reason to laugh at mine" the green eyed fox frowned giving Judy the same kind of angry look she would give him whenever he did the same thing to make her mad.

All night long! (all night)

All night long! (all night)

All night long! (all night)

All night long! (all night)

Yeah, once you get started

You can't sit down

Come join the fun

It's a merry go round

Everyone's dancing

Their troubles away

Come join our party

See how we play!

Oh, yes

We're going to have a party!

A couple versus passed before either cop said anything "sorry Nick but it's hard to think someone as young as you would like a music author as old fashion as Lionel Richie" Judy apologized but not without giggling a little more "yeah I've always been kind of a old rocker in a young man's body you can thank my dad for that" Nick smiled telling the little bunny about how when he was a kit his father would play old rock 'n' roll like Styx, Bon Jovi, Rolling Stones and other great bands whenever he couldn't sleep.

All night long! (all night)

All night long! (all night)

All night long! (all night)

All night long!

When Nick thought about his dad he recalled something his old man had told him when Nick was having issues showing his feelings " a friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you" Nick's father's voice echoed in his head causing him to think about how he felt for Judy.

Everyone you meet

They're jamming in the street

All night long!

Yeah, I said, everyone you meet

They're jamming in the street

All night long!

Yeah, I said, everyone you meet

They're jamming in the street

All night long!

Feel good! feel good!

A deep sigh escaped Nick's muzzle he finally decided that if he was going to tell Judy how he felt for her he'd do it now, so he pulled into the first rest stop he saw putting the car into park and shut the car off "Judy what do you feel when you think of me?" the red fox inquired staring right into Judy's violet eyes "what are you talking about how I feel when I think of you?" Lt. Hopps said with confusion unsure what her partner was asking, Nick put his face in the palms of his paws running them down his face sighing once again "what I'm trying to say is Judy I think I've fallen for you I can't stop thinking about you I'm scared that if you're hurt I'll do something so horrible that there be no way for me to repent for the retribution I'd seeked on your behalf…just just forget" Nick told his partner but when he tried to take back what he said Judy put a finger on his lips to silence him "that's something you can't exactly take back Nick and to tell you the truth I rather you didn't" Hopps said her finger tracing Nick's lips "so where do we go from here?" the red fox asked taking the paw that had been touching his lips into his own "I'm not sure we be the first predator/prey couple so the best thing to do is keep it secret till we can figure out weather or not to tell our parents and the ZPD" Judy commented looking into Nick's green eyes "yeah how do you go about telling you're parents that your dating the animal our ancestors use to eat" officer Wilde said trying to decided if he would tell his family at all that he was going to date a rabbit.

For a long time the two just stared into each other's eyes the sounds of grasshoppers filled the night air, for a moment Nick looked as if he was going to say something but no words came out and Judy was chewing her bottom lip contemplating who should make the first move "I've said my piece it's only fair you say yours" Nick stated as he moved his fingers feeling how soft Judy's grey fur was "for the last few weeks I've been fighting and trying to figure out how I felt about you Nick. You're my best friend, you're my partner, I owe you my life a hundred times over and now you tell me you love me what took you so damn long?" the slender grey rabbit said squeezing her partner's paw a little harder as tears formed in the corner of her violet eyes "that's a good question carrot and I don't really have a excuse to tell you the truth" officer Wilde frowned kind of wishing he had realized how he felt before day "you're….a asshole you…...big…stupid…asshole" Judy started to sob cursing for the first time in their history as partners "I am aren't I" Nick agreed leaning forward and kissed Judy on the lips before trying to pull away but Hopps grabbed him by the cheeks to keep his lips against her's.

Over the next couple weeks Judy and Nick kept their relationship on the down low only showing their true feelings for one another when they were in either of their apartments where no one could see them "I can't believe no one has figured out that something is going on between us" Judy commented her head was lying on Nick's lap while the red fox's feet were propped on the coffee table both of them were watching tv "I'm not surprised we're small fish in a very big pond whisker" Wilde chuckled he was wearing his usual lime yellow button up shirt and black tie even though his new girlfriend had told him he needed to start wearing something other then that ugly lime yellow shirt "but we got all that press coverage during and after the savage predator case?" the slender grey bunny stated turning onto her back so she could look up at Nick "that was six months ago now everyone cares about is the fact Gazelle is getting married" Wilde replied feeling sorry for Clawhauser who had been crying for the last week after he heard the news "we've done other big things too like last month we broke up the drug smuggling ring that was being ran out on the south side of Sahara Square?, we made some really big busts on that case" Judy said getting irritated at the fact that Nick seemed to have a answer to her question "the ZPD makes busts like that all the time carrot our bust isn't any different" the clever fox replied lightly laughing when his girlfriend's little pink nose wrinkled and her lips curled into a thin line "hahahaha I'm sorry but when you're angry your so damn cute" Nick laughed this made Judy blush her cheeks turning a bright pink "stop laughing at me" Lt. Hopps frowned narrowing her violet eyes.

Nick laughing fit lasted for a solid minute all the while his rabbit girlfriend frowned sitting up and crossed her arms looking at her tv "come on carrot it's not my fault you're so damn adorable" the fox police officer told his girlfriend laughing as hard as he could "ok ok I'm sorry I really am sorry Judy" Nick apologized when he saw that Judy wasn't having as much fun as he was "you better be Nicholas" the first rabbit cop scowled flopping back onto Nick's lap making herself comfortable again "who are you my mother?, no one calls me by my full name except her" the fox said reaching for the remote to see what else was on.

After a minute of channel surfing Nick stopped on a channel that was playing Footloose "sweet this movie is awesome" the red fox smiled dropping the remote and place a paw around his girlfriend "you really like this movie?" Judy asked looking up at her boyfriend in surprise "of course it has a great sound track and it has the ultimate bromance between Kevin Bacon and Chris Penn's characters" Wilde stated making Judy laugh at his comment "and what's so damn funny about two males having a strictly platonic relationship?" Nick asked condescendingly his ears flattening against his head and his muzzle turned into a frown "I don't have a problem with to guys's close friendship it's the fact you use the word bromance to describe it" Judy remarked figuring her boyfriend had a bromance with his former con artist partner and best friend Finnick another fox Judy had thought was Nick's son when she had first met her partner "oh ok sorry for snapping at you" Wilde apologized his head drooping ashamed that he had yelled at his girlfriend for no reason "you don't need to apologize" the little grey rabbit cooed reaching up and stroke her boyfriend's cheek.

The couple moved closer to each other for a kiss but they were interrupted when there was a knock on Judy's apartment door "hey Judy it's mom and dad open up" Judy's father Stu Hopps said knocking again which made Judy sit up quickly hitting the bottom of Nick's chin who let out a yelp of pain "cheese and sprinkle it's my parents" the little grey bunny panicked looking at the door then to the red fox who was rubbing his chin "ow ow ow ow ow so it's you're parents doesn't mean you have to break my chin" Nick whined with his girlfriend still panicking in the seat next to him "of course I should panic my parents are at my door, my fox boyfriend is sitting right next to me and there's no where I can hide you" Lt. Hopps complained wishing she had a closet "no I'm not your fox boyfriend I'm your fox partner who came to talk about a case we've been working on the past couple weeks" officer Wilde corrected using that quick wit he had been known for "I could kiss you you know that" Judy smiled giving Nick a quick peck on the lips before hopping off her couch and went to answer the door.

Stu and Bonnie Hopps hugged their daughter the moment she opened her front door over joyed to see their child who had done so much even though she was only 24 years old "what are you guys doing here in Zootopia?" Judy asked returning her parents's hug "what we can't come see our little girl" Stu smiled tightening his hug "I don't mind you guys coming to see me but I would of liked a call so I could clean my apartment" Lt. Hopps replied the real reason she wanted them to call so that she didn't have to hide her predator boyfriend from them "I told your father that but he wanted to surprise you" Bonnie told her daughter giving her husband a disproving frown "hey nothing wrong with family dropping in right Judy" Nick stated coming up behind his girlfriend and pulled all three rabbits into a hug "mom dad you remember my partner officer Nick Wilde?" the slender grey rabbit said wishing her boyfriend had stayed on the couch "hello officer Wilde how are you?" Mrs. Hopps greeted the fox once he had let her and her family out of his hug "come on Mrs. Hopps you can just call me Nick there's no need for you to be so formal" Nick told the older female rabbit taking a few steps back to allow Judy's parents into her apartment "So Judy Nick you two must be offly busy being the two smallest cops in the ZPD uh?" Mr. Hopps inquired taking a seat on the couch where his daughter had been lying on Nick's lap no more then a minute earlier "it has it's moments Mr. Hopps" Nick said shrugging his shoulders a bit "well good thing you two have some big animals to back you up otherwise I'd have a heart attack worrying" Bonnie commented sitting next to her husband one of her paws over her heart "mom stop worrying me and Nick can handle ourselves" Judy told her mother moving her hips to one side while at the same time she put her paws on them reminding Nick of the time his girlfriend had hustled him into helping her when they first butt heads "man I never realize how hot she was standing in that pose" the first fox police officer thought chewing on his lips but made sure Judy's parents didn't see him doing this.

"I know you can hon but it's my job as you're mother to worry about you're safety" Mrs. Hopps replied sincerely even though she had 275 other children to worry about as well "don't you worry Mrs. Hopps I'm always watching Judy's back when we're out on patrol" Nick insured the mother rabbit giving his partner a playful smile which she returned "are you two dating?" Bonnie asked knowing the fond look Judy and Nick were giving each other all to well "wait what?" Stu gasped looking to his wife to his daughter then to the red fox "are you two dating?, and don't lie to me" the older female grey rabbit asked again wanting the truth, Judy's ears dropped her violet eyes went right to the floor telling Bonnie Hopps it was true her daughter was dating a predator who's ancestors use to hunt and eat rabbits "how long?" Bonnie asked not giving the predator/prey couple any time to make up anymore lies "we've been dating for two weeks" Nick answered stepping froward to protect Judy from her parents's anger "have you?" Stu inquired not having to say it for the couple to understand what he meant "of course we haven't I can't believe you think I would do something like that with a guy I've only started dating" Judy stated angrily her paws balling into fists "I know you wouldn't Judy but we had to know" Mrs. Hopps told her little girl believing her when she said that she hadn't had sex with Nick "not that I have had sex with Nick but if I did it would be none of you're business who I decide to sleep with" the young Hopps remarked taking Nick's paw into her own "Judith Kathryn Hopps that's no way to speak to your mother and me" Stu snapped getting to his feet but Nick stepped in front of Judy blocking her from her father "I'm sure Judy didn't mean any disrespect Mr. Hopps but if you think I'm gonna let you harm her you better think twice about it" officer Wilde told the middle aged brown male rabbit willing to do anything to protect his girlfriend and partner.

"Nick my husband would never raise a hand to Judy but I do appreciate the fact you'll so willing to step forward to protect her" Bonnie smiled pulling on Stu's belt so he fell back on the couch where he frowned and folded his arms "I don't think dad could take me now that I've had police training" Judy commented moving back to Nick's side "oh stop it Stu don't be mad cause our daughter has a boyfriend who just so happens to be a fox" Mrs. Hopps scorned her husband pushing him on the arm "I'm not mad she has a predator for a boyfriend I'm just not ready to see my little Judy grow up" Stu said looking up at his daughter who let go of her boyfriend's paw and kneeled at her father's feet "I had to grow up sometime daddy" Judy smiled lying her head on her father's lap and looked up at him with the same violet eyes as his wife "I know but why couldn't you stay my baby girl for a while longer?" Mr. Hopps cooed stroking his daughter's ears.

Judy looked so much like her mother all though she did share a few facial features with Stu but not many he didn't mind he still loved his daughter "have you two kissed?" Mr. Hopps asked Judy who's head turned bright red from the question "dad!" Lt. Hopps gasped lifting her head to look at her father "I'll take that as a yes" Stu smirked chuckling as his daughter frowned her nose wrinkling "Judy you don't need to be embarrassed me and you're father kissed a lot when we were dating" Bonnie stated but Judy kept blushing and frowning "come on whisker let me see a smile" Nick persisted tickling the female grey rabbit's side till she started laughing "stop it….Nick" Lt. Hopps laughed trying to free herself but her partner proved to be to strong for the little rabbit "what's the magic word?" Nick grinned continuing his tickle torture which had his girlfriend on the floor laughing "please….I….can't breathe" Judy laughed trying to breathed but she was laughing much to hard to do so "come on Judy you can do better then that" the red fox said but he was sent backward when Judy put her foot on his chest and pushed him away "what the hell Judy I was only tickling you you didn't have to boot me halfway across the room" Nick complained sitting up and rubbed the back of his head to get rid of the pain "I told you to stop didn't I?" the rabbit police officer said once she had caught her breath"so you decide to vault you're boyfriend into the air?, did you do that to any other guys you dated?" Wilde replied not as angry as he should have been "the last boyfriend I had was three years ago and we were only together for just over a year then I dumped him cause he kept telling me to give up on wanting to be a cop that and I caught him cheating on me" Judy answered telling her current boyfriend about how she broke her old boyfriend's nose the moment she caught him red pawed ass naked with another female rabbit "now I understand the saying hell has no fury like a female's scorn" officer Wilde remarked not holding it against his girlfriend for what she did to her ex.

"I remember that you cried for a long time after the break up" Bonnie said sympathizing with how her daughter felt "if I recall Adam skipped town cause you're brothers went looking for him to make him pay for cheating on you" Stu put in his light brown eyes shifting over to Nick giving the red fox a warning "dad don't threaten my boyfriend if I can trust Nick with my life I can trust him not to cheat on me" Judy told her father coming to Nick's defense "I wasn't threatening him I was just letting Nick know that you're brothers are very protective" Mr. Hopps grinned his eyes never moving from the fox dating his daughter "it sounds like you're letting Nick know you have some animals to hunt him down and hurt him if he does something you don't like" Bonnie told her husband giving him a warning look to leave Nick alone "ok ok so you got me" the middle aged male rabbit replied holding his paws up in defeat "can you blame a dad for wanting to protect his daughter" Mr. Hopps continued shrugging his shoulders "I appreciate the jester dad but I really don't need protection" Lt. Hopps said reminding her parents about her ZDP training.

Mr. and Mrs. Hopps decided they wanted to take the first predator/prey couple out to dinner but Nick told them he would meet them at the restaurant so that it looked like he just ran into them by complete accident so not to raise any suspicion.

To make the cover believable Judy put on her ZDP uniform and left for a restaurant that served both predators and preys "there's a offly lot of cops here Judy" Stu commented as he, his wife and daughter walked into the restaurant which was full of Zootopia's finest "yeah this restaurant is where most of the ZPD eat" Lt. Hopps replied waving to some of the cops as she and her parents went to find a table "oh it makes sense why you wanted to come here" Mrs. Hopps smiled seeing that her daughter was more cleverer then she use to be back in Bunnyburrow "yep" Judy grinned sitting at a table and checked the time on her cellphone to see how long till Nick showed up. Right on queue Nick came into the restaurant 15 minutes after Judy and her parents did he too was wearing his ZDP uniform and his aviator sunglasses "yo carrot you didn't tell me you're mom and dad were coming to town?, I thought we told each other everything?" the sly fox said introducing himself to his partner's parents then joined them "they just dropped by they wanted to surprise me" Judy played along telling Nick her parent's names "it's nice to meet you officer Wilde" Bonnie said shaking Nick's paw "you can just call me Nick Mrs. Hopps" the fox police officer told his partner's mother. The two couples ate dinner while they did this Judy told her partners about some of the busts she and Nick had made over the last few months and how they had rescued a little kangaroo girl who had been kidnapped by some of her father's criminal associates "I'm so proud of you sweetie" Bonnie said as she ate a salad "thanks mom but the riot on the warehouse was pulled off by the ZPD swat team" Lt. Hopps explained not taking the credit for the hard and dangerous work the swat team did.

The next day Judy picked Nick up in their patrol car only she wasn't alone "partner why are you're parents in the back of our car?" the fox asked when he saw his girlfriend's mom and dad in the back seat "I talk to chief Bogo and he approved a ride along" Lt. Hopps explained her parents waving in the back "oh fantastic" Wilde thought climbing into the passenger side seat and buckled up "so today gonna be a easy day then?" Nick said aloud actually liking the idea of not having to work very hard "I didn't say anything like that Nick" Judy replied wagging a finger in her partner's face telling him that their day was going to be just like it always was "damnit that sucks" the red fox frowned lying his head against the window.

Judy introduced her parents to Clawhauser before taking them up to the floor where her and Nick's desk were then she took them to the bull pin "ok everyone shut up" chief Bogo said as he came into the bull pin "this is Stu and Bonnie Hopps and yes their Lt. Hopps's parents their riding along with their daughter and Wilde" the cape buffalo continued handing out assignments to the other cops "Hopps Wilde there was a break in at a limo driving service in Tundra Town see what you can find out then report back don't go show boating just because mommy and daddy are here" Bogo told the slender grey rabbit who worked for him "yes sir" Judy replied giving her superior officer a salute then hopped out of her chair.

"$50 says the limo driving service we're going to check out belongs to our favorite mobster Mr. Big" Nick commented as he, Judy and her parents all walked into the ZPD's garage "Judy why do you know a mobster?" Bonnie asked curious to know why her daughter was friends with a well known criminal "I only met Mr. Big cause the genius over here sold him a very expensive rug made out the butt fur of a skunk" Judy explained shoving a paw at her partner "which was buried with his mother" Nick said finishing his girlfriend's sentence clearly not proud of what he had done "what in the world made you think that was a good idea?" Stu inquired amazed someone would be so retarded to pull such a stupid scam on the most dangerous animal in Zootopia "ok so it wasn't one of my better ideas" Wilde omitted owning Judy his life cause she had saved Mr. Big's daughter just before her wedding "that was the stupidest idea anyone could of think of" Judy frowned glad her boyfriend had given up his con artist life to become a police officer.

To no one surprise Nick had been right the limo service was the same one he and Judy had snuck into during the savage predator case when they were looking for Mr. Emmitt Otterton who at the time was thought to be missing "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go in how about I stay in the car, that way Mr. Big doesn't turn me into a rug" officer Wilde suggested sinking in his chair so no polar bear who worked at the limo service saw him "stop worrying Nick I talked to Mr. Big and he said all is forgiven" Judy told her boyfriend reminding him that she was Mr. Big's grandchild's godmother "yeah the last animal Mr. Big said that to ended up in several pieces and dropped off in all parts of Zootopia" the red fox frowned having heard of Mr. Big doing worse things "come on Nick nothing like that will happen" Lt. Hopps insisted killing the cars ignition and unbuckled "you're lucky Mr. Big actually likes you" the green eyed fox mumbled to himself following his partner out of the car and to the front gate "is there something I can help you with?" a polar bear wearing a black track suit asked looking down at the four small animals approaching him "hello I'm Lt. Judy Hopps from the ZPD I'm here to investigate the break in that occurred here last night" the slender grey rabbit replied showing the polar bear her badge to prove she really was a cop "yeah sure come on in" the polar bear stated signaling another polar bear to open the front gate.

Judy searched all the limos in the parking lots being sure not to miss a thing "Nick Nick come here I found something" Judy called from the third to last limo "what did you find partner?" the fox asked climbing into the limo with his girlfriend "recognize this fur?" Lt. Hopps smiled holding up bundle of what looked like weasel fur with a pair of tweezers "yep I only know one weasel dumb and crazy enough to try to rob Mr. Big" Nick agreed after looking at the fur for a minute "Duke Weaselton" the couple announced together looking into each other's eyes before leaning forward and shared a kiss "should we come back?" Stu asked causing the couple to break apart and stare at the opened limo door where Judy's mom and dad stood "mom dad get out of here we're working!" Judy shouted her cheeks turning red from the total embarrassment "so this is how you two work eh?" Stu smirked only adding to his daughter's embarrassment "it's not like that dad" the 24 year old female rabbit said with a start her face only getting redder "really cause it looks like you two were making out" Bonnie giggled trying not to burst out laughing "will you two go back to the car?" Judy ordered wishing her parents hadn't came along with her and Nick "we would but then we would end up with more grandkids" Mr. Hopps joked unable to stop himself from laughing "oh my god dad stop you're embarrassing me in front of Nick!" Judy screamed getting the attention of a polar bear who was a couple limos away but he didn't come over to see what was going on "Mr. Hopps if you don't want to walk back to you're hotel I think it would be best if you and you're wife go back to the patrol car" Nick suggested to his girlfriend's parents seeing that Judy was getting really mad and he needed to calm her down so they could get back to work.

"Ok Nick we're go" Bonnie agreed grabbing her husband by his shirt collar and pulled him in the direction of the patrol car, once he was sure Bonnie and Stu were out of ear shot Nick wrapped his arms around Judy in a protective hug "you shouldn't be mad at you're parents they just want to make sure you don't end up having kids with a bad guy like me" the fox cooed figuring Bonnie and Stu knew about his shady past "stop it Nick your not a bad guy and my dad was just being a jerk" Judy replied burying her face in her boyfriend's chest "really isn't that why you love me?" officer Wilde joked tightening his hug "I don't go for the bad boy thing Nick I love you cause you believed in me when no one else would" Judy smirked looking up into her boyfriend's green eyes "and I always will" Nick smiled kissing Judy passionately to prove that he would be by her side no matter what.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

ZE DOKTOR RICHTOFEN: be patient it's coming

The DarkEnd Dragon: you've given me some interesting ideas for my story like the one where Judy's family walks in on them while their about to do it, but I haven't decided weather or not Nick and Judy are gonna have children it's crossed my mind though.

Honesty (Guest): whatever dude hater gonna hate

Canius-Swiss: thanks

Chapter two: everything can't go back

It took some work but Lt. Judy Hopps and officer Nick Wilde found out where Duke Weaselton the weasel who broke into Mr. Big's limo driving service and robbed it three days earlier was, the couple steak out some of the weasel's usual hangouts as they waited "did you and you're parents patch things up before they went back to Bunnyburrow?" Nick asked as he and his girlfriend waited for Duke in a unmark patrol car "kind of" Lt. Hopps frowned sighing putting her head on the steering wheel "what do you mean kind of?" the red fox wanting to know what happen between his girlfriend and her parents "my mom and dad were still giving me crap about us making out in the limo and to be careful dating a predator" the slender grey rabbit replied frustrated by how her parents kept picking on her and how they still held some prejudice toward foxes before going back home to the family carrot farm "come on carrot your parents worry cause you're dating a big bad fox" Nick joked showing his girlfriend his sharpe canines and his claws "oh ha ha very funny Nick like I can't handle you" Judy sarcastically replied faking her laughter "I bet you could" officer Wilde smiled sexual under tones lined his voice "you better stop or I'll have to file a sexual harassment case against you" Hopps warned her boyfriend giving him her best scowl she could managed but she couldn't stay mad at Nick not with the cocky smile he was wearing like he always did "like you would ever file charges against me" the green eyed fox smiled putting his paws behind his head and leaned back in his chair putting his feet on the dash board "I could if I wanted too" Judy replied turning to look at her boyfriend who still had his smile on his muzzle.

"I doubt it you like me way to much" Nick commented turning his head just enough that he could look at his girlfriend with one eye "wow you're full of yourself" the little rabbit scoffed rolling her violet eyes "ah that hurt whisker, why would you say such a terrible thing?" officer Wilde stated putting a paw over his heart like he was hurt "and too you're boyfriend none the less who knew you could be so cruel" Nick continued acting like his feelings were hurt "as fun as it is to watch you being a drama queen we have work to do" Judy remarked pointing out the front window where a weasel carrying a box on his back was running from building to building "lets get to work then" Nick sighed giving up on his act made a plan with his partner and then proceeded to execute it.

Duke Weaselton was a slender brown weasel his dark brown eyes buggy and wilded from a life time of crime always scanning his surrounding for the ZPD, today was no different with a box of stolen goods Duke was making his way to a buyer careful to make sure no one was following him "I'm gonna be rich I'm gonna be so damn rich" the weasel sang cheerfully as he thought of the two and a half grand he was going to get for this haul "hey if it isn't Duke Weaselton the Duke of Bootleg how you been buddy?" Nick greeted the shifty weasel wearing his ZDP uniform and aviator sunglasses "whoa whoa whoa stay right there Wilde what does the ZDP want from me" Duke stated coming to a dead stop "come on Weaselton you know why just give up quietly and no one has to get hurt" Nick replied his right paw falling to the glock on his hip warning the weasel if he tried anything hostile he'd be shot "like I'm gonna give up with a big payday waiting for me go fuck yourself Wilde" Duke laughed giving the first fox police officer the middle finger "I asked nicely Duke" officer Wilde sighed pulling out his service weapon and aimed it at the weasel's head "now get on the ground put your paws on your head"Nick ordered his aim steady "please you wouldn't shoot me you don't got it in you" Duke laughed not afraid of the gun being aimed at his head or the fox holding it "I said get on the fucking ground right fucking now" officer Wilde repeated raising his voice to show he really meant business "kiss my ass pig" the brown weasel cursed turning to run but found a familiar little slender grey rabbit aiming her own gun up at him "he said on the ground paws behind you're head" Judy smirked loving that her plan had worked beautifully "you bitch" Duke cussed mad that he let the flatfoot sneak up on him and the fact he got caught.

With Judy's gun on Weaselton Nick freed the weasel of the box that was on his back and put him in cuffs "boy oh boy you went and robbed the wrong musaraña Ártica ( arctic shrew), recognize these partner?" the red fox said opening the box and pulled out a very fine whiskey glass cup that had a white capital B on it "I sure do that belongs to Mr. Big he isn't going to be to happy when he finds out you're the one who robbed him" Judy replied playing to the weasel's fear of the mob don and how the last time they met the arctic shrew nearly had him dipped in freezing ice water "come on guys there's no reason to tell Mr. Big it was me" Duke replied his face sinking as he thought of what the mob don would do to him "then tell us who's the buyer you were going to?" Judy inquired as her partner kept the weasel in place "you want my buyer fine I'll give you my buyer just don't tell Mr. Big it was me who robbed him" the paranoid weasel eagerly answered clearly willing to give up others if it saved his own skin "I was going to meet my buyer in a abandoned warehouse on 67th and FreeKeeps Boulevard in two hours if you two want I'll show you the way" Weaselton continue trying to stand but Nick pushed the weasel back down "we know the way don't you worry" Nick told the weasel grabbing his walkie talkie and called the police station for someone to come pick up Duke.

"Ok so we've got Duke Weaselton a well known thief breaking into and robbing Mr. Big one of the most dangerous animals in Zootopia there's something we're missing cause I know Duke isn't stupid enough to fuck with Mr. Big specially after their last run in, so who would offer Duke enough money that he be willing to cross Mr. Big?" Nick commented as their patrol car stopped at a red light 12 blocks from the warehouse the weasel had told them he was meeting his mystery buyer "that's a good question it's not like Duke gave us anymore information before he was taken away" Judy frowned chewing her bottom lip as she sorted through what little info the Duke of Bootleg had given them "I know there's other criminal organizations who are trying to muscle into Mr. Big's territory but I don't think any of them would waste the time and money just to steal some whiskey glasses" the violent eyed rabbit continued mentally running down the list of other criminal organizations and crews who wanted what Mr. Big had "it could be a crew that's not from around here, like a small group hoping to make it big in Zootopia or someone who kept a low profile and is now making his or her move" officer Wilde stated telling Judy what he knew about some of the small criminal crews and small time criminals that stayed out of Zootopia cause they didn't want the attention of the ZPD or the big crime families "if that's the case then why rob Mr. Big there are tons of other smaller crooks they could of robbed why steal from the baddest of the bad?" Lt. Hopps asked finding it odd that someone would hire Duke to rob Mr. Big when there were less dangerous animals to steal from "maybe just maybe whoever hired Duke had a grudge against the weasel, offered him lots of money to do the job but they hoped he get caught" Nick contemplated knowing there was quite a few animals who didn't like the Duke of Bootleg cause he was cutting into their profit margins "so whoever hired Duke wanted him to get iced or at least have him beaten the crap out of to teach him a lesson?" Hopps pondered wondering how Duke's buyer would act when he, she or they found out not only did he not get caught by Mr. Big but he was arrested and ratted them out to save himself "when we talk to them we'll find out won't we partner?" Nick told his girlfriend just as the stop light turned green.

Judy let a smile form on her lips when she thought about how far Nick had come from being the condescending con artist to this clever hard working police officer sitting next to her "what you smiling about Ms. Hopps?" officer Wilde asked smirking himself "I was just thinking how my boyfriend use to be a smartass who tried to make my job as hard as he could and how now he's a great cop helping Zootopia to become a better place" the little rabbit said wishing she could give Nick a kiss but she was driving, they were in public and now wasn't the time to let Zootopia know about her romantic relationship with her partner "hey I didn't make your job that hard" the red fox replied pushing his sunglasses down so he could look over their brim with his green eyes "it sure seemed that way" Judy scoffed giving her boyfriend a sideway glance "what can I say you were blackmailing me with tax fraud and evasion I wasn't exactly what you would call a happy camper" Nick reminded Judy who giggled at the memory "that isn't funny Judy, that would have been a five year sentence five years in a Zootopia penitentiary" the police officer stated knowing he wouldn't last long in prison "Nick I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that just to get you to help me" Judy apologized her long ears drooping in shame, Nick let out a puff of air exhaling all the anger he had felt when his girlfriend pulled a hustle on him but then he smiled as he remember the smirk on Judy's face when she got him how she had stood in that hot little pose and how now whenever he thought about it it got his blood boiling "what's with the blushing?" Lt. Hopps asked sending a chill up her partner's spine "blushing?, what blushing?, I'm not blushing" Nick answered panic filling him cause he was feeling a new feeling for the slender grey rabbit and it was lust, he didn't just want her lips he wanted more he wanted her body he wanted to breed with Judy "oh no you don't you little bastard you're not getting free not now" the fox thought flooding his mind with other things that would take away his powerful lust for his girlfriend "those sweet lips my, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long, good things come to those who wait" officer Wilde told himself remembering a old quote he had read a long time ago and with those words his lust subsided at least for now "it's nothing just remembered something" Nick lied wanting to protect Judy from his baser instincts.

One of Judy's eye brows raised up just a bit out of curiosity as she wondered what kind of memory could make her boyfriend blush but she knew if she asked Nick wouldn't tell her he had pulled up his walls to block her from seeing his feelings and emotions "when will you tell me what's going through that head of yours?" Judy asked herself only knowing a few things about her partner's past.

The warehouse Duke had been planning to meet his buyer was a run down industrial factory on the east side of Zootopia that had been abandon several years earlier "this place screams probable cause for a search" Nick joked as they pulled up to the warehouse "no kidding who knows what kind of crimes this warehouse is being used for" Lt. Hopps agreed leaning forward so she could look up at the dilapidated building "if you ask me whoever is using this place had the right idea no one will want to go into this dump, I mean whatever was valuable was probably taken during the shutdown or shortly after" the green eyed fox remarked having been one of the guys who helped stripped recently abandon warehouses back when he was on the wrong side of the law "the computer says this warehouse use to make parts for cars but then the company who owned this place went bankrupt and all the owner's assets were seized by the bank doesn't say much after that" Judy explained scrolling down the computer screen to see what else she could find "why would they?, it's not like anyone else would want to buy a warehouse with no working machinery" Nick stated using his phone to take some photos for his and Judy's reports "but a criminal would find this just what he or she was looking for" Lt. Hopps commented closing the patrol car's laptop and started tapping her nails on it's top.

"Hey stop worrying carrot we can handle this" Nick told his girlfriend laying his paw on top of the little grey rabbit's paw.

Even before they had became a couple Judy always found Nick's carefree attitude kind of infective she hated to omit it but it was and at times it drove her mad but at other times that same attitude made the rabbit admire her partner and it was one of the things that made her fall for him "you trust me right Judy?" Nick asked even though there was no real reason for him to do so "of course I trust you partner you and me we're a team no matter what we watch each other's backs" the slender little rabbit answered turning her head and ears quickly to make sure no one was around then kissed Nick on his lips "and you're my boyfriend so I should trust you more" Lt. Hopps cooed placing another kiss on the fox's nose "that's very true" Nick agreed a charming grin on his muzzle "but if I ever find out you cheated on me I'll do worse things to you then I did to Adam" Hopps said with a warning tone her violet eyes narrowing "I rather you not bring my body harm" officer Wilde whimpered his ears flattening against his head and panic filled his green eyes "just remember I know where you live, I know who you're friends are so if you do cheat on me there's no where in Zootopia you'll be able to hunt from me" Judy threatened her cute little face becoming scarier then Nick had ever seen it before "for a cute bunny you're a vindictive little mammal" Nick stated frighten by how his girlfriend would use Zootopia's police resources just to hunt him down.

Judy and Nick waited for another 15 minutes wanting to be sure Duke's buyer was going to be inside the abandoned warehouse and to see if any other mammals showed up "looks like no one else is showing up to the party" Wilde said as he loaded the Kel-Tec KSG SBS 12 Ga shotgun that was kept in the trunk of the patrol car "I'm not complaining I hate crowded parties" Judy replied lock and loading her MP5 "we're going in alive" the red fox started putting on the last of his body armor "we're coming out the same way" Lt. Hopps finished buckling her helmet on then they started for the warehouse's front door ready for anything.

"Lock uh, officer Wilde would you please unlock the door?" Judy commented finding that the front door wouldn't open but her partner had the key to the city "with gusto" Nick smiled blowing the door's hinges to pieces with his shotgun letting the big metal door fall into the building "you think anyone heard that?" the first fox police officer asked rhetorically reloading his shotgun quickly and made his way inside with Judy watching his back "let's hope not I'd hate for our surprise to be ruined" Hopps replied checking around corners and closed rooms. The warehouse looked as if it was coming apart most the windows were broken leaving shattered glass all over the floor, trash and discarded machinery laid about and a pungent smell hung in the air "if this warehouse was abandoned so long ago why doesn't the city pull it down and put up some new apartment buildings in it's place?, everyone knows we need them" the slender grey rabbit commented as she and her partner came to the double doors that led to the factory floor "simple carrot money, it's always comes down to the money no one wants to spend the cash to tear down a industrial factory as big as this one just to build apartments that wouldn't bring in the capital that it took to break down this place" Nick told his partner knowing she was still naive of how somethings worked in Zootopia.

The factory's industrial floor was a massive room that was big enough that it could hold at least two or three football fields, broken machinery and conveyor belts lined the walls and the catwalks over head were barely being held by their cables "awww god it reeks in here" Judy frowned her pink nose wrinkling when the smell of old oil and grease wafted down to her "we should of brought our gas masks" the rabbit continued knowing her mask could block out the smell of the industrial floor "shhhhh I heard something ahead" Nick whispered putting a finger to his lips then pointed ahead of them.

Judy nodded bringing her MP5 to bare letting Nick take the lead "yeah I sent Weaselton to rob Mr. Big's limo driving service, no I don't know if he got caught if he did we would of heard of it by now" a male voice could be heard on the other side of a metal press clearly talking on a cell phone cause there was no other voice talking to him "yeah I know that weasel can't be trusted if he doesn't show up it means either he got caught or he's wanting to sell the glasses and keep all the money for himself, if that's the case we're just send someone to get rid of the dirty little thief" the male continued confirming Nick and Judy's thought that whoever sent Duke wanted him to get caught by Mr. Big or died "sounds like whoever this guy works for doesn't like Duke all that much" Judy whispered to her partner who nodded his head in agreement.

Nick signaled Judy to go to the left while he went to the right surrounding their suspect and giving him no where to run "ok here we go" the red fox thought taking several deep breaths readying himself "freeze ZPD don't move you're under aressted" officer Wilde screamed at the top of his voice the second he revealed himself his shotgun aimed at Duke's mystery buyer "well damn looks like Duke wasn't picked up by Mr. Big after all" the buyer said with a smirk his face hidden by the shadow of the metal press "if you have any weapons take it out very slowly and drop it on the floor and kick it over to me" Judy ordered she to had her MP5 aimed at the buyer's head "(scoff) I don't carry a gun not my kind of thing" the buyer replied calmly taking a few steps forward revealing that he was a middle aged red fox his fur was turning grey in some places and he was wearing a black three button business suit "you want to search him?, I'll cuff him" Judy asked her partner keeping her weapon on this new fox "wait a minute I know you two you're Lt. Judy Hopps the bunny who saved the city from that psychotic sheep nice job kid " the middle aged fox said turning to look at the slender grey rabbit who blushed a little "and you'll well I'll be damn Nicholas Piberius Wilde is that you?, been a long time kid" the older fox continued looking at Nick who looked very confused as to why this unknown criminal knew his full name "oh right it's been what 15-20 years you probably don't remember me my name is Harrison James Wilde I'm your father" the older fox told his so call son who's jaw had tighten at the news "you're my dad uh?, funny I'm pretty sure my old man was dead" Nick half grinned finding the story he was being told hard to believe "oh it's true Nicky I'm your father if you want I'll tell you something from when you were a little kit" Harrison replied crossing his arms not concerned by the guns being aimed at him "when you were around four I use to sing a lullaby to you. Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand" Nick's father said thinking for a minute then started singing "no you…..you can't you can't be him" officer Wilde startled his shotgun dropping to his side as he realized this old fox was who he said he was.

Before Judy knew what had happened Nick and his father were on the ground punching at one another her partner was screaming all kinds of profanities at Harrison telling the older red fox he was going to die for walking out on his wife and son "Nick cut it out" Hopps yelled not wanting to get pulled into the fight "I said stop this right now!" the little rabbit ordered aiming her MP5 up and shot it into the factory's roof this cause the two foxes to stop their fighting allowing Nick to finally cuff his father and read him his rights "you asshole what the fuck were you thinking attacking our suspect with no proper cause?, do you want the chief to take your badge?" Judy screamed at her partner who was getting back on his feet "stay out of this Judy this is a personal matter" Nick spat as he hoisted is dad up before spitting out a bit of blood "no this is a ZPD matter and if wasn't for the fact we were partners I'd tell the chief myself" the rabbit frowned shoving a finger into Nick's face "damn son that's some partner you have there" Harrison stated being told to shut up before he got his ass kicked again.

"Nick there's a reason why I left" Harrison tried to explain but his son told him that he didn't care why Harrison left he only cared that he was going to pay for what he did "maybe you should let him" but Judy was cut short by her boyfriend's furious glance a anger exploded from the young red fox in waves "fine you want to pout fine pout but do it without me" the rabbit snapped storming off leaving the Wildes behind "Judy wait please come back" Nick called after his girlfriend letting his feelings for the rabbit slip out through the tone in his voice "don't worry son I was just as bad with females but sooner or later one falls for the Wilde's charm" Harrison told his only son smirking "yeah but how do you live with the one you can't live without?" officer Wilde replied sighing cause he knew he was asking the wrong guy for advice "I do know, when I left I lost a part of myself but I had too cause the Seven Sun couldn't know about my family" the middle aged fox commented hanging his head ashamed of what he did "the Seven Sun?, you mean the guys who run all the drug trade, gambling and prostitution in Sahara Square?, you expect me to believe that shit?" Nick frowned pushing his father forward "ask you're mother I told her why I left, I thought she would of told you this by now" the older Wilde said looking actually surprise to hear that his ex wife hadn't told their son the truth "well after your booked I'm gonna have a long talk with her" officer Wilde told his dad pushing open the factory doors that led outside.

With his father locked in the back of the patrol car Nick and Judy took off their riot gear storing them in the trunk along with their shotgun and submachine gun "Judy I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't of snapped at you like that" Nick apologized seeing that his girlfriend was mad as hell at what he did "please carrot talk to me" officer Wilde tried to talk to his partner but he only got the cold shoulder "you meant want to give her sometime Nicky" Harrison said turning just enough that he could look back at his son and Judy "why don't you mind your own business dad I can handle this" Nick replied before going back to trying to get his girlfriend to talk to him "hey I'm just trying to help" the middle aged fox commented shrugging his shoulders and turned back around.

Using her powerful legs Judy jumped up into the air grabbing the trunk door closing it as she came down "I understand why you're angry but you don't need to take it out on me, I'm your girlfriend and partner you're supposed to let me help you when something is bothering you Nick" the rabbit told her boyfriend once she was sure their suspect couldn't hear them "sorry whisker I guess all that rage I had bottled up all these years just broke free when I found out that guy was my dad" Nick apologized feeling bad for taking out his anger on Judy when it wasn't her fault "maybe it's time you go and talk to a professional about these pinned up emotions" Lt. Hopps suggested wanting her partner to get help "you mean like a psychologist?, I don't know telling someone I don't know about my emotional problem doesn't sound like something I can do" Wilde said but after a few minutes of talking Judy convinced him it would be the best thing for their relationship.

"Soooo you two are a item uh?, not surprising I heard this kind of thing happens all the time with cops who are partnered up with some one of the opposite sex" Harrison said as he was driven to the Savanna Central ZPD station "your surprisingly opened minded at the fact you're only son is dating a rabbit" Judy stated looking back at the older red fox who was smiling that same Nick had "I'm sorry to tell you this sweet heart but you two aren't the only predator/prey couple that lives in Zootopia" the criminal explained his smile grew when the car came to a stop and the couple looked back at him surprise on both their faces "hold up you're telling us there are other predators and preys who are dating each other?" Hopps inquired quickly pulling into a parking space so not to hold up traffic "oh yeah I know at least three predator/prey couples" Harrison grinned crossing his legs over one another "you think he's telling the truth?" the grey rabbit asked her boyfriend who looked skeptical "why you asking me?, I don't trust him" Nick answered but if it was true then he and Judy wouldn't be judged so harshly when Zootopia found out about them "Nick we can be a beacon to those who are hiding their relationship from everyone help them find their true love" Judy remarked a beaming smile formed on her face "is she always this optimistic?" Harrison inquired finding this little bunny's joy at the news that she and Nick won't the only predator/prey couple a little surprising "yep" Nick replied laughing a little cause his girlfriend always seemed to look on the bright side of things.

"You should of seen how optimistic she was during the savage predators case" officer Wilde continued recalling how no matter what he said to the grey bunny she never stopped believing that she could make a difference in Zootopia.

Once at the ZPD's Savanna Centra station Nick and Judy led Harrison inside his paws cuffed behind his back "who's this now you two?" Clawhauser asked as the predator/prey couple came up to the front desk "Harrison James Wilde the mystery buyer of the Tundratown limo-service stolen goods taken by Duke Weaselton" Lt. Hopps explained signing in her suspect before taking him to booking "I'd like to call my lawyer" Harrison stated as he was finger printed were taken "you can call your lawyer after you're booked" Judy told her suspect putting him in front of the camera that would take his mugshot "technically I haven't done anything wrong there's no proof I had anything to do with that robbery" the middled aged fox commented but when Judy pulled out a carrot pen and pushed a small button on it's side Harrison heard his part of the conversation he had had on his cellphone back at the warehouse "except you had known about the robbery and you were the one who sent Duke Weaselton to rob the Tundratown limo service also you were planning to have Mr. Weaselton killed, so you can't say you didn't do anything wrong Mr. Wilde" Judy smiled standing in the sexy little pose that she stood in when she trapped someone with her carrot pen "now tell us what you know or you can explain this to a judge, it's called a hustle sweetheart" the bunny cop smirked waving the pen in front of her boyfriend's father's face "hahahahahaha now I understand why you find this rabbit so attractive she's a clever little thing" Harrison laughed heartily clearly not mad he been hustled, several of the mammals that were in the booking room looked at the fox and rabbit whispering among themselves "so much for keeping this secret" Nick frowned knowing they would have every eye in Zootopia on them watching their every move "they were gonna find out sooner or later" Judy said unsure how other mammals would act to a predator dating a prey "sorry didn't think you two being a couple was a state secret" Harrison insincerely apologized getting his mugshot taken and then was led off to a cell.

The news that Nick and Judy were dating was all over the news stations and news papers for the next few days there were those who condemned the couple saying what they were doing was unnatural and wrong but surprisingly other predator/prey couples came forward to support Nick and Judy "no one should be surprised that you two ended up as a couple specially after everything you been through during the savage predator case" Peter Blake a creamy tan timber wolf said as he gave Nick and Judy a couple cups of coffee "that's not including all the dangerous cases they've worked afterwards" Amy Clover a gazelle who was only a few years older then Judy stated putting some cream into her coffee "we only do what we have to as part of the ZPD" Judy replied before thanking Peter for the coffee "you're braver then most of the other members of the ZPD what with being a rabbit going up against mammals ten times you're size that takes guts" Peter said taking a seat next to his own prey girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her "you decided to become a police officer that alone takes bravery and you didn't let anyone stop you from being what you wanted to be" Amy remarked taking a sip from her coffee.

"The same go's for you Nick not many animals trust a fox but you became a cop as well" Peter said to the red fox who was looking at his cell phone "I became a cop because Judy told me she wanted me to be her partner in fact I almost didn't cause I was scared I'd go savage and hurt Judy" Wilde frowned ashamed he let his fears drive his friend away "I'm glad you decided to be my partner Nick" Lt. Hopps smiled laying a paw on her boyfriend's forearm.

"so have you slept together yet?" Amy asked a sly grin on her muzzle "no of course not my family is strict Roman Catholic" Judy answered her cheeks turning a little red "that explains why you have so many damn siblings" Wilde muttered receiving a punch in the arm from his girlfriend "oooowwww I was kidding carrot for fuck sakes" the red fox complained rubbing the area he got punched "then don't make fun of my family's religion" Judy snapped glaring at Nick who returned the glare "I wasn't making fun of you're religion" the green eyed fox snapped back not letting his girlfriend yell at him "whoa you two there's no reason to fight" Peter told the young couple holding his paws up in a gesture of peace "let them work it out Peter some couples just need to talk through their problems" Amy said apologizing for starting the fight between Nick and Judy "and what religious faction are you in Nick?" the creamy tan timber wolf asked figuring the red fox's own religious view had something to do with Judy being a Catholic "me my mother was a Protestant and my dad was a Jew so you can say there's some variety in my family" Nick answered surprising his girlfriend who he had never told about his family's blood lines "hahahaha well no wonder you've got a problem with Catholics, your family are the two religious groups who got screwed over by the Roman Catholic church" Peter laughed but it was cut short when his girlfriend socked him in the gut "Peter that was totally inappropriate" the gazelle angrily told her timber wolf boyfriend giving him another punch in his side.

Peter apologized he didn't mean to sound like he was being prejudiced toward Nick's Protestant and Jewish heritage he was just having fun "don't worry about it pal I don't really practice either religion" Nick explained not holding any grudge toward the timber wolf "not the lack of my mother trying to get me to go" officer Wilde continued wishing his mom didn't make him go to church when he was younger "so you're part Jewish uh?, does that mean your" Amy indicated her bright blue eyes drifting down to Nick's lower half "excuse me eyes off my boyfriend" Judy snapped seething with jealousy "down girl" the red fox ordered his girlfriend patting the top of her head "whoa she got a temper" Peter laughed receiving another punch in the side from Amy "yeah she might be small but she got a big temper" officer Wilde chuckled getting his own punch in the gut "see what I mean" Nick smirked quickly moving out of the way before his girlfriend could hit him again "what about your father did he make you go to temple?" Peter questioned Nick's green eyes looking at the floor " my old man walked out when I was nine and I met him again just the other day and I got to arrest him so lets just say we're not on good terms" officer Wild explained not feeling the bit least sorry for putting his father in prison "damn sorry I asked" the timber wolf frowned kind of wishing he hadn't asked about Nick's dad "let's just leave it to me and my dad don't see eye to eye when it comes to the law anymore" Nick frowned looking over to Judy glad he had her on his side to help him stay on the right path.

"So what do you want to do now?" Wilde asked as he and his girlfriend left the café they had had coffee with Peter and Amy "not sure this is the first time we've been out together as a official couple" the slender grey rabbit answered wrapping her scarf around her neck to protect her from the chilly breeze "hey we've been a official couple for like three weeks your making seem like we just started dating" Nick scoffed zipping up his leather jacket "I know that Nick but I haven't gotten to meet you're mom" Judy argued wanting to meet her boyfriend's better parent "oh no I see where this is going, first you want to meet my mom, then you want to move in with me then you want to get married the next thing I know we got a house full of kids and I get fat as shit" Nick frowned but Judy just started laughing at him "why in the hell would I want to get married now?, I'm only 24 years old and I have a blooming career as a police officer the last thing I want to do is end my dreams to have a crap load of children like my mother did" Lt. Hopps laughed bending over to laugh even harder "wow ok so you're saying you don't want a family?" officer Wilde asked beginning to think Judy didn't want to have children with him "I do but in like I don't know maybe in five or six years when my career finally plateaus" the bunny officer explained trying to take Nick's paw but he pulled it away "Nick what's wrong?" Judy asked wondering why her boyfriend was mad at her "so if our relationship got more serious and we got married mind you this is all in theory I'd have to wait for another four or five years before I could have a son or a daughter that doesn't really seem fair to me" the red fox said angrily before quickly apologizing for his out burst "well well well you want to be a daddy uh?" Hopps smiled evilly grabbing Nick by the arm so he couldn't get away "one day yeah I did of course I thought at the time I'd be teaching my kids how to trick mammals out of their money now well I'm not sure what kind of father I'd be now that I'm a cop" officer Wilde answered rubbing the back of his head his ears flattening against his head and he began blushing.

Then a thought crossed Judy's mind if she and Nick did marry and decided to have children what would they look like being half red fox and half rabbit, would they have her long ears or her pink nose or would they look more like Nick with his orange fur and a long muzzle "hold on Nick" Lt. Hopps said pulling out her smartphone and took a picture of them both "why did you take a selfie of us?" Nick asked watching his girlfriend go to her phone's store and began downloading an app "I want to see something really quick" Judy answered opening her new app and picked the photo she just took, after a minute the app stopped thinking showing the couple a photo of what their child might look like "aaawwww it's so cute" Judy sighed liking the fact their fake baby had her long ears but it had Nick's muzzle, nose and his orange fur "sure it's kind of cute I guess" Nick partly agreed cocking his head to the side a bit "come on Nick this is what our baby would look like" the violet eyed bunny told her boyfriend trying to sound like this was an actual picture of their child "thankfully we wouldn't have to actually see it in four or five years" the red fox said getting a playful punch in the side "don't say that about our beautiful child" Judy smiled taking another picture to see if it came out the same way "should I start wearing a condom on my pecker to make sure you don't steal my jizz?" Nick joked causing his girlfriend's face to turn tomato red.

Nick Wilde couldn't stop himself from laughing at how embarrassed he made his girlfriend feel it was hilarious at how easily he could make her blush "hahahaha my poor little carrot did I embarrass you?" the green eyed fox smiled trying not to laugh any harder cause now his sides ached like crazy "you're a giant asshole you know that" Judy shouted kicking Nick's shin and stormed off "rabbits are such emotional things" Wilde sighed shaking his head and went to follow his girlfriend.

"Come on Judy I was kidding come back here" Nick called after his rabbit girlfriend who was 15 feet up the street and was giving him the silent treatment "really you're just gonna act like you don't hear me?, really mature Judy way to act like an adult" the red fox complained as he watched the bunny go into a store that sold female clothes "great" Nick sighed knowing if he went in and found Judy it would only cause a scene so he had to wait till his girlfriend came out on her own. Officer Wilde understood why his girlfriend was mad he had implied that she wanted to start a family right away by stealing his sperm and Judy felt embarrassed "now what?" the red fox thought before hearing and feeling his cellphone ringing "please be Judy" Wilde said to himself pulling out his phone and saw that it was his mother "oh fantastic" the green eyed fox frowned knowing his mother was going to ask about Judy.

Nick: hi mom how you been?

Nick's mother: I'm good, why didn't you tell me you were dating your partner? I'm you're mother you shouldn't keep things from me.

Nick sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he listened to his mother's complaining.

Nick's mother: don't sigh at me Nicholas I should have been the first one you told about you and Judy.

Nick: mom we've only been dating for the last three weeks and the only reason everyone else knows is because dad couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Nick's mother: you saw you're father?, how did you run into him after all these years?

Nick: I arrested him for conspiracy to excepting stolen goods and planning to murder. He told me why he left and how he told you, why didn't you tell me why he left cause he was involved with the Seven Sun?

Nick's mother: I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to go looking for him I didn't want you following the same path as he did Nick.

Nick understood now why his mother never told him why Harrison left she didn't want him to become a criminal like his father living in the shadows of Zootopia always looking behind his back to see if the police were coming for him.

Nick's mother: I'm sorry Nick I should of told you about you're father years ago.

Nick: no mom it's fine I'm glad you didn't tell me cause if you had I'd probably be in jail.

Nick's mother: that's very true, anyways when are you gonna give me some grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger you know.

Nick: mom please not this again I don't know when I'll have a kid or if I even want to have children.

Nick's mother: what about Judy? Don't you want to have a life with her?

The young male red fox sighed again the image of that would be baby Judy had showed him flashed into his mind.

Nick: I don't know mom Judy doesn't want to have children for another five or six years and it might not be with me.

Nick's mother: what the hell did you do now Nicholas Piberius Wilde you better not of run Judy off she's the best thing a fox like you could ask for.

Nick: I didn't run off Judy mom I just made her mad that's all.

Nick's mother: what did you do Nicholas?

Nick: nothing mom rabbits are just really emotional and I told Judy a silly joke and she got mad that's all.

Nick's mother: I swear Nick if you scare Judy off I don't know what I'll do?

Nick: why are you acting like me and Judy have been married for a while?

Nick's mother: cause what I've reed in the newspaper Judy is nice and caring and you need a female like her in you're life unlike Elizabeth.

It had been over five years since Nick had heard the name of his ex wife Elizabeth Bane, Nick had married her when he was 19 year old just after they had graduated high school but it was short lived they divorced two years later and he hadn't seen her since.

Nick: can we not talk about Elizabeth mom I haven't told Judy that I use to be married.

Nick's mother: you need to tell her Nick cause if she finds out by herself she might get madder then she already is.

Nick: actually there's a good chance Judy already knows I mean she can look into my personal files at anytime and she probably knows about Liz.

Nick's mother: you should tell her just in case, sorry Nick I need to go I have another call on the other line bye hon.

Nick: bye mom

Officer Wilde didn't put his cellphone back in his jacket pocket instead he flipped through his photos of himself and Judy considering how he was going to tell his girlfriend about his ex wife Elizabeth "man this isn't gonna be very fun" Nick thought not sure if Judy already knew about his failed marriage, half an hour later Judy came out of the clothes store with several bags in each paw "what's with all the bags?" Nick asked putting his phone back into his jacket inner pocket and stood up stretching his arms over his head "what can I say when I'm mad I shop" the slender grey rabbit smiled shrugging her little shoulders "that makes sense" the green eyed fox smiled before telling Judy he was sorry for making her up set earlier "Listen Judy there's something I need to tell you a long time ago I use to be married to an artic fox named Elizabeth Bane, but five years ago we got divorced cause we realized we shouldn't have gotten married in the first place" the fox police officer told his girlfriend as they started walking "I know you use to be married Nick I looked at you're file remember" the bunny replied recalling something else she saw in Elizabeth Bane's file "hey Nick do you know someone named Tabitha?" Lt. Hopps asked wondering if her partner knew who she was "who's Tabitha?, I don't think Liz had a sister by that name?" Wilde answered cocking his head a little "from what the file said Tabitha Cadence Wilde was" both Nick and Judy then realized who Tabitha could be "oh god I have a daughter" Nick gasped fainting and fell over hitting the ground with a loud thump.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

ZE DOKTOR RICHTOFEN: I figured you like that

hexaganol shell: I could do that way the chapter will come out sooner.

johnnyv1986: thanks it always makes me really happy to hear that someone enjoyed my story.

vcjb242: I know right, I mean there was porn out before the movie hit theaters

Chapter three: new love and old

Nick's eyes slowly opened he felt dizzy and light headed and found himself in a hospital bed "ahh what the hell happen?" the red fox asked rhetorically trying to sit up but he felt a pair of paws push him back down "don't move Nick you hit you're head and you have a slight concussion" the voice of his girlfriend told him coming into Nick's field of vision "and how the heck did I end up with a concussion?" officer Wilde inquired reaching up to his head where he felt a bandage wrapped there "well…you might of just found out that you have a daughter" Judy hesitatingly explained not wanting her boyfriend to freak out and faint again "oh right that, how could I forget that little detail?" Nick frowned knowing once he got out of the hospital he was going to go have a long conversation with his ex wife about hiding the fact she had a kit and didn't bother to tell him about it "Nick I'm sure Elizabeth had a perfectly good explanation for why she didn't tell you about Tabitha" the grey rabbit remarked sure Nick's ex wife didn't tell him about their daughter for a good reason "oh oh oh ooooh she better cause not telling a guy he fathered a kit is kind of a bitch thing to do" Wilde frowned his brow hardening "Nick don't be that guy who holds a grudge against his ex wife" Judy stated having met quite a few males who did hold a grudge against their ex wives in her career as a member of the ZPD "one don't take that tone with me and two I can hold as much of a grudge as I want cause my bitch of a ex wife decided not to tell me I have a daughter" Nick snapped his paws balling into fists.

As much as she would of liked to smack her boyfriend for shouting at her Judy kept calm like she did when she was out in the field not letting his anger bother her "Nick I wasn't taking any kind of tone with you and when you talk to Elizabeth I think it would be best if you don't start shouting at her, that wouldn't set a good example for your daughter" Lt. Hopps replied not wanting her boyfriend to get into trouble.

"And how am I supposed to go about greeting my ex wife?, hi Liz good seeing you again by the way why didn't you tell me I have a four year old daughter?" Nick said sarcastically raising both his eye brows in a question.

Judy could understand why Nick was mad he just found out he had a child just after they had joked about having their own kid "well yelling at her wouldn't be a good way going about getting some answers" the violet eyed bunny commented not wanting the ZPD to get involved with her boyfriend's personal matters "at least my mom got a grandchild so that's a win for her I guess" Nick scoffed knowing when he told his mother about his daughter she would be thrilled at the news "you got off lucky whiskers" the fox laughed giving the rabbit a playful wink this of course made Judy blush a bit cause she knew what he was implying "sweet cheese and crackers your right I did get lucky" Judy agreed her cheeks only got warmer from the embarrassment "come on carrot don't you want to bare my children?" Nick laughed seeing the chance to make his girlfriend blush even more "that's not funny Nick you have your own daughter to deal with right now, I don't think having anymore children would be a good idea?" Lt. Hopps replied covering her cheeks with her paws "but don't you remember how cute our theoretical baby was" Wilde smiled wishing he had the photo of their half breed child "keep it in you're pants mister or I'll get the fox spray" Hopps warned her boyfriend reaching to her hip even though she wasn't wearing her utility belt that no longer had the fox spray on it.

Nick held his paws up telling Judy he really didn't want to get sprayed by shit like fox spray even though he knew his girlfriend didn't have it anymore "that's right Mr. Wilde" the first rabbit cop smirked crossing her arms in victory "for a cute little bunny your kind of mean" Nick stated lightly chuckling at how his girlfriend was vicious sometimes "just remember that the next time you decide to tell me to bare you're children" Lt. Hopps said poking Nick in the chest "I imagine you could probably give me lots of kids" the green eyed fox replied receiving a hard punch in the shoulder earning a yelp of pain "assuming that all rabbits have lots of children is a racist accusation" Judy told her boyfriend who apologized he was only joking.

"Besides carrot I doubt we could have kids together our genes are to different what with me being a carnivorous fox and you being a herbivorous rabbit" Nick commented not wanting to put Judy through the pain of a miscarriage.

For a long time the couple talked about how Nick was going to confront Elizabeth and ask her why she never told him about his daughter and how he would introduce himself to Tabitha as her father "jeez it looks so easy in the movies" the young red fox sighed bringing his knees up to his chest and laid his chin on them "life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and all your insipid dreams magically come true" Lt. Hopps replied quoting word for word what chief Bogo had told her when she told him she wanted to be a real police officer "let me guess the chief said that?" Nick grinned recognizing the saying for it's cold carelessness and how it was meant to crush someone's dreams "how did you know that?" Judy inquired having never told her partner about what their boss had said to her before he assigned her to find Emmitt Otterton.

"Just a guess I mean it sounds like something Bogo would say" officer Wilde answered laughing with his girlfriend at how they knew their chief so well.

The couple shared a long laugh which caused them not to pay attention to the fact someone had came in "so this is Judy Hopps?" a female red fox said her fur was still as orange as it had been if she was Nick and Judy's age but the bunny could tell that this fox was in her early to mid 50's "hey mom" Nick said wishing his mother had come at a later time so he could figure out how to tell her about his daughter "hello Ms. Potts it's nice to finally meet you, Nick has told me so much about you" Judy greeted the female fox walking over to her to shake her paw "please call me Jane I mean you are my son's girlfriend who got him to become a police officer" Ms. Potts replied as she and Judy shook paws.

"So what brings you here mom?" Nick asked once she and Judy were done chatting "I got called at work by the hospital I'm still you're emergency contact number remember?" Jane told her son having rushed over when she was told her son was hurt "kind of forgot about that actually, I mean I haven't been in a hospital in a long time" officer Wilde grinned scratching the bottom of his muzzle "you were to busy hustling poor unfortunate mammals out of their money" Judy remarked telling Jane about how she had first met Nick "I'm sorry Judy my son can be a bit thoughtless sometimes" Ms. Potts apologized on her son's behalf giving him a disproving look like she would when Nick was a kit "I wasn't being thoughtless I was just trying to make a living" the young male fox complained not seeing why his mother and girlfriend were getting after him for just wanting to make enough cash to feed himself "it's not a living screwing other mammals of their hard earned money" Hopps argued now getting into a staring match with Nick.

Neither Nick or Judy would give up in this staring match the optimistic rabbit stared into the green eyes of her boyfriend while the pessimistic fox stared into the violet eyes of his girlfriend not one of them would give in "aw to be young again" Jane smiled taking a seat in one of the two chairs that was in Nick's room and watched the couple in interest wondering what their future held for them.

"Give up carrot you can't beat me I've trained myself so I don't have to blink for an entire minute" Nick told his girlfriend when 30 seconds passed by "did you forget that I'm a cop and I need to keep my eyes open to spot trouble" Judy replied a big grin was on her muzzle just like the one her boyfriend had "aaawww crap" the bunny cried when her eyes burned to much for her to be able to stand it and she had to blink "told you you couldn't beat me whiskers" Nick said blinking his own eyes to relief the pain of keeping them open to long "but you can have this consolation prize" the male fox continued leaning close to Judy and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Judy blushed turning her cheeks a rosy red it was surprising to see Nick being so openly affectionate toward her specially with his mother sitting so nearby "what's with you?, you're normally never this affectionate" Judy stated getting the familiar feeling that her partner was up to something "there's nothing wrong with me showing you some affection, why do you always think I'm up to something?" Nick replied a mischief smile on his muzzle "see that that right there that's what I'm talking about every time you have that smile it means you have some kind of arterial motive in mind" the slender grey bunny cop pointed out pointing a finger at the smile on her boyfriend's face "you know thinking I'm up to something just because I'm a fox is a racist accusation" Wilde told his girlfriend his smile got just a little bigger "I'm not saying you're up to something because you're a fox I'm saying your up to something cause I know you Nick" Judy smugly stated having seen what her partner did when he had that smile on his muzzle and it normally got him in trouble.

"She has a good point Nick whenever you get that look on you're face it means you have something planned" Jane agreed her own muzzle flashed a smile "your supposed to be on my side mom" Nick whined wanting to know why his mother was on Judy's side instead of his "just because I'm you're mother doesn't mean I always have to be on your side" Ms. Potts argued clearly not showing her only son any kind of sympathy "I have no one on my side not even my own mother, so much for me telling you the big surprise" officer Wilde frowned gaining his mom's curiosity "oh my god you and Judy are engaged!" Jane gasped rushing over to hug Nick who quickly told her he wasn't engaged but it was still big news.

Once he was sure his mother's anticipation was at it's height Nick decided it was time "you remember Liz well it turns out she had a daughter and there's a 85-90% chance that Tabitha is mine" Nick told his mom who's mouth dropped at the news she had a granddaughter "why didn't you tell me about this!" Jane snapped not angrily but more in surprise "I just found out, why do you think I'm here" the male red fox answered explaining how he found out about his child "you fainted cause you found out you have a daughter" the middle aged female red fox stated shaking her head "well it come as quite a shock mom, how was I supposed to react?" Nick replied not sure how else he was to act to the news "I shouldn't be surprised you're father fainted too when he found out I was pregnant with you" Jane sighed knowing that Nick didn't like it but he was more like Harrison then he like to omit "I'm nothing like him" Nick snapped hitting his mattress as hard as he could "in someways you are" Ms. Potts said before telling her son about how he was like his father "I mean you even look like him you're a spitting image of Harrison when he was you're age" Jane continued pulling her wallet out of her purse and opened it showing Nick a photo of his father and her back when they were dating "wow Nick she's right you do look just like you're dad" Judy commented taking the picture from Jane to look at it closer, for a while Jane told Judy about how she and Harrison met till she had to go back to work leaving Nick and Judy to talk about what the male fox's plan was for talking to Elizabeth.

The day after Nick was released from the hospital he decided to go see Elizabeth and meet his daughter "why are we going into the Rainforest district?" Lt. Hopps inquired as the train exited Tundratown and entered the rainy forest area of Zootopia "Liz is a junior partner at a big law firm here" Nick replied not looking up from his phone obviously texting Finnick telling him about how his ex wife had given him a daughter "you've been using the ZPD's data base to find out what you're ex wife been doing with her life after you two divorced didn't you?" Judy remarked now knowing what her boyfriend had been doing when she came into work "I may of done something along those lines" officer Wilde grinned not hiding what he had done "you know using the ZPD's data base to spy on you're ex is against the ZPD's bylaws" the slender grey bunny told her boyfriend but Nick knew she wasn't going to tell on him "cut me a break carrot I just wanted to see how Liz was doing" the green eyed fox replied putting his phone into his pant's pocket and started making sure his ZPD uniform was clean and neat "are you trying to impress Elizabeth by looking nice?" Judy asked wanting to know why her boyfriend was straightening his uniform and the fur on his head "Judy I'm hurt that you would think such a thing I just want to look nice when I see my ex wife and daughter" Wilde answered using the train's window as a mirror "mmmmmm" Judy growled in her throat for some reason she felt uneasy about this whole thing but she didn't know why.

"If you're worried that I'm going to try to get back with Liz you don't need to worry I rather not get back with her" Nick told his girlfriend noticing that she seemed irritated "I mean she did have a kid so she may of put on some weight" officer Wilde continued only imagining how fat his ex wife got since he last saw her "that seems a bit superficial don't you think?" Judy frowned never thinking that her partner was so shallow "I didn't mean it like that carrots you're making it sound like I'm some kind of superficial womanizing asshole" Nick scoffed wrapping a arm around his girlfriend and pulled her a little closer to him. The predator/prey couple knew there were several mammals watching them whispering to one another but the couple didn't pay them any mind till a female bangle tiger who was around seventeen years old walked up to them she had a smile on her muzzle "you're Lt. Hopps and officer Wilde right?, I want to thank you two for proving to everyone that a predator and a prey can be together" the young tigress told the police officers who grinned at the fact they helped others find that special someone "I'm glad I could help" the first rabbit police officer smiled offering the young tigress a seat next to her, the teenage tigress introduced herself as Ava Gabrielson a high school senior that went to the same high school Nick did "do you have a boyfriend yet?" Wilde asked receiving an elbow in the side from his girlfriend "that's none of you're business Nick" Judy snapped elbowing the fox again "I wasn't hitting on her carrot, I was asking cause if she doesn't we should help her find one" Nick explained groaning at the pain in his side "there's no need I wouldn't want to be a bother besides there is this guy I like and I'm really sure he likes me too only I haven't told my parents that I want to date a prey mammal, their part of the group that thinks predators and prey shouldn't date and should stick to their own kind" Ava explained clearly scared to tell her mom and dad who she wanted to date.

Judy reached into one of the pockets in her utility belt and produced a business card handing it over to Ava who took the card and looked at it then looked at Judy "if you want me and Nick there when you tell you're parents all you have to do is call" the violet eyed bunny told the young tigress giving her a kind smile "thank you I don't know how I can ever repay you guys for you're kindness" Ava told the couple holding back tears of joy "there's nothing you need to do Ms. Gabrielson" Lt. Hopps replied looking over at her boyfriend who returned the smile "yeah we're be happy to help you" Nick said to Ava pulling out his own card and gave it to the teenage tigress "Ava you're have to be prepare for the chance of your parents disowning you for the choice you make" Judy warned the young teenager she herself not sure what Ava's mom and dad would do when they were told that their daughter wanted to date a prey mammal "you really think my parents would really go that far?" the female bangle tiger inquired now worried that her mom and dad would disown her.

"I'm not entirely sure but you did say they think predators and prey shouldn't date and finding out their kid wants to date a member of the prey mammals group meant push them over their edge" Lt. Hopps explained seeing that there was a 50-50 chance of Ava's parents disowning her.

Nick sighed and scratched the back of his left ear "it's unfortunate but true I know quite a few animals who were disowned just because they were gay or even bicurious" Nick stated having been friends with several mammals who's parents had disowned them cause of their sexual orientation "I didn't know you had any gay or bisexual friends" Judy said but not loud enough that others could hear them "when your as street savvy as me you've got to be opened minded" the former con artist replied smirking at how more tolerant he was compared to his girlfriend "coming from the guy who didn't let me meet his mother till he ended up in the hospital" Hopps remarked sourly "come on whiskers are you seriously mad about that?, so you didn't meet my mom right after we started dating" Nick asked sarcastically not understanding why his girlfriend was mad with him "I should of met her after we became partners the fact I didn't meet her till two days ago is kind of insulting" the little bunny snapped jabbing a finger in her boyfriend's chest.

Judy's shouting gathered the attention of some of the mammals in the train cart who wanted to see what was going to happen next "don't pull that crap on me I didn't meet you're parents till last week and they don't trust me cause I'm a fox" Nick shot back slapping his girlfriend's finger aside and glared at the bunny "my parents trust you I mean they trust Gideon Grey who's their partner now" the slender grey rabbit told the fox who just scoffed "your talking about the guy who bullied you and gave you those three scratches on your cheek oh yeah I know about that and when I see that shit I'm gonna beat him down cottontail" the red fox said running a paw against his girlfriend's right cheek feeling the three small bumps "Nick please don't go to Bunnyburrow just to pick a fight with Gideon" Judy pleaded knowing her boyfriend would go to her hometown just to beat up her former bully "hey he messed with my girl he'll be lucky if I don't snap his neck" the green eyed fed fox smiled his temper blowing over when he realized he wanted to protect Judy from those who picked on her.

"I don't want to be rude but you guys are a weird couple" Ava commented having been watching the two argue the whole time "yeah well I'm a former con artist and she's a carrot farmer who dreamed of becoming a police officer we're not exactly normal" Nick replied receiving a punch in the leg from Judy "my family don't just grow carrots Nick remember" Judy stated reminding him of the chase in the Natural History Museum "oh yeah they grow those delicious blueberries" Wilde commented wishing he had some of those yummy berries "you've got to call you're parents and ask them to send you more blueberries" the first fox police officer requested wanting some blueberries now.

As much as Nick got on Judy's nerves she couldn't help but love him he had save her life more times then she could count, he was charming and the fact she thought that he was hot helped too.

After getting off the train Nick and Judy hopped onto a sky cart to get to a higher level in the Rainforest district "I'm guessing Elizabeth is doing well for herself" Hopps stated seeing that the apartments were getting nicer the farther they went "yeah leaving me seemed to be the best thing for Liz and Tabitha did" Nick frowned seeing that his ex wife lived in nicer apartments then he did "come on Nick don't think like that" Judy told her boyfriend remembering how he had told her about how the Junior Ranger Scouts muzzled him and beat him up when they first time they rode the sky cart together "it's true I wasn't exactly a good husband either" the red fox stated leaning on the sky cart's guard rail, Judy joined her boyfriend at the guard rail and placed a paw on Nick's forearm like she did when they were on the savage predator case "don't let you're past bother you now specially when you've done so much good in the last six months" the bunny said pulling Nick into a kiss which he returned "that doesn't really make up for the 25 years I spent hustling mammals and failed at being married" Nick commented once he had broken his kiss with Judy "I think it does" the slender grey rabbit cooed pulling her boyfriend into another kiss.

Elizabeth and Tabitha lived in a closed apartment building so the only way to get in was to buzz Nick's ex wife and ask her to let them in "hello who's there?" a female voice said a few seconds after Judy dialed the apartment's number "hello is this Elizabeth Bane?, my name is Lt. Judy Hopps with the ZPD and I was wondering if I could speak to you?" Judy replied wondering if Nick's ex wife would allow her and Nick in "yes ok" Liz replied few seconds later there was a buzzing noise from the gate letting the couple know it was unlock "didn't think she would let you in" Nick remarked following Judy into the apartment building "why you say that?" the violet eye rabbit asked hitting the up button for the elevator "there's a 100% chance Liz knows who you are and the fact you're my current girlfriend, so why would she let you inside?" officer Wilde replied chewing on his bottom lip "she probably thinks I want to ask about you're marriage" Judy answered just as the elevator arrived "oh yeah I would love that" Nick scoffed throwing his paws into the air.

The elevator ride only took a minute to reach the floor Elizabeth lived on "I'm kind of getting second thoughts about this carrots" Nick stated once he stepped off the elevator "Nick stop worrying I'm right here" Lt. Hopps told her boyfriend taking his paw into her own. The hallway was painted a plain white with stone flooring but it was still a nice apartment building.

Judy knocked on Liz's front door announcing who she was so the arctic fox wouldn't be afraid to open the door "hey there little trouble maker" Nick greeted his ex wife the moment she had opened her front door "hey there big trouble maker never thought I'd see you again" a beautiful snow white female arctic fox with light blue eyes smiled leaning on the front door's frame "heard you're stopping the bad guys instead of joining them hard to believe you're a cop now" Elizabeth continued looking her ex husband over in his ZPD uniform "well it's true Liz I'm a police officer, but I'm not here to show you I've got my life on track I want to know why you didn't tell me about our daughter" the male red fox replied dropping the nice act and got to the point of why he came "crap I had a feeling you find out about Tabbi sooner or later" Liz frowned moving aside to let Nick and Judy inside "Nick I know I should apologize for not telling you about Tabbi but I'm not going to cause I was doing what was best for her and you should understand that" Liz told her ex as they sat on the couch and arm chairs in the living room "I'm not mad about that I totally understand you didn't want Tabitha to meet her criminal father I get that what hurts is you left me when you were pregnant with our daughter" Wilde replied in a calmer tone then Judy thought he was going to use "I left cause I knew you didn't want children and I sure as hell wasn't going to get an abortion" Elizabeth snapped defending the choice she made all those years ago.

"I would never ask you to get an abortion" officer Wilde told his ex wife hurt she thought he would make her kill their child before she was born "sorry Nick I didn't know that?" Liz shouted which could be heard all through out the apartment "mommy is everything ok?" the voice of a small child asked from somewhere behind the couch. With Judy's excellent hearing she could hear her partner's heart stop for a fraction of a second when he heard the voice of his daughter for the first time "yeah everything is fine sweetie I was just talking to an old friend" Elizabeth told her little girl waving her to come over "Tabbi this is mommy's old friend officer Nick Wilde" Liz introduced her daughter to the male red fox sitting next to a bunny cop.

Tabitha Cadence Wilde had orange fur but in the middle of her head was a snow white crest that ran down the back of her head and she had her mother's light blue eyes "hi Tabbi it's nice to meet you" Nick greeted the kit getting on his knees so he was eye to eye with her "hi you look like me" the little girl told the male red fox who cracked a smile "there's a reason for that Tabitha…..sweetheart I'm you're daddy" Nick explained taking a long inhale of air before telling this four year old girl he was her father "you're really my daddy?" Tabitha asked looking over to her mother who told her it was true Nick was her father "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Tabitha but I didn't know about you till a couple days ago" officer Wild apologized effusively trying his best not to scare the little girl "yeah I have a dad" the four year old cheered hugging Nick who turned the gesture "aaaawwww this is really a touching moment" Judy smiled over joyed to see that her partner had connected with his long lost daughter.

The four year old Tabitha Wilde couldn't help but drag her father off to her room to show him some of her favorite toys leaving his ex wife with his current girlfriend "I'm kind of surprised Nick decided to get into another relationship specially after our divorce and with a rabbit none the less he always was the odd one if you ask me" Elizabeth said as she watched Judy fiddled with her thumbs "it's not that weird that me and Nick are dating I mean we've been partners for over half a year and spent eleven hours together on each day" Judy replied doing her best not to get mad with Liz "whoa how haven't you choked Nick to death yet?" Liz asked shocked this little bunny could spend so much time with her ex husband and not want to kill him.

"Come on Nick isn't that bad, sure he can be a bit of a smartass sometimes but he still kind of charming" Judy told the artic fox who gave her a sly smile "I'm not arguing that Nick is charming that's one of the reasons I fell for him back in high school, but Nick never opened up emotionally he was always so distant never telling me what was bothering him" Elizabeth explained hurt at how Nick always pushed her away when he was upset.

Knowing Nick wasn't going to tell Liz about the Junior Ranger Scouts it was up to Judy to do so and by the time she had finished a look of clarity and understanding was on Elizabeth's face "no wonder he was so emotionally distant it's kind of surprising he opened up enough for him to want to marry me" the light blue eyed artic fox frowned bringing her fingers together and leaned back in her chair, the two females talked for a while about their lives before they were with Nick and how different he was from when he was married to Liz and how he was now "what are you two talking about?" Nick asked coming into the living room carrying Tabitha in his arm "just girl stuff that's all" his girlfriend answered she and Elizabeth shared a small smile confusing Nick "I don't know if I like that" officer Wilde said bitting his bottom lip concerned in what his ex wife was sharing with Judy.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

DragoonSensei: amen to that brother

Chapter four: we are one

As a favor to Elizabeth Nick took his daughter Tabitha to the ZDP station to show the four year old what he did for a living "that's a big building, is that where you work daddy?" Tabitha asked her father holding his paw as they walked up to the police station "yep that's where I work Tabbi it's mine and Judy's job to protect all the mammals that live in Zootopia" the male red fox answered giving his little girl a kind smile "but you're a fox like me and mommy" the four year old half red/artic kit stated looking at the huge mammals that also wore the ZDP uniform who were walking pass them "it doesn't matter that I'm a fox what matters is I'm doing what I can to help my fellow animals" Nick told his daughter looking at Judy who was on the other side of him "when I grow up can I be a police officer too?" Tabitha asked her dad who had a look of unsureness if he wanted his daughter to follow in his foot steps "I don't know baby I'm not sure it would be safe for you to become a cop like me" officer Wilde said to his only daughter trying his best not to sound like a over protective father "come on Nick why can't she be a cop?" Lt. Hopps inquired tilting her head and crossed her arms "cause Judy she's my daughter and I don't want her to be a police officer it's to dangerous" the green eyed male fox replied picking his little girl up so that she wasn't stepped on.

"But daddy I want to do what you do" Tabitha frowned on the edge of throwing a small tantrum tears welling up in her light blue eyes "come on Tabbi you're far to young to want to be a police officer how about you think about what you want to be when you get older" Nick instructed his little girl "and what are you smiling about?" officer Wilde asked his partner who had a big grin on her muzzle "nothing she reminds me of myself when I was little" Judy answered recalling how when she was around Tabitha's age she too wanted to be a Zootopia police officer "yeah but carrot Tabbi is my daughter and I really don't want her risking her life like we do" Nick repeated a frown forming on his muzzle "well I'm gonna be a cop weather you like it or not daddy" the little Tabitha announced defiantly showing Nick that she had made up her mind on what she wanted to do when she grew up.

"You're definitely you're mother's daughter" Wilde sighed seeing that Tabitha was just as stubborn as his ex wife.

The four year old beamed in delight at the words happy she could be like her mother who until three days ago had been her only source of how to act "and what are you smiling about missy" the adult fox asked his only child who just kept smiling "I'm gonna be a police officer when I'm a grown up just like my daddy" Tabitha cheered hugging her father's neck "looks like I don't have any say in it do I?" Nick grinned shaking his head rubbing his forehead against Tabitha's in a way of affection.

Tabitha was aw struct by the massive size of the central station of the Zootopia police and all the different animals that were walking about it her little head kept turning from one side to another to stare at the huge mammals walking by her, her father and Judy "pretty neat uh kiddo" Nick smiled unintentionally using the nickname his father had given him when he was a kit "daddy that rhino is so big how can he fit anywhere?" the four year old little girl asked her father pointing to McHorn who was escorting a cuffed camel who was swearing like a sailor on shore leave "excuse me McHorn could you take you're suspect out of the ear shot of this little girl" Lt. Hopps requested to the well built rhino pointing to the red/ artic fox kit in her partner's arms.

Officer McHorn looked down at the little female kit in his fellow police officer's arms a single eye brow raised in curiosity as to why she was here "who the heck is the kid Wilde?" the rhino asked after telling his camel suspect to shut up or he'd be tasered again "long story short my ex wife had a daughter and she's mine" Nick answered smirking and rubbed the back of his head, the rhino burst out laughing trying not to double over at the news that Nick had a child with his ex wife "hahahahahahaha come on Wilde there's no way that kit is your's" McHorn laughed wiping a tear from his eye "shut up you big meanie leave my daddy alone" Tabbi snapped at the rhino who looked just as shock as Nick and Judy that she had told him to shut up "Tabitha apologize to officer McHorn right now!, you're being very rude" officer Wilde ordered his only child giving her a upset glare "I'm sorry" Tabbi apologized her ears flattening backwards against her head and she stared up at McHorn with the biggest puppy dog eyes that made the hardened police officer stop and stare at the four year old like his heart had melted in his chest.

"Man I wish I could do that" Judy said amazed at how easily Tabitha could get someone like McHorn to tell her that she didn't need to apologize "can you imagine what Tabbi could make males do when she's an adult" the bunny cop asked her partner who didn't look amused at the statement "that's not funny whiskers if it was up to me Tabitha would be following her mother and would become a lawyer" Nick frowned really wishing his daughter wouldn't want to become a police officer like him and Judy "I don't want to be a lawyer I want to be a police officer" the four year old red/artic kit argued frowning angrily at her father "yep she has to be your's Wilde she's just as stubborn as you are" officer McHorn chuckled before heading off with his suspect to booking, Nick wanted to call McHorn a fucking asshole but he held back the urge cause he knew Judy would yell at him and then she would tell Elizabeth who would scream at him for swearing in front of their only child.

Like always Benjamin Clawhauser was at the front desk but this time he was eating a bowl of Lucky Chomps while at the same time he was typing something on his computer "oh….my…goodness who is that little cutie Nick" the chubby cheetah gasped once he saw Tabbi in Nick's arm "this is Tabitha she's my daughter" officer Wilde explained earning a even longer gasp from the fat cheetah "you have a daughter shut….up, you're messing with me right?" Clawhauser commented slapping both his cheeks with his paws "no I'm not messing with you buddy" officer Wilde replied telling the four year old kit to say hi to the cheetah "hello officer Clawhauser" Tabitha said little shy of the chubby predator "oh my goodness you are to cute I just want to dip you in powder sugar and eat you whole" Benjamin told the little girl who buried her face in her father's neck.

"Oh no I'm sorry darlin I didn't mean to scare you" Clawhauser quickly apologized when he realize he was frightening the four year old red/artic kit "would you like a piece of my candy bar?" the cheetah asked Tabitha pulling out a Hershey bar with almond unwrapped it and broke it in half holding one piece out to the kit who quickly took it and ate it "what do you say Tabbi?" Nick asked his daughter encouraging her to tell Ben thank you for the half of his chocolate bar "come on tell Clawhauser thank you for sharing his candy" the red fox chuckled finding it adorable that his little girl was only acting shy when it got her something "oooohhhh she's so cute" Judy giggled falling under the spell of the four year old red/artic kit "thank you" Tabitha finally said so softly that it almost couldn't be heard.

The three adults awed at how cute Tabbi was "how can anything so cute exist" Clawhauser commented wanting to hug little Tabitha till her head popped "easy there Clawhauser if anything happens to her I'll answer to my ex wife" Wilde said only imagining what Elizabeth would do to him if Tabbi was hurt "you were married Nick?" the fat cheetah asked looking over to Judy to see if she was mad about her boyfriend having been married but the bunny seemed to be fine with it "long time ago I was young, dumb and at the time I thought it was a good idea" the male fox answered a half smile on his muzzle "I only found out that I had a daughter a few days ago" officer Wilde continue booping his little girl on her tiny black nose "daddy stop it that's mean" Tabitha told her dad giggling while swiping away Nick's paw "come on Tabbi it's so much fun" Wilde chuckled booping his daughter's nose again and again all the while Tabitha kept laughing that adorable little laugh of her's.

As Judy watched Nick and Tabitha she couldn't help but think of what it would be like if Nick was playing with their own child this made the slender grey rabbit blush slightly cause that involved them having sex if not more then once their bodies entangled in a loving in brace her boyfriend's malehood inside her that sent a powerful chill up Judy's spine when she thought of it, Lt. Hopps did love her partner but she wasn't sure she was ready to give Nick her virginity mostly because she had been raised to only give her husband her flower and no one else.

As Hopps's feelings conflicted with one another she tried to categorize them seeing which of her feelings were the strongest.

"how old are you Tabbi?" officer Clawhauser asked the still giggling four year old kit "I'm four that makes me a big girl" the red/artic fox answered holding up four of her fingers "it sure does" Nick told his daughter blooping her on the nose again "hey Nick you have to get this little angel four years worth of birthday presents" the brown eyed cheetah said causing the kit to cry in agreement "you don't think I don't know that I was planning to take Tabbi to the mall after my shift today" officer Wilde frowned mad Clawhauser had ruined the surprise "yay I'm getting presents" the light blue eyed kit cheered joyfully throwing her paws up into the air.

"Hey carrot want to come a long?, earth to Judy calling Judy come in" Nick said to his girlfriend who he had to call by name cause she seemed to be spacing out "yeah sure sounds fun maybe I could buy myself a dress so when we go out on a real date I have something to wear" Hopps replied snapping out of her thoughts and realized she and Nick hadn't gone to a restaurant as a official couple "here it comes I don't take you anywhere nice, I never complement the way you look that was what Liz use to say before we broke up" the green eyed fox complained really not wanting to have to relive that pain in the ass "well it's true we haven't gone on any real dates yet" Judy replied putting her hands on her hips and frowned a little "ok then we're go to a restaurant" officer Wilde stated not wanting to argue in front of Tabitha "aaawwww what the hell, did you just hustle me again?" the green eyed fox commented when his girlfriend smiled and he realized he been played "maybe I did maybe I didn't" Judy smiled slyly not giving her partner any indication weather or not she hustled him "you really got to stop doing that" Nick frowned having been a victim of his girlfriend's hustles on more them one occasion since they had become partners "then stop being a sucker sucker" the bunny smirked knowing that Nick was smiling to himself cause he had taught her well "hehehehe daddy's a sucker" the four year old Tabitha laughed at her father who rolled his green eyes cause now his own daughter was going to make fun of him.

Nick and Judy showed Tabitha around the police station first was booking, then they went to where they kept all the evidence from unsolved cases to where the ZDP detectives worked and where the holding cells were "should I let my dad meet his granddaughter?" Nick asked his partner seeing that Harrison was still in lock up "it's up to you Nick" Judy replied knowing it wasn't easy for her boyfriend to see his dead beat dad "I want to meet grandpa" Tabbi told the two adults who both made their lips into thin lines not sure how to tell the four year old her grandfather was a criminal and was probably facing a lengthy prison term "listen hon grandpa is in some big trouble and is probably going to have a very long time out and I don't know how he'll act when he finds out about you" officer Wild tried to explain in a simple way Tabitha would understand.

"In that case wouldn't now be the only time Harrison would be able to meet Tabitha since there's no way Elizabeth would take Tabbi to a Zootopia prison" Lt. Hopps stated unwilling to take her own kids if she ever had any to see someone in a jail, for a while Nick was silent contemplating what he should do until he finally made up his mind.

Harrison James Wilde was alone in his holding cell not do to the fact he was violent but it was because he could trick anyone into doing what he wanted "breakin' rocks in the hot sun I fought the law and the law won I fought the law and the law won I needed money 'cause I had none I fought the law and the law won I fought the law and the law won" the middle aged red fox sang to both amuse himself and he wanted to annoy Duke Weaselton who was in the cell right next to his "will you shut up Wilde I'm trying to sleep!" the weasel shouted angrily banging a fist against the wall that separated his cell and Harrison's.

"see that's the problem with kids today you don't appreciate classic rock 'n' roll which is the reason you got all the music you have now" the old fox sighed disappointed that so many young mammals didn't appreciate the same music he and Nick did.

A few seconds later foots steps could be heard coming from down the rows of cells "what you want flatfoot you already put me in jail and got Wilde too what else can you do to us?" Duke said with disgust "Mr. Wilde you have a visiter please come to the door and put both you're paws through the door slot" Lt. Hopps ordered paying zero attention to Duke "uh didn't think anyone would come see me except my lawyer" Harrison remarked doing as he was told holding his paws through the slot where he got his food "well you do so please come with me" Judy replied cuffing her boyfriend's father before telling Harrison to step back and called to the guards to have the old fox's door open.

Harrison wasn't led to the visiter rooms just by Judy he was also accompany by officer Annie Conner one of many female elephants who had joined the ZDP "is she really necessary it's not like I can escape" the older red fox asked looking up at Annie who towered over him and Judy like some kind of giant "it's ZPD regulation to have two officers escort any prisoner" Lt. Hopps explained in a strict voice showing no emotion what so ever "damn didn't think my son would date a girl who takes the rules so seriously" Harrison scoffed feeling the disproving glares from the females escorting him "oy can't you girls take a joke?" the middle aged jewish fox asked pretending to loosen a neck tie.

When Harrison walked into the visiter room he couldn't help but notice the little orange kit who had a single white crest in the middle of her head standing next to Nick who had a hard frown on his muzzle "the scaring straight program starting them awfully young aren't they?" Harrison said walking up to one of the chairs and took a seat "she isn't a trouble youth dad her name is Tabitha Cadence Wilde and she's you're granddaughter" Nick replied reveling at the stunned look on his father's face "she doesn't look like she's half rabbit?" the oldest of the three Wildes stated taking a better look at his new granddaughter "Tabbi isn't Judy's kid she's from my previous failed marriage" officer Wilde explained telling his father about how he had married his high school sweetheart after they had graduated and how their marriage fell apart after two years and that Elizabeth had been pregnant when they divorced "so Tabitha how old are you? Harrison questioned his granddaughter giving her a kind smile "I'm four" the kit answered proudly holding up her fingers "my my four years old your such a big girl I bet to can brush your own teeth can't you?" the greying orange furred fox stated telling Tabbi that he was going to get her some special gifts when he got out in the next few hours "try in the next few years dad you were charged with several serious crimes" Nick corrected his father not willing to let him escape again.

"Sorry kiddo but your wrong my lawyers are having all charges dropped since you decided to jump me and give me this busted lip all because you felt like I abandoned you and you're mom when that wasn't the case" Harrison replied calmly without any kind of arrogance that he was going free "you son of" but before Nick could finish cussing he remembered that his daughter was in the room so he cut himself off by biting hard on his bottom lip "now now Nick you got to watch what you say around little kids they have a bad habit of repeating it" Harrison warned his only son smirking as he did so.

Seeing that another fight could break out between Nick and his father Judy stepped between the two foxes to be a mediator like she had done on several different occasions as a officer of the ZPD "enough you two the sooner you two work through you're personal issues the sooner you guys can be a good father and grandfather "why is daddy mad at you grandpa?" Tabitha asked Harrison who looked from Nick to her his outer apparent changing without any effort like he had done so many times before when dealing with Zootopia's underworld "well sweetie a long time ago I hurt you're dad and he's still really mad at me" the middle aged fox explained to the little kit giving his son a apologetic look but Nick dismissed it with disgust, the four year old red/artic little girl cocked her head to the side clearly not understanding what her grandfather was talking about but that was ok with the older red fox cause she was to young to understand the issues between him and Nick.

Nick let his father talk to Tabitha for a couple hours all the while he sat in a chair he had dragged into a corner while Judy sat at the table next to the red/artic kit "sorry Mr. Wilde but it's time for you to go back to you're cell" Lt. Hopps told the middle aged fox knowing he wanted to spend more time with his son and granddaughter "ok but I want to see you again Tabbi and you to Nick" Harrison replied planting a small kiss on Tabitha's forehead and then stood up and left with Judy leaving Nick to think about how he would repair his damaged relationship with his dad.

Nick and Judy were at their desk finishing up some paperwork they needed to get done before going to court to testify against Duke Weaselton "how do you spell intentionally?" officer Wilde asked tapping his fingers on his desk top as he tried to figure out how to spell the word " y" Hopps answered use to helping her boyfriend with spelling "thanks carrots" Nick smiled typing in the word on his keyboard "your welcome" the slender grey rabbit cooed batting her violet eyes at her boyfriend.

"daddy why is she looking at you like that?" little Tabitha asked her father looking from him to Judy who were both looking into each other's eyes "oh uh well Tabbi me and Judy are dating which means we're in a relationship where we go out on dates to find out what each other like, as a prelude to actually being a fully fledged couple" officer Wilde explained trying to make his explanation easy to understand "but why aren't you dating mommy?" the four year old kit asked now making her dad cough nervously unsure how to answer that complicated question "sometimes Tabitha grown ups don't stay together cause they get mad at one another" Judy told the red/artic kit giving her boyfriend a helping hand "is that what happen with my mommy and daddy?" Tabbi inquired her muzzle turning into a frown "unfortunately yeah me and your mother couldn't stop fighting and we decided we couldn't be together anymore and it wasn't you're fault Tabitha I don't want you to ever think that it was cause of you your mom and I broke up it was because of me that you're mother left" Nick told his daughter not wanting her to blame herself for his and Liz's divorce.

That was the thing with Nick he knew he had been hurtful and distant and he feared he do the same thing to Judy which was the last thing he wanted to do but he was afraid of opening himself completely "but you still love mommy right?" the light blue eye four year old kit asked her father who really wished she had asked the question when they were alone "in someways yes I still love you're mother Tabbi and I always will but that part of my life is over and I'm with Judy now" Nick replied after a long moment of silence "Judy what's with that look?" the green eyed red fox asked when he noticed that his girlfriend was staring at him lovingly.

"I think it's sweet that after five years you still care about you're ex wife" the bunny cooed a half smile on her lips "keep it down carrots I have a self Image to uphold" Wilde stated his cheeks were now turning a light red.

As Nick had promised he took Tabitha to one of the toy stores inside Zootopia's biggest malls to buy her four years worth of birthday presents while he did this Judy went off on her own to buy a dress for her date with Nick "didn't think finding a dress could be such a pain in the neck" the bunny thought as she looked through a dress rack, after a while Judy picked out a few dresses and tried them on but none of them were what she was looking for except the second to last dress it had everything the rabbit cop had wanted and that was the one she decided to buy.

The next day

Nick wished Judy's apartment building had an elevator or that his girlfriend didn't live near the top of the building mostly because walking up all those steps in a nice suit was a exhausting experience and made the fox more worn out "why couldn't she live in a townhouse or a duplex or how about a smaller god damn apartment" Nick thought taking a few deep breaths before proceeding to his girlfriend's place. As Nick got closer to Judy's apartment he could hear music coming from it it sounded like gothic music the kind that could be heard in churches and it was followed by singing which could only have been Judy.

I don't know if You can hear me,

Or if You're even there.

I don't know if You would listen

To a bunny's prayer.

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,

I shouldn't speak to You.

Still, I see Your face and wonder...

Were You once an outcast, too?

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing Judy wasn't only singing but she was fantastic she had the voice of a angel and Nick wanted to keep listening to his girlfriend sing it was absolutely beautiful and he had to hear more

God help the outcasts,

Hungry from birth,

Show them the mercy

They don't find on earth,

God help my people,

We look to You, still.

God help the outcasts,

Or nobody will.

It took Nick a minute but he finally recognized the song from the Hunchback of Notre Dome a animated musical he use to watch when he was a kit and apparently so did Judy and she was doing a better job the whoever originally sang the song.

I ask for wealth

I ask for fame

I ask for glory to shine on my name

I ask for love I can possess

I ask for God and His angels to bless me!

If he wasn't wrong the other voices were coming from Judy's neighbors for some reason they had all decided to join his girlfriend in the wonderful song as her chorus.

I ask for nothing

I can get by.

But I know so many

Less lucky than I.

Please help my people,

The poor and downtrod.

I thought we all were

The children of God.

God help the outcasts,

Children of God!

Nick had been so engrossed with Judy's singing that he hadn't noticed that his girlfriend had made her way over to her apartment door throwing it open to find her boyfriend standing there his mouth had fallen half open telling the bunny he had heard her singing "Nick how long have you been standing there?" Lt. Hopps asked her long ears falling back against her head and she started to blush "long enough to know you have a beautiful singing voice, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" the red fox replied before letting his jaw drop more when he saw that Judy was wearing a black backless dress that hugged nicely to her curves "hey my eyes are up here" Judy told her boyfriend snapping her fingers to get his attention "sorry whiskers I'm just not use to seeing you in that kind of dress" Nick apologized stealing one more glance before receiving a kick in the shin "pervert" the little grey slender rabbit frowned slapping her boyfriend's cheek then stormed back in her apartment.

Nick followed his girlfriend into her apartment "come on carrot all I'm saying is that you look hot in that dress" officer Wilde explained smirking at how Judy stiffen at the compliment "I didn't think you're hips were so curvy" the male red fox stated making his date blush really hard at the sexual statement "quit looking at my butt" Hopps ordered turning to face Nick her whole head was now a deep red "fine can we go now I don't want to miss our reservation" Nick sighed tilting his head to the side acting like he had given up checking his girlfriend's body out but in reality he just wanted to get a look at her from a different angle.

Besides having a fantastic ass Judy had alright boobs at least for a rabbit they won't as big as Elizabeth's breasts but they were still nice and staring at his partner's chest was giving Nick a bit of a stiffy "enough of that don't want that being noticed" the fox thought quickly pulling his eyes away from Judy's chest to her beautiful face.

"Yeah let's go but I better not catch you staring at my ass again or my knee will be meeting with you're crotch" Judy said grabbing her purse and ordered Nick out of her apartment so he couldn't look at her butt "can you blame a guy" the sly fox smirked shrugging his shoulders and gave Judy a innocent smile but she didn't return the gesture.

Nick owned a old blue convertible that's paint was peeling in some places and the inside wasn't in the best condition either the seats were cracking and the air conditioner wasn't in the best shape "sorry about the car I've been meaning to take the old girl in for a check up" Wilde apologized as he held the door open for Judy "it's ok Nick at least it's not Finnick's questionable van" Lt. Hopps replied thanking her boyfriend for holding the door for her "come on carrot Finnick's van isn't that bad" Nick argued defending his best friend's denned up ride "that whole vehicle is cause for a probable search and you know it Nick" the violet eyed rabbit scoffed willing to pull the van over the next time she saw it "you're a cruel lady Judy Hopps you know that a cruel cruel lady" the red fox said shaking his head as he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side.

The restaurant Nick had picked for his and Judy's date was in uptown Zootopia it wasn't the fanciest place in town but it was still a nice enough place that you had to dress up "welcome to the Sushi Sushi do you have a reservation?" an armadillo wearing a black button up shirt and a apron that had the restaurant's name on it greeted the couple who were holding each other's paws "yes it's under Nick Wilde" the green eyed fox answered flashing his girlfriend a charming smile before they were led to their table "I hope this is ok?" Nick said as he pulled Judy's chair out for her "no it's fine Nick I've always wanted to go to a hibachi restaurant" Judy smiled taking her seat in front of a large metal plate that had a open vent over it and around the plate was a counter top made of sparkling red quartz.

Shortly after they had been seated a good looking female timber wolf came up to Nick and Judy and told them her name was Britney and she was going to be their waitress "I'll have a Mächtig logger and Judy what do you want and order something alcoholic this is a actual date after all carrot" Nick commented knowing if he didn't bother Judy about it she would order a soda or some kind of juice "I'm not a big drinker Nick but fine I'll have the same drink as him" Hopps sighed giving into her boyfriend's demands "alright that's two Mächtig loggers can I get you two anything else?" Britney smiled checking the couple's before going off to fetch their drinks "I'm happy we finally got to go out on a real date Nick" Lt. Hopps cooed putting a paw on top of her boyfriend's paw.

Britney quickly returned with Nick and Judy's Mächtig loggers then she took their orders which she handed over to the couple's cook a leopard wearing a white cook's shirt and hat "evening I'm Marvin" the leopard started but came to a halt when he saw the fox and rabbit sitting at his table "you're Lt. Judy Hopps and officer Nick Wilde right?, you guys saved my life I was one of the original 14 mammals that went missing" Marvin told the couple coming around the metal cook plate and pulled them into a strong hug "we're glad we could help Marvin" Judy replied in a strained voice do to the fact the big cat was crushing all the air out of her two little lungs "my kulawarga (family) and I owe you so much I don't think we could ever repay you for what you've done" the big cat told the predator/prey couple releasing them from his hug "I'm happy to see that you two ended up together good for you" Marvin smiled going back behind his cooking plate and began making Nick and Judy's meal.

As Marvin cooked he told Nick and Judy that he was a father of three and when he came home his children and wife were over joyed to see that he was back to normal which made the couple happy to hear.

"Ok Judy why didn't you tell me you could sing so freaking well?" Nick asked as he and his girlfriend watched Marvin chop up some veggies and then set them a flame with a bottle of cooking oil "cause I figured you'd laugh when I told you" Hopps answered blushing just enough that her cheeks turned a rosy red "are you kidding me carrot?, you have one of the most beautiful singing voices I've ever heard and I would know I was in choir in middle school and high school" Nick stated now it was his turn to blush cause his girlfriend was now having a giggle fit "really whiskers I was in main street choir in both middle and high school that's how I met Liz" officer Wilde told his partner who finally stopped laughing "wait you're serious you really were in your school's choir?" Hopps commented getting a slight nod telling her Nick had the pipes to really sing "maybe I'll show you sometime" the cunning red fox smirked showing off his white but still sharpe canines.

When Marvin was done making Nick's chicken and steak and Judy's vegetarian special he thanked them for coming to Sushi Sushi and for saving him from being a savage beast he left the couple to eat "ewww did you have to get it so raw?" the bunny frowned as she watched her boyfriend pick up a piece of steak that had blood dripping from it and put it in his mouth "hey I'm not giving you any grief over that salad you're eating" Nick replied with the meat still in his mouth, Judy stuck out her tongue like a immature child before shoving some broccoli, cauliflower and rice into her mouth following that with chugging down three fourth of her Mächtig logger "whoa there Judy I didn't mean to make you angry" officer Wilde apologized unable to stop himself from laughing cause he didn't expect Judy to drink down that much of her beer "I don't want you to get to drunk we've got work tomorrow" the green eyed red fox told his girlfriend who scowled at him "I'm just saying that's all" Nick continued holding his paws up in a show of surrender and that he wasn't going to bring it up again.

Nick leaned over and planted a small kiss on Judy's cheek before going back to his delicious chicken and steak meal leaving the little slender grey bunny to sit up stiff and blush "why so surprise that I kissed you?" the fox smiled before being pulled down by the collar of his white button up shirt and was kissed full on the lips by Judy "I could ask the same thing" the violet eyed rabbit smiled do to the fact her boyfriend was totally speechless "cheeky bunny" Nick lightly chuckled cracking a big smile "silly fox" Judy replied returning the smile.

"Ok Nick you say you can sing prove it" Lt. Hopps told her boyfriend tilting her head toward a karaoke machine across the restaurant which was being used by a group of drunken sheep who were failing at singing Y.M.C.A "come on carrot do I have to?" Nick frowned having not sang in front of a crowd in years "please Nick" the bunny begged puffing out her bottom lip and stared up at him with her violet eyes "aawwww crap ok fine" the fox finally gave in to his girlfriend's demands getting up and made his way over to the karaoke machine "what is that fox doing?" someone said as all eyes watched Nick approach the karaoke machine "you've gone soft Wilde" Nick thought as he tried to find the right song for Judy, it only took Nick a minute to find the song he had been looking for but when he turned around he saw that the entire restaurant was watching him "inhale count to four exhale count to four" the male red fox told himself remembering what his choir teacher had taught him the first time he went up on stage he felt like he could go face the crowd "you can do it Nick" Judy shouted from her seat as her boyfriend picked up the karaoke's mic

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

All those mammals who had been saying that this red fox was getting over his head quickly shut up when he began singing, Nick voice was deeper then would have been expected for a mammal his size and he was hitting the song's notes perfectly.

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The reason Nick had picked this song was simple it reminded him why he had fallen in love with Judy and why he wanted to be with no one else but her.

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your arms

Judy was touched by the fact her boyfriend had given into her constant demands to sing for her and the song Nick had picked was very romantic and Judy knew once Nick was done singing she was going to award him with a passionate kiss.

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Many of the other females in Sushi Sushi watched this red fox wishing their boyfriends would do some like this for them.

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, yeah every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

It didn't take the mammals in the hibachi restaurant long to recognize the red fox as officer Nick Wilde and the slender grey rabbit that was with him as Lt. Judy Hopps and when they found this out they swarmed the couple asking them for autographs and if they could take pictures with them "man we just got popular fast" Nick commented as he posed with two very beautiful female timber wolves while Judy sat on a buff lion's shoulder and took a picture with him, using the lion as a spring board Judy hopped high into the air landing only a inch from her boyfriend "you really shouldn't be hopping around in that dress" the green eyed fox smirked before again being pulled into another kiss "you're the most popular one if you ask me" Judy cooed her muzzle only centimeters from her boyfriend's.

The couple shared a kiss to the hoots and hollers of the crowd around them but they didn't pay any mind to them "I love you Judy" officer Wilde sweetly told the bunny in his arms "I didn't think you were such a sweet talker Nick" Lt. Hopps smiled laying her head on his chest and listened to the heart of the fox she loved as well.

The unusual couple were finally able to get back to their table after they had taken pictures and signed autographs for everyone in the restaurant "Nick you were amazing" Judy told her boyfriend as she sat back in her seat "I'm only as good as my choir teacher made me of course that was a while ago and I'm a bit rusty" Nick replied picking up his chop sticks and started eating again "you're kidding me right?, you should of become a professional singer instead of a con artist" the violet eyed rabbit said slightly glad Nick didn't take the route otherwise they would of never met and became a couple. Nick started laughing amused at the thought of how great his life would have been if he had decided to be a singer like Gazelle instead of following the rout in life he had chosen "No whiskers I don't think that would have been the life for me this this life right here this is the life I want to live" Wilde happily told his girlfriend glad he had the life he did.

The couple shared a short kiss before returning to their meals all the while they talked about how their meeting sent their lives in a direction neither of them expected to go and how their glad it did.

By the time the predator/prey couple got out of the hibachi restaurant Judy couldn't keep her paws off Nick who sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it "you ok carrot?" the first fox police officer laughed when the bunny put her paw in one of his butt pockets so she could squeeze his ass cheek "oh yeah I'm good" Hopps murmured giving her boyfriend a seductive smile indicating to him she was in the mood for more then foreplay, Nick swallowed hard when he realized Judy wanted to get into his pants and he was willing but he had to make sure this was what his girlfriend truly wanted "uh carrot is this really what you want?, cause you're kind of drunk and you're not thinking straight" Nick said knowing if they did have sex and Judy woke up the next morning upset at what she did he couldn't live with himself for popping her cherry while she was drunk "Nick I'm not that drunk I only had a beer and a half and I know what I want I want to be with you" the slender grey rabbit replied staring up into her boyfriend's green eyes determined in her choice "but we have to make a stop cause we're not doing this unless you buy some condoms" Judy continue flashing Nick a cheeky smile.

"Ok just give me a minute and I'll be back" Nick told his increasingly horny girlfriend who had been rubbing his thigh the entire time he been driving to the closest grocery store to Judy's apartment building "should I really be doing this?" officer Wilde thought as he walked into the grocery store, needing some advice Nick first thought about calling his best friend Finnick but he decided that it would have been a horrible idea cause his buddy didn't need to know he and Judy were about to have sex for the first time so there was only one guy he could call even though he hated his father for everything he did to him and his mother.

James: hello this is James Harrison

Nick: dad it's me

As much as he didn't want to do this Nick knew his dad was the only guy he could talk to who wouldn't blab his mouth off to everyone in Zootopia.

James: well damn kiddo never thought you ever call me

Nick: the thing is I need some advice and I hate to say it but you're the only one I could talk to who wouldn't give me shit or grief about it

James: ok what's up son?

For a few seconds Nick didn't say anything he was trying to think how to tell his dad about his girlfriend's need to jump on his dick.

Nick: it's Judy she uhhhhh…she wants to have sex with me and I'm not sure if I should since we're partners, I don't want to ruin our personal and working relationship

James: damn you're in a precarious situation son now I understand why you called me, it was Judy who decided that she wanted to have sex right?

Nick: yes

James: ok if that's the case you should ask yourself what do you want?, do you want to be with Judy cause you love her or cause you're just horny?

Nick: come on dad you know I love Judy the fact she made me horny is a side benefit

James: yeah I could say the same thing about you're mother and before you start if hadn't been for me, you're mother, lots of alcohol and a pair of handcuffs you wouldn't be here

The sound of Nick gagging could be heard over the phone as Harrison listen to his son trying not to throw up.

James: Nick listen if Judy really wants to give you her body cause she loves you then you should do the same, just make sure you use a condom I don't think you need anymore kids

Nick: yeah thanks for the advice dad

Officer Wilde hung up his cell phone considering what his father had told him As he walked to the pharmacy where the condoms were "you should ask yourself what do you want?, do you want to be with Judy cause you love her or cause you're just horny?" Harrison's voice echoed in Nick's head which was a good point was he giving in to his desires just because he was horny or did he want to do it cause deep down he loved Judy and he wanted to share a very important moment with her.

By the time Nick had found the box of condoms he had been looking for he had asked him why he wanted to sleep with Judy many times and he finally decided he wanted to be with her cause he truly loved the rabbit and this was one more step to taking their relationship to the next level.

Judy was giving Nick a seductive stare as he got back into his car "what took you so long?" the violet eyed rabbit cooed very eager to sleep with him "sorry Judy I couldn't figure out where the condoms were" Wilde lied not wanting to tell his girlfriend that he was asking his father for some personal advice "well you found them so lets go" Judy said impatiently her long foot tapping quickly against the car's floor board "listen Judy you have to be absolutely sure you want to do this cause there's no going back, so I'll ask again are you sure you want to have sex with me?" Wilde stated wanting to be sure this was what Judy really wanted.

For the first time in the last couple hours Judy Hopps was thinking rationally realizing that Nick was right if she did have sex with him she would be giving up her virginity but she did love her boyfriend and she knew with all her heart that he loved her as well "yes I want to do this but promise me you won't make me regret this decision" Lt. Hopps replied soberly not wanting to give up her virginity only to have Nick leave her "I give you my word carrot" officer Wilde smiled softly leaning toward his girlfriend and kissed her "I'll keep you to that" Judy cooed kissing the tip of Nick's black nose.

As they made their way up the apartment's stairs the predator/prey couple couldn't keep their paws off each other Nick had his paws all over Judy's ass fondling the surprisingly plump cheeks while Judy had her powerful legs wrapped around her boyfriend's mid section kissing his face and neck "damn rabbits are frisky little things" the red fox joked receiving a punch in the ribs from Judy "ow I was kidding" Wilde groaned doing his best not to drop his girlfriend "then stop making racist jokes about my species" Judy frowned annoyed at how Nick made jokes about rabbits all the time.

Judy unlocked her apartment door and opened it while still in Nick's arms "hope my neighbors don't mind the noise we're gonna make" the bunny said as her boyfriend put her back on her own feet "I'm guessing you scream a lot while masturbating uh whiskers?" Nick laughed getting elbowed in the side "no I don't" Judy snapped going off to her bathroom for some reason "are you touching yourself in there?" the green eyed fox inquired as he knocked on his girlfriend's bathroom door "so…what…..you want me…wet right?" Judy replied in long moans indicating to Nick his girlfriend was indeed touching herself "you want me to get you you're dildo I know you have at least a vibrator" Nick commented walking about Judy's apartment attempting to find her sex toys.

The apartment wasn't very big but for someone Judy's size it was enough "if I was a sex toy where would I be?" officer Wilde thought knowing there were only a few places Judy could hide her dildo or vibrator "stop…. rummaging…..around….my…..apartment" Judy said in long deep breaths her masturbating getting more intense with each minute that passed by "if you want to stop me you'll have to come out of the bathroom" Nick replied with a smirk hearing the bathroom door opening prompted the red fox to look in that direction where he was welcomed by the site of Judy wearing nothing more then light maroon panties her chest bare for Nick to see "what's wrong Nick not what you were expecting?" the horny rabbit asked seductively standing in the same pose she used when she pulled a hustle on him or some other mammal.

Nick tried to word what he was seeing but for some reason no words were coming out of his mouth so it looked like he was chewing on something "I'll take that look as you like seeing me in nothing but my underwear" Judy cooed walking up to her predator boyfriend stopping only a few centimeters from and ran one paw up the middle of his pants feeling his member growing longer and harder as she moved up it, Nick let out a long shiver as he felt his girlfriend's paw run along his shaft "oh wow didn't think she be so eager to get down to business" Nick thought but then Judy stopped halfway up his semi hard cock and just stared at it "you want me to unzip my pants or do you want to do it?" The fox asked reaching down to his zipper but his paws were stopped by Judy "no I want to do it" the violet eyed rabbit told him letting go of Nick's wrists and began pulling down on the fox's zipper releasing his member which was still held back by his boxer shorts "here we go" Lt. Hopps thought gulping before pulling down on Nick's underwear till his dick popped free.

The male fox's penis was a long reddish pink shaft measuring at least three and a half inches and a half inch thick a impressive member for a fox "you ok Judy?" Nick asked as his girlfriend just seemed to be staring at his erect cock "yeah I'm I'm fine I just haven't ever seen a dick this close up before" the bunny answered looking away from the dick and up into Nick's kind green eyes "well you've got to seen mine I should be allowed to see yours" the red fox smirked placing his paws on either side of Judy's hips and rubbed them, Judy's whole head turned a dark shade of red when she felt her panties being pulled down immediately she put her paws a top of Nick's paws to stop him "wait Nick" the slender grey rabbit pleaded her paws shaking like they had never shook before "it'll be ok whiskers I promise" officer Wilde sweetly told his girlfriend kissing her before continuing to pull on the light maroon panties till they passed the bunny's thighs and fell around Judy's feet.

The two lovers stood naked in the middle of the apartment staring into each other's eyes before moving closer to each other and kissed "oh god I can feel his cock touching me" Judy thought feeling the dick rubbing up against her stomach, Judy took her boyfriend's cock into her grip and began rubbing it feeling the member growing harder in her paw "uuuuuhhhhh carrot do you know what your doing?" Nick asked as he watched his virgin girlfriend give him a handjob "how hard could this be?" Judy replied continuing with her first ever handy J "apparently it's….not…that…hard" the first fox police officer remarked in short gasps as jolts of pleasure shot all throughout his body each time his girlfriend pulled and tugged on his dick.

Judy decided to increase her handjob by using both her paws this was rewarded with a series of joyful moans and groans "oh damn carrot you're doin a hell of a job" Nick smiled moving his hips in time with his girlfriend's handjob "really?" Judy questioned in a downward tug revealing the fox's pink urethra which she ran her tongue over "aaaaaawwwwwww" the young fox shuttered overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of his girlfriend's tongue moving over his pee hole "you like that did you?" The slender grey rabbit cooed batting her violet eyes at the fox she had fallen in love with over the last seven months "oh yeah" Nick grinned as Judy licked his urethra again and again his moans and groans of pleasure only got louder.

Embolden by her boyfriend Judy began taking a little more of Nick's cock into her mouth carefully scraping the penis with her two large front teeth "careful with those teeth" Nick instructed his girlfriend knowing her large incisors could chomp his cock off "stop worrying" Lt. Hopps told her lover the tip of his dick still in her mouth "hey I'm just saying those teeth of yours can do a lot of damage" the green eyed fox lightly chuckled Judy wasn't amused by the comment.

"Sit on the bed" Judy ordered popping Nick's penis out of her mouth and pointed to the twin bed in the corner of the apartment, without a bit of argument and a big smile on his muzzle Nick walked over to the bed and sat on it the mattress creaking under his weight "you need to get a new box spring and mattress carrot" officer Wilde commented bouncing a tiny bit causing the mattress to creak more "I know I been meaning to go shopping for one but I've been so busy with my case load I haven't had the time" Judy replied getting to her knees in front of her boyfriend and started sucking his dick again but this time she was more enthusiastic pushing the male member farther down her throat.

So far Judy was doing a good job at least for her first blowjob but Nick wasn't about to complain it "use…..you're…you're…tongue…to lick….around…..my…..sha…ft" the fox instructed in hard heavy breaths having his instructions followed immediately feeling Judy's tongue moving up and down and around his cock.

By now Judy's thighs were soaked with her vaginal juices mostly thanks to her fingering herself as she sucked Nick off "mmmmmmmm this is so hot" the bunny thought sticking a third finger into her already wet love hole and sure enough the little bunny cop had her first orgasm screaming as she came which sent powerful vibrations all along Nick's dick and balls "whoa there whiskers…...…..you almost….made…...me…...cum and….I've only got….like….one or….two loads in me" Wilde panted doing the best he could not to cum as his cock vibrated "that's all?" Judy smirked now rubbing her boyfriend's rock hard cock as fast as she could "hey a guy can only hold so much seamen in his balls" Nick laughed just as the bunny cupped his testicles and began fondling them.

As Judy blew her fox boyfriend she cupped his testicles playing and fondling with them while at the same time the rabbit lapped up any pre cum that oozed out of Nick's urethra "oh fuck me carrot you're doing fantastic" Nick said falling on his back and just let his girlfriend have her way with his dick "just about…..just about….there" with those last few words the red fox reached his climax ejecting his seamen into his girlfriend's mouth and down her throat "it's salty but little tangy" Hopps thought as she tried her best to swallow all of Nick's sperm but it was thick and there was a lot of it to much even for Judy to handle so she took Wilde's dick out of her mouth and she began coughing the cum up " you alright darling?" the red fox inquired sitting up and put both his hands on his lover's shoulders "yeah…I'm….ok" the slender grey rabbit answered while still coughing up his seamen which rolled down her chin and dropped onto the top of her fantastic boobs "got a little to eager did we?" Nick playfully joked using his pointer finger to wipe away his cum from his lover's lips and then kissed her even though she had some of his sperm in her mouth "I love you with all my heart Judy Hopps and I'll love you till the last breath leaves my chest" the kind hearted fox cooed his lips only a centimeter away from Judy's soft kissable lips "I love you too Nick you sweet talker you" the female rabbit return the sentiment allowing her loving girlfriend to kiss her again.

After a while Nick could no longer take it anymore he needed to get into Judy's tight virgin vagina so he stood to his feet knocking girlfriend back "what the hell?" Judy started but she was cut off when Wilde picked her up and dropped her on the bed "don't you move I'll be right back" the green eyed fox told the horny slender grey rabbit before heading to the grocery bag where the condoms were still sitting "here we go" Nick thought opening the box and grabbed one of the condoms and started to put it around his malehood.

The condom was a clear Polyisoprene still allowing Judy to see the reddish pink shaft and this made her all the more hornyer "come get some fox" the rabbit told her lover spreading both her legs and virgin lips allowing Nick to see the inside of her vagina "as you wish rabbit" Nick replied cracking his neck and made his way to the bed stopping at it's edge, Wilde climbed onto the bed so that he was on top of his girlfriend his penis hovering just centimeters from Judy's untouched vagina "please don't be to rough with me" Lt. Hopps pleaded in a high pitch and shaky voice her violet eyes staring at the dick hovering near her pussy "I promise I'll be as gentle as possible" Nick cooed leaning down and kissed Judy all the while he slowly pushed his penis into his girlfriend's vagina breaking her hymen and ending her virginity "you ok carrot?" officer Wilde asked his girlfriend who had a pained look on her face "yeah I'm ok I just need to get use to you being inside me" Judy answered tears of joy running down her cheeks cause now she was one with Nicholas Piberius Wilde the fox she loved with all her heart.

When Nick pulled half way out his condom was covered in both Judy's vaginal juice and her virgin blood letting the couple know that there was no going back now "I love you Judy Kathryn Hopps" officer Wilde sweetly told his girlfriend kissing her while at the same time he slowly pumped his hips "I love you Nicholas Piberius Wilde" Judy smiled giving her boyfriend a equally loved fill kiss, the love making last for a long time and the only reason the predator/prey couple broke their kiss was because they needed air to breathe "how you feel so far" Nick inquired wanting to know weather or not he could go a little faster "I'm ok it just feels weird to know you're actually inside me but if you want to go a bit faster you can" the bunny replied feeling her inner vagina walls being stretched to their limits "alright here we go" Nicholas commented increasing his pacing just a little faster so not to hurt his lover.

Soon the apartment was filled with the sound of the twin bed creaking and the moans of the two lovers the air of the small apartment was being filled with the pheromones of sex "yes…oh god" Judy screamed as her boyfriend stopped just humping and began to rut her "fuck…..me" the very horny bunny shouted at the top of her voice on the edge of having yet another orgasm "keep…..it….down…or you're….. neighbors…will…call the….cops" Nick breathed heavily finding it adorable that his girlfriend was so loud when she got plowed "shut up…fuck me" Lt. Hopps ordered sharply thrusting her hips upward in order to push Nick's cock farther into her birth canal.

Judy rolled her ass in a circle letting Nick's thick long cock grind around inside her birth canal all of this made the bunny moaned heavily with pleasure "oh…...god…..this….feels fucking….amazing" Judy cried as she lifted herself up and down arching her back "I…..know….how….you feel….you're…cunt…is….really…..really tight" Nick growled putting one hand on his girlfrind's hip while his other hand close to Judy's clit.

As his girlfriend ravaged his penis all the while Nick Wilde played and pulled with his rabbit girlfriend's clitoris wanting her to climax again "come on carrot I know you can go faster then this" the red fox teased pushing hard down on his lover's clit, hearing to her boyfriend's challenge Judy switched her hands from her front to the back of herself allowing her to get better leverage and hump much faster then she had been before "that's….my…girl" the fox groaned as Judy went at fucking his brains out "yes…..yes…..yes…just to…the…..right" Hopps panted readjusting just enough that Nick's cock was hitting her g spot now. With Judy fucking him senseless Nick had the chance to play with his fiancee's boobs playing with her erect nipples "why the hell not" the twenty-six years old fox thought using one of his strong paws to bring the rabbit's boobs down towards his mouth this allowed him to suck on her tits and brought Hopps so much more pleasure then before "stop…stop…..that" Lt. Hopps moaned her body was quivering at the sudden contact on her sensitive nipple "not a chance" Nick laughed with Judy's tit in between his sharp teeth "you dick" the twenty-four year old rabbit growled angrily as her lover lightly yanked on her titie "don't be such a sour puss" officer Wilde chuckled giving the nipple in his teeth another yank.

Nick's cock was burning with the need for release so he bucked his hips as fast and as hard as he could till he couldn't hold back his load "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuuuccckkkk" Nick shouted burying his member deep into his girlfriend even though he was wearing a condom and the tip of it was being filled with his seamen instead of filling Judy's womb "oh…..shit…..you did….great…..Nick" Lt. Hopps panted as her boyfriend pulled out of her and laid next to her "I'll say" officer Wilde agreed cuddling with Judy who fell asleep quickly in his arms.

Three weeks later

Judy paced back and fourth as she stared at the long pink plastic stick on the bathroom countertop apprehension filled the little bunny "come on come on" Lt. Hopps thought wanting an answer to the biggest question of her life, it had only been a few minutes since she had taken the pregnancy test but it felt like it had been an eternally "why is this thing taking so damn long?" Judy frowned picking up the stick and saw that it wasn't done yet and put it back on the countertop and began pacing again, after another two minutes Judy checked the pregnancy test which had finished and told Judy Hopps she was now pregnant.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

DragoonSensei: glad you enjoyed the chapter and Judy's pregnancy is to put some pressure on her and Nick's relationship and cause drama between Judy and her strict roman catholic parents.

ZE DOKTOR RICHTOFEN: sorry it took so long but I have a job

Stargirl2535: thank you for pointing out those mistakes I was tired when I was writing the end of the last chapter and for some reason I made those mistakes.

AOfan4life: thanks glad you enjoyed the story so far

Chapter five: the start of a new life part one

It had been a month since Lt. Judy Hopps found out she was pregnant with her boyfriend Nick Wilde's baby and telling him about the pregnancy had been one of the hardest things Judy had ever had to do in her entire life, at first Nick had been terrified by the prospect of having another child he hadn't been sure if he was ready to be a father to a new born but after a long conversation Judy promised Nick that no matter what happen they would be in this together and now the only thing Hopps had to do was tell her mom and dad about her and Nick's illegitimate child.

"I'm not sure I can do this Judy I mean you're parents might not be to keen to have a grandkid who's half fox and all illegitimate" Nick stated as he sat in his train seat anxiously unable to sit still "I need you to be with me Nick when I tell them about the baby cause I sure as hell can't do it on my own" Lt. Hopps frowned even more anxious as her boyfriend "Judy you're daddy is going to fucking kill my ass and hang my pelt on the wall" Nick stated letting out what he feared was going to happen to him when his girlfriend told her father he was her baby daddy "Nick my dad isn't going to kill you…..at least I hope he doesn't" Hopps replied whispering her own fear of what her dad would do to Nick "you want to bet, I impregnated the farmer's daughter that's a one way trip to a shallow grave somewhere on your dad's farm have you ever seen the 2007 remake of Dukes of Hazzard Bo almost got his nut shot off when he got caught fucking a neighbor's daughter" Wilde told Judy in a panicked voice his face plastered with fear of being shot on the spot but his girlfriend told him she wouldn't let anything happen to him "have you told you're parents yet?" the bunny asked wanting to know how Jane and Harrison acted when they found out that they were getting another grandchild "yes mom spend an entire hour screaming at me and my dad…well my dad is letting us use his lawyers so we can sue the company that made the defective condom so we got that going for us" Wilde answered not telling his girlfriend that his mother also smacked him cause he ended Judy's police career.

"And before you say it no I haven't told Liz I'm not to thrilled to do that right now" Nick frowned running his paws over his face stressed out and the baby hadn't even been born yet, Judy laid her head on Nick's shoulder and stared up at him smiling and it helped at least for the moment "what about Finnick?, he's you're best friend if you can tell anyone about what's going on it's him right?" Judy commented this earned her a sarcastic laugh from the red fox "ha ha ha ha ha you got the bunny pregnant you fucked up bad bro have fun paying child support dumbass" Nick said in the perfect imitation of the smaller fox this made Judy burst out laughing because it was so well done.

Judy's laughing fit lasted for up to a minute she had been laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks "does Finnick know you can do such a great imitation of him?" the pregnant grey rabbit chuckled figuring the fennec fox would not be amused by Nick's imitation of him "I did it once Fin got really pissed and punched me in the nose" officer Wilde explained rubbing his nose as if it hurt.

Placing a paw on Nick's cheek Judy turned the fox's head and kissed his nose like a mother consoling her child "you gonna be a good mom carrot you know that?" Nick told his girlfriend kissing her forehead "thanks I hope your right" Judy replied this time she kissed Nick on the lips hearing the sounds of disgust coming from some little kids sitting on the opposite side of the train "by the way we're only having one kid" the rabbit told her boyfriend knowing this baby she was going to have in seven months was going to really change her body "come on whiskers I'd figure we have at least two or three more kids" Wilde playfully joked but Judy told him he was out of his damn mind if he thought she was going to give birth to two or three more children.

"Judy would it help you with you're parents if we got engaged?" Nick inquired as they ate their lunches "I don't want us to get married just because we're having a baby together it wouldn't be fair to the both of us" Judy frowned not wanting to force Nick into marriage just because she was carrying his child "yeah but we love one another isn't that the point of getting married?" Nick said sounding hurt that Judy refused to marry him "we do but damn Nick I just don't want to get married ok" Hopps snapped pushing her tray of steamed vegetables aside and stormed off the top of the train where a large bubble glass gave mammals a great view of the passing scenery "ahhhhh it's Liz all over again" the red fox sighed having rushed into marriage with his ex wife back when he was 19 years old only to have it fail two years later "knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers. It may not be difficult to store up in the mind a vast quantity of facts within a comparatively short time, but the ability to form judgments requires the severe discipline of hard work and the tempering heat of experience and maturity" Nick heard someone say causing him to look to the seat behind him which was occupy by a old yak wearing the orange robes of a Buddhist monk "are you talking to me?" the fox asked getting out of his seat and sat in the chair across the yak who nodded his head in a way of a greeting "hello there" the yak said his eyes covered by his long thick white dreadlocks.

"What would you know about love last time I checked Buddhist monks took a oath to be celibate which means you've never so much as kissed a female" Nick frowned wanting to know why this yak was interfering with his personal business "I wasn't always a monk when I was young I was quite promiscuous and had many lovers and when I finally found true love I only had eyes for her like you do for that pretty rabbit" the yak said in a neutral tone showing no kind of emotion to the fact a fox was having a child with a rabbit "and what happen to this true love of yours?" officer Wilde inquired guessing there was a point to the story "unfortunately she died during child birth, when that happened I was lost falling into a deep depression and alcoholism till I came across a Buddhist temple and there I was cared for and I also found acceptance that my wife had gone to a better place" the monk explained clearly at peace with the death of his wife "are you saying my girlfriend might die during child birth?" Nicked fearfully asked not sure he could live without Judy in his life "of course not but remember life and death are two faces of the same coin you can't have one without the other" the yak remarked holding up one hoof then the other for emphasis.

Nick understood exactly what the Buddhist monk was talking about as a member of the Zootopian police force he had seen the worst mammals could do from petty theft to assault, rape and gruesome murders no one should have to see but at the same time he knew not all mammals were bad there were those who went out of their ways to help those who couldn't help themselves.

"I can say I totally know what your talking about given my line of work" the green eyed fox commented not telling the yak that he was a cop cause that would give away who he was "yes being a police officer is a tough job officer Wilde, just because I'm a monk doesn't mean I don't read the news papers" the yak stated cracking a smirk which parted his dreadlocks just enough that Nick could see his dark brown eyes "so you know who that bunny was and you know that she's carrying my child, you're not planning to go to the papers about it are you cause? I'd hate to do something to you" Nick remarked his glock was on the small of his back and he was willing to use it if the yak left him no choice "hey I'm just a simple Buddhist monk what you do with you're life is none of my business" the dark brown eyed yak replied holding up his hooves in a sign that he had no ill will toward Nick or Judy "sorry if I seemed a bit hostile but ever since I found out that Judy was pregnant I've been really protective of her mostly because I know there are mammals who would want nothing more then to kill Judy and our baby cause they see our baby as a abomination" the green eyed fox apologized feeling bad that he had threaten the monk but he had to protect his family no matter what "it's ok I figure that's why you threatened me" the yak smiled submissively not holding a grudge against the small predator.

Just then a scream filled the train cart and right away Nick knew it belonged to Judy "ZDP everyone down now" the fox police officer yelled at the top of his voice pulling out his gun and brought it to bare, most of the passengers let out yells of surprise when the fox showed them his gun and then ducked while Nick ran for the viewing bubble "please be ok please be ok" officer Wilde thought in a panic hoping Judy had just scared herself somehow.

Nick skipped the steps two at a time till he reached the viewing bubble there he was met by the site of his girlfriend fighting off a bee that somehow got into the train "Jesus fucking Christ Judy I thought you were in danger the way you were screaming you're head off" Nick frowned before holstering his glock and started shaking his head at how his girlfriend was fearless when facing a mammal ten or fifty times her size but when it came to a little bee she was absolutely terrified of it "will you just kill the damn thing?" Judy commanded running and hiding behind Nick who let out a dramatic sigh "come on carrot it's just a bee for god sake" officer Wilde scoffed pulling out his gun again and squished the bug with the bottom of the handle "you know I had to pull my gun out down stairs, how am I supposed explain that?, sorry folks to scare you shitless my girlfriend was screaming her head off cause a big bad bee was attacking her" the fox laughed as he put his gun away and walked back over to Judy "you didn't have to come" the pregnant rabbit huffed but Nick just chuckled and pulled her into a hug "yes I did I love you Judy and I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Nick smiled tightening his hug before noticing the top of a sheep's fluffy head poking over the top steps.

"Is it safe?" the sheep asked in a frightened voice too scared to see what was happening on the viewing platform "yeah it was a false alarm" Nick answered kind of embarrassed that he had scared the train's passengers over nothing "what happened?" someone that was behind the sheep asked trying to see what was happening, Judy and Nick looked at one another neither of them could think up a plausible lie that wouldn't end with Nick being suspended without pay or fired "I was almost stung by a bee and I'm super allergic to bees but this nice fox killed the bee before it could sting me" Judy partly lied giving her boyfriend a good cover story and hid the fact they were in a relationship "leave it to a bunny to over react" a second voice said fueling Nick's need to find the mammal who said such a racist comment and punch them in the face with the butt of his glock but Judy held him back with a gentle touch to his chest.

A camel was able to push through the crowd so she could see the fox and rabbit who had made so much commotion and right away recognize officer Nick Wilde "hey you're that fox police officer" the camel stated this caused some of the mammals that had crowded the stairs to talk among themselves and that made Nick uneasy cause one of the mammals might of overheard him saying that Judy was pregnant with his child and other mammals could become in raged that a fox and rabbit were having a baby together "carrot get behind me just in case" Nick whispered to his girlfriend separating her from the crowd his paw now on the grip of his glock but he really didn't want to use it "you need to stop being so over protective Nick I can take care of myself" Judy sighed becoming tired of Nick's persistence to try to protect her even though she had been a cop longer then he had been "I have too, cause you're the most important mammal in my life and I don't think I could go on living if something happen to you or our unborn child" the green eyed fox argued in a soft enough voice that only Judy could hear him his eyes blazed with concern for his family's well being "you're not going soft on me are you Nick" Judy smiled moving around her boyfriend and wrapped her paws around Nick's mid section and hugged him.

"If I am it's only because I love you so damn much" Nick smirked returning the hug not caring that they were being watched.

The crowd parted to allow Nick and Judy to go back to their seats where they were met by the old Buddhist monk Nick had talked to before he had ran off to save Judy from the bee "the only way love can last a lifetime is if it's unconditional. The truth is this: love is not determined by the one being loved, but rather by the one choosing to love" the old yak said standing next to the couple's seat with the help of a wooden cane "you've got a lot of quotes about love don't you?" Nick asked with a smirk but the monk just shrugged his aging shoulders in a nonchalant manner "I'm an old yak I have a lot of quotes for a lot of things" the Buddhist monk replied a small smile cracking his white muzzle "I see you're making more friends" Judy scoffed kind of surprised that her boyfriend was making friends wherever he went "नमस्ते जवान एक" the Buddhist monk greeted the pregnant rabbit giving her a simple bow "it means hello young one" the monk explained confusion on the predator/prey couple's collected faces "you could of said it in english" Nick said receiving a sharp elbow in the side from his bunny girlfriend "don't be rude Nick" Hopps growled digging her elbow into her fox boyfriend's rib cage.

"Ooowww ok I'm sorry" the red fox apologized in a pained voice wishing Judy would stop hitting him whatever he did something that either embarrassed her or caused them some kind of trouble "you're turning into a very abusive girlfriend you know that" the fox told his partner who just smiled at him "don't be such a baby" Judy replied before offering the yak a seat across from her and Nick.

It turned out the yak monk was heading home to the Buddhist temple he had told Nick about there he was going to spend his remaining days genuflecting on his life till he finally got to join his wife and child in the afterlife "don't be sad I've come to peace with the fact that I will die but I have lived a rich life and I will have a happy afterlife" the Buddhist monk told Judy who looked as if it pained her that someone so wise and kind had to pass away when he could do so much good "surely there's something that can be done to help you" the pregnant rabbit frowned knowing with today's medical care mammals could live to be 110 years old "oh I know it could but I'm 88 years old I've lived a long long life, what you surprise by how old I am? I look good for a mammal my age eh?" the old yak remarked his smile only got wider "I'm sorry but I didn't get you're name sir" Judy said to the monk just realizing she didn't know who the yak was.

The Buddhist monk stood and gave the couple a low bow "I am Denkatsu Hoshin" the monk told the fox and rabbit taking a seat back in his chair after he introduce himself "how long have you been together?" Denkatsu asked his hooves were on top of the cane which was in between his legs "we've been a couple for four months" Nick answered but Judy corrected him and told the monk they had been together for five months not four "so by the time our kid is ready it'll be our one year anniversary that's a great anniversary gift" the green eyed fox said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice "you should of thought of that before you put a baby inside me" Hopps replied with equal amount of sarcasm in her own voice "last time I checked the defective condom put that baby in you" officer Wilde scoffed defending himself even though he knew Judy was joking.

"I wonder what this child of yours will look like and what kind of impact he or she will have on the social norm of Zootopia" the old Buddhist monk thought a loud knowing when the predator/prey infant was born it was going to cause quite a up roar around Zootopia "I'm sure he'll won't cause that big of a issue" Nick stated knowing he was wrong cause his child would be the first baby to be part predator and prey ever and some mammals would find that disgusting "when did you become the optimist?" Lt. Hopps asked glad to see her boyfriend was looking on the bright side of things for once "why you complaining?, I thought you wanted me to be more optimistic" the 26 year old red fox chuckled putting his arm around the pregnant bunny's shoulder and pulled her close to him in a one arm hug.

The train finally stopped in Bunnyburrow and there Nick and Judy said good bye to Denkatsu Hoshin who gave the couple a blessing that their baby would be happy and healthy before the train left "hey carrot doesn't you're parents live like 15 miles from here?" Wilde asked recalling that his girlfriend's parents owned a large carrot farm somewhere in Bunnyburrow "don't worry I got us a ride" Judy replied just as a pink van drove up into the parking lot and parked "well howdy Judy how you been?" Gideon Grey greeted the bunny he use to bully when they were kids "is that who I think that is?, what the hell is he doing here?" Nick frowned pointing to the other male fox who was making his way to them "we needed a ride and I didn't want to call anyone in my family so I called Gideon" the pregnant rabbit explained waving to her former bully "you're not jealous that I'm talking to another fox are you?" Judy continued walking over to greet Gideon.

Nick followed his pregnant girlfriend grumbling the entire time that he wasn't jealous that she had been talking to another male fox "hi Gideon how things been since the last time I saw you" Judy said to the fox who had given her the three scratches on her right cheek "not much been busy with my baking company but what about you?, you gone and got yourself pregnant" Gideon replied giving the pregnant bunny a hug "what the shit Judy you told him about our unborn child!" Nick snapped looking to his girlfriend then to the other male fox "of course I told Gideon I wasn't going to lie to him about why I didn't call my parents for a ride" the bunny explained following her former bully to his van.

"Sorry about not having enough room but hopefully you don't mind sitting in the back Nick" the baker commented unlocking the back door of his van and opened it "not like I have much of a choice" officer Wilde frowned tossing in his and Judy's bag before climbing in.

The ride wasn't going to take long but Nick was still mad the Judy had told Gideon Grey that they were having a baby together and didn't tell him about it "I don't want to be rude or anything but I didn't think it was possible for a rabbit and a fox to have a child together but bend be over and slap my ass red if I was wrong" Gideon stated stopping at a crossroad so some other cars could pass by "tell that to the egg Nick's sperm fertilized" Judy scoffed rubbing her belly where her baby was "why the hell didn't you two use a condom?" the blue eyed fox asked dramatically shocked that Judy would be so stupid not to use protection "we did use a condom the fucking thing was fucking defective" Nick snapped angrily wanting to punch the other fox in the face for not minding his own business "that's why we came here I want to tell my parents about our baby and how it wasn't really either of our faults" Judy said feeling that her boyfriend was mad that she didn't tell him that she had told Gideon about their unborn child.

Not to Nick's surprise the Hopps's family house was very large allowing Judy's parents to house their many many children "you know I'd make a joke but you would say that it was racist" Wilde laughed while Judy just rolled her violet eyes "Gideon you meant want to stay nearby cause I have a feeling we won't be here long" Nick told the other male fox as he open the back doors and got out "what makes you say that?" the younger of the two foxes inquired sticking his head out the window to look back at Nick "cause I have a feeling Judy's parents won't be to happy when they find out their little girl is pregnant" officer Wilde answered fixing his collar as he stared at the house "I'd hate to omit it but you maybe right Nick" Judy frowned feeling a nervous chill run up and down her spinal cord "good luck you two" Gideon shouted as the predator/prey couple walked up to the house and knocked on the front door.

Stu looked up from his book when his sensitive hearing heard knocking at the front door "hon someone is at the door" the middle age male rabbit called out to his wife really not wanting to get up but Bonnie didn't answer him which meant he had to answer the door himself "blast it all what's the point of having so many mammals in this house if no one answers the god damn door" Stu complained aloud closing his book and dropped it on the table next to his chair before getting up.

"What do you want?" Stu snapped yanking the door open to see his daughter and her fox boyfriend standing there "uh did I come at a bad time dad?" Judy asked her father fearing that he already knew about her pregnancy this felt like she had been hit by a car going 45mph "no no no of course not Judy, what brings you two all the way out to Bunnyburrow?" the brown male rabbit smiled hugging his daughter then he shook Nick's paw before inviting them in "we had some vacation time and I wanted to show Nick where I grew up" the pregnant bunny halved lied actually having had some unused vacation time which she was using to visit her family and tell them about her baby "hey Bonnie Judy and Nick are here" Stu Hopps yelled leading the couple to the living room, a moment later Bonnie Hopps came down the stairs wearing a bright yellow shirt and blue overalls while Stu was wearing a red Denham shirt and the sane colored overalls as his wife "oh Judy, Nick it's so good to see you two" the older female rabbit greeted her daughter and the red fox she was dating hugging them both "hello Mrs. Hopps it's nice to see you too" Nick smiled surprised at how strong his girlfriend's mother was do to the fact she almost squeezed out all the air in his lungs "come now Nicolas you can just call me Bonnie" Mrs. Hopps told the red fox letting him out of her powerful hug.

The two couples sat across from each other Nick and Judy sat there feeling uneasy and nervous while Mr. and Mrs. Hopps sat in their chairs just happy to see their daughter and her predator boyfriend "mom, dad there's something I need to tell you" Judy started taking several deep long breaths readying herself to break the big news "I'm…..I'm" but the last word kept getting stuck in her throat "you're getting a promotion?" Stu guessed but his daughter shook her head telling him that wasn't what she was trying to tell them "Judy it's ok I can tell them" Nick told his girlfriend ready to face whatever happened "Stu, Bonnie Judy's pregnant I'm the baby's father" Wilde said to the older couple who's face were plastered with absolute shock and anger "you got my daughter pregnant!" Stu screamed standing to his feet and stared in rage at the red fox "dad it wasn't his fault the condom was defective" Judy tried to explain but her father's angry stare turned on her and she froze "I can't believe what I'm hearing, how could you do something this fucking stupid" Bonnie cussed causing her daughter to shrink in her chair "this wasn't Judy's fault if the blame should be placed on anyone it should be me" officer Wilde remarked not wanting his girlfriend to get into anymore trouble with her parents then she already was "shut up shut the fuck up you good for nothing piece of shit" Stu shouted his rage aimed at Nick now.

As much as he wanted to yell back at Stu he held back he didn't want this to turn violent that was the last thing he wanted "after everything we told you you go and act like a whore and fuck a fox of all mammals you stupid girl" Mr. Hopps scorned Judy who had began crying tears streaming down her cheeks "I knew you couldn't handle this come on Judy we're leaving you don't need them if their gonna act like a couple assholes" Nick told Judy turning away from the angry couple and picked her up and left the Hopps's house planning to never come back.

Cause there wasn't really any hotels in Bunnyburrow Nick and Judy had to stay at Gideon's house "Judy I'm sorry this whole thing went totally out of control and it was my fault I shouldn't of been the one who told you're parents about the baby" Nick frowned coming into the bedroom his girlfriend had taken refuge into cry "I'm sorry I'm so sorry your parents called you all those awful things they shouldn't of been angry with you they should have been angry with me" the red fox apologized sitting on the edge of the bed where Judy was curled into a ball still crying her violet eyes out "they….don't…want…me as…their…daughter…..any…more" Judy sobbed heaving and coughing as she cried "they…think…..I'm a whore"the pregnant rabbit bawled her face was buried in her paws "don't listen to them their wrong they don't know anything about us" Wilde replied the perfect song popping in his head to help his girlfriend get over this heartache she was suffering from.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

For the life of Nick he couldn't remember where he had heard this song but it didn't matter to him all he wanted was to make Judy stop crying.

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

It was all true no matter what happened no matter what they faced Nick was going to do whatever it took to protect his girlfriend and their child even if it meant he had to die, Judy finally looked up at her boyfriend who was looking down at her smiling letting her know he loved her more then anyone else.

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here

In my heart

Always

Slowly sitting up Judy's puffy red eyes looked into Nick's green eyes which told her he would never let anyone hurt her.

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

Nick knew this was only the beginning soon mammals would be cursing them calling Judy all kinds of horrible names and some meant even try to kill her but they would have to get pass Nick first.

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Nick gave his girlfriend a very short kiss but it was still full of passion and love this kiss soon got more and more passionate till it got to the point Nick had stopped singing so he could lock lips with his girlfriend "listen carrot if you're mom and dad don't want to be part of you're life or our baby's life then fine we don't need them all we need is each other and our up coming child" the green eyed red fox cooed laying the bunny's head on his chest "why are you so good to me Nick Wilde?" Hopps asked throwing her arms around her boyfriend and held herself to his chest tight like her life depended on it, Nick brought a finger under Judy's chin pushing upward so her violet eyes were looking into his green eyes "cause you're my girl" was all Nick had to say for Judy to decide she wanted him.

Before he knew what was happening Nick was on his back pinned down to the bed by his girlfriend who had her lips locked to his "what are you doing Judy?, Gideon's home and he'll hear us" the red fox told his pregnant girlfriend who was looking at him with a look of desire that told Nick he didn't have a choice she was going to get what she wanted even if he didn't want to have sex "I'm getting what I want weather you like it or not" Judy said moving down to her boyfriend's pants unbuttoning it reaching inside and pulled out the fox's semi hard cock and began rubbing it "this….this is…a…bad…idea" Nick grunted wanting to stop Judy but at the same time he didn't want to stop her cause it felt so good "then why don't you stop me?" Judy cooed her violet eyes staring right into Nick's while never stopping her handjob.

Nick would of responded but his brain was being flooded with dopamine "that's a good boy" the pregnant grey rabbit smiled as her forefinger ran over Nick's urethra earning her a long moan of pleasure.

"Do you like getting hand jobs from me?" Lt. Hopps inquired running her paw up and down her boyfriend's rock hard shaft only stopping when she reached the knot at the bottom of Nick's cock "yeeeeesssss" Nick sighed to developed with the handy J he was getting, without giving the male fox any kind of warning Judy took Nick's entire dick into her mouth lightly scraping his member with her two front teeth as she went back up and then down "oh…baby" Wilde cheered in a semi coherent sentence as Judy went a little faster lapping her tongue over the red fox's urethra each time she reached his tip.

"Keep it down or Gideon is going too hear you" Judy told her lover seductively with only Nick's tip in between her teeth.

The seductive way Judy was staring at him only made Nick harder even though he knew this was going to led to trouble with Gideon who would come to investigate the strange noises only to find them in this very awkward position but part of Nick didn't care all that part of him wanted was to get a blowjob "you're doing great whiskers" Wilde smiled placing a paw on top of the bunny's head to keep her on his dick, Judy tried to say something but with Nick's cock all the way in her mouth the red fox couldn't understand her only when she slapped his thigh did Nick let Judy up "what's wrong? you ok?" the now horny fox asked concerned he was pushing down to hard on his girlfriend's head cutting off her air "it's sweet that you were worried but I'm fine I just wanted to help you're friend stand at attention" the bunny cooed pulling off her red t-shirt and quickly unhooked her bra exposing Nick to the rabbit's fantastic breasts "hello ladies" officer Wilde cheerfully said reaching up and started playing with his girlfriend's boobies this made the bunny shutter with pleasure "I never told you this Judy you've got a amazing pair of tits" the red fox commented putting his paws under Judy's boobs and gave them a good squeeze.

"Are they as nice as Elizabeth's breasts?" Judy inquired crossing her arms over her chest hiding her boobies from her boyfriend who nearly bit his tongue when he heard the question "I can't really compare you're boobs to Liz's mostly because you guys are two completely different sized mammals with very different body types" the green eyed fox answered sitting up so he was eye to eye with his rabbit girlfriend "and what kind of body types do you think me and Liz have exactly?" Hopps asked raising one eye brow "you have a athletic build while Liz has more of a flirtatious body even after having Tabitha" officer Wilde explained unbuttoning his lime green shirt and tossed it randomly to the floor "do you still find Elizabeth attractive?" Judy said actually sounding a bit jealous "come on carrot that's an unfair question to ask me, you know some part of me will always be attracted to Liz and part of me loves her but I'll only ever have eyes for you my heart belongs to no one else but you" Wilde replied honestly seeing no reason to lie to the future mother of his child.

Judy knew her boyfriend wasn't lying to her she could trust Nick not to give into the temptation of having sex with his ex wife even if she was bare ass naked legs spread wide open and he had a hard on "I believe you Nick" the pregnant bunny smiled kissing her boyfriend her paws were now undoing her own pants and she started masturbating.

The make out session went on for a long while the entire time Judy was touching herself making sure her pussy was good and wet for Nick's penis "I'm sorry Judy but I've got to see how you taste" the red fox commented his hearing picking up the wet slapping noises of his girlfriend's masturbation "that seems fair since you never ate me out last time" Judy smirked rocking backwards onto her ass and yanked off her underwear in one fluid motion "you smell different from last time" Nick stated taking a good long whiffed of his girlfriend's vagina "that's because last time I wasn't two months pregnant" the grey bunny said not surprised at how easily her predator boyfriend could pick up the change in her scent.

Judy's pink vagina lips stood out among her wet grey fur they were puffy and dripping with her personal juices "damn carrot you got really wet really fast" Nick joked scooping up some of the vaginal juices with a finger and put it in his mouth, to the fox's surprise his girlfriend's pussy juice was somewhat sweet and with a bit of tang to it "mmmmmmm tasty" Wilde said predatorily licking his lips like he was about to take down a kill.

Suddenly a primitive fear rushed all throughout Judy when she heard that tone in her predator boyfriend's voice and for some reason deep inside her Judy was afraid but she knew there was no reason to be scared she knew Nick would never hurt her "why only have the appetizer when you can have the main course" the pregnant rabbit cooed using her fingers to spread her pussy lips apart to allow Nick to see the opening to her birth canal.

Nick smacked his lips as he stared down at his prize the appeal of getting to taste Judy's forbidden fruit made his mouth water "pass you're pussy pass you're bum look out carrot here I come" the red fox said to himself before diving into eating his prey girlfriend out. Wilde didn't waste anytime stabbing his tongue into Judy's vagina and began lapping up every ounce of her personal juices his greedy tongue could get at "oooohhhh god" Lt. Hopps moaned her legs jerking from side to side, as his lover enjoyed her own blowjob Nick used one paw to play with the bunny's clit lightly pulling on the little nob, a powerful jolt of electricity ran all throughout Lt. Judy Kathryn Hopps's body as her boyfriend played with her clit she didn't care anymore about what her parents thought about her she didn't care anymore if they thought she was being a whore cause she was having a illegitimate child with Nick she was happy and that's all that mattered to her "Nick….you're amazing" the pregnant rabbit cried pushing her crotch up into her boyfriend's face "come…on….go…..deeper" Judy panted wrapping her powerful legs around Nick's head to keep his muzzle in her love hole.

After 15 minutes of being ate out Judy wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out her insides were burning and she was trying her best not to scream her head off in pleasure but she was beginning to break "uh…..Nick…..I….I can't…..hold….on…much…..longer" the bunny tried to tell her predator boyfriend but it wasn't long till she had her climax spraying her juices all over Nick's face and muzzle all the while screaming into her paw "damn carrot for a little bunny you came a lot" Nick chuckled lifting his head to reveal his vaginal juice soaked face and muzzle "what can I say you did a great job" Lt. Hopps replied after she had finally came down from her sex high.

Judy's violet eyes drifted down to her boyfriend's still erect cock it's veins popping out "see you're friend is still in a good mood" the pregnant rabbit smirked tilting her head toward Nick's member "what can I say you're fucking sexy" the predator replied shoving three of his finger's into Judy's vagina and spread them causing the bunny to let out a long purr.

As much as Judy enjoyed being finger banged she wanted the fox's dick so she pushed on Nick's chest causing him to fall on his back "come on carrot this is totally a bad idea I mean you've already came and I can just go to the bathroom and jerk off" Nick told his girlfriend but she wasn't listening she was to busy positioning herself over his rod "hold on I don't have a condom baby" the red fox continued his girlfriend looking at him like he had lost his damn mind "Nick I'm already pregnant you don't need a condom" Judy stated dropping down on Nick's cock impaling herself on it "aaaahhhhh that's warmer then I remember it being" Nick shuttered as he felt Judy's inner pussy walls develop his male hood "oh my god we should have had sex without that stupid condom cause this feels fucking amazing" Lt. Hopps cheered rolling her ass so that Nick's cock was grinding around her insides.

Gideon grey sat up with a start he wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep on his couch but now that he was up he could hear some kind of noise coming from the bedroom Judy had been crying in "what in the sam hell?, that an't no cryin I've ever heard" the baker thought climbing off the couch and started to make his way up stairs, the farther up the stairs he got the clearer the noises became and right away Gideon knew that Nick and Judy were having sex "come on…..Nick….….you can fuck…...me harder…...then….this" the voice of Judy shouted causing the baker to come to a full stop "hey…..I'm…...doing the…...best…..I can" Nick replied in a hard pant clearly trying to satisfy his girlfriend "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with this shit" Gideon thought taking a step backward but stopped when he heard more screaming and profanity that a sailor would find offensive telling the baker Judy had another orgasm or something along those lines.

The moaning and panting soon got louder and more intense and Gideon was beginning to think that the best place for him to be was somewhere other staying outside the room Judy and Nick were having sex so the fox made a hasty retreat back down the stairs.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom now naked Nick had his pregnant rabbit girlfriend bent over a glass table in one of his paws Nick held tight to Judy's long ears as leverage while his other paw was gripping the bunny's mid section "who's…..my…bitch?" the red fox asked in a heavy breath as he yanked upwards on Judy's ears while burying his cock deeper into the bunny's pussy "excuse…me….what did you…call…..me?" Hopps asked using her powerful feet to push Nick off her "I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just trying to talk dirty to you that's all" officer Wilde quickly explained not wanting to get kicked out of the bedroom with a boner "well next time let me know you plan on calling me anything other then my name or the nicknames you gave me ok?" Judy told her boyfriend bending back over the glass table and stuck her ass out for Nick "yeah ok" was the answer Nick knew was the one Judy wanted to hear before he went back to fucking the little bunny's brains out.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shhhiiiitttttt" Nick shouted at the top of his voice as he came inside Judy his seamen overflowing spilling all over the glass table top and started dipping off the edge and onto the carpet, only when Nick was sure that he had unloaded every ounces of his cum into Judy's quivering vagina did the red fox pull out a long strain of cum arcing from his cock to Judy's pussy "how….was…that?" Wilde asked with a big smile sitting on the edge of the bed his penis still some what flaccid as he stared at his girlfriend's great ass cum oozing out of Judy's baby cannon "oh…..wow…..that was…..fantastic" Judy replied standing up but she rocked back and forth a bit before she steadied herself.

Judy stepped into the small pool of her boyfriend's seamen gasping when she realized what they had done "shit shit shit Nick quick go get a towel we've got to clean this up before it stains Gideon's carpet" the bunny cop ordered pointing to the private bathroom, Nick darted for the bathroom coming back with a wet towel and handed it to Judy who began cleaning up her boyfriend's seed off the carpet "sorry carrot I guess I got a little carried away" Nick apologized opening the only window it let out the strong smell of sex "it's ok Nick it's partly my fault too" Hopps said wiping up some more cum. Nick and Judy showered together all the while they made out as they cleaned and explored one another bodies "hey Judy I'm going to get something to eat, you what anything?" Wilde commented opening the bedroom door and looked back at his girlfriend who was laying on the bed "no no I'm fine I need a nap" the bunny yawned shutting her violet eyes.

When Nick walked into the kitchen he found Gideon sitting at the table with a whisky glass in one paw while the whisky bottle sat next to his other paw "you ok Gideon?" Nick asked sitting in the chair across from the other red fox "Nick I know what you and Judy were doing" Grey stated not angrily or disapprovingly but in a flat emotionless tone "oh god oh shit I'm so sorry Gideon it just happen I mean one minute I was singing to Judy to cheer her up and the next thing I know we're having sex" officer Wilde apologized his face as red as a tomato, Gideon Grey held up a paw before standing up and went to get another whisky glass "Nick I've known Judy as long as I can remember and the things I heard her say well made my mouth drop" the blue eyed fox told Nick pouring him a drink as well "whiskers does have a mouth on her specially when I'm giving it to her" Nick laughed having only heard Judy cuss on very few occasions "I could tell" Gideon smiled joining Nick in the hearty laugh.

Just then Nick and Gideon heard knocking on the front door causing the two foxes to stand and head to the door "Gideon it's Stu can I talk to Judy?" Mr. Hopps answered when Grey had asked who was there "fuck off you have no right to be here not after everything you said to Judy" Nick snapped refusing to let his girlfriend's father see her "I'm her father I can see Judy if I want" Stu argued trying to force the door open only to find it locked "well I'm the father of Judy's child and I say you can't see her specially after what you called her" Wilde shot back wanting to pull the door open and punch Stu in the face "you son of a bitch let me in" Mr. Hopps screamed banging his fist against the front door "Mr. Hopps it's Gideon I think it's best if you leave I don't want to have to call the police" Grey told the middle aged male rabbit really not wanting to call the cops on him "stay the fuck out of this Grey this is a matter between me and the fucker who won't let me see my daughter" the male rabbit barked hitting the front door again.

"This is my property and I'm telling you to leave" Gideon ordered unlocking and opening the front door to face the Intruder on his land but Nick stopped him slamming the door shut "that's a good way to start a fight" the green eyed fox stated relocking the door "Stu I'm telling you to leave the premises now or I'll be force to arrest you for trespassing" Nick told the angry male brown rabbit hoping his bluff would work, for a few seconds Mr. Hopps was quiet contemplating weather or not he should stay and try to get in and risk going to jail or leave and try talking to Judy some other time.

"Fine I'll go but this isn't over you son of a bitch it's not over by a long shot" Stu shouted before getting into his truck and drove off "that could of gone better" Nick sighed letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding "I'll say" Gideon agreed opening the front door to make sure Stu really had left "we've got to leave as soon as possible before Stu comes back with some back up" Wilde remarked making the plan for the clean get away he and Judy would make later that night.

Two months later

Judy had to tell chief Bogo about her pregnancy and that Nick was the baby's father this made the cape buffalo very annoyed mostly because he had lost a $50 bet with clawhauser and now one of his best cops was stuck on desk duty.

Sitting at her desk Lt. Hopps let out a exacerbated puff of air when she felt the need to go to the bathroom it was better then the morning sickness but the rabbit was beginning to get tired of having to go every few hours and she knew this would go on for another five months "are you ok Judy?" one of the nearby female police officers asked as Hopps carefully climbed out of her chair "yeah I'm fine just have to pee again" the pregnant bunny sighed rubbing the small bump on her stomach.

"Feel better carrot?" Nick asked leaning up against the side of Judy's desk his arms crossed but in one paw he held a small brown paper bag "till I have to go to the bathroom again yeah I'm fine, what's in the bag?" Judy replied returning to her chair and sat back in it air hissing from the extra weight "oh there just some carrot cookies that's all" Wilde said nonchalantly putting the brown bag on his girlfriend's desk and went to sit in his own desk "listen Nick I think it's time we talk about moving in together" the pregnant rabbit told her boyfriend who's head looked up from his work and stared at Judy like she had grown a second head "did you say we should move in together?, cause I swear you just said we should move in together" the red fox frowned getting a nod of agreement from Judy "come on Judy why?, I understand living together when the kid is born but that won't be for another five months. So why are you persisting we need to live together?" officer Wilde asked knowing once they lived together Judy was going to try and change him to make him better like some of his ex girlfriends had tried to do when he lived with them.

On the other hand Nick knew that the farther Judy got in her pregnancy the more she would need him for the simplest tasks plus there was no way in hell he was going to let Judy raise their child in that crappie apartment of her's "ok you have a point and with that money we got from suing Trojan we can get a nice apartment" the green eyed fox said but Judy told him she wanted to get a house with a back yard so there child had a safe place to play "ok so we've got $600,000 that should get us a good place" Nick commented hopping onto the web to find a real state agent.

Judy opened the bag of cookies and started eating them before a question popped into her head "hey Nick why exactly did you get me these cookies?" the pregnant rabbit asked clearing her throat and asked her question again once she had her boyfriend's attention.

"ok so I had a arterial motive when I bought you the cookies, I wanted to ask if Finnick could be our kid's godfather and yes I know he has a shady past but he's my best friend and I know he'll take good care of our kid" Nick answered knowing if he could trust Finnick with his life then Nick could trust the small fox to protect his child if something happened to him and Judy "I know Finnick is you're best friend but Nick he's to small I mean this baby could be as tall as you or me if not taller if it inherits my ears" the grey bunny remarked unsure herself who should care for their child if the worse was to happen.

"what about my mom if she could raise me then she could definitely raise the little fella we have coming, I don't think you're parents would be willing to take care of the kid specially with the fact he'll be a half breed" officer Wilde suggested figuring his mother would be the best choice to take care of their baby and not Judy's mom and dad who would resent him or her cause of who it's father was "I hate to say it but you might be right as far as I've seen my parents aren't to happy about this baby and I doubt they be willing to take our baby in" the pregnant rabbit frowned having been called by her mom and dad who told her she was making a mistake having this child.

Nick ran one of his paws over his face to the back of his head sighing as he did so "I'm sorry whiskers I had no idea you're parents were so against you having a baby with me and I thought they were cool with us dating they should of realized we might take our relationship to the next level" the green eyed fox said wishing Judy's family didn't hate foxes so much "it's not that they hate all foxes they just hate you at least they do for now I'm not sure if that'll ever change" Judy frowned disappointed by the fact her mom and dad hated her boyfriend.

Mr. and Mrs. Hopps won't the only ones who were mad that Judy was having a baby with a fox other mammals sending her hate mail and death threats telling the pregnant rabbit that if she didn't abort her child they would kill her.

Lt. Hopps didn't pay them any mind she knew no one would be dumb enough to come for her specially do to the fact chief Bogo had assigned her police protection not just because she was a good cop but because she was carrying the first ever predator/prey hybrid and he wanted to see it born cause he hoped it would bring peace between the predators and the preys "Nick do I look fat?" Judy asked rubbing her enlarged belly and frowned cause she had put on a few pounds cause of it "for the billion time you look fine you've got a healthy glow" Nick answered having failed the question more then once and caused his girlfriend to either cry or get really angry at him, Nick hopped off his chair and walked up to his bunny girlfriend turning her chair so she was face to face with him "I fell in love with you're inner beauty Judy the fact you're sexy was just a side benefit" the red fox told the pregnant rabbit kissing her on the lips in front of all their coworkers.

"Wilde what in the hell are you doing?, I know you're having a kid together but that doesn't mean you can get it on in my station" chief Bogo said grumpily having walked in on the couple making out one more then on occasion "it wasn't what it looked like sir" Nick told the cape buffalo who didn't really seemed to care what it looked like all he cared about was that it stopped while he was around "just get in my office Wilde I have a new partner for you since you went and knocked up your old one" Bogo remarked before heading off to his office "be safe" Judy told her baby daddy giving him a quick kiss for luck "when am I not?" officer Wilde chuckled but Judy just rolled her violet eyes and told him he needed to be safe.

Standing right outside chief Bogo's office was a red fox with deep hazel eyes and looked to be about in his early 20's if not younger then that "sir" the young fox said to Nick giving him a crisp salute as he walked passed him and went into the chief's office "who's the kid chief?" officer Wilde asked informally as he stood at a lazy attention "that kid is you're new partner, you can come in now" Bogo replied flatly before calling in the other red fox "Nick Wilde this is Julius Reese he'll be you're partner till Hopps can return to duty unless you see fit to get her pregnant again" the chief of the ZDP said cracking a joke which was a rare thing for him "jokes on you Judy only wants to have one kid and she's making me look for a house for us to move in together" Wilde frowned this made chief Bogo laugh while Julius just stood there unsure how to react.

After chief Bogo had had his laugh at Nick's expense the red fox showed his new partner where their desks would be and introduced him to Judy "so he's my replacement uh?, glad the chief gave you a partner you can't seduce" the pregnant rabbit said not Improving her boyfriend's annoyed mood "so Julius how does it feel to get to be a real cop?" Judy asked the newbie who stood next to Nick "I'm kind of excited" Julius replied now bouncing on the balls of his heels "easy there rookie don't do anything crazy" Nick told his new partner not him to get over his head "yeah good idea to break the kid in slow" Harrison commented causing the two fox police officer to turn "hey dad" both Nick and Julius said at the same time realizing what they had said and looked at each other.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter six: the start of a new life part two

DragoonSensei: told you there would be drama between Judy and her parents.

tigerlily9996: no I don't hate Nick actually me and Nick have a lot in common, we're cynical sarcastic guys with troubled pasts.

The realization the his new partner Julius Reese was also his younger half brother was a giant shock to Nick's system he wasn't sure how he should respond to the news "listen kiddo some years after I divorced you're mother I started dating another female fox name Charlie Reese things got serious quickly and before we knew what had happened Charlie was pregnant with Julius since then I've been dating his mother for the last 20 years" Harrison explained to his oldest son who didn't look happy but he hadn't punched him or his brother so that was a good start "why didn't you tell me that I had a brother?" Nick asked his temper cooling thanks to the fact his father hadn't cheated on his mother "Nick I hadn't seen you in over 20 years and telling you about Julius didn't seem like a good idea at the time" Harrison answered knowing at the time his son was mad at him for leaving Jane and telling him about his younger half brother would restart that anger Nick held against him "it makes sense to me" Judy chimed as she was grabbing another carrot cookie out of her brown paper bag and then took a bite out of it.

As mad as Nick wanted to be at his father Nick knew he had no reason for it Harrison had had Julius long after he had divorced Nick's mother and had started a new life "bet the chief knew that we were brothers when he assigned us as partners" officer Wilde grumbled knowing the cape buffalo had full access to all ZPD officers's personal and medical files and probably saw that he and Julius shared the same father "no point on thinking about it Nick, we're partners that means we've got a job to do" Julius told his big brother who looked side long at him "that's something a rookie would say" the older of the two brothers replied not surprised by what his partner was saying specially since Julius was a green horn "speaking of jobs you two should get going there crimes that need to be stopped" Lt. Hopps told the two fox police officers who both agreed that they needed to get out on their patrol.

With both his sons gone Harrison was left alone with Judy who was still enjoying her carrot cookies "so Ms. Hopps how go's the pregnancy?" the middle aged fox inquired rolling Nick's chair over to Judy's desk and then sat in it "besides needing to use the bathroom more then I usually have too and my parents disowning me for getting pregnant out of wedlock not to bad I guess" Judy replied looking up at her boyfriend's father who looked sad at hearing this news "is there anything I could do to help?" Harrison inquired wanting to do something for the bunny carrying his second grandchild "I wish you could talk to my parents for me but I doubt they would listen specially since you're Nick's dad and they don't like my baby daddy right now" Lt. Hopps remarked not wanting to send Harrison into the snake pit "excuse me but did you forget who I am?, I'm Harrison James Wilde I made multi million dollar deals in my sleep I think I can handle a couple of disgruntled parents" Nick's father smirked showing Judy where her boyfriend got his cocky attitude.

Harrison couldn't help but crack a small smile as he thought of the life growing inside Judy and how in five months that life would be born into the world "do you and Nick know what gender the baby is?" the fox asked wanting to know weather he was getting a grandson or another granddaughter "we know but I made Nick promise not to tell a single soul and I'm not gonna tell you" Hopps said unwilling to let Harrison know what sex her baby was "come on Judy I need to know the gender of the baby so I don't buy the wrong stuff" Harrison complained not wanting to buy all boy's clothes for a girl.

"Sorry but my lips are sealed" the pregnant rabbit said flatly crossing her arms over the small bump on her stomach "not even if I offer you two grand" the information broker replied a sly grin forming on his greying muzzle when he saw that his offer had gotten the bunny's undivided attention "you want to bribe a ZPD officer? You know that's a crime right?" Lt. Hopps told the middled red fox who kept his grin "I'm not bribing a officer I'm bribing you Judy Hopps the future mother of my grand baby" Harrison said leaning back in his chair and cocked his head to the side, for a long moment Judy looked into the same green eyes she had fallen in love with considering weather or not to except the bribe to tell Harrison what gender his grandchild was going to be "oh come now little lady don't tell me you wouldn't want to buy yourself something nice with that money?, I mean after everything you've had to go through in the last few months I think you'd deserve it" the middle aged red fox told the pregnant rabbit wanting her to treat herself to something nice.

Judy had had a rough last two months and having some extra cash to treat herself to something to something nice would be a wonderful thing indeed but she didn't want to break her promise not to tell anyone what her baby's gender was "alright fine you don't have to tell me at least for now" Harrison said seeing that Judy was harder to get to then other mammals he had dealt with over the years "now I see what brought Nick to find you so attractive besides your outer beauty" the jewish red fox continued crossing one leg over the other "nice try Mr. Wilde but you're son can testify to how no matter how much sweet talk you use it won't make me change my mind" the pregnant grey rabbit told her boyfriend's father knowing that it was a out right lie Nick could get her to break very easily with some sweet talking and lately whenever the red fox did sweet talk Judy she got very horny and needed a good fucking.

"Did you forget Ms. Hopps I'm a Wilde and no female as far has resist the charm of a Wilde" Harrison smirked giving off an air of confidents "now I understand where Nick gets the whole I can seduce any female I want attitude" Lt. Hopps laughed seeing how her boyfriend and his father were so alike in so many ways "hey Nick seduced you didn't he" the middle aged fox scoffed getting an indignant snort from the bunny cop "for you're information Nick didn't seduce me we fell in love with one another" Judy informed Harrison finishing off the last of her carrot cookies and tossed the brown paper bag "that would explain why my oldest son is so devoted to you he's madly in love with you" Harrison smiled remembering how when he was Nick and Judy's age he looked the same way at Jane as Nick looked at Judy now "so why hasn't he asked you to marry him yet?" the green eyed middle aged fox inquired wanting to know why Nick hadn't put a ring on Judy's ring finger "actually Nick ask me to marry him right before I got disowned by my parents but I turned him down cause I didn't want to force him to marry me just because I was pregnant with his child" Lt. Hopps replied feeling bad for turning down her boyfriend's marriage proposal.

"That must have been quite a disappointment to Nick but I understand why you turned him down" Harrison commented seeing why Judy didn't want to get married "I feel bad for turning Nick down but I'm just not ready to get married it's bad enough I'm a pregnant catholic girl" Judy frowned wishing she hadn't gotten pregnant at 24 years old "it shouldn't matter what religion you come from what does matter is weather or not you're a good parent to you're child" Wilde pointed out pointing a finger a Judy's stomach and the child within "I'm going to be the best mother I can be but I don't know if I'm ready" the pregnant bunny commented rubbing her enlarged belly "no one is ever truly ready to become a parent I mean Jane and I sure as hell won't ready we were young, dumb and didn't have a lot of money but we did the best we could and look at Nick now a police officer and his girlfriend is having his child not bad if I say so myself" Harrison explained having been scared out of his mind when he first found out that he was going to be a father but became over joyed when his son was born.

Meanwhile down in the ZPD garage

Nick was doing a last minute check on his Kel-Tec KSG SBS 12 Ga shotgun making sure it was in working order while his brother did a check on his AR-15 making sure it's receiver was well oiled and wouldn't jam "you know how to use that thing?" Julius asked his older half brother tilting his head toward the shotgun "probably better then you know how to use that assault rifle kid" officer Wilde scoffed cocking his Kel-Tec KSG SBS 12 Ga shotgun's pump causing the gun to make a loud clicking noise "if you use that shotgun? Then what did Judy use before you know?" the younger red fox inquired wanting to know about the bunny his brother loved "she used a MP5 it's in that case so don't touch it or I'll bust my foot off into you're ass" Nick replied jamming a thumb at the small box in the back of the patrol car "if anyone can use it it'll be me since I've trained with it and the fact it belongs to my girlfriend" the older of the two red foxes continued putting his shotgun back into it's case and then proceeded to check Judy's submachine gun.

"Getting a bit aggressive aren't we?" Julius said not wanting to get on his brother's bad side so early in their partnership "listen bub just because we have the same dad doesn't mean we have to be best friends I already have two best friends Finnick Lister and Judy Hopps so just keep you're opinions to yourself" Nick told his partner putting a bit of anger into his voice "you know what fuck you I haven't done shit to you and you're treating me like I bitch slapped your girlfriend" Julius snapped quickly becoming tired of his big brother's verb abuse, now the two brothers stared each other down neither one of them willing to apologize or step down from this face off "for a kid you've got guts your definitely a member of the Wilde family even if you don't use our surname" officer Wilde smirked impressed by how his little half brother didn't back down "hey we do have the same father after all" officer Reese answered having been like their dad since he was little "there lies the problem I hate to tell you this but our dad isn't as great as you think he is" Nick frowned turning back to the car and started to put Judy's MP5 away.

"What the hell did dad do that was so bad that you always seem mad at him?" Julius asked wanting to know why his brother hated their father so much "Harrison walked out on me and my mom when I was only seven and the first time I saw him in 20 years was six months ago" Nick said slamming the car's trunk door shut "god damn that's heavy" the younger red fox stated running a paw along his jawline as he contemplated what he was hearing "I have a perfectly good reason to be mad at dad Julius" Nick commented as he climbed in to the patrol car and closed it's door.

"Yeah I figured that" Julius said more to himself then to his older half brother.

Later that day

A pregnant Judy Hopps heard a loud growling noise coming from her stomach telling her it was time to eat "really we ate a few hours ago" the bunny told her unborn child who didn't respond but just let her know that it was hungry again "fine we're go get something to eat" Lt. Hopps frowned shaking her head before getting out of her chair "can't wait to see how bossy you get once you're born" the mother to be thought rubbing her enlarged belly "you gonna be ok on your own Judy?" McHorn asked watching the pregnant rabbit walk over to the elevators "sure I would appreciate the company" Lt. Hopps smiled willing to let the rhino accompany her cause she knew she would be safer with him then going out alone, McHorn stood towering over almost all his coworkers his massive frame casting a shadow over Judy "with all those death threats being leveled against you it would be a horrible idea for you to go anywhere by yourself, plus I'm pretty sure Nick would kill me if anything happened to you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and that baby of yours" the rhino stated coming around his desk and bent over to very carefully pick up the pregnant bunny.

"Officer McHorn your not becoming fond of me are you?" the pregnant rabbit smirked as the rhino put her on his broad shoulder "don't get the wrong idea Hopps you're a good cop and I just don't want to see anything happen to you" the rhino police officer replied hitting the down button for the elevator "plus I have kids myself and as a parent I'm concerned for the safety of any child even if they haven't been born yet" McHorn continued entering the elevator and pushed the ground floor button "I didn't know you have any children" Judy gasped shocked to hear that her fellow officer had family "you never asked so I never said anything" McHorn said flatly crossing his arms over his wide chest "sorry I always thought you were this badass cop who didn't need anyone like a family" Judy frowned unable to stop herself from crying.

McHorn let out a long sigh as he watched the bunny cry her little violet eyes out he knew there was no reason for it but Judy was hormonal thanks to her pregnancy "come on Hopps stop cryin or everyone gonna think I said something mean to make you cry and I don't need that kind of problem" the rhino said seeing it from the perspective of another mammal a big rhino teasing the only rabbit cop who just so happened is pregnant and is the controversial mammal in Zootopia right now "but….now….you think…...…I'm…..a…insensitive…bitch" Judy sobbed big tears rolling on her cheeks "I don't think you're a insensitive bitch" McHorn told the pregnant bunny but she just kept on crying.

The big rhino did what he could to cheer up the crying rabbit but it didn't seem to help to stop the pregnant bunny's tears but by the time the elevator had reached the ground floor Judy's tears had been joined by a high pitch wail which got the attention of many mammals in the ZDP lobby "what did you do to Judy?" Clawhauser snapped in a angry tone which no one in the ZDP would expect to come from the overweighted cheetah his white dagger like teeth bare for McHorn to see as he approach the two prey police officers "I didn't do anything" McHorn said carefully lifting up Judy and put her back on her own feet "then why is she crying?" the fat brown eye cheetah asked one of his paws pointing to the upset bunny "I don't know?, all I did was tell her about my kids and she just started crying" McHorn replied feeling like he was a criminal being questioned for a crime "I'm….a insensitive….bitch" Judy sobbed her eyes were now becoming red and puffy "no your not Judy no one would ever think you were a insensitive bitch" Clawhauser told the pregnant rabbit in his usual kind hearted voice "if anyone was being insensitive it's me cause when ever you ask me how I'm doing I never told you what my kids had been doing" the big rhino cut in wishing somehow to stop Judy's crying before Nick showed up.

It took some doing but Clawhauser and McHorn finally got Judy to stop crying her violet eyes were very red and puffy and the grey fur on her cheeks were soaked by her tears "why is this always happening to me" McHorn thought as he was finally able to walk Judy out of the ZDP station.

"I'm sorry about breaking down like that I've become really emotional ever since I got pregnant and I can't help but start crying whenever I do something wrong even if it's a tiny thing" the pregnant grey rabbit apologized as she and McHorn were walking down a sidewalk toward a restaurant that was frequently visited by the police officers of Zootopia "couldn't you talk to you're mother?, she might know something to help with that emotional problem" the rhino said but just then he heard soft whimpers "oh god not again" McHorn said to himself really not wanting to deal with Judy's crying while in public "my parents disowned me when they found out that I was pregnant with Nick's child" Hopps answered able to keep herself from sobbing and making a scene "I'm sorry Judy I had no idea god what a fucked up thing to do" the big prey mammal apologized coming to a full stop and stared down at the small bunny who barely came up to his shin "well it doesn't matter like Nick said if they don't want to be part of my life or our baby's life then fuck them we don't need them" the pregnant bunny remarked coldly her paws balling into fists.

McHorn frowned finding it sad that Lt. Hopps had dismissed her mother and father so easily like they had done to her "Nick's done a lot for you hasn't he?" the rhino commented knowing that the red fox would give his life if it meant Judy's life would be safe "he has I don't think I could of gotten the courage to tell my parents about my pregnancy if it hadn't been for Nick, of course it's because of him that I'm pregnant well him and a defective condom" Judy somewhat agreed not as mad at her boyfriend for knocking her up then when she first found out about her pregnancy "aaawwww so that's how it happened, some of the guys figured you two had decided that you wanted to start a family together which I found hard to believe cause that meant you'd be giving up a promising police career" McHorn stated as he scratched the bottom of his chin and looked sideways at Judy "don't remind me" the grey bunny frowned lightly tapping her fingers on her belly "don't worry Hopps once the kid is old enough you're be right back on the streets cuffing bad guys and tossing their asses in jail" the rhino cop told his fellow officer knowing that once Judy's baby was two and a half years old she could put him or her in daycare and Judy could be a cop again.

"But that's like three or more years from now and I might get pregnant again" Lt. Hopps said with a increasingly dim frown on her muzzle.

McHorn couldn't help but crack a little smile at Judy's comment and he knew a good solution to the bunny's problem "you could get you're tubes tied" the rhino told her fellow officer who's violet eyes widened at the suggestion "I have thought of that but I was thinking that one day I might want to have another baby" Lt. Hopps replied rubbing her enlarged stomach imagining herself years from now carrying yet another one of Nick's children "bunnies are quite the frisky little things aren't they?" officer McHorn joked receiving a long list of curse words from the pregnant rabbit "whoa there I don't think your child needs to hear you saying those kinds of things while still in the womb" the rhino chuckled but that only seemed to fuel the rabbit's anger "FUCK YOU YOU GIANT ASSHOLE" the pregnant cop shouted storming off into the restaurant they had been heading too "damn Judy you have a serious anger problem you know that?" McHorn called after the bunny cop who just flipped him off as she ordered some food and went to a table and began to eat.

Even though Judy was mad at him McHorn sat with her not paying any mind to the cold unpleasant look the bunny was giving him "you be careful Hopps or that baby of yours is going to come out grumpy" the huge mammal told his coworker who just shot him a venomous glare that made even a harden cop like McHorn shiver a bit "you better be careful McHorn it's not wise to provoke a pregnant female specially when she's packing a gun" one of the other female police officers warned the male rhino laughing at him "I think I can handle a little bunny" officer McHorn replied hearing the noise of a gun being dropped onto the table and looked down to see Judy's glock lying on the table top pointing in his direction "what was that?" Judy asked in irritation tapping the receiver of her service weapon "told you so" the same female from before called to the male rhino being joined in laughter by all the female cops in the restaurant, the rest of the meal was ate in peace Judy's temper cooling as she filled her baby's stomach and her own.

McHorn had to get back to the ZDP station before Judy had finished her meal so the pregnant rabbit had to make the walk back on her own this was a tiring task do to the fact Judy's feet started hurting and she got tired faster then she normally would "god I can't wait till you come out my little darling" Judy cooed patting her belly and started to wonder once again what her child would look like "you ok miss?" a male ginger rabbit asked stopping to check on the pregnant bunny "yeah I'm alright just a little winded that's all" Lt. Hopps answered giving the male a friendly smile, then out of no where the male rabbit grabbed Judy by her ears and yanked her up to her feet "what the hell let me go" Judy ordered as she was being pulled into a alleyway and tossed into a trash can "I'm here to get rid of the disgusting abomination you've got you've treacherous bitch" the male bunny told the pregnant prey mammal pulling out a long knife from behind his back.

A powerful dread filled Judy when she realized this rabbit wanted to murder her unborn child so much so that her fingers couldn't find the grip of her glock "please no please don't hurt my baby" Lt. Hopps tried to plead with the crazy male rabbit trying to back away from him "this is what you get for fucking that fox" the male rabbit said coming toward the first bunny cop the point of his knife aimed right at her belly.

"I heard you're parents disowned you good no one should have such a disgrace in their family like a whore like you" the ginger rabbit smiled his knife so close to Judy's throat that it made a small din "excuse me but that an't no way to talk to a lady" the familiar voice of Harrison Wilde commented cold cutting the male rabbit in the side of the head sending him off his feet hitting the hard ground "Harrison?" Judy asked in absolute joy and complete terror as she was helped to her feet "sorry Judy I was gonna get here sooner but I got held up at the light, now get out of here and get help and don't worry about this fucking waste of air I can deal with him" the middle aged red fox replied giving the rabbit carrying his grandchild a reassuring smile while at the same time he cracked his neck and knuckles "I can't just leave you" Judy started but Harrison gave her a deathly stare telling the young mother to be that it was best if she wasn't here cause he was going to hurt the male rabbit badly.

"You must be going senile old timer cause hitting me was a big mistake" the ginger rabbit half smiled getting back up and readied himself for the fight "bitch please you're nothing but a thug picking on the weak cause that's the only way you can feel like a male" Harrison shot back getting into a boxer's stance a grin on his muzzle like he already knew the out come of the fight between him and his opponent. The male rabbit spat out a long series of curse words calling Harrison such horrible things that Judy covered her ears to block it out "aaahhhh what's wrong you mad little bitch" the middle aged red fox smiled purposely provoking his opponent so that he was to mad to think rationally and would make a mistake "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the ginger rabbit screamed charging at Harrison his blade out for the stab only it never happened, one second the knife was in the male rabbit's paw then it was gone and was now in the paw of the green eyed red fox "I believe this was yours?" Harrison smirked dropping the knife and kicked it down the alleyway.

Harrison cracked his neck again sending the message that this beating was going to hurt more then anything the male rabbit had ever felt "go Judy I can handle him" the red fox told the bunny cop before blocking a side punch returning the attack with a powerful upper cut then followed it with a punch to the male rabbit's nose a loud wet crunch filling the alley telling Harrison he had broken his opponent's nose "aaaahhhhhh" the rabbit thug cried holding his nose but now absolute rage filled his cold hazel eyes.

The male rabbit jumped at Harrison who side stepped out of his way giving him a quick punch to the side of the head sending the rabbit off to one of the buildings that made the alley's brick walls there he crashed hitting the ground with a loud thud "you done?, cause I'm no where finished with you" Harrison remarked when his opponent didn't get back up "stop he's finished let me arrest him" Judy called to the grandfather of her child knowing if she didn't stop him now Harrison was going to kill her attacker.

Harrison James Wilde was breathing hard his heart was now pounding against his rib cage and adrenaline was running through his veins he hadn't had to use his fighting skills since he was a young fox like Nick and Julius but it felt invigorating to know he still had a sharpe and powerful punch like the good old days "you have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future" Judy told the unconscious male ginger rabbit as she rolled him on his stomach and cuffed him, just then McHorn and three more cops came rushing into the alley all their guns drawn "on the ground" one of the police officer ordered Harrison who did as he was told.

"Hold on don't cuff him John he's the one who saved me from this psychotic dick hole" Judy told a dark grey timber wolf with a light grey muzzle as he was about to put Harrison in handcuffs "why would a fox want to save you?" one of the other cops asked looking at the middle aged red fox with suspicion "I helped her cause I'm the grandfather of Judy's unborn child" Harrison answered getting back up and went to Judy's side to steady her.

An hour later

Nick burst into the Zootopia Metro Hospital's waiting room with Julius right behind him "I need to know where Lt. Judy Hopps is right now" officer Wilde told the nurse sitting at the front desk in a panicked tone "name sir?" the nurse asked dully seeming not to care that this fox needed to see the pregnant rabbit that everyone had been talking about "Nick Wilde you know Judy's boyfriend and the father of her unborn child" the green eyed fox snapped in irritation pointing to his name tag, the nurse looked at the name tag and then at Nick before telling the two male foxes what room Judy was in "why the hell is you're middle name Piberius?, kind of an odd middle name don't you think?" the younger of the two brothers asked just as they passed two police officers standing guard near the elevators "it's the name of our grandfather, Piberius Wilde was said to be a master thief while at the same time he fooled everyone to believing that he was a legitimate business owner" officer Wilde answered leaning up against the elevator wall "sounds like he would be our grandad specially with who our father is" Julius commented having never known anything about the Wilde family mostly because he was the bastard son.

"Trust me I knew grandpa Piberius and he wasn't that great of a guy and he wouldn't be to happy to meet you" Nick told his little brother looking back on all the times his grandfather had lied to him when he was growing up and how he thought no one should have a child out of wedlock "bet he be pissed to no end if he found out that you're having a child with a rabbit" Julius remarked figuring their grandfather was like the ginger rabbit who attacked Judy strongly believing prey and predator shouldn't mix blood "you have no idea thank god the old man died over a decade ago" Wilde smirked just as the elevator came to a stop.

Judy was laying on a hospital bed with Harrison sitting off to the side while a doctor ran an ultrasound over the pregnant grey rabbit's stomach "it seems you're baby is perfectly fine Ms. Hopps" the doctor a older light brown female rabbit smiled as she looked the unborn half predator/prey baby over "can you tell me what the kid's gender is?" the middle aged red fox requested wanting to know his grandchild's sex "sorry sir but that's between me, my patient and the baby's father" Amanda Walle replied having been told by her patient not to tell anyone her baby's sex "oh come on I'm the kid's grandpa" Harrison complained to the amusement of both female rabbits "well grandpa Harrison you've got to wait another five months to find out weather you have a grandson or a granddaughter" Judy smirked evilly to the disappointment of the middle aged red fox.

"Judy you ok?" Nick called to his girlfriend as he rushed into the room to find her only wearing her bra and pants "hi kiddos" Harrison greeted his sons one of whom wasn't happy he was here with Judy half naked "dad get the fuck out of here" officer Wilde ordered his father wanting to grab him by the neck and toss him out "oh stop it Nick he saved my life" Lt. Hopps told her baby daddy rolling her violet eyes at him, both Nick and Julius looked very surprised by this new fact they had never guessed their father would risk his life just to save Judy "ok thanks dad now get out only I'm allow to see Judy naked that means you too" Nick said ushering both his father and half brother out of the room "I never took you as the jealous type" Judy giggled sitting up and put her shirt, bulletproof vest and utility belt back on.

But when Judy looked back at her boyfriend he wasn't smiling in fact he was crying tears rolling down his cheeks "I'm sorry Judy I'm so sorry I should have been there to protect you" the male fox said trying to hold back more tears but he soon gave up and let them free "I failed…..you…I'm…..a failure…as…you're…..boyfriend" Wilde sobbed falling to his knees and falling forward his tears seeming to never end, Hopps kneeled in front of her boyfriend pulling him into a powerful hug "I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one in this odd ball of a relationship" the pregnant rabbit cooed letting Nick cry on her shoulder like he had done for her on so many occasions.

For a long time Nick just cried not caring if Amanda Walle, Harrison or Julius heard him balling his eyes out like a lost child he felt like he had failed at the one thing that had been his main job and that was to protect Judy and their unborn child "I'm…..sorry" the red fox kept repeating hugging Judy tight so that he could never lose her again "you don't have to apologize it wasn't you're fault" Hopps told her boyfriend in a loving and caring tone stroking his head like a mother would "if it haven't been for my dad you'd" but Nick choked on the word he couldn't dare to say it aloud, now Judy understood why Nick had been so upset when he heard about the attack on her she and the baby were everything to the red fox it was the reason he came to work everyday and told Judy to be more careful then ever before he loved them both so much that losing them would kill Nick.

Half an hour later the predator/prey couple came out of the hospital room holding each other's paws but Nick was looking off into space thinking of something profound "you gonna be ok kiddo?" Harrison asked his oldest son putting a paw on his shoulder "yeah I'm gonna be ok and thanks dad for saving Judy" officer Wilde told his father placing his own paw on his dad's shoulder "by the way our baby is a boy" Nick commented not caring if Judy got mad that he told Harrison their child's gender.

Three month later

After the attack on Judy chief Bogo put around the clock police protection on the pregnant rabbit leaving no one the chance to threaten Lt. Hopps or her unborn son all the while Nick kept a watchful eye on his girlfriend and it was made way more easier once they moved into a nice little two story house in the suburbs not to far from the ZPD station "oh my god why did you have so much fucking paperwork in you're old apartment?" officer Wilde complained as he put down a heavy box of his girlfriend's police files "hey I had to keep track of all the cases we did over the last year" the pregnant grey bunny smiled while she put some baby toys and clothes she had gotten from Harrison, Jane, Julius, all their friends and Elizabeth away in a cabinet "but shouldn't this stuff be in the office?" the young red fox frowned as he knew there were three more boxes in the back of the moving truck "their my personal notes" was all Judy said getting a groan of complaint from her baby daddy "we're gonna have a good long talk about you're OCD" Wilde smirked before heading back outside to get another box "I don't have OCD" Judy called after her boyfriend who told her he begged to differ "you're daddy is so stubborn I hope you're not like him" the pregnant rabbit cooed as she rubbed the big bump that was her baby boy.

Nick brought in another couple boxes of his girlfriend's paperwork before he needed to take a break grabbing a beer out of the fridge and plopping onto the couch "I'm exhausted" the male fox sighed taking a long swig from his beer "remember Nick we need to get to my breathing class before six" the rabbit cop reminded her boyfriend who let out another sigh of exasperation cause he knew the other couples would be staring at him and Judy "couldn't Liz go with you I mean I wouldn't exactly be welcomed" Nick frowned not wanting to put up with the bad mouthing from other mammals but if they tried anything he'd wouldn't hesitate to shoot them "you have to go you need to know what to do once I go into labor" Lt. Hopps told her baby's father who sighed cause he knew she was right "craaaaaapppppp" the male fox bitched chugging down the last of his beer "no more beers I don't need you drunk" Judy ordered stopping Nick from getting up to grab another beer.

"For Christ sake I've only had two beers" Nick whined not seeing why he couldn't have another drink "it only took two beers for us to end up as parents" Judy remarked pointing down to her belly "but those were Mächtig loggers that stuff has way more alcohol then this beer" Wilde explained holding up the beer bottle to show his girlfriend the alcohol content "still no more" the bunny cooed placing a kiss on her boyfriend's nose before heading off to do more unpacking.

Later that evening

Officer Nick Wilde felt out of place surrounded by normal predator and prey couples who were all staring at him and Judy "well this is kind of awkward" the first fox police officer commented rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels as he looked around the studio and the other mammals "why?, there's other foxes here" Judy remarked seeing at least three fox couples sitting on mats practicing their breathing.

"none of their partners are a rabbit" Nick replied seeing some judgmental stares so as a reply The red fox placed a paw on the handle of his glock on his hip as a incentive for whoever had issue with the fact he had chosen a rabbit as his mate would receive a bullet "Nick take you're paw off your gun" Lt. Hopps ordered slapping her boyfriend's paw "I wasn't gonna use it I was just…..letting them know I won't allow them to bad mouth you in anyway" the clever fox explained pausing for a second to think of how to phrase his words "I appreciate how you're willing to protect me against any threat but I do have protection" the pregnant rabbit stated pointing a thumb to the two cops standing just outside the building the breathing class was in, Judy knew Nick still felt bad for not being around when she had been attacked and all he wanted to do was make sure she and their son were safe.

The class began "there's a empty mat over there" Hopps told her boyfriend pointing to a mat between a cheetah and hippo couple giving Nick a reassuring smile "hello everyone my name is Betty Banner and I'll be you're pranayama" the large female hippopotamus greeted the group of pregnant females and their partners Judy was now laying on her back Nick acting as her pillow.

Betty taught the mothers to be the breathing exercise they were going to need to do once they had gone into labor and showed the fathers to be what they had to do to help their mates get through their birthing process "very good" Betty told an otter couple as she watched them practice their breathing "try to keep her in a half sitting position" the hippo told the fox couple next to Nick and Judy "well done Ms. Hopps" Banner said studying the pregnant rabbit for a few seconds then went to see how Nick was doing "nicely done but make sure you don't push her head to far forward cause that will hurt you're partners neck" the pranayama instructed officer Wilde going off to check on other couples.

"How's this?" Nick repositioning himself that Judy's head was laying flat on his lap "that's fine thanks" Hopps smiled pulling downward on her boyfriend's neck tie to give the red fox a kiss.

The first predator/prey couple had grown close over the last seven months and even closer after Judy had been attacked so when their son was born he was going to have a love filled home where he'd be protected and care for "I think we're being watched" the now seven month pregnant rabbit whispered into her predator boyfriend's ear scanning the studio like she had been trained to do during her time at the ZPD academy and saw no less the three other couples staring or at least half staring at her "you think I give a damn" Nick smirked giving the future mother of his child another kiss "sneaky fox" Judy cooed her muzzle only an inch from Nick's her violet eyes staring off into her boyfriend's green ones "sexy rabbit" the red fox replied flashing Judy his signature smile and caused the pregnant bunny to blush "aaahhhh they made such a cute couple" a female jaguar commented as they watched the predator/prey couple "they do don't they?" the jaguar's husband agreed eyeing the fox and rabbit and cracked a small smile.

After they had all finished with their breathing exercises Betty had the couples in her class tell everyone why they wanted to have a baby till she got to Nick and Judy who felt embarrassed that the only reason they were there was because of a defective condom which earned a few sniggers and soft laughs "now now that's enough of that there's no reason for the laughing we're all adults here" Betty said stepping to the predator/prey couple's side "why does he have a gun?" a polar bear asked taking notice of the glock on Nick's hip "don't be an idiot, officer Wilde has to protect his girlfriend from those religious fanatics who want to kill their baby" a dark brown otter said not afraid of the bigger predator "poor girl" some other mammal said clearly feeling sorry for the pregnant grey rabbit who had to always keep a eye out for attackers and assassins, as both a cop and a former con-artist Nick could feel that some of these mammals were sympathetic toward him and Judy understanding that this child had been an accident but there were those who didn't care that this baby was a mistake they didn't like the fact a fox and a rabbit were dating these were the mammals Nick was going to keep a eye on them whenever they come to the breathing class.

Nick didn't mind having the around the clock police protection but sometimes it got kind of annoying specially when all he wanted to do was have dinner with his girlfriend "kind of wishing they be a little more discrete" the red fox said able to spot his coworkers with a single glance of the restaurant "hey their not in uniform at least" Hopps remarked paying more attention to the menu then what was going on around her "that's true" Nick agreed but he didn't list some of the other complains he had like knowing the ZPD was right outside there house even when they were trying to have sex which was something Nick hadn't gotten in the last two months and that wasn't much fun for the fox "Nick have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" the pregnant rabbit asked casually still not looking up from her menu "oh uh well not really I thought you wanted to name the kid" the former con-artist answered having not bothered with thinking up a name for his son "I can't do everything Nick I am the one who has to give birth you could at least come up with a name for you're son" Hopps flustered slamming her menu on the table and stared angrily at her baby's father "Alright alright I'll think of a name just stop staring at me like that" Nick tried not to smile but he couldn't help it Judy was so adorable when she stared at him in anger, as much as she wanted to be mad at Nick Judy couldn't do it not when her boyfriend gave her that smile that made her heart turn into a puddle inside her chest.

"Ok how about Meloney Samuel Wilde?, the name was my mom's dad's first name" the green eyed red fox asked not wanting to give his son his or Harrison's name, Judy said the name a few times trying it out as if it was a meal in her mouth before she decided that she liked the name and that she would like to have her son named Meloney Samuel Wilde "wait what if the baby turns out to be a girl? What would we name the baby then?" officer Wilde commented knowing that the ultrasound could have been wrong "don't worry I already came up with a name, if the baby is a girl I'll name her Ellie Angela Wilde" Hopps replied going back to her menu and tried to decide what she wanted.

The predator/prey couple talked about different names for their baby they came up with several boy and girls names but in the end Nick and Judy both decided to use the names they had first came up with "we could get lucky we could have twins" Wilde teased receiving a kick to the shin "oooowwww fuck carrot I was just kidding Christ you hit hard for a pregnant lady" the fox frowned reaching down to rub both his hurt shin and pride "that's what you get for suggesting that we meant have two kids" Judy said sharply before she took a drink from her water and then asked for a waiter.

Nick watched Judy as she ate imagining her cooing to their child when he was crying cause he wanted attention from his parents and how she would teach Maloney or Ellie how he or she should always follow the law "you think we're let our kid become a cop like us?" officer Wilde said subjectively as he poked his chicken with his fork "I don't see why not" the pregnant grey rabbit replied a bit of lettuce in her mouth.

"And he'll eat meat too I mean he is half predator after all" Nick stated having seen Judy taking extra vitamins and protein pills do to the fact she had to in order to keep the baby healthy "as disgusting the thought is I figured that specially given the fact Maloney's father is a fox" Hopps replied speaking about her unborn son like he was already there "his mother's a rabbit so he'll eat veggies too which makes me wonder, just how smelly will his diapers be once he's eating solid food?" the green eyed fox commented clearly not looking forward to changing diapers full of poop "not sure but it's part of parenthood" Judy told her boyfriend dreading the diaper changing just as much as Nick but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Instead of heading home Judy insisted that they go to the grocery store and get peppermint and avocado ice cream and Nick did as she asked cause he knew this was part of the pregnant rabbit's unusual pregnancy craving "oh look they have sweet potato chips" Hopps cheered pulling her boyfriend into the chips isle and grabbed the biggest bag of sweet potato chips the grocery store had which was almost as big as she was "uuuuhhhh carrot are you planning to eat all those chips by yourself?" Wilde mistakingly asked sending his girlfriend into a crying fit "you think…..I'm…..gross…don't…you?" the pregnant bunny sobbed her pink nose wrinkling and big tears formed in the corners of her violet eyes indicating to Nick he only had seconds to stop his girlfriend from making a scene in the middle of the grocery store "no I don't think you're gross I'm just being a dumbass I'm really sorry whiskers" the former con-artist quickly apologized kneeling so he was eye to eye with Judy and kissed her on the lips.

To Wilde's relief his kiss did the trick ending his girlfriend's crying and allowed him to save himself from getting yelled at in the middle of the store "you are a dumbass sometimes?" Judy told her baby's daddy putting her chips into the cart and headed to the next isle "holy crap that was close" Nick sighed looking over his shoulder and saw a few nosey mammals had been watching him and Judy "what you never seen a pregnant rabbit before?" the red fox snapped causing the busy bodies to scatter like cockroaches, luckily for Nick the rest of the trip in the grocery store was uneventful allowing the couple to go home with few eyes watching them.

A month and a half later

Judy Hopps wished she could go to work but chief Bogo had put her on maternity leave last month so she was stuck at the house all day with nothing to do she didn't even have anymore case work to do since she had finished it all two weeks ago "I'm so bored" the pregnant rabbit whined laying her head on the arm of the couch "that'll teach you not to sleep with trouble making foxes although I can't say the same since I fell for the same fox" Elizabeth joked as she came back into the living room with a cup of juice in her paw "yeah Nick does had a magnetic personality that seems to pull you in" the pregnant rabbit agreed taking the glass from the female fox and thanked her "he does doesn't he?, that's what drew me to him back in high school well that and his singing voice…ok and the sex was fantastic" Liz stated but when Judy gave her aside way glance the female fox omitted that she did enjoy the sex she had had with her ex husband "how old were you guys when you two first had sex?" Lt. Hopps inquired wanting to know when Nick took Elizabeth's virginity.

"I was sixteen and Nick was seventeen" the ex Mrs. Wilde answered blushing as she thought of the first time she had slept with Nick "oh god he really fucked me good, I'm sorry Judy I shouldn't be saying such things specially since I'm the ex wife" Elizabeth apologized when she realized how inappropriate her comment was "it's alright Liz I know I can trust Nick not to give into the temptation of sleeping with you again and you seem like the kind of female who knows not to mess with a male who's in a relationship" Hopps said before taking a drink from her glass of juice "I an't no home wrecking hoe like my bitch of a sister so you'll never have to worry about me trying to steal Nick back" Liz said seeing a perfect opportunity to bad mouth her little sister who had caused two different couples to divorce "reminds me of this bitch named Trudy Beekman she stole my boyfriend from me cause I was getting better grades then she was, although I'm pretty sure the only reason she got the grades she did was because she gave the right males blowjobs and anal sex" the pregnant grey rabbit smirked wanting to bad mouth the bitch who stole Adam from her "Judy Hopps I had no idea you were into gossip" Ms. Bane giggled finding it hilarious that the pregnant rabbit would say such mean things about another female rabbit.

Judy flashed Elizabeth a wicked smile letting the artic fox know she wasn't above flinging mud at those who had it coming "oooohhhh girl you are a evil little thing thank god we didn't go to the same high school cause I know you'd fuck me over if I got in the way of you getting Nick" Liz laughed just before Nick himself came into the house with Julius right behind him "uh hey little trouble maker" the green eyed red fox greeted his ex wife in the same way he did when they were young "hey big trouble maker" Elizabeth returned the greeting looking over the other male red fox with the blue eyes "who's the new guy?" Liz inquired tilting her head in a question she wanted answered "this is Julius Reese he's my new partner while Judy's on maternity leave…and he's my half brother" officer Wilde answered taking a long pause to mention the fact that he and Julius were related, Elizabeth's jaw had fallen like a brick at hearing the news that her ex husband had a younger brother she had been told that Nick's father had left him and his mother when Nick was seven but she couldn't believe the oldest male member of the Wilde family had gone and had another son.

"How are you not furious?" the female artic fox asked surprised that Nick wasn't mad with his father "Julius was born long after my parents's divorce so I don't really have anything to be mad about, plus I owe my dad since he saved Judy" Wilde replied shrugging his shoulders as he sat next to Judy.

Just as Judy took another drink from her juice a sharpe pain rushed through the pregnant rabbit's body and she felt the bottom part of her moo moo become soaking wet "uuuhhh Nick I think my water just broke" the bunny cop said everyone around her jumping to their feet running to grab what they needed when the baby arrive "it's to soon, is it to soon?" Nick panicked worried that his son was being born to early "calm down it's normal for babies to be born a couple weeks early" Liz told her ex husband slapping him across the cheek to make him think straight, Julius came back into the living room carrying a diaper bag and a bag full of toys and clothes "shouldn't we get going?" the younger male red fox inquired ready to drive Judy to the hospital where there would be a large police presents "yeah we're going but I've got to call chief Bogo and let him know it's time" Nick replied pulling out his cell phone and called his, Judy and Julius's boss.

Bogo: this is chief Bogo

Nick: chief it's Nick the apple has dropped

Without thinking about it Bogo hung up on Nick and switched over to another line calling McHorn and told the rhino it was time to send 40 police officers to Zootopia Metro Hospital and set up four rings of protection outside and inside the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the house Nick was helping Judy into the back of their patrol car while Julius put the baby stuff in the rear of the car and Elizabeth sat in the front so that Nick could sit in the back with Judy "how she doing?" officer Reese asked as he got into the driver's seat and started up the car "I'm fine just go" Judy barked just as she was hit by another strong contraction.

Wasting no time Julius drove as fast as he could the patrol car's sirens blaring telling other mammals on the road to get out of the way "will you slow the fuck down or you're gonna kill us all" Elizabeth ordered as Julius passed by a car being driven by a cape buffalo nearly tapping it's side "we don't exactly have the time to drive like we're going to church" officer Reese replied hitting the horn when a car hadn't wouldn't move out of the way "we're never make it to the fucking hospital with the way you're driving" Liz snapped angrily putting a paw over her heart when Julius zipped pass yet another car "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" Judy screamed getting fed up with the two foxes's arguing "whoa chill Judy theres no reason to snap like that" Nick tried to tell his girlfriend but the pregnant rabbit smacked him in the back of the head.

"It's best not to argue with a pregnant female specially when she's in the middle of labor" Liz told her ex husband looking back at him and smiled.

Once at Zootopia Metro Hospital Judy was taken to a room and was given some drugs to numb the pain of child birth while Nick stayed by her side the entire time "how Judy doin" Harrison asked as he came into the hospital waiting room and walked up to Julius and a attractive female artic fox "she's ok I guess I haven't gone in and check on her yet" the younger male red fox answered before his dad asked him who the artic fox was "I'm Elizabeth Bane I use to be married to Nick" Liz replied telling Harrison that she was also Tabitha's mother "I can tell Tabbi looks a lot like you" the middle aged red fox smiled letting Elizabeth know that he was Nick and Julius's father this earned him a slap across the face "I had that coming" Harrison commented not holding the slap against his ex daughter in law "you're damn right you had that coming you dumb bastard" the female artic fox shouted slapping Harrison again and had to be restrained by Julius "damn what's with Nick and hooking up with females that have bad tempers?" Harrison laughed finding it interesting that his oldest son seemed to be attractive to females who got mad quickly.

Seven hours later

Nick came out a look of horror and dread on his face causing his friends and family to fear the worse had happened to Judy and the baby "what happen?, is Judy ok?" Harrison asked fearfully rushing to his first son who had fallen into a chair "I don't want to go back in there not after what I saw" officer Wilde frowned his whole body shaking "you looked down at what was going on on the other end didn't you?" Harrison smirked recognizing the look on his son's face as the same one he had when Nick was born "you poor bastard" Julius chuckled relieved that nothing had happened to Judy and his nephew "you best remember that when you have your own kids Julius" Harrison told his youngest child giving him a half smile like the one Nick had used so many times "that isn't gonna happen for a long time" officer Reese told his father wanting to have some fun before settling down and starting a family of his own "keep telling yourself that kid but when you meet the right girl you never know" Nick and Julius's dad remarked taking a seat next to Nick and continue to wait.

Nick was now pacing around the waiting room it had been four hours since he had came out and he was starting to think he should go back in although the nurse at the door told him he couldn't reenter "what's taking so long?" the father to be complained wanting to know weather or not his girlfriend and son were ok "you should know that child birth takes a long time and it really fucking hurts" Elizabeth informed her ex husband telling him that her own child labor was very painful and took over half a day "ok ewww why would you tell us that?" Julius bitched not wanting to hear about Liz's child birth "you're have to forgive my youngest he's young and doesn't know when to shut up" Harrison apologized on Julius's behalf giving the 20 year old the shut the hell up or I'll make you look "Mr. Wilde?, Mr. Nick Wilde" Dr. Amanda Walle called seeing that Nick and another older fox stood up at the same time so she had to be more pacific on who she was calling "is Judy ok?, is the baby alright?" Nick asked rushing up to the bunny doctor who had a big smile on her muzzle "their both healthy and congratulations Mr. Wilde the baby is a boy" Dr. Walle answered receiving a loud holler of joy and a hug as a response.

"congratulations kiddo" Harrison told his oldest son slapping him on the back and gave him a very expensive cigar "you should go see them Nick" Julius said shaking his half brother's paw before Nick went with Dr. Walle to see his new born son.

As Nick and Dr. Walle walked to the maternity ward the new father received several congratulations from the cops that had been standing guard to make sure no one got to Judy or her baby "here we are" Amanda said stopping at a door being guarded by a lion and a timber wolf Nick knew were on the swat team "is everything ok Mr. Wilde?" the rabbit doctor asked the red fox who seemed to be hesitating to go in "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this I mean this is a new born baby" Nick stated his hand hovering just over the door knob "hey man I know how you feel I felt the same way when my first kid was born" the lion told the smaller predator who swallowed hard and opened the hospital room door.

The hospital room was about the size of Nick's old bedroom with a couple chairs on either side of the room and a medium size tv hung up on the wall just over Judy's bed "hi there carrot" the male red fox greeted his girlfriend who looked tired and was holding a small blue blanket in her arms "hi there" Judy replied in a worn and sleepy voice giving her boyfriend a small smile "come here and meet you're son" the grey rabbit told the red fox moving the blanket aside to reveal a small infant with orange fur and short fox ears, Nick couldn't help but marvel at the site of his first son he looked so small that he could fit in Nick's paw "oh wow he's" but for some reason Wilde couldn't think of a good enough word to describe the new born Meloney Samuel Wilde "he's perfect isn't he" Judy finished for Nick holding Maloney out for his father to take him from her "go ahold Nick take him" Hopps said hearing a soft yawn come from Meloney.

Slowly and with extreme care Nick took Meloney from his mother allowing the red fox to see his son's face for the first time, the half red fox/rabbit infant had his mother's nose and muzzle but it was white like Nick's "what color are his eyes?" Wilde inquired wishing his son's eyes were open "hehehe their violet" Hopps giggled as she watched her boyfriend marvel over his son "aaahhhh I was hoping he would have my eyes" officer Wilde sighed in disappointment but he couldn't help but smile as he stared down at his baby boy "sorry maybe next time" Hopps told the red fox who gave her cheeky smile.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter seven: new family

The news of Meloney Samuel Wilde's birth filled every news channel and paper in Zootopia everyone was talking about the first half predator half prey baby staking out the Zootopia Metro Hospital in hopes of getting a picture of the new born it got so bad the chief Bogo had to send out the riot squad to keep the paparazzi, journalists and the mammals who were calling Meloney's birth an abomination to the natural order out of the hospital "that baby will never be excepted" some random mammal shouted as Nick led his mother into the hospital and as a response to the comment officer Wilde just flipped them off letting the haters know he didn't give a fuck to what they thought about his son as far as he was concerned they could all kiss his ass "Nick you know that's only going to provoke them" Jane told her son understanding why he did what he did but at the same time knew it had been a bad idea "did you hear what their saying about my family?, if it was up to me I'd shoot one of those fuckers in the knee to scare the rest of those fuckers off" Nick frowned half glad and mad he didn't have his glock "that would only stir up even more anger you know that" Ms. Potts chastised her only son like he was a kit again.

Nick sighed in annoyance receiving a painful yank on his ear "ow let go mom you can't do this I'm a grown adult" Wilde tried to tell his mother who only pulled harder "the hell I can't I'm you're mother and I can do whatever I want" Jane replied finally letting Nick's ear free "damn Wilde you're mom's the old school kind of mom" McHorn joked having been standing guard in the waiting room along with six other cops "he best remember that" Jane smiled before heading to the maternity ward with Nick in foot.

Jane Potts couldn't stop babying over her day and a half old grandson and thought that Meloney was the cutest infant she had ever seen he was even cuter then Nick had been when he was a new born "hello how are you?" the middle aged red fox said in a high pitch baby voice rubbing her nose against Meloney's nose causing the new born to smile "you're a real cutie you know that?" Jane continued carefully holding her grandson "jeez thanks mom" Nick scoffed not holding what his mother said against her "can you blame me you and Judy made a beautiful child" Ms. Potts told her only son kissing Meloney's forehead, soon the predator/prey infant started crying indicating to Jane he wanted something like food or he needed a clean diaper cause the one he was wearing was dirty "oh come now there's no reason to cry you're with grandma Potts, here you go Judy I think it's feeding time" the middle aged female fox told the new mother handing her her baby and then left the room to allow the new mother some privacy.

Nick was about to leave as well but stopped when his girlfriend called his name "you don't have to leave" the grey rabbit told the father of her child who seemed to be deciding weather or not he should stay "are you sure you want me around?, specially with my shady past" Nick asked suddenly turning to face his girlfriend, Hopps didn't like how Nick was talking it made her really worried "Nick stop it I don't care about you're past you know that" Judy answered as she lifted her shirt and allowed Meloney to suck from her nipple.

"I know but I think I understand why you're parents didn't want you to have Meloney, they figured I'd fall back into my old habits and leave you to raise Meloney alone" officer Wilde explained looking upset that his girlfriend's mom and dad thought so little of him "we've talked about this we both know you would never leave me alone specially now that we have a new born and like you said fuck my parents if they don't want to be apart of mine or Meloney's life we don't need them" Hopps stated pulling her son off her nipple so that he could breathe before letting him suck again "you think you're mom and dad will ever show up to meet their grandson?" Nick inquired finding it very unlikely that his girlfriend's parents would come to Zootopia to meet Meloney "the day they show up is the day I'll quit the force" Judy scoffed knowing her parents would never come to see their grandson "in that case I hope they never show up otherwise I'll never get my partner back" Nick joked having enjoyed his time with Julius as his partner but he rather work with his original partner.

As Meloney was being fed Dr. Amanda Walle came in with the new born's birth certificate making the half red fox and half rabbit a official citizen of Zootopia.

Birth Certificate

Name: Meloney Samuel Wilde Date Of Birth: May 16 2016 Time of birth: 10:37pm

Place Zootopia Metro Hospital

Species: red fox/rabbit Weight: 1.02lbs Height: 4 inches Eyes: violet

Blood type: B- Fur color: Orange with a white muzzle and black over eyes and tips of ears

Father: Nicholas Piberius Wilde Mother: Judith Kathryn Hopps

"Look at this little buddy you're a official member of Zootopia" Nick told his son showing him the birth certificate but the infant was to busy eating "it looks like he has other things on his mind just like his daddy" Judy smiled letting her infant son breathe before letting him suck on her nipple again "you make it sound like I have a one track mind" the male red fox replied with a hard frown but Judy just smiled "you do, I mean you've been staring at my boobs since I started feeding Meloney" Lt. Hopps scoffed catching her baby daddy in his crime "what? No I haven't" Wilde tried to lie but he knew he was as good as caught "I should go" Dr. Amanda Walle said but neither the fox or rabbit were paying much attention to her and never noticed that she had left.

Judy gave Nick a doubtful stare letting the red fox know she didn't believe him a bit and that she knew that he had been staring at her boobs but officer Wilde kept his innocents even though he knew without a doubt he was guilty "just omit it Nick you've been gocking at my breasts and I won't punish you" Hopps said in a commanding voice making it sound like she was planning to imprison her boyfriend in a ZPD prison cell if he continued lying to her "ooooohhhh what you gonna do throw Meloney at me?" Nick laughed knowing full well that Judy would never ever endanger their son "no but I cam cut you off from sex" the bunny smiled the laugh of Harrison could be heard outside the room letting the couple know that their friends could hear every word they said and grandpa Wilde was laughing his ass off "just tell her the truth kiddo otherwise she will cut you off" Nick's father told his oldest son laughing even harder now as Nick only blushed "you best shut it dad or I'll come out there and make you" Nick threatened at the top of his voice scaring little Meloney and made him cry "now look what you did" Judy snapped rocking the little baby and sang him a lullaby to calm him down.

"I didn't mean to make him cry" the father of now two children complained apologizing to the mother of his second child who just frowned at him before going back to calming Meloney "my poor baby did daddy make you cry?" Judy cooed kissing her son's face and hugged him "why you busting my balls in front of the kid?, that's not cool carrot not cool at all" Wilde said waving his arms like Hopps had committed a foul in a game of football.

Once Judy had gotten Meloney to calm down she went back to feeding him meanwhile Nick spent the time updating his Facebook page letting all his Facebook friends know how Meloney was doing "wow over 3500 mammals like the photo I posted of Meloney" the red fox let his girlfriend know generally surprised that so many predators and preys liked the picture of his new born son "holy crap I didn't think so many mammals would like the photo of our adorable little guy" Judy gasped her jaw dropping a little "I'm not I mean he is really really cute" Wilde smirked only guessing how handsome Meloney was going to be when he grew up "yes he is he's the cutest baby ever" Judy cooed rubbing her nose against the side of her baby's face.

As Nick watched Judy baby over Meloney the red fox couldn't help but feel guilty do to the fact he hadn't been there when Tabitha had been born then again he had had no idea that his ex wife had been pregnant so it wasn't his fault he hadn't been there.

"I kind of wonder how Tabitha will react upon meeting her half brother?" Wilde voiced pulling out his cell phone and text Elizabeth asking her when she was going to bring their daughter to the hospital to meet Meloney "she's six I'm sure Tabitha will be thrilled to meet her little brother" Judy commented just as she started to burp her son "or she'll see him as competition for her dad's attention and hate him, I've seen it happen trust me" the green eyed fox said putting his phone back into his pant pockets and got up to let his mom and dad know they could come in "it's about time kiddo, what were you two making another kid?" Harrison joked receiving a smack up side the head from Jane who told him to behave himself or the hospital staff would expel him from the maternity ward "god still as up tight as ever I see" the green eyed middle aged fox scoffed getting another smack but this one was a lot harder then the first one "the secret to keeping you're male in line is have a firm but forgiving paw" Jane instructed the new mother patting her ex husband on the head.

"I an't some house pet Jane so don't treat me as such" Harrison snapped slapping his ex wife's paw away and glared at her.

Nick looked from his mother to his father before shaking his head glad that he hadn't been raised by both his parents cause he figured they would of broken up anyways from the way they were arguing their marriage would of failed "for god sake will you two stop fighting god that's all you've ever done since I was a kit" Nick ordered becoming fed up with his parents arguing, the two middle aged red foxes looked at the only child they made together and frowned they knew Nick was right all Harrison and Jane had done back when they had been married was argue about money and how to raise Nick.

Harrison and Jane both apologized for fighting when they should have been celebrating the birth of their grandson "you're right kiddo this is a happy moment now get next to Judy I want to get a picture of the three of you" Harrison told his oldest son before realizing he didn't have any photos of his son and his family.

"Meloney look over here" Jane called to her grandson who was looking up at his mother "look at grandma" Nick told his infant son moving his head so he was looking at Jane who started taking a bunch of pictures of Meloney, Nick and Judy the family everyone in Zootopia was going to watch carefully.

Four days later

The day Judy and Meloney were released from the Zootopia Metro Hospital a huge crowd had gathered outside in hopes of seeing the mammal who had given birth to the first red fox/rabbit hybrid to ever be born, there were also news crews, paparazzi, journalists and of course protesters who were kept far away so they couldn't throw anything at Judy or her new born infant son "whoa didn't think so many mammals would turn out just to see our kid" Nick said in astonishment unable to count the mammals in the crowd "you and Judy made history kiddo and they all know it" Harrison stated his own green eyes scanning the numberless amount of mammals "I guess no matter what Meloney will always be the first" Julius commented knowing that no matter how many other hybrids were born his nephew would be the first of them "the first?" Hopps inquired as Nick carefully buckled Meloney into his carseat "the first hybrid which is both a honor and a curse" officer Reese explained telling the new mother there would be many mammals who would discriminate against Meloney for a number of years.

"Yeah I knew that already" Judy frowned having considered the way her son would be treated all throughout her pregnancy "stop worrying you two by the time Meloney is old enough to play with other kids no one will care who his parents are" Nick told his girlfriend and half brother finishing with his son's buckles "and when did you become the optimist?" Judy scoffed giving her boyfriend a skeptic stare "when did you become the skeptical one?" Officer Wilde smirked amused by how his son's mother was looking on the dim side of things when she always looked on the bright side.

"As interesting as this conversation is we should get going before someone decides to start a riot" Harrison interrupted seeing that some mammals were now screaming death threats while trying to push pass the police barricade "yeah ok we're meet you back at the house dad" Nick replied pushing the back seat back once Judy had sat next to Meloney "I guess I'll ride with dad then" Julius said leaving Nick, Judy, Jane and Meloney who were now in Nick's convertible "I don't think you should drive this rust bucket specially with Meloney in it" Jane complained inspecting the car which fell well below her standards "I've had this car since I was in high school so of course she'll be a bit worn" Nick told his mother patting the convertible's dash board in appreciation "Nick this is an unacceptable vehicle for you to be driving around with you're infant son" Ms. Potts bitched disproving of the poor condition the inside of the car was kept "I have the baby on board sign" officer Wilde joked but his mother didn't seem amused by the joke.

Soon Judy joined Jane in complaining about Nick's car "I'm not trading my convertible for a stupid mini van" Wilde told the two females nagging him "stop being so stubborn Nick we both know this hunk of junk is on it's last legs, it's time to trade it in for something better and safer" Judy told her boyfriend as she played with Meloney "he's like his father to hard headed for his own good and always thinks he's right" Jane told the new mother who was hanging a toy over her son's head jiggling it.

Through the rear view mirror Nick could see a little smile forming on his girlfriend's muzzle "and why are you smiling?" the male fox asked staring back at his son's mother with the use of the rear view mirror "what a new mother can't smile cause her baby is healthy" Judy partly lied and with that Nick left her alone cause he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

To the annoyance of Nick his mother wasn't going to let go of the subject of him trading in his convertible for a vehicle that would be safer for Meloney but Nick refused to give in to this he had already had to give up so many other things he sure as hell wasn't going to give up on the car that had helped him pick up so much tail between the time he and Liz had divorced and when he had hooked up with Judy.

"mom I love this car almost as much as I love Judy so I'm never gonna give up on my convertible" the young male fox told his mother with a bit of anger in his voice "as sweet as that is you need to start thinking about your son's safety" Jane partly smiled only to get a dismissive stare from her son who had been thinking about Meloney safety since he had found out Judy had been pregnant with him.

On the way home Judy let Nick know she Had never had been as happy as she was now she had everything she had ever wanted her dream job, a loving devoted boyfriend and a beautiful new born son and she had all this cause of him "come on Judy" Nick blushed wishing Judy had told him this stuff when his mother wasn't sitting right next to him "come on Nick I think it's sweet" Ms. Potts giggled only making her's son's face blush harder "and when are you two planning on marrying ?" Jane teased only wanting Nick to blush even harder then before "mom we don't need to get married besides I've already asked and Judy said no remember?" Wilde frowned having gotten over Judy's rejection a long time ago "it wouldn't hurt if you ask her again would it?" the middle age female red fox suggested shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Everyone wanted to hold Meloney but Judy didn't want them fighting over him "ok guys please don't crowd him" Judy told Jane, Harrison, Julius and Clawhauser pushing them back from her infant son "but he's so cute I got to hold him one more time" Clawhauser complained reaching for Meloney "you've got to hold him for 15 minutes" Hopps smiled handing her son to Nick who took Meloney and held him close to his chest "wow Nick you're doing a great job" the chubby cheetah commented getting close enough that Meloney could grab one of his fat fingers "what would you know about kids Clawhauser?" officer Wilde inquired wondering how the cheetah knew about anything about child care.

"well I have two sons and a daughter" Clawhauser answered getting shocked looks from his fellow police officers "hold the fuck up, you have kids? As in more then one?" Nick asked bluntly just as surprised as Judy and Julius but only getting a confused nod from Clawhauser "well damn I always thought you were" but the male red fox stopped himself cause he didn't want to sound like a massive dick "you thought I was what?" the cheetah police officer inquired wanting to know what everyone thought about him.

"What did you guys think I was gay or something?" Clawhauser asked looking to each of his coworkers all of whom didn't want to make eye contact with him, instead of getting angry or insulted Clawhauser just doubled over in laughter which was a huge surprise to everyone he worked with "yeah I'm not gay" the cheetah laughed reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone opening his photos and showed it to his coworkers.

The female cheetah on the phone had an hour glass figure with a rack that Nick could literally sit on without a problem and a ass so perfect even Judy and Jane looked envious "damn Ben you're hitting that?" both male red foxes said at the same time Nick receiving a death glare from his girlfriend "if it wasn't for the fact you were holding my infant son I'd kick you right in you're balls" Judy growled fury blazing in her violet eyes "come on carrot it's not like that"officer Wilde tried to explained before his girlfriend pulled out his liver "can you blame him he's becoming domesticated" Finnick said as he opened the front door and saw his best friend being drilled by his girlfriend.

"I mean he not only has a girlfriend who he work and lives with she also gave him a kid so he's pretty much pussy whipped" the smaller fox smirked walking up to his best friend to get a look at Meloney "fuck you Finnick you fucking dick I an't pussy whipped" Wilde snapped wanting to field kick the little fuck he called his best friend "says the guy who was made to move in with his girlfriend" Finnick replied his smile only got bigger "yeah my pregnant girlfriend who just had my son" Wilde frowned holding Meloney in Finnick's face "so you're the little guy who's been giving your dad so many problems?" the con artist said to the half red fox and rabbit who smiled at him.

"He kind of looks like you Nick, but better looking" Finnick joked being told he was just jealous that Nick had a great family and the smaller fox didn't "ewww I think it's time for a clean diaper" officer Wilde grimaced smelling something stinky coming from his son "give him here" Hopps grinned taking Meloney from his father and took the infant to the baby room.

"Dude Clawhauser show Finnick that picture of you're smoking hot wife before Judy comes back" Nick told the chubby cheetah once he was sure Judy was out of ear shot "damn big stuff how you tapping a female like her?" Finnick said just as surprise as his best friend to see the fat cheetah's mate "I'll have you know my wife thinks I'm hilarious and I can make her laugh whenever I want" Benjamin told the fennec fox showing him, Nick, Harrison and Jane his family. Clawhauser's oldest son was named Benjamin Jr. but everyone just called him Junior, his daughter was named Connie and his youngest was named Anakin "why the heck did you name you're last kid Darth Vader's real name?" Harrison asked finding it awesome that Clawhauser gave his kid a Star Wars character's name "I've been a huge Star Wars fan since I was like three and it took a lot of convincing for Tanya to let me name our last kid" Clawhauser chuckled telling his friends it took him four months to convince his wife to pick Anakin's name.

"Man I wish I could of named Meloney something cool like Link, Gordan, Ezio or Marcus Fenix but I picked the name without really thinking about it" Wilde frowned disappointed he didn't get to pick a better name for his son "I don't know who any of those guys are" Jane said confused cause she wasn't sure if those were even movie character's names "their names from video games" Nick explained to his mother who didn't like the idea of her grandson being named after a game character.

A month later

It didn't take Nick and Judy long to find out that being parents was a whole lot harder then any book would of told them they had to wake up every two hours to either feed, change or play with Meloney "who's the cutest baby ever?" Judy cooed lifting her son over her head and spinned in a circle "you are" the new mother told the month old infant kissing his little face this made Meloney laugh which was super adorable "kind of wish you're grandma and grandpa didn't think I was a whore cause I'd like for them to meet you" Hopps said having thought of trying to FaceTime with her parents but thought better of it "unfortunately grandma and grandpa are mad that I had you out of wedlock" the grey rabbit explained more to herself then her son who just gave her a toothless smile, just then Judy's phone began ringing "it might be one of mommy's friends from her hometown who haven't met you yet" Judy cheerfully said to her little half breed baby carrying him to her phone but when Judy saw that it was her mother face timing her her heart leaped up into her throat.

"Hi Judy" Bonnie greeted her daughter who was keeping her son out of the view of her phone's camera "why are you calling me?" Judy asked in a colder tone then she meant to use but she didn't regret it "you haven't called,text, email or tagged me on Facebook in almost a fucking year, so why did you decide to call the daughter you called all those awful things?" Judy snapped trying not to cry but it was hard cause of her postpartum depression. It was now Bonnie who started crying letting out all the feelings she had bottled up after disowning Judy for getting pregnant "I'm….so….sorry…..Judy…we should….of…never…..said those things…to…..you" Mrs. Hopps apologized through sobbing tears reminding Judy of the time she had went to Nick to apologize for saying that all predators were going to go savage sooner or later "did you just call to say you're sorry? Or is there a point to this bs?" Judy said coldly glaring angrily at her mother showing the older female rabbit she was in no mood for any kind of game.

"Yes there was a reason I called, I thought you would want to know you're father had a mini stroke" Bonnie replied all her regret was now gone when she saw how little her daughter seemed to care about anything she had to say "is he ok?" Lt. Hopps asked sounding generally concern for her father's well being, as mad as she was at her parents for what they had said to her 11 months earlier Judy still cared about them they were her mom and dad after all.

"he's alright now but he's still in the hospital and Dr. Hugh wants him to take it easy and of course you're father just wants to go back to work out in the field" Bonnie answered cracking a smile at how stubborn her husband was "does dad know you're contacting me?" Judy inquired wondering if her mother was calling her in secret "yes and no I told him I was calling someone but I didn't tell him who I was calling" the middle aged grey female rabbit replied clearly making sure none of their family could hear her or Judy "so he's still mad at me for having Meloney out of wedlock" Hopps stated guessing her father would be furious if he found out that his wife was talking to their disowned daughter.

Bonnie Hopps raised an eye brow upon hearing the name of her grandson "where did you get that name?" Mrs. Hopps asked questioning the choice Judy had made in naming her child "it was Nick's grandfather's name, mom I like you to meet you're grandson Meloney Samuel Wilde" Judy answered bringing her son into the view of her phone's camera, Bonnie beamed from ear to ear when her violet eyes had fallen onto her month old grandson.

"oh Judy he's beautiful" the older female rabbit smiled clearly wishing she was there to hug her newest grandchild "hi Meloney I'm your grandma Hopps" the middle aged rabbit greeted her grandson in a high pitch voice "oh Judy you and Meloney should come home so I can hold the little guy and I know once you're father meets Meloney he won't care if he was born out of wedlock" Mrs. Hopps continued but Judy didn't look sure about bringing her son to Bunnyburrow just by herself "sorry mom but if I came home it'll be with Nick, some police escort and our glocks" the younger grey rabbit said not willing to risk her son's life in a town where everyone carried a gun and probably won't big on a fox and rabbit having a child together "wait why do you have the police following you?" Bonnie Hopps gasped shock to hear that her cop daughter was under police protection.

Judy spent the good part of an hour to explain what had happened since she had been disowned by her parents and how she had been threatened and attacked by a zealot religious group and cause of this chief Bogo had assigned her, Nick and Meloney around the clock police protection "I'm sorry Judy I had no idea how difficult you're pregnancy was, if I had known I would of sent you're brothers to protect you" Mrs. Hopps frowned wishing she had done something to help her daughter.

Judy gave her mother a skeptic look doubtful her brothers would come to help her specially when her baby's father was a predator and they all shared their parents's prejudice against any kind of fox especially Nick "don't give me that look I know Ben, Marcus, James, Author and Walther would all jump at the chance to come to Zootopia to protect you and Meloney" Bonnie remarked listing off at least five of Judy's younger brothers who all loved their big sister even if she did have a child out of wedlock "mom their still in high school they should stay in Bunnyburrow and finish school" Lt. Hopps told her mother who just smiled as Meloney stared off at something off camera.

"you know Ben and Marcus graduated high school last year and James, Author and Walther are on summer vacation" the violet eyed middled aged female rabbit informed her 25 year old daughter who was now trying to get her infant son to look at her "oh yeah I totally forgot that Ben and Marcus had been seniors, I've been so occupied with my pregnancy I totally forgot" the new mother chuckled having been scared that something would happen to herself and her baby the entire time "well I'm not surprised from what you told me you've had to watch out for crazy mammals all throughout your pregnancy" the experienced mother of 275 children remarked glad that nothing had happened to Judy or Meloney.

For a long while Judy and her mother talked about what they had missed in the other's life and to Judy surprise she found out that four of her sisters had gotten married and one of them was four months pregnant "so when is Nick going to put a ring on your finger?" Mrs. Hopps playfully asked her daughter who blushed slightly at the mention of marriage "the thing is Nick had asked me to marry him just before you and dad disowned me" Judy replied reminding her mother that she had tried to tell her parents about the failed proposal but they didn't seem to care at the time "why did you say no when Nick gave you his proposal?" Bonnie inquired a little shocked that her daughter had turned down her predator boyfriend.

For a long time Judy was silent as if she didn't actually have an answer to the question and in true she didn't part of her didn't want to force Nick to marry her only because she had given him a son and another part of her wanted the choice to pick when she would settle down "don't get me wrong I do love Nick I really do…..but I don't know if he only asked me to marry him cause he felt responsible for getting me pregnant" Judy told her mother feeling some shame for saying no to her boyfriend's proposal, Judy wasn't sure if Nick was ever going to propose again but if he did the new mother knew she would say yes not just because she didn't want to hurt her boyfriend's feelings but because she wanted to be Mrs. Judy Wilde "so if you're on maternity leave who's working with that fox of yours?" Mrs. Hopps inquired wanting to know who was Nick's new partner "surprisingly Nick's half brother is his new partner" the 25 year old mother said explaining to her mom about how Nick's father had had another son after he and Nick's mom had divorce.

Two days later

Nick wasn't to thrilled about going back to Bunnyburrow specially after the last time they had gone to his girlfriend's hometown and her parents disowned her "this is bullshit why are we going back to that hick ass town, I know you're dad had a stroke but come on carrot do you not remember the crap he said to you?" the red fox complained just as he, Judy and Meloney stepped onto Bunnyburrow's train station "one don't talk shit about my hometown and two if I remember correctly we had sex at Gideon's house afterward" Judy smirked blushing but not as hard as Nick was "speaking of which I'm getting a serious case of blue balls since we haven't had sex in four damn months" Nick frowned finding that masturbation wasn't cutting it anymore "oh my god I can't believe you're saying this in front of our child" the new mother snapped at her boyfriend her whole face was now tomato red.

Nick let a evil grinned flash on his muzzle when he saw the chance to mess with his bunny girlfriend "oh come on whiskers you love it when I talk dirty" Wilde smirked leaning down so he was close to his girlfriend's face, Judy let a growl rumble in her throat and the red fox knew if it wasn't for the fact they had a new born with them she would drag him to a hotel and fuck him silly "told you so" Wilde said smugly giving a quick slap on the ass before proceeding off the train station "you're daddy is a meanie" Judy told Meloney who was resting in her arms and seemed to be taking in everything around him.

Like the last time Gideon Grey gave Nick and Judy a ride to where they needed to go "that's a mighty fine looking baby you've got there Judy" the baker commented looking over at Meloney who was sitting in his mother's lap "thanks Gideon I did make a handsome baby" Hopps smiled hugging her little son "you know I helped too" Nick put in a sarcastic tone from the back of the van "and cause you helped Meloney is going to be very handsome when he grows up" Judy told her boyfriend who agreed with the statement "I wouldn't be surprised if all the females in his school all wanted to be his girlfriend" Nick said as if he was sure of what he was saying alright true "what makes you so sure of that?" Gideon inquired sounding unconvinced of Nick's bold claim "uh duh Meloney is a Wilde and the males in my family are charming sons of bitches" the red fox in the back of the van scoffed reaching to the front and pat his son's head.

Compared to Zootopia Metro Hospital Bunnyburrow's hospital was tiny barely a quarter of the size of the major city's main care center "this is where you were born carrot?" officer Wilde asked as they walked into the small hospital "yes this is where all my family was born including my mother's" Judy replied letting one of her eye brows come up in a questioning look "man the maternity ward must be super busy" Nick commented knowing that Bunnyburrow had a huge rabbit population all of whom had farms and ranches owned by there families for many generations "I'm not going to lie but yeah the maternity ward here is way more busy then the one Meloney was put in when he was born" the new mother sighed glad she had had her baby in Zootopia and not here in her hometown where it would be easier for someone to take her son "I know this meant seem insensitive but how many bunnies live here?" the green eyed red fox asked seeing lots of the small prey mammals sitting in the hospital's waiting room.

For a moment Judy stopped and Nick thought she was going to start yelling at him for asking such a question "the last time I checked there were 14,447 rabbits living in Bunnyburrow but that was just before I left to start my job in Zootopia so the population probably gone up since then" Judy remarked only guessing what the rabbit population was now "holy shit that's a lot of rabbits, how does Bunnyburrow manage to police such a huge number and that's not including the other kinds of mammals who live here" Nick said in amazement being told by his girlfriend that Bunnyburrow had a modest police force to keep the peace.

Waiting outside Stu Hopps's hospital room was his many children all of whom were surprise to see Judy, Nick and their half breed infant son "never thought I'd see you here and you brought the fox too" Judy's oldest brother Jonathan said giving the red fox who impregnated his little sister a mistrusting and wary look "hi Jon how you been?" the grey female rabbit greeted her big brother who like their father had tan fur but unlike Stu Jon had a bit of grey on the top of each of his ears "I've been fine my wife had two more kids so now you're boy will have someone to play with" the big male rabbit replied standing eye to eye with Nick "you shouldn't let any of our children play with that filthy half breed" one of Judy's sisters said giving the new mother a hateful stare cause she had had a child with a fox "excuse me what did you just say about my son bitch?" Judy snapped handing Meloney to his father and confronted the female rabbit who was bad mouthing her baby.

"Ah shit" Nick frowned having never seen his girlfriend as mad as she was now and about to beat the shit out of another female "call my son a filthy half breed again Quinn and I'll punch out all you're fucking teeth" the rabbit cop scowled stopping in front of a creamy brown rabbit with ginger eyes "whoa there girls there's no need for this" Conner said stepping in between his little sisters who were about to beat the shit out of each other "Quinn leave right now all you're doing is causing problems" the tan male rabbit ordered the cause of the fighting but she refused at first till Conner screamed at her to leave or he'd throw her out.

Quinn didn't move she just stared up at her big brother who was a head taller then she was "those no reason for you to be so hostile we should be happy dad survive a mini stroke and Judy has a great looking baby boy" Conner commented holding his paws up in hopes to keep the peace "you mean the one she had with a fox?" Quinn replied not bothering to even look at Nick "I'm right here lady" officer Wilde stated but Judy told him that her sister's opinion of him didn't matter "you might not like Nick but he's a great guy who loves me despite the fact that I'm a rabbit who dragged him into a case through blackmail and threat of prison time, he loves me even though I made him follow the rules and he's a former con artist. Nick's a wonderful provider who put up with my emotional ass during my pregnancy and he loves our son despite the fact he's half rabbit" Judy Hopps told her sister walking over to her boyfriend and hugged him "what the hell did you threaten to blackmail him with?" Conner asked being told by Nick that his sister was going to arrest him for felony tax evasion if he didn't help her.

"Christ Judy that's messed up" one of Judy's many other siblings said showing some sympathy for the fox who had to choose between jail and helping Judy "I'm glad she did what she did otherwise I'd still be nothing but a con artist hustling suckers out of their money and this little guy wouldn't be here either" Nick said defending his girlfriend's actions cause he was happy where he was now.

After a short while Judy, Nick and Meloney went into see Stu who had his wife and some other rabbits who Nick figured was Mr. Hopps's extended family members standing around him "hey there Judy" the middle aged brown rabbit greeted his 25 year old daughter in a cheery tone clearly under the influence of some kind of drug "hi dad how you doing?" Lt. Hopps replied coming to the edge of her father's hospital bed and stopped "I….am…good" Stu smirked high as a fucking kite on morphine "hehehehehe" Nick laughed to himself enjoying how chilled his girlfriend's dad was to see his daughter he disowned "dad this is you're grandson Meloney" Judy told her father taking her son from Nick and showed the month old half breed infant to her dad who seemed happy to meet Meloney "he looks a lot like Nick" Stu said not wanting to take his grandson cause he meant drop him.

Nick felt uncomfortable cause he was pretty sure he was the only predator on this entire floor surrounded by a big ass family of rabbits half of whom hated him and the other half won't sure how to feel about him and the child he help make but then Judy looked back at him and smiled at Nick letting him know even though some of her family didn't like him she would always love him no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Zootopian Fulf: yeah morphine is a hell of a drug but he might not be as mad as he was when he first found out about Judy's pregnancy.

TOXIC LUCARIO LOVER: thanks hope you like the next chapter.

Dragonulera: I did it so you would come back and read the next chapter.

Shaley: here you go

FinalKingdomHearts: I hope you enjoy the new chpter

Chapter eight: unbroken love

Nick Wilde was sitting out in the hospital's waiting room as he waited for his girlfriend Judy Hopps to finish introducing their son Meloney to her father and her family "so yeah I took some more time off work so Judy could drag me to this backwoods town and introduce Meloney to her redneck family" the red fox said to his best friend Finnick over his cell phone "don't let cottontail hear you say that or she'll totally cut you off from sex" the smaller fox scoffed probably leaning back in his van smiling to himself "ha shows what you know I haven't gotten laid in months, my balls are so blue they look like giant blueberries" Nick frowned turning his head from side to side to make sure no kids heard him talking about his malehood "whoa that's way to much information I don't need to hear about you're nuts" Finnick said in disgust a gagging noise was now filling Nick's ear.

"Instead of telling me about you're sexual frustrations why don't you talk to that bunny girlfriend of yours?, or she cutting you off simply cause she doesn't want you getting her pregnant again?" Finnick stated rudely throwing a low bow jab at how not even a condom could stop Judy from getting knocked up "you best watch what you say about Judy Finnick cause I have no qualms about turning you're ass in for some of you're more illegal activities" the red fox openly threatened the smaller fox knowing that Finnick knew exactly what he was talking about "come on Nick you know I didn't mean anything by it" the con artiest replied trying to get back on Wilde's good side so he wouldn't turn him in for his more serious crimes which would land him in prison for at least half a decade if not more "I really like Judy she's a nice chick and she makes you happy which is something I haven't seen since you and Liz were together" Finnick continued and to Nick it was true he had many girlfriends since he and Elizabeth broke up but none of them really ever connected with him on a personal level like Judy did.

As much as Nick appreciate his best friend saying nice things about his girlfriend he knew Finnick was only doing it cause he didn't want to go to jail but that was fine as long as his former con artist partner kept his mouth shut about how he really felt about Judy Nick wouldn't turn him in "who do you think told her where you were when she came back into town once she found out what Bellwether was up to with the Night Howlers" Finnick explained having never told his best friend how Judy located him and stopped the mad sheep "oh I know I've known for almost two years" Nick replied now he was wondering if he should go check on Judy to make sure she and Meloney were ok but he wasn't sure how welcome he would be by the rest of the Hopps family.

"What's up Nick?, I can feel you're uncertainty from here" the fennec fox said pulling his best friend out of his thoughts "just thinking if I should go look in on Judy and Meloney to make sure their both alright" officer Wilde frowned tapping his foot impatiently "then go see her it's not like her family has a restraining order against you" Finnick commented chuckling a bit "except I'm a predator who knocked up their family member" Nick retorted not wanting to risk pissing off nearly 400 rabbits "come on Nick it's been nine months why would they still be mad?" the small brown eyed fox scoffed clearly not understanding the peculiar situation his friend was in right now "all of Judy's family are strict roman catholics and they all look down on anyone who have a child out of wedlock specially when it's with a protestant jew like me" Nick answered knowing that cause he wasn't a catholic Judy's family disapproved of him.

Nick knew Finnick didn't understand how could he all he had ever cared about was himself and the money he made "seems kind of petty to disown someone just because they had a kid with a mammal who wasn't the same religion" Finnick said having been with several different females all of whom had different faiths "except Judy's family have been set in their ways for who knows how many generations and I doubt they're break from it anytime soon" Wilde replied seeing some rabbits that he recognize from earlier who he knew were some of Judy's siblings who didn't even bother to look in his direction

Nick told Finnick that he sure as hell wasn't going to stay at the Hopps's family home cause he was scared that he was going to wake up one morning nailed to a crucifix on some hill somewhere "yeah being a jewish guy in a house full of catholics an't a good thing is it?" the con artist chuckled being jewish himself "remember I'm not just a jew I'm also half protestant too which doesn't help either" Nick reminded his best friend who knew his mother was a devout member of the protestant church.

The two foxes talked for a while longer before Nick decided that he needed to stop being a pussy and go check on his family "is Judy still in there talking to her dad?" Wilde asked Connor Judy's oldest brother who was leaning a chair up against the wall next to Stu's hospital room door his arms crossed over his broad chest "yeah she is and don't worry I've been making sure nothing happens to her or you're kid" the male rabbit replied letting the front two legs of his chair fall as it did Connor hopped to his feet "offly nice of you but why aren't you mad like the rest of your family that Judy had a baby with a fox?" Nick asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice wanting to know what angle this rabbit was playing at "oh I guess Judy never told you about her atheist big brother who refuses to marry cause it's a outdated practice and doesn't care who loves who" the big tan male bunny grinned now eye to eye with Nick "no she hadn't….ok how the fuck are you so big?, did you're parents feed you growth steroids when you were a kid?" the green eyed red fox answered before trying to find out how a rabbit like Conner was as tall as he was.

Connor Hopps let out a hearty laugh which was a loud booming masculine noise "you're a funny guy now I understand why my sister likes you so damn much" the big tan rabbit bellowed letting loose another hearty laugh "among other things" Nick grinned leaving the statement there "aw packin a bit more then the average fox?" Hopps said with a wide grin on his muzzle which was on Nick's muzzle as well "hey those are you're words not mine" officer Wilde replied slyly rocking on the balls of his heels "you're a cheeky bastard even for a fox" the male rabbit commented patting Wilde on the shoulder with one of his callus paws.

The fact that Connor didn't seem to mind the fact that he impregnated his favorite little sister and in doing so spawned a bastard son was a good sign for Nick cause now he had at least one ally in the Hopps family who didn't want to crucify him.

Meloney was sitting in his grandfather's lap sucking his thumb as his mother told Stu about the time they had spent not talking to one another and how a religious zealot had tried to kill her as she was walking back to the police station and how Nick's father had saved both her and a unborn Meloney from the crazy rabbit "man I owe this Harrison a case of beer" Mr. Hopps commented really wanting to meet the fox who saved his daughter's life "then you'll have to come to Zootopia dad" Judy told her father as she picked up her son and gave him a bottle "I only want to go to that place for two reasons to see you and Meloney and to go to you're wedding" Stu replied not wanting to go to the big city for no reason other to see his daughter and grandson.

Judy let out a annoyed sighed really not in the mood to be asked when she and Nick were going to tie the knot "don't you start I've gotten enough grief from mom on the subject" the new mother frowned not wanting to get into this argument with her dad.

Just then there was a soft knock on the bedroom door "hi thought I'd come see how's things are going?" Nick smiled poking his head in through the door crack "hey there's the new dad" Stu cheered clearly under the influence of the morphine "ooooohhhhhh Judy didn't tell you about the daughter my ex wife had after our divorce" the red fox omitted but Stu didn't seem angry specially once Nick explained what had happened between him and Elizabeth "how old is you're daughter?" the middle aged rabbit asked wanting to know about this red fox's oldest child "Tabitha is six and I swear to god she fell in love with Meloney when they first met" Nick replied pulling out his phone and showed Stu a photo of his two children together.

"Why does she have that white streak in the middle of her ears?" Mr. Hopps said pointing to Tabitha's crest on her head "Tabbi's mother is an artic fox so she got some of Liz's fur color" Nick explained a amused smile on Stu's muzzle "ho oh ho been checking out what the Tundra District has to offer have we?" Stu lightly chuckled earning a passive shrug from the young male fox "dad" Judy snapped not liking what her father was implying "come down from you're high horse Judy, so you're boyfriend use to be married and fathered a child that's not yours you don't need to get mad cause I want to talk about it" Stu told his daughter who started cussing under her breath "now now carrots you shouldn't be swearing in front of our infant son" Nick chastised his girlfriend giving her a disproving frown.

Judy started telling her boyfriend and father that she didn't care that Nick had once been married or that he already had a child all that matter to her was that Nick loved and stay loyal to her "of course I know I have no reason to question you're loyalty Nick" the grey female rabbit told her boyfriend with just the hint of a threat in her voice taking the bottle out of her son's mouth to allow him to breathe "well yeah" Wilde nervously replied only imagining the terrible things his bunny girlfriend would do to him if he ever felt the temptation to cheat on her.

"I know this is off the subject of Nick's loyalty but Judy why did you only have one kid I mean you are a rabbit after all" Stu commented bringing up the one thing that had been on Nick and Judy's mind for months "I think the main reason I only had Meloney was because foxes only have one or two children during each pregnancy" the young mother said having wondered that as well during the time she was pregnant "I'm glad we only had one I don't think we could handle anymore" Nick stated taking Meloney from his girlfriend and started playing with the half rabbit/red fox "hopefully you two are planning on giving me some more grandchildren sometime soon" Stu Hopps joked even though he already had more grandkids he could possibly count "hell will freeze over before I get pregnant again dad" Judy frowned planning to take extra precautions the next time she and Nick had sex "but mommy I want a brother or sister to play with who won't care that I'm not all prey or predator" Meloney said with the help of his father.

Judy couldn't stop giggling at Nick's antics it was adorable specially when he used their own son to show what a goof he was "I'm sorry Meloney but right now mommy is in no mood to get pregnant again" Hopps told her son talking to him like he understood her "but mooooom" the little half breed infant replied in a whiny tone his dad moving his arms up and down to show his disappointment "but nothing Mr. man now tell you're daddy to hand you over so I can finish feeding you and change you're diaper" Judy smiled taking her son from her boyfriend and gave him back his bottle "wow carrots you're one cold blooded mom you know that?" Wilde smirked taking a picture of his girlfriend and son and posted it on Facebook.

When they were told that visiting hours were over Nick, Judy and Meloney left the hospital saying bye to Connor who needed to go home cause his wife wanted him to deal with their trouble making children "so what is there to do in this town besides farming?" Nick commented looking around to only see farm land as far as his eyes could see "that depends on what you want to do?" Judy answered in a seductive tone a sexy little smile on her muzzle "all we need to do now is find someone to watch our kid" Wilde smiled wondering if Gideon would be willing to watch Meloney while he bucked out his sexual frustration with Judy "well we're not leaving him with my family and I don't think it would be fair to dump him on Gideon's lap" Hopps stated quickly running down a list of mammals who wouldn't kidnap her son or hurt him "and Gideon is the only mammal we can somewhat trust" the grey rabbit continued unwilling to leave her baby in the paws of anyone she thought would harm her Meloney, seeing that that was no one else to look after their son while they had a sex Judy pulled out her phone and called her former bully.

Gideon: this is Grey's pie Gideon speaking, how may I help you?

Judy: hey Gid it's Judy

Gideon: howdy Judy what's up?

Hopps was silent for a few seconds she was embarrassed to ask Gideon to watch her son while Nick fucked her like no bodies business "you want me to ask him?" Nick said over the phone being told to be quiet by his bunny girlfriend.

Judy: I was wondering if you could watch Meloney for a while so me and Nick could have some personal time together.

Gideon: some personal time uh?, I think I understand

There was a hid of amusement in the pastry baker's voice letting Judy know he had a good idea by what she meant by personal time together.

Judy: it's not like that Gideon we're not dumping Meloney on you just so we can have sex me and Nick haven't had an actual date in months and we really need that time together.

Gideon: hahahaha I was kidding Judy I know you and Nick need to strengthen your guy's relationship specially now that you have a baby.

Judy: so that means you'll babysit Meloney if you do we're pay you for you're time.

Gideon: I can't him right now but I close up shop at 7:00pm bring Mel by then.

Nick check his phone and saw that it was five minutes pass five So they had time to look around Bunnyburrow and see where his girlfriend grew up "just enough time for daddy to pick up some condoms" the red fox chuckled getting a annoyed stare from Judy "if you do you better make sure none of them are defective like the last one" the new mother frowned not wanting to get pregnant cause of a messed up condom "see that mommy is refusing to give you a sibling" the green eyed fox told his son in a sarcastic matter "do you have any idea how painful child birth is?, it really really fucking hurts" the grey female rabbit snapped at her baby daddy.

Gideon: y'all do know I'm still here right?

Judy: I'm sorry Gideon I'll see you around seven.

Gideon: alrighty Judy.

As much as Nick didn't want to omit it Bunnyburrow did have a rustic beauty to it but he wasn't paying that much mind he was more occupied by the beautiful grey rabbit holding his paw and the little infant in her arm, they were his family and he wanted to spend his entire life with them and hopefully one day he would marry Judy and maybe they would have more children together "what's with that look?" Hopps asked a single eye brow rising up a bit "just thinking on how two years ago I did everything I could to impede you're investigation in the missing otter case and now we're in a long term relationship with a cute little half breed son" the red fox replied leaning over and placed a kiss on Judy's cheek this made the first rabbit police officer to blush "yeah you were kind of being a dick but since then you've became a great father" Judy smiled stopping her boyfriend so she could kiss him on the lips.

The couple made out for a while and the only reason they had to break apart was because their infant son started crying "seriously you're goin cock block your old man?" the green eyed fox asked his son sarcastically looking down at the baby who was being cuddled by his mother "not cool Meloney not cool you should never cock block your dad" Nick continue trying to frown at his only son but the half rabbit/red fox was to cute to be mad at "he didn't do it on purpose he is only a month old" Judy told her boyfriend who took their son from her and held Meloney close to his chest "I've actually had this theory that babies will cry when ever they get the feeling that their not getting the attention they want from one or both parents, it's like the baby version of narcissism" the father of two joked but his bunny girlfriend gave him a doubtful stare "given the fact that he's you're son narcissism wouldn't be to far off" Judy joked playfully elbowing the red fox she had fallen in love with in his side.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny whiskers I'm not that narcissistic" Nick said with a scoff ensuring that his son wasn't going to fall out of his arms "I'd beg to differ Mr. Wilde" Judy replied kissing the fox again before continuing away from the hospital "you don't think I'm a narcissist do you?" the red fox asked the infant in his arms who only cooed as a response "shows what mom knows right Mel?" Nick said running after his girlfriend before she got to far ahead of him.

As they passed a field Nick noticed some very familiar flowers lining the side of the field "why the hell are there night howlers here?" the predator panicked knowing the these flowers were a dangerous plant if eaten "I told you night howlers can kill small animals such as insects, which makes them an effective pesticide" Hopps explained stopping to look at the flowers "oh yeah now that you mention it I kind of do remember you saying something about it" Nick replied standing well away from the night howlers "plus Meloney should see the thing that had brought us together" Judy commented going over to Nick and hugged him "I doubt he even knows where he is" the first fox police officer stated holding his infant son out to stare at the little half breed baby.

"Don't say that of course he knows where he is" Judy said watching her son who was staring down at his father "come on carrot Meloney is only a month old" the green eyed male fox replied having his son snatched away from her boyfriend and started kissing the infant's face to show her love for him.

Gideon Grey owned a very successful bakery not only partnering up with the Hopps but several other families that lived in Bunnyburrow thanks to this the red fox's business was booming bringing in a good amount of money "alright y'all have a good night now" Gideon told a customer as he gave her a freshly baked blueberry/raspberry pie "you to Gideon" the female rabbit smiled leaving just as Judy, Nick and Meloney came in, immediately chatter and whispers filled the bakery some of which were nasty things about Judy and the predator that fathered her child "howdy Judy howdy Nick" the pastry baker greeted the prey/predator couple making sure to sound neutral so not to up set the customers who didn't like the fact Judy had a baby with a fox "go ahead and take a seat" Gideon said before going to check on the cake, pies and others pastries in the back.

Judy could feel the eyes of hatred staring at her, Nick and their son but the new mother didn't pay them any mind she had been use to mammals giving her dirty looks specially after she had found out that she was pregnant "you want a donut?" Wilde asked his infant son who was sucking on his little paw "you know full well he's breast feeding" Judy scowled but her predator boyfriend just smirked and shrugged his shoulders before he got up and went to buy himself and Judy some food "here carrot" Nick said handing his girlfriend a paper bag before sitting back in his seat, Judy was enjoying her peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies she was enjoying it so much that she hadn't noticed that Nick had given Meloney a tiny piece of his donut and the infant was now sucking on the fry dough "Nicholas Piberius Wilde do not give our month old infant child solid food" Hopps snapped taking the piece of donut away from her son and threw it in Nick's face.

"First of all you need to chill the fuck out it's only a little piece of my donut and second it was only a tiny bit of my donut it an't gonna hurt the kid" the green eyed red fox calmly told his baby mama who was still scowling at him "he could choke on that tiny piece" Hopps frowned upset that Nick was acting so careless "I wouldn't of let that happen carrots and you damn well know that" Wilde argued a small twitch crossing his eye brows in annoyance, the only reason Nick and Judy's angry staring contest was broken was because they heard a long wet fart coming from their son "oh god Meloney bad baby bad" Nick complained as his sensitive nose picked up the smell of his son's fart "I thought you said you were only breast feeding him?" the first fox police officer complained plugging his nose in hopes of blocking out the smell "I am baby's just have stinky farts sometimes" the violet eyed rabbit snickered smelling her son's diaper to find that it was full of poo "or he has a full diaper" Hopps chuckled standing up and grabbed Meloney's diaper bag then left to go to the bathroom.

By the time Judy returned with a clean Meloney Nick had finished all his donuts and was now working on a 20oz soda "you want something to drink?" Wilde asked as his girlfriend retook her seat "yeah sure, can you get me a diet coke with a little ice?" Hopps replied as she was now rocking her son in her arms to put him now for a nap, the last of Gideon's customers left leaving the prey/predator couple alone in the bakery with it's owner "so where are you planning to go for you're guys's date?" Gideon inquired as he wiped down the store's countertops "are there any actual restaurants in this small ass town?" officer Wilde asked figuring there was no where to eat in Bunnyburrow.

Judy just gave her boyfriend another scowl as he insulted her hometown some more "we have a diner with some pretty good food" Grey commented opening the display case and pulled out the cakes he hadn't taken out yet "oh wow an actual diner, that must of been quite an event when it first opened" Nick sarcastically stated receiving a kick in the shin "if you want any kind of action you best shut up" Judy warned her boyfriend in a soft threatening voice so that Gideon couldn't hear her "so I meant get laid tonight?" Nick smirked over joyed by the fact he would get some sexual relief "if and only if you behave" the grey female rabbit remarked making sure she didn't wake Meloney.

Thanks to the fact Gideon lived closed to his bakery Nick and Judy were able to borrow his van which Nick wish wasn't so…..pink "why in the hell did Gideon paint his van pink there are literally thousands of different shades of red Gideon could of picked instead of this" the green eyed red fox bitched as he opened the van door and climbed in "are you seriously complaining about a car that Gideon didn't have to let us borrow?" Lt. Hopps frowned having to take a longer time to get into the van cause of her smaller size "you haven't heard me complain yet whiskers" officer Wilde lightly laughed flashing his girlfriend a charming smile.

It had been a good thing Gideon had lend the predator/prey couple his van cause the diner the baker had told them about was six miles from the Grey's pie bakery "hey Judy the 1920's called they want their diner back" Nick remarked as his green eyes fell upon the restaurant "the jokes on you this diner was made in the 1940's" Hopps shot back but she then realized that her joke wasn't much better then her boyfriend's joke "oh wow that's not much to impress a guy like me" the former con artist said giving Judy a sarcastic smile before dropping it "don't be a dick Nick" the bunny cop told her son's father as she got out of the van.

The diner was a simple long rectangular building with a tall plain countertop up against one wall separating the cash register, the waiters, the waitresses and the kitchen from it's customers while on the other wall was a row of nine tables with a couple tables up against the far end of the diner "how many…..oh my god Judy is that you?" a white female rabbit with dark tan spots started to greet the couple before she recognized Judy "yeah it's me good to see you Billie, Nick this is my cousin Billie Jean Walker" Lt. Hopps replied introducing her boyfriend to the waitress "it's nice to meet you Billie" Nick said shaking his girlfriend's cousin's paw "I heard you had a baby you look good" the waitress remarked now leading Nick and Judy to a table "ha thanks I worked my ass off to burn off my baby weight" the new mother smiled happy she was able to get back most of her figure "I wouldn't blame you" Billie laughed stopping at an on occupied table "come on carrot I like a big ass on my girl" Wilde joked slapping his girlfriend's butt cheek before sitting down.

Judy let out a surprise gasped at the unexpected contact to her rear specially since they were in a public place in the very heart of her hometown "Nick what the hell" the embarrass female rabbit blushed looking around to see if anyone notice her boyfriend's perverted actions but it seemed that the other mammals won't paying them any mind "you'll pay for that" Judy threatened sitting across from her boyfriend who just gave her a bring it on lopsided smile.

Billie Jean took her cousin and Nick's orders coming back soon after so she and Judy could catch up since they hadn't seen each other since Judy left to be a cop in Zootopia "aaaahhhh look at him he's so cute" the white and dark tan spotted waitress sighed when Judy showed her a picture of Meloney "he looks like his daddy" Billie smiled looking over at Nick who couldn't help but feel some pride at the comment "that's true Meloney is going to be as handsome as his daddy but he has my eyes" Judy agreed looking at the photo of her first and only son and smiled cause she loved the little infant with all her mind, body and soul "he's gonna be quite the ladies man when he's all grown up" Billie Jean joked only guessing how her cousin would handle Meloney when he hit puberty and took a interest in girls "thank god we won't have to worry about that kind of thing for another 14-15 years, right now all we have to worry about is keeping Meloney healthy and happy" the new mother replied relieved she had over a decade to prepared herself for her son's puberty "awww come on whiskers puberty couldn't be that bad it wasn't for me" Wilde put in but both female rabbits just gave him a skeptic stare.

"Fine then you just volunteered to give Meloney the sex talk when he gets old enough" the grey female mother rabbit told her baby daddy "fine how hard could it be?" Nick commented seeming not to worry about talking to Meloney about the birds and the bees "says the guy who has to tell Tabitha where babies come from" Judy smirked wiping her boyfriend's smug smile off his muzzle "who the heck is Tabitha?" Billie inquired finding out that Nick already had a five year old daughter from his previous failed marriage "wow Judy dating a guy who already has a kid and then giving him another one you sure know how to pick them" the rabbit waitress continued before heading off to get the predator/prey couple their food.

"You know she has a point it takes a lot for a female to date a dude who already has a kid with another girl" Nick commented his smirk returning to his muzzle.

Judy put her paw on top of Nick's giving him a small loving smile "you know that doesn't matter to me" the rabbit stated squeezing her predator boyfriend's paw "yeah I know I know carrots" the former con artist replied softly lifting his girlfriend's paw to his lips and kissed it showing anyone who was watching that it didn't matter that Judy was a rabbit Nick still loved her, to the couple every other mammal seemed to have just disappeared as if they all had been ghost or dematerialized into mist "I love you Judy Hopps" Nick cooed kissing his prey girlfriend's paw again which made the bunny blush "I love you too" Hopps replied wishing there was somewhere she could show the fox just how much she loved him other then a simple kiss but they were in public so a kiss would have to do.

The predator/prey couple got their meals and as they ate they talked about a wide range of things "hey Judy did you know my mom and dad use to be actors?" Nick said off handily as he cut his chicken fried steak "were they in anything I've seen?" Hopps asked taking some interest in this fact "they played Robin Hood and Maid Marion in Disney's 1973 Robin Hood" Wilde smiled taking some pride in the fact his parents had been in such a big movie that had been seen by so many mammals "no way I love that movie" the grey rabbit cheered totally surprise by the fact her son's grandparents had been in such a big movie "that's how they first met and from what my mom told me they started dating after that" officer Wilde explained wondering if his parents would of ever met if they hadn't gotten the Disney job.

After the prey/ predator couple finished eating their meals they got back into the van and drove to the general store which was the only place Nick could buy condoms and morning after pills "you sure they won't try to hang me in the back?" the 27 year old fox asked as he pulled into the general store's parking lot "seriously Nick you're a ZDP police officer and no one in Bunnyburrow is dumb enough to fuck with a on duty cop" Judy remarked lightly giggling to herself.

"says the bunny who now lives in the big city" officer Wilde scoffed climbing out of the van and headed inside with his rabbit girlfriend behind him.

Nick and Judy split up so not to bring attention to themselves with Nick heading to the isle where he could find condoms while Judy went off to get something special not telling her predator boyfriend what it was "how am I supposed to be sure none of this stuff are defective shit I'm not playing Russian roulette" Wilde frowned scanning the several different rows of condoms but he wasn't sure if any of the rubbers were still good "you know what fuck it I'll just figure it out then" the father of two thought leaving the isle to look for his girlfriend who he found in the next isle "where are the condoms?" the grey rabbit inquired seeing no condoms in her boyfriend's paws "we don't need them I'll just pull out before I cum" Nick explained telling his girlfriend that condoms were untrustworthy "Nick don't be crazy go buy some condoms I'm not going to risk getting pregnant again"Judy snapped stomping her foot on the floor "chill out whiskers you wouldn't get pregnant" the green eyed male fox half smiled lying a paw on the rabbit shoulder.

"Well I feel like ovulating without risking getting knocked up, now go buy the condoms or you're not getting laid" the violet eyed bunny frowned poking her boyfriend in the middle of his chest "fine I'm going I'm going" Nick sighed as Judy's violet eyes bored into the back of his head.

Nick came back to Judy with a box of condoms in one paw "happy now?, by the way what did you buy?" the red fox asked seeing a small bag in his girlfriend's paw "that's a surprise" the new mother smiled putting the bag in her purse and headed for the cash register "and what kind of surprise would that be?" officer Wilde questioned as he followed the mother of his son "good things come to those who wait" Hopps cooed swinging her hips from side to side to hypnotize her boyfriend with her ass "if it's what I think it is I'm not gonna be happy that's for damn sure" Nick stated his mind running through what Judy could of bought base on the size of the grocery bag "god damn what an ass" the now horny male fox thought unable to take his eyes off his rabbit girlfriend's big juicy ass "Nick what are you doing?" Judy asked in a gasp when she felt the fox's paw slip into one of her butt pockets "I'm groping you're awesome ass, what does it look like carrots?" the sly fox answered rubbing Judy's ass cheek "I can see that, but why are you doing it in the middle of the store?" the grey female rabbit shot back wanting to pull Nick's paw out of her pocket but she liked it when he groped her butt.

Wilde stopped causing Judy to stop as well and bent over and kissed her on the lips which Hopps happily returned even though she was sure there were mammals in the store she knew watching her and her predator boyfriend "cause you're the only mammal who matters to me and cause I love you" Nick cooed kissing his prey girlfriend again but this time he pinned her to the shelf that was behind and wrapped his arms around Judy's curvy hips.

The prey/ predator couple's make out session quickly got more passionate and fevered causing the two to lose themselves in the moment "Judith Kathryn Hopps what in the hell are you doing" and like that Judy's heart dropped into her stomach upon hearing her mother's voice yelling at her to stop letting Nick grope her ass in the middle of the store "mom what are you doing here?" Judy asked in a panic pushing her boyfriend away and blushed heavily "I'm shopping for groceries, the better question is what are you two making out like a pair of horny teenagers and where is Meloney?" Bonnie Hopps replied noticing that her daughter didn't have her grandson "Meloney is with Gideon so me and Nick could go on a date" the violet eyed female bunny answered her face was now a deep red "oh really?" Mrs. Hopps smiled evilly her eyes dropping to the small box Nick had dropped while he was groping her daughter's ass "oh crap" Nick gasped scooping up the box and hid it behind his back.

Nick had never felt as embarrassed as he did now his girlfriend's mother knew he was planning to plow her daughter thanks to him dropping the box of condoms like a fucking idiot "mom will you please just leave?" Lt. Hopps begged her mother not wanting Bonnie to ruin her and Nick's date "oh come Judy you don't need to be embarrassed" Mrs. Hopps giggled but her daughter just scowled at her "mom please" Judy begged again sounding desperate now.

Seeing that her daughter was so embarrassed to the point that she was on the edge of crying Mrs. Bonnie Hopps finally decided to leave so not to cause a scene in the middle of the grocery store "so I guess we should go and pick up Meloney now that the date's been ruined" Nick frowned about to head back to the isle he got the condoms to put them back but he was stopped by a paw on his forearm "no Nick we shouldn't let my mom's appearance ruin our night together" the little rabbit replied looking up at her boyfriend with her beautiful violet eyes, Nick couldn't say no to his girlfriend's pleads he didn't want to make her anymore up set then she had already been "if that's what you really want whiskers?" the first fox police officer smiles kissing Judy again.

With the condoms in a grocery bag the prey/predator couple got back into Gideon's van and drove to find a hotel "I think it would be a good idea if I went in to get the room while you wait in the van" officer Wilde told his bunny girlfriend scanning the road for a suitable place to plow Judy "actually yeah that's a good plan specially since the front clerk would likely know me" Judy agreed knowing Bunnyburrow was a town where everyone knew everyone else "you sure you want to have sex specially now that you're mom knows?" Nick asked feeling a bit uncomfortable with the fact Bonnie knew he was planning to fuck her daughter "yes I'm sure we both need the sexual release" the new mother answered giving her baby's father a loving smile.

It didn't take Nick long to get a room meeting Judy there "hi there cottontails" the red fox greeted his prey girlfriend who was leaning up against Gideon's van "hi there sly fox" Lt. Hopps returned the greeting joining the red fox to go to their hotel room.

As soon as the door was closed the young couple stripped out of their shirts and pants tossing them half hazardly on the floor "man breast feeding is doing great for you" Nick smiled seeing that his girlfriend's boobs had gotten three times bigger then last time he had seen Judy's breasts "you can thank Meloney for that" the grey female rabbit grinned reaching behind herself and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor "I sure will" the former con artist replied cupping his girlfriend's boobies and squeezed them earning a low purr from Judy, all Wilde did for a while was play with his rabbit girlfriend's breasts pushing down on Hopps's nipples causing them to get hard "mmmmmmm" Judy moaned as her predator boyfriend's fur brushed over her nipple "you're tits won't this sensitive the last time" Nick grinned evilly wanting Judy to call out his name as he pushed harder on her nipples and he got what he wanted.

Wanting to have some more fun with his girlfriend's boobs Nick scooped Judy up into his arms and carried her over to the bedroom laying her down gently "we're gonna have some real fun whiskers" the red fox told the mostly naked rabbit pulling off his boxer shorts to reveal his fully erect cock "oh and what does that entail exactly?" the new mother asked in a husky lustful voice licking her lips eagerly as she stared directly at her boyfriend's malehood, Wilde didn't answer instead he climbed a top of Judy placing his dick in between her boobs "mind pushing you're boobs together?" officer Wild requested moving his hips back and forth slightly "where did you learn this idea?" the horny female grey bunny asked doing as her boyfriend requested and pushed her tities together sandwiching the red fox's cock in between her mounts.

"You saw it in another porn didn't you?" Hopps smiled having caught her boyfriend watching pornographic movies on four separate occasions "I will neither it knowledge or deny your crazy accusation" Nick said in a well practice and impassive voice all the while he pumped his hip's rubbing his cock against his girlfriend's breasts.

For the next 10 minutes Judy titie fucked her predator boyfriend's dick licking his head each time it came close to her mouth "god damn you've been reading up on how to show me a good time" Nick cheered enjoying the feeling of his dick being licked "I may of" Hopps coyly smiled wrapping her fingers around Nick's shaft and started rubbing it "god I love you" the fox exclaimed leaning down to kiss his girlfriend while continuing pumping his hips, the couple made out for a good while only breaking apart when their lungs began screaming for air "I love you too you silly fox" the grey bunny cooed pulling Nick in for yet another kiss. Nick didn't know why but he was way hornier then he initially thought he was going to be maybe it was because he was in a town that was full of mammals that disapproved of his relationship with Judy because he was a fox and she was a rabbit and the other mammals were even angrier that they had had a child together "Nick lay down" Lt. Hopps ordered her predator boyfriend pushing on his chest with three of her fingers while giving him a seductive and sexy smile "and why should I do that?, I was having fun fucking you're amazing tits" the former con artist replied a sly smile plastered on his muzzle.

Seeing that her baby daddy wasn't going to cooperate with her Judy decided to take this matter into her own paws forcefully shoving the fox onto his back and pinned him down by sitting on his stomach "being a bit forceful aren't we?" the male fox smirked as Judy moved back enough so that she was sitting on his dick grinding it against her wet pussy "am I really?" the little bunny asked in a sexy little voice moving back and fourth a bit getting a pleasure filled moan from the cock's owner "you are but I like it when you act like a bad bunny" Wilde remarked clamping his paws on both of Judy's boobs and gave them a squeeze.

Judy wanted Nick's penis good and hard so she grind her vagina against the fox's member only stopping to pull Wilde's boxer shorts off just enough so his cock was free "my my you've grown" the horny rabbit grinned putting one of her paws into her panties and began playing with her clit and lower lips when she saw that her boyfriend's pecker was bigger then the last time they had had sex over five months ago "It looks like you're boobs are the only things that have grown" the green eyed fox remarked running his thumbs over his girlfriend's rock hard nipples "let me help you grow too" Hopps cooed climbing off her boyfriend so that she could pull his boxers off all the way "I like the way you think carrots" the red fox said with a big grin on his muzzle as he watched Judy take a long sniff up from the base to the head of his dick "knew you would" the violet eyed female rabbit said in a long seductive tone sticking her tongue out so that she could run it along Nick's hardening cock.

Nick's whole body shivered each time Judy's tongue ran up and down his shaft it felt fantastic and he knew there was more to come "aaaahhhhhh" the male fox moaned when his prey girlfriend very lightly sucked on his urethra lapping up any pre cum that happened to oozed out of the thin slit, without any kind of warning Judy tookNick's entire penis into her mouth making a loud slurping noise each time she came up and went down "that's a….good…..girl" officer Wilde told the rabbit who was busy sucking his dick "but…..keep it…..down…..we don't want….the mammals….in…..the other…...rooms…...to know what we're….doing" the young red fox panted in a heavy breath but Judy didn't seem to be listening and kept sucking away.

Each time Judy moved up and down Nick's member she carefully scraped her two front teeth against the male fox's rod making sure not to harm her lover's cock cause she would need it if she ever wanted to have anymore children with the fox she had fallen madly in love with "if I did that then no one would know the fun we're having" Judy replied with a mischievous smile while she rubbed her cheek against Nick's throbbing penis "unless you want to become a pariah in you're hometown you're have to keep it down" the former con artist remarked knowing that many mammals in Bunnyburrow would run Judy out of town if it wasn't for the fact she was a Zootopia police officer "I'm already a town pariah remember my boyfriend is a fox and I had a child who's half predator and half prey, if it wasn't for the fact that my parents were well respected members of Bunnyburrow and that I'm a cop I wouldn't be able to step foot into this backwoods town" Hopps frowned lifting her head so that she was eye to eye with Nick.

Nick knew he should of just kept his mouth shut and just let Judy have her way with him "I'm sorry whiskers I really am I have no business telling you what to do" officer Wilde apologized dropping his green eyes to the bed "you're god damn right now your going to lay there while I give you a blowjob after that I'm gonna fuck you so hard we won't be able to walk right for hours" Judy snapped in a dominatrix like voice which both frightened and excited Nick "o…ok"the first fox police officer replied nervously as he watched his girlfriend rewrap her mouth around his malehood and started sucking him off again.

Like the last time she had given her predator boyfriend a blowjob Judy played with Nick's testicles massaging Wilde's sack and nuts "feels good doesn't it?" the horny grey rabbit cooed licking around Nick's head before diving back down pushing the fox's cock down her throat not gagging thanks to giving Nick so many Bjs in their time together "yes…it…does" the predator moaned putting a paw atop his girlfriend's head to keep her on his cock.

"Don't cum yet" Judy ordered rubbing Nick's cock with part of his dick in her mouth the taste of sperm on her tongue "I can't help it" Nick smiled pushing his hips upwards shoving his cock back down his prey girlfriend's throat and now Nick really started feeling the pressures in the base of his cock letting the young fox know it wouldn't be long till he blew his load. By the time Nick could no longer hold back his seed the young police officer's penis was pulsating in Judy's mouth till he finally came releasing months of pent up sexual frustration "oh god" Wilde shuttered while Judy swallowed all the cum she could but it was to much for the little bunny to take "jeez Nick didn't you masturbate since the last time we fucked?" Hopps asked with a big grin on her muzzle "I did but jacking off doesn't beat a good old fashion blowjob" Nick replied sitting up so he could kiss his bunny girlfriend.

Once the predator/prey couple finished making out Judy stripped out of her panties and went to grab whatever she had bought at the grocery store "what in the hell do you plan to do with those?" Nick inquired when his bunny girlfriend came out of the bathroom with a bottle of lube and a small round purple egg in both her paws "just sit back and watch" the grey rabbit cooed telling Nick to take a seat in a chair that was across the bed while she put on a little show for him.

From where Nick was sitting he had a first class view of his girlfriend's vagina which was dripping with her personal juices "so far I'm liking this little show of your's carrots" the male fox stated crossing his legs and covered his crotch "then you're really going to enjoy this" the horny grey rabbit grinned opening the bottle of lube and poured some of it onto the purple egg before putting the bottle on the night stand, at first Wilde thought Judy was going to play with her pussy instead she passed her lower lips staying there for a few seconds before heading to the small pink hole in between her butt cheeks "didn't think you were into butt play?" the red fox commented watching Judy slowly push the egg into her asshole a long moan escaping from her mouth.

"Just because I like sticking this egg in my ass doesn't mean you get to put you're pecker in my butthole" Lt. Hopps told her loving boyfriend who looked disappointed that he didn't get to put his penis in Judy's asshole "come on carrots couldn't I at least put in the tip?" Nick requested showing her girlfriend his dick which was fully erect again "no you can not put in you're tip" the violet eyed bunny snapped in a half amused tone "aaaaahhhhhhhh please Judy" the red fox whined but he knew Judy wasn't going to let him butt fuck her.

Even though he was sad that he wouldn't get the chance to put his malehood into Judy's backdoor Nick could enjoy the site of the grey rabbit masturbating knowing she was thinking of him the whole time "can I please join you whiskers?" the horny male fox asked unable to stop himself from tapping his foot impatiently while at the same time he rubbed his dick to keep it hard "good things come to those who wait" Judy cooed playfully using her fingers to spread her vagina lips open so that her predator boyfriend could see the inside of her birth canal "I hate waiting specially when it comes to sex" Nick complained really wanting to get into Judy's baby canon.

Soon Nick could no longer take watching his bunny girlfriend touch herself so the red fox buried his muzzle into Judy's crotch licking her lower lip and lightly pulled on her clit with one of his paws "oooooohhhhhhhh down boy" Hopps moaned trying to push Nick off her vagina but the predator wouldn't budge.

Sure enough Judy just let her predator boyfriend have at her pussy letting the greedy fox lick, pull and play with her vagina "didn't…..think….you were…..so…...horny" the new mother panted hard as her baby daddy pushed his muzzle farther into her pussy, to busy to reply with his words Nick Wilde pushed his tongue deeper into his girlfriend's vagina licking up every single drop of her vaginal juice his tongue could reach "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Judy screamed as a powerful orgasm rocked her little bunny body spraying her pussy juice all over her boyfriend's face and muzzle "that was quick" Nick said smugly pulling his muzzle out of his girlfriend's love hole so he was eye to eye with Judy "shut up and get back to work" the grey female rabbit ordered putting her paw atop the fox's head and shoved him back down to her vagina.

Seeing that Judy was good and ready for the main event Nick slid off the bed leaving his horny prey girlfriend to watch him dig around his pants for the box of condoms "make sure the rubber doesn't have any holes I don't want to get pregnant again" Lt. Hopps told her baby daddy who was opening the box and checking each condom "you really think I want you to get pregnant again?, I'm not ready to be a father of three" the green eyed fox remarked looking closely at one condom before opening the small package and started putting it on his dick.

With the condom check for holes and safely on Nick's cock the male red fox climbed back onto the bed and lined his member up with his girlfriend's pussy slowly pushing the meat in till Nick got to the base of his dick "god damn carrots how the hell is you're pussy so tight still?" Wilde said amazed at how snug his girlfriend's vagina was even after child birth "I only had one kid" Judy replied feeling so good with Nick's penis inside her again.

Nick pumped his hips at a good steady pace letting his girlfriend get use to having him inside her again "mmmmm yeah…...fuck…me" the rabbit panted wrapping her powerful legs around Nick's hips, Nick bit down on one of Judy's tits and pulled on it while he did this he licked the skin around it which made Judy let out a low moan "oh Nicholas that feels so good" the young bunny cooed hugging the fox's head to keep him by her bear boob, suddenly Nick felt warm liquid squirt into his mouth "what in the world was that?" Wilde asked letting the nipple out of his mouth and saw what look like milk coming out of Judy's nipple "is that breast milk?" the former con artist asked never actually seeing the thing that fed his son on a daily basis "well yeah I am breast feeding Meloney" Hopps replied unable to stop herself from giggling at the dumbfounded look on her boyfriend's face "I guess I should stop sucking on you're nipple?, I don't want to steal food from our son" Nick laughed before cupping both boobs in his hands and started playing with them.

harder...fuck...me...harder" Judy panted and moaned pulling on the blanket under her "you...got...it" the male red fox said between his powerful humps "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" the grey rabbit yelled as her lust nearly hit it's peak "fuck...me...harder...Nick!" Hopps yelled at the top of her voice digging her nails into Nick's back drawing a little blood "ow whiskers that freaking hurts" the green eyed fox told his bed mate who loosen her grip and apologized for hurting him "it's ok you just got a little carried away" the reformed con artist said sweetly kissing Judy on her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

The two lovers got into a heated tongue fight one trying to get the upper hand over the other but they were pretty evenly matched, Nick moved his penis in and out of Judy's tight wet vagina "oh Nick...I...want...you...to...make...me...cum" the violet eyed bunny panted tightening her legs around her lover's mid section.

Nick didn't reply he just bucked his hips even harder burying his cock even deeper into his lover's most private area all the while Judy couldn't stop herself from screaming at the top of her voice as she came "oh crap you really did need a good fuck" Nick joke weathering out a powerful orgasm "keep going I need more" the female rabbit told the horny red fox who still had his dick deep in her pussy. Once Nick was sure his girlfriend was done orgasming he started fucking her again this time he moved even faster needing to cum "mmmmmmmmm...Nick…that…...feels so...good" Judy moan pulling her lover in for a kiss.

After another hour Nick really needed to cum so he moved his hips as fast as he could "ah ah carrots I'm going to cum" the red fox huffed lying his head between Judy's boobies "please cum inside me" Lt. Hopps cried totally forgetting that her boyfriend had a condom on, Nick pulled Judy in for a hug burying his dick deeper inside the bunny "fuck you're pussy feels so good" was the last thing Wilde said before cumming inside the condom nearly breaking it with his seamen "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh yes" Judy cried once she started feeling the condom fill up.

Feeling that he was done cumming Nick pulled out and laid down next to Judy who hugged his naked body and soon fell asleep "boy we've got to have sex more often" officer Wilde laughed falling a sleep with his loving girlfriend in his arms.

The next morning Nick and Judy showered together having sex again then they went and had breakfast before heading to Gideon's house to pick up their son "thanks again for watching Meloney for us Gid" Hopps told the pastry baker as she gave him $200 as payment for babysitting her infant son "think nothing of it Judy it's the least I could do" Gideon replied looking a bit more tired then he usually did.

The three adults talked for a short while before Gideon had to get to work "I'm going to my family's house you want to come?" Hopps stated but her boyfriend said no he knew he wouldn't be welcome at the Hopps's home so he was going to walk around Bunnyburrow and buy some blueberries, it took Nick a while but he reached the town's hospital and went inside "hi Nick what you doing back and where's Judy?" Stu Hopps greeted the red fox who told him that his daughter had gone to the family house "Mr. Hopps I need to ask you something" Wilde commented taking a seat besides Stu's bed "sure what is it?" the middle aged male rabbit replied cocking his head to the side curious to know what this fox wanted "I want to ask for you're permission to marry your daughter" Nick told his girlfriend's father sure that this was what he really wanted.

To be continued

Hope you guys liked the chapter I have a idea of how Nick is going to ask Judy to marry him but I want to hear some of you're ideas too.


	9. Chapter 9

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

FinalKingdomHearts: here you go bud

Zootopian Fulf: thanks for that

lunar silver: yeah but she would also think he wouldn't ask again cause she turned him down once before.

Chapter nine: I want to spend my life with you suggestion

The hospital room was as silent as death Nick Wilde sat in his chair like a statue while he waited for Stu Hopps to say weather or not he could marry Judy "you want to ask my daughter's paw in marriage uh?, what makes you think I'll agree to this?" the middle aged grey male rabbit asked crossing his arms and clearly not under the affect of the morphine he had been under the day before "besides the fact I love her and you know it" officer Wilde answered not letting his girlfriend's father bully him "and the fact you got her pregnant has nothing to do with it?, don't get me wrong I like Meloney he's a cute kid but like it or not he's a illegitimate child and folks in this town don't look well on that" Mr. Hopps told the predator who knocked up his daughter "I don't give two fucks what a bunch of backwood farmers think" Nick frowned folding his own arms across his own chest.

"You do realize I'm one of those backwoods farmers right?" the farmer commented glaring at the fox who impregnated his baby girl "so that means you disprove of Judy dating me and having Meloney" the green eyed red fox said trapping the middle aged rabbit with his own words "at first I did disapprove of my daughter dating our species natural predator then I saw how much she loved you and how much you loved her plus when I saw how happy Judy was holding Meloney I couldn't help but feel actual joy" Stu remarked giving the red fox a friendly grin "so does that mean I can marry Judy?" Nick asked hoping it would be that easy "what makes you think it would be that simple son?" Stu laughed knocking Wilde's smile right off his muzzle "come on Stu I've been with you're daughter for over a freaking year" the green eyed red fox complained annoyed that his girlfriend's dad was being difficult "and what makes you think that matters?" the brown eyed male rabbit said to the annoyance of Nick.

"How about the fact I've done all I can do to protect Judy and Meloney from psychotic mammals who want us all dead?!" Wilde stated throwing his paws in the air for emphasis, Stu eyed the young predator sitting no more then a couple inches from him deciding weather or not he was worthy to marry his daughter "if you can answer me this one question then only then will I let you marry Judy if you get it wrong then I might never give you my blessing" the middle aged farmer told Nick who told Stu he would do anything to get to spend the rest of his life with his girlfriend "can you live without her?, could you go on living knowing that my daughter was no longer in you're life?" Mr. Hopps asked with a serious voice telling Nick he had to give the right answer "no I can't live without Judy, if something happened to her and I lost her I'd probably put my service weapon in my mouth and pull the trigger" officer Wilde answered thumbing the glock on his hip.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ Nick that seems a bit extreme but that's a damn good answer" Stu chuckled taken off guard by the fox's answer "and what about you're son and daughter what would happen to them if you went and blew you're brains out?" the middle aged grey rabbit stated wanting to know what would happen to his two very young grandchildren if they lost both their parents "Tabitha already lives with her mother so she'll be fine but Meloney well he'll go and live with my mom, I can't leave him with my old man cause the guys involved with one of the most dangerous gangs in Sahara Square or he use to be" the green eyed predator explained wondering what Harrison did for a living.

"You must really love my little girl if you're willing to kill yourself and abandon your children" Stu commented a little disappointed with Nick but he understood why the fox would do what he would do "it's not like I want to kill myself but without Judy I got no real reason to live" Nick frowned knowing there was no way he could raise Meloney without falling into a deep depression and shooting himself "you've proved to me that you really do love my daughter soooo I guess I have no choice but give you my permission to marry Judy and blessing as well" Stu Hopps smiled receiving a hug from Nick.

The two males hugged for a short while before breaking their embrace "so you got any idea on how you plan to ask Judy to marry you?" the farmer inquired seeing that Nick had sucked in his lips and his eyes dropped to his feet "I thought I would just asked Judy to marry me after a fancy dinner" Wilde replied knowing that idea was a lame cliché everyone did.

"Oh come on Nick you can do better then some simple fancy dinner if you'll gonna ask Judy to marry you you've got to put some real effort into it" Stu smirked giving Wilde a playful elbowing "from what Judy told me you have one hell of a singing voice do something with that, unless you got a better idea" Mr. Hopps suggested wanting to help his soon to be son in law "I already sang for Judy how do you think I knocked her up?" Nick explained receiving a angry glare from the middle aged male rabbit "aaahhh come off it Stu if I hadn't you wouldn't of gotten Meloney as a grandson" the first fox police officer scoffed not feeling any kind of fear of the male rabbit.

Stu Hopps chewed on his bottom lip for a moment molding over what Nick had told him it was true if he hadn't had sex with Judy that night or whenever it was they had sex he wouldn't have gotten the beautiful little infant that was Meloney Samuel Wilde.

"Kay you got a point Nick, but you need to make this proposal something Judy will remember for the rest of her life" the middle aged male rabbits said cracking a small smile "I know that it'll just take some time" Wilde sighed scratching the back of his head as he thought "if my memory serves me I reed in the local newspapers that there's a talent show happening in Zootopia and the grand prize is a all paid vacation to Hawaii, you should win the talent show and take Judy to Hawaii and propose there" the clever old rabbit grinned pretending to think about it for a few seconds before voicing the idea "or I'll just do it at the talent show and take Judy to Hawaii for our honeymoon" Nick cut in seeing the chance to show his girlfriend how much he loved her by asking her to marry him in front of a crowd of complete strangers.

Stu let out a long whistle impressed by the idea Nick had given him "that's a hell of an idea" the male rabbit smiled amazed by the fox's ingenuity and quick thinking "all I've got to do now is convince Judy to preform with me" the red fox remarked knowing that alone was going to be a challenge "don't worry you're figure out away to do it" Mr. Hopps said patting the predator on the shoulder.

The next day Nick, Judy and Meloney returned to Zootopia "it's to bad we couldn't stay a bit longer" Judy frowned sitting across her boyfriend with her son in her lap "if we had you're mom would of given us so much stuff for Meloney we wouldn't of been able to carry it all" Wilde scoffed checking his Facebook on his cellphone "there's nothing wrong with a grandmother spoiling her grandson" the new mother giggled looking down at her baby who was staring at his tiny feet "says the female who convince my old man to buy our kid a crap load of toys, clothes and diapers" the green eyed red fox laughed amused at how easily his daughter got Harrison to buy all the stuff they needed for Meloney "that was all you're dad's decision not mine" Judy said not ashamed of getting the things she needed out of her boyfriend's father.

"Nicky is that you?" the smooth voice of Mr. Big said causing Nick to look up to see a group of polar bears standing over him and Judy "Mr. Big what are you doing on a train?" the former con artist gasped kissing the artic rodent's ring out of respect "I am returning from my vacation house on the coast and believe it or not I've never been on a train before thought I see what the big fuss was about, I see the rumors are true you went and got that bunny pregnant he's a cute little fellow" Mr. Big answered his bushy eye brows moving to the month old half red fox and half rabbit sitting on Judy's lap "his name is Meloney" officer Wilde told the most dangerous mammal in Zootopia "you made a handsome boy Nicky you should be proud hey there little guy" the mob boss smiled waving his paw to signal to the polar bear that was holding him to bring him closer to Meloney.

Meloney looked up at Mr. Big giving him a adorable toothless smile "say hi Meloney" Judy told her son in a high pitch baby voice waving the baby's paw for him "he looks just like his father but he has his mother's pretty eyes lets hope he won't be a trouble maker like his father" the old artic rodent stated giving Nick a playful grin while his bodyguard sat in one of the chair across from the couple "you don't have to worry about that Meloney is going be a good boy and his father isn't going to teach him any of his less then legal tricks" Hopps commented throwing her boyfriend a warning look "hey I've turned over a new leaf, I haven't pulled a con in the two years I've been a cop" the red fox said in a hurt voice but he didn't have to convince Judy she trusted him with her life "that's good I'd hate to hear that you've been selling skunk's butt fur carpets to any other mammals" Mr. Big joked but he could see that the subject was a unpleasant memory for Nick mostly because it almost got him and Judy killed.

Mr. Big had taken a great interest in Meloney studying the little infant "I thought you told me once that you never plan to have children Nicholas?" the elderly artic rodent commented being told that Nick actually had a daughter as well.

"You've been a busy guy Nicky my boy" Mr. Big chuckled surprised to hear that the red fox had a daughter along with a son "not really my daughter was born without my knowledge and I only found out about her last year" Wilde said wondering what would of happened if he had stayed with Liz instead of divorcing her "and you don't seem to mad that you're boyfriend already has a child with another female?" the mob boss said to Judy who was lifting up Meloney's diaper bag to get him a toy "I have no reason to be mad neither of us knew about Tabitha so how could I be mad at Nick?" the grey female rabbit answered giving her son the toy his grandpa Harrison had gotten him.

Judy could see that Mr. Big was more tired then he had looked the last time she had seen him his black fur had gotten grayer and his heavy eye brows had thinned "are you doing ok Mr. Big?, you look more worn out then you did two years ago" the female rabbit said while making sure Meloney didn't swallow his toy "I appreciate you're concern my dear child I have fallen ill of late and the trip to my vacation home was to help with my poor health, but some family matters back in Tundra town has called me home" the elderly artic rodent smiled slightly not going to tell Judy what was going on with his family "I heard about that assassination attempt on you a few months ago but I heard the assassins only wounded you, is that why you're health has been so poor lately?" Nick remarked impressing both Judy and Mr. Big showing them he had become quite a good cop if he had found out so much about the attack "wow Nick when did you look up on Mr. Big's assault case not even I knew anything about it" Lt. Hopps told her boyfriend giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"You're a good police officer Nicholas I don't like saying it but you are and we both know how I feel about the ZDP, but I'm proud of what you've made of yourself and how you've found love even if it's with a rabbit no offense my dear" the bushy eye browed rodent half smiled before telling the couple they couldn't be seen together cause he didn't want anyone thinking Nick and Judy were dirty cops.

Mr. Big left the young predator/prey couple to care for their infant son who was filling his diaper "whoa little man you're a stinky butt Nick it's your turn to change you're son" Judy gasped smelling her baby's diaper her little pink nose wrinkling at the foul smell before handing him off to his father "alright fine" Wilde sighed taking his son from Judy and took him and the diaper bag to the bathroom.

"Damn kid that's a lot of shit" Nick laughed as he opened Meloney's diaper and saw that it was full of poop "I thought you're mom was only giving you breast milk and formula?, how can you have such stinky poo" the young father asked his infant son who started peeing "aaaaaaahhhhhhh bad baby" officer Wilde cried blocking the stream of piss with a paw "are you ok in there?" a female voice called from outside the bathroom sounding worried for whoever was in the restroom "yeah I'm fine my infant son is just trying to piss on me" Nick answered trying not to get mad at Meloney, the female outside the bathroom started giggling at the situation happening to Nick "stop peeing!" the red fox ordered his son who kept on urinating "Christ I thought you could only hold so much water I didn't think you could have a freaking lake in you're bladder" Nick complained once his son finally stopped peeing on him.

Assured of himself that Meloney was done using the bathroom Nick wiped his butt and put a clean diaper on the baby finding a female honey badger waiting outside the restroom "you a first time parent too?" the honey badger asked holding a baby badger who looked to be around a year old "was it that obvious?" Nick said a half smile on his muzzle "we're in the same boat so yeah" the mother badger lightly grinned fixing the bag on her shoulder "you too uh?" the red fox laughed playing with one of Meloney's long ears "you're baby has long ears for a fox" the female badger commented her eyes were now studying the infant in the red fox's arm "that's because he's half rabbit" Nick answered as he made his son laugh.

"If he's half rabbit and half red fox that makes you Nick Wilde, oh wow it's a honor to meet you my husband was one of the predators who went missing during that savage predator thing" the mother badger told officer Wilde introducing herself as Tiffany and her baby's name was Britney "to tell you the truth I wasn't even a cop back then, I was just a con artist who got hustled by a bunny" the green eyed fox chuckled still feeling somewhat embarrassed that he a street wise con artist got hustled by a no nonsense rabbit who just come to town "and that bunny would be Judy Hopps no doubt" Tiffany commented amused by the story "yeah it was and beyond what everyone believes me and Judy didn't start dating till last year" Nick explained telling Tiffany that Judy had gotten pregnant by accident but he was happy to have Meloney.

Nick and Tiffany would of talked some more but Britney began crying letting her mother know she was getting uncomfortable in her dirty diaper so the fox let the honey badger know where she could find him and Judy so they could talk about what they had been doing during the two years since the end of the savage predators case.

"Did everything go ok?" Judy asked as Nick sat back in his seat and gave Meloney over to his mother "everything went fine except our kid tried to pee on me" the red fox replied with a lopsided smile on his muzzle, Hopps started laughing at her boyfriend who wasn't amused not one bit "it's not that funny carrots it was traumatizing I had no idea Mel pee so damn much" the former con artist frowned but Judy just kept laughing.

In order to make his girlfriend stop laughing at him Nick pinned his prey girlfriend to her chair making sure he didn't crush Meloney and kissed her "did we come at a bad time?" Tiffany asked blushing a tiny bit "nope just ensuring that my girlfriend stops laughing at me" Wilde answered with a sly smile "I love you Nick but you can be a real asshole sometimes, you know that?" Hopps scowled wanting to be mad at the red fox but she loved him to much

"But you love me anyways" the sly fox grinned putting his arm around his bunny girlfriend and stared up at the honey badger couple, the two couples talked about what they had done with their lives since the savage predators case "we tried for months to get pregnant but we started thinking we never have a baby" Tiffany was telling Judy as she was bouncing Britney on her knee "I got pregnant cause the condom Nick was using was defective, so much for using protection uh?" Hopps replied rocking Meloney to sleep "so how long did it take for you two to start dating?" Tiffany's husband asked curious do to the fact he was a journalist and saw a story sitting in forward of him.

"Ed that's none of you're business" Tiffany snapped at her husband who told Nick and Judy he was sorry for asking such a personal question "anyways Nick I heard you had a amazing singing voice, are you going to take part in the up coming talent show in a few months?" the female honey badger stated being told by Nick that he would only do it if Judy joined him "there's no why I've never sang in front of anyone before, hell my family doesn't even knows I can sing" the grey rabbit told the other three adults blushing like crazy "I know you can sing and I think it's amazing"Nick cooed in a flirtatious voice rubbing his cheek against his girlfriend's cheek.

Judy's whole face turned a very dark shade of red "Nick stop mammals can see us" the new mother said looking around and saw at least four to six other mammals then Ed and Tiffany watching him "and what makes you think I give a crap?" Wilde chuckled kissing his girlfriend on the lips which only made Judy blush harder "aaaahhhh you guys make such a cute couple" the mother honey badger sighed but in the corner of her eye she could see some mammals glaring angrily at the predators/prey couple "man I thought mammals would be a little more enlightened Christ it's 2016 " Tiffany frowned throwing a old camel couple a disgusted look "don't mind them we've gotten use to how other mammals look at us" Nick told Tiffany looking at the camel couple the female honey badger had been looking at.

For the entire trip back to Zootopia Nick, Judy, Tiffany and Ed talked only going their separate ways when they got to the main train station "I liked them maybe we're have a play date between Meloney and their daughter" Hopps smiled kissing the top of her son's head "yeah but we need to start practicing for the talent show" Nick said flashing his girlfriend his usual charming smile "come Nick I can't" the mother rabbit blushed but Wilde wasn't going to give up and after a long talk and some arguing the couple finally agreed to sing together in the up coming talent show.

"You're going to ask Judy to marry you at the talent show?" officer Reese asked in surprise as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the road "hey what the fuck is going on?" the car behind Nick and Julius's patrol car screamed "yes I plan to ask the female I've been dating for the last two years to marry me" Nick replied rolling his green eyes as his half brother started moving the car again "do you really think she'll say yes?, I mean not to be a dick but Judy has turned you down before" Julius stated not wanting his brother to be humiliated in front of a bunch of mammals "one I only asked Judy to marry me cause I didn't want her to get in trouble with her parents and two I was kind of half assing my proposal" the former con artist replied putting his paws behind his head.

Julius let out a sigh shaking his head as he did so "why in the fuck were you half assing something as Important as a marriage proposal?" the younger of the two foxes asked with sarcasm throwing his brother a sideways glance "it wasn't exactly an actual proposal it was more of a suggestion" Nick replied taking his paws from behind his head and slapped his lap a couple times.

Julius began laughing at his older half brother who scorned at him "fuck you" Wilde told his little brother giving the finger.

"Oh come on Nick I was just joshing, I know Judy is going to say yes to you're proposal" officer Reese laughed coming to a stop at a stop light "could we stop by a jewelry store?, I need to find a good engagement ring" Nick told his partner wanting the perfect ring for Judy "yeah I think I saw a jewelry store six blocks from here back the other way.

The G&B Abramowitz was having their usual business day with mammals looking at some of their fine jewelry "hello officer?" the store's armed security guard greeted the two fox police officers as they walked up to the jewelry store "morning" Nick returned the greeting giving the guard a friendly salute "is everything alright officers" a female grizzly bear who towered over Nick and Julius asked trying not to sound to concerned "no everything is fine I'm just looking for a engagement ring for my girlfriend" Nick answered pulling out his wallet to show the jewelry employee the picture of himself, Judy and Meloney "aaaahhhh is that you're baby?, he's adorable. How old is he?" the grizzly bear smiled not caring that Meloney was half rabbit and fox or at least was keeping her opinion to herself "he's only a month old and as adorable as he is my son likes to wake me and my girlfriend every night since we brought him home" officer Wilde replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The female grizzly gave Nick a small smile "I understand that oh to well specially being a mother to three rambunctious teenage boys" the bear commented sighing cause she clearly had her paws full.

After a short conversation about how difficult it was being a parent to a new baby the jewelry employee took Nick to the display case where all the engagement rings were kept "oh man this meant be harder then I thought" the green eyed red fox frowned eyeing over 15 different rings styles to pick from and three dozen different colored diamonds "take your time" the jewelry employee smiled standing behind the display case "jeez Nick all you've got to do is pick a ring style and a rock" Julius sighed before eyeing the pocket watches "it's not that simple it has to be the right ring" Wilde told his half brother as his green eyes moved over the rings and diamonds.

"And how much are you planning to spend?, like $15,000-$45,000 that's a lot of fucking money bro" officer Reese said with clear sarcasm which Nick decided to ignore cause Julius didn't understand just how much he loved Judy, after a while Nick picked out a ring style that held two small diamonds he knew Judy would love "hey does Judy have access to you're bank account?, cause if she does I don't see how you plan to pay for the ring" Julius commented as Nick was filling out some paperwork "don't you worry carrots would never try to look into what I do with my money I mean most of my paychecks go to paying for Meloney's food, diapers, clothing and medical check ups" Wilde said throwing his half brother a lopsided half smile.

Julius really didn't understand the point of marriage he was still young so of course he had to mature more before he decided to settle down like his older half brother "I can't believe you're planning to drop all that cash for a signal ring" the younger of the two foxes stated stretching his paws over his head "I'm dropping all that money cause I want to spend the rest of my life with Judy cause I love her despite the fact I'm a predator mammal and she a prey mammal" Nick said filling out the last part of the paperwork "I get that, what I don't get is why someone would want to spend a hundred of thousands of dollars on a ceremony you could just go to city hall and sign the marriage papers without the big fuss?" Julius replied confused to the point of a wedding ceremony.

"Hey it's Judy who would want to have a big wedding otherwise I'd go with you're idea" Nick agreed not wanting to spend $3500 for a rented tux "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were letting Judy make all the decisions in you're guys's relationship" Julius chuckled clearly implying that Nick was pussy whipped.

Sometime later Nick was sitting at his desk in the Zootopia Police Department finishing up the last of his paperwork all the while he couldn't help but eye the small box sitting on his desk "hi Nick what's with the box?" McHorn asked needing a report on another crime that took place a week ago "it's nothing" Wilde quickly lied snatching up the box and hid it in his desk "hold up was that a engagement ring? the rhino asked with surprise that Nick was planning to propose to Judy "so what if it is?" the male red fox frowned giving the big prey mammal a warning glare to keep his mouth shut "wow I can't believe you're planning to asked Hopps to marry you, what took you so long?" McHorn smiled knowing Judy was most likely going to say yes cause she loved this fox so damn much.

Nick let out a loose sigh running his paw from the front to the back of his head "besides the fact that I'm worried Judy won't want to marry a two bit crook like me, I'm not sure if it's legal for me and Judy to marry" Nick frowned having never had the courage to see if he could legally marry a rabbit "I don't see why it wouldn't be legal" McHorn replied not seeing why Nick and Judy couldn't marry just because they won't the same species "even if it is legal you have any idea how pissed mammals will be?, those crazy ass religious groups were mad enough when Meloney was born just think what their do when they hear that me and Judy plan to marry" the red fox answered leaning back in his chair worrying for his family safety.

"Aaaahhhhh what a day" Wilde sighed as he walked into his house loosening his neck tie "is that you Nick?" Judy called from somewhere up stairs "yeah it's me whiskers" Nick called back unbuttoning the top button of his shirt and started up the stairs "how was work?" Judy asked coming out of Meloney's room without their son "it was fine long and a pain in the ass" the green eyed fox answered looking into his son's room to see him sleeping in his crib "so a normal day uh?" the grey rabbit smiled kissing her boyfriend on the lip and hugged him.

"Pretty much yeah just another day at the ZDP" officer Wilde smirked half heartedly cause he knew Judy missed being a police officer and it was because of him she had to stop living her dream job "I'm sorry carrots I know you want to go back to work" Nick apologized slumping his shoulders as he looked down at his girlfriend "it's alright just a couple more months and I can go back to work and bring Meloney with me" Hopps remarked turning her head so she could see her sleeping infant son "can't wait to see how crazy Clawhauser will get when he meets Meloney" Wilde lightly chuckled knowing the overweight cheetah was going to flip his lid when he saw their new infant son.

Nick let Judy out of his hug and walked into the baby's room up to his son's crib "man it's still hard to believe that this little guy is ours" the young father of two said softly so not to wake his little Meloney "he is he's all ours" Judy cooed stopping right next to her baby daddy and ran a paw gently over her son's head, Meloney moaned softly turning over in his crib "wonder what he's dreaming of?" Hopped cooed taking in the image of her first child sleeping "probably dreaming about food or peeing on me again" Nick remarked a dry laugh escaping from his throat "come on Nick he didn't mean it he's a baby after all" the grey rabbit giggled but her boyfriend clearly didn't find it as funny.

While Judy made them something to eat Nick took a shower and changed into a loose blue t-shirt and cargo shorts "hey Judy what's for dinner?" the red fox called down the stairs careful not to wake Meloney "wait and see" the bunny replied causing Nick to smirk "still like that old time rock and roll the kinda music just soothes the soul I reminisce about the days of old with that old time rock and roll" nick heard coming from his cell phone.

Nick: this is officer Wilde

Harrison: hey kiddo it's dad, just seeing how you're and Judy trip to Bunnyburrow went.

Nick: it went fine Judy's parents loved their half breed grandson.

For a few seconds Nick didn't say anything cause he had to make sure Judy wasn't anywhere near the bedroom where his cell phone had been.

Nick: and I asked Stu if I can marry Judy.

Harrison: well it's about time

Nick couldn't stop himself from rolling his green eyes he had gotten the same thing from his mother when he told her he planned to propose to Judy.

Nick: you're starting to sound like mom you know that?

Harrison: guess me and you're mom still have some stuff in common even after 20 years?, maybe one day we meant get back together.

Nick: (scoff) yeah no, mom would never want to get back with a two bit crook like you besides you have a girlfriend who you had a son with.

Harrison: damn son there's no reason to hit below the belt, I was kidding I know you're mom would never take me back specially after I've been gone for well over 20 years leaving her to raise you all by herself.

Nick: I don't understand why mom got with you.

Harrison: cause back when I first met you're mom in 1973 I was seventeen and you're mom was sixteen, we would spend a lot of time together on and off the set but we didn't become a couple till several years later back when I was doing what I could for work that included working for the Seven sun syndicate. Unfortunately you're mom didn't like me working for a crime syndicate specially after you were born.

Nick: can you blame her?

The tone in officer Wilde's voice was cold and uncaring clearly angry with his father for taking up a life of crime instead of finding an honest job.

Harrison: look Nick I'm done with the Seven sun I've retired and I'm totally square with the syndicate, so stop treating me like a common criminal.

Nick: you're not a common criminal you're a whole new class of crook who deals in secrets, blackmail and information you shouldn't know.

Harrison: ok technically I didn't actually work for the Seven Sun I was just a information broker who sold the syndicate information on the movement and activities of rival gangs.

Nick: and lets not for get contracting hits on small time crooks like Duke Weaselton.

Harrison: come on son no one would of cared if that good for nothing weasel died.

The older male red fox paused for a moment trying to decide weather or not to tell his son what had happened to Duke after he was sent to prison.

Harrison: Nick there's something you should know, about a year and a half ago Duke Weaselton was killed in a prison riot.

Nick: how the hell did you find this out before Judy and I did?

Harrison: just before I retired I got a call from an old contact inside the Red Wall state penitentiary Weaselton had been sent to called me and told me about the killing.

Nick: I swear to god if you had something to do with Weaselton's death I won't hesitate to arrest you're ass!

Harrison: I give you my word I had nothing to do with Weaselton's murder.

Nick: I'll believe that once I investigate what happen at the prison, listen dad I've got to go I hear Judy calling and I don't want her to get suspicious.

Harrison: I totally understand talk to you later son.

Just as Nick was hanging up his cell phone his prey girlfriend came in their bedroom wiping her paws with a dish rag "who was that Nick?" Judy asked tossing the dish rag on her shoulder giving her predator boyfriend "it was my dad he was calling to find out how the trip to Bunnyburrow went…...and he told me that Duke Weaselton had been killed in a prison riot a year and a half ago making our investigation to find out who hired my dad to send Duke on that suicide mission to Mr. Big's limo place" officer Wilde explained seeing the disappointment flood Judy's face "damn it and I had done so much work on that case before I was put on paternity leave" the grey female rabbit frowned wanting to cursed and scream but she didn't want to wake Meloney "I know carrot and you worked you're sexy little ass off too" Nick grinned coming up to his girlfriend and clamped both his paws on her sweet round ass "and what do you think you're doing Nicholas Piberius Wilde?" the young bunny said a seductive smile now on her muzzle " it looks like I'm fondling your perfect lustful ass Judith Kathryn Hopps" Nick replied a devious smile cracking his lips.

The predator/prey couple began making out all the while Wilde played with his girlfriend's butt cheeks slowly moving one paw around Judy's thigh to in between her legs and started rubbing her crotch.

"Nick stop Mel" but Judy was cut off when Nick added a bit more pressure to her pussy causing Hopps to suck in air sharply "sorry did you say something whiskers?" the former con artist asked with some sarcasm in his voice running his fingers along his girlfriend's vagina "you know Judy you look sexy when you're getting fingered" Nick stated adding a bit more pressure "aw you dirty bastard" Judy grunted locking her lips with her boyfriend's.

As the couple made out Nick unbuttoned Judy's jeans and stuck one of his paws down her pants and underwear pushing two of his fingers into her vagina "Nick don't I'm having my period" Hopps told her boyfriend trying to push him away but the male fox didn't seem to care and continued finger fucking her, as Nick played with Judy's pussy the red fox cupped one of the bunny's boobs lightly squeezing and massaging it.

"Just let me get a condom and then we're have some real fun" officer Wilde told his prey girlfriend in a soft voice pulling his paw out of Judy's pants and headed to the bathroom where he kept the condoms "hurry up Meloney might wake up soon" Hopps called to Nick pulling off her shirt and pants then started working to unhook her bra "if he does work up he can spend a few minutes crying while we have some fun" Nick replied the noise of him undressing and putting the condom onto his cock.

A minute later Nick came out of the bathroom bare ass naked wearing a condom on his fully erect penis "hey Judy me and my buddy would like to have a little meeting with you" the male red fox said giving his girlfriend a big grin "oh really and what makes you think I have time for any kind of meeting?" the grey female rabbit replied facing away from Nick and bent over showing the fox her ass and wet vagina "well you better make time cause I'm coming in ready or not" the green eyed fox smiled rushing up to Judy and push his meat into her pussy "oooooh you dirty fox" Hopps cooed her inner vaginal walls squeezing her boyfriend's malehood.

Nick knew he didn't have time for his usual grace and finesse he put into fucking his girlfriend he had to be quick "oh…...god….Nick" Judy panted bent over her and Nick's bed gripping onto the bedding for support "keep it down whiskers" Nick grunted bucking his hips as fast and as hard as he could go.

After 25 minutes of hard fucking Nick could feel his cock aching with the need for release and it didn't help that Judy had already had a powerful orgasm adding pressure to the young male fox's malehood "hurry….up the…...food…..should…..be nearly done" Judy heavily panted sweat rolling down the bridge of her nose her violet eyes closed shut as her body is hit by another climax this was the straw that broke the camel's back causing Nick to fill his condom with his seamen.

Nick pulled out of Judy who stood up and turned around to face him "nice job officer" the bunny cooed standing on her tip toes so she could kiss her boyfriend on his lips "just doing my job ma'am" Wilde replied slapping Judy's ass before pulling off the condom and tossed it in the nearby trash can "keep doing a great job and you're earn yourself a promotion" Judy said pulling herself close to Nick pushing his member up against the soft light grey fur of Hopps's lower stomach "and what does that entail exactly?" the fox asked several devious ideas running through his head "you're have to wait and see" Judy said running her pointer finger along Nick's jaw line before getting dressed and going down stairs to check on dinner.

Nick fell face first onto his and Judy's bed his powerful predator nose picking up his girlfriend's aroma "guess she wasn't lying about being on her period" the red fox thought seeing a few drops of blood on the bedding "hope that condom wasn't defective I don't think I can afford another kid" Wilde thought praying that he didn't impregnate his rabbit girlfriend, a couple minutes later Nick could hear Meloney crying so with a reluctant sigh the predator got up put his boxers back on and went to check on his infant son.

Meloney was lying on his back crying his little violet eyes out "hey there kiddo what's with the tears?" Nick said to his son in a soft quiet voice mentally punching himself for using the same nickname his dad used when he was a kid "whoa never mind I think I know" the father of two frowned smelling his son's dirty diaper, it didn't take Nick long to put on a clean diaper onto his son "there hows that Mr. poopy butt" the red fox smiled holding his son up at arms length "he he ha he ha" the half rabbit/half red fox giggled lightly kicking his tiny legs "oh no don't kick my face" Nick fake cried letting his son hit his face with his little feet "ow ow no stop" the predator whined allowing his son to continue to hit him.

Judy came up stairs to let Nick know that dinner was ready only to find him play fighting with their infant son "help help ten double-zero officer down" Nick said as Meloney was laughing and smiling while still kicking his face "come on Nick can't you handle a single baby?" Hopps asked sarcastically standing in the same pose as she did when she hustled Nick into helping her in the savage predator case "are you crazy this kid is wild and out of control" officer Wilde replied with a big grin on his muzzle letting Meloney chew on his nose.

"I can see that" Judy commented taking her son from her baby daddy and gave Meloney a bunch of kisses on his little face before taking him down stairs.

A few months later

The Leodore Lionheart auditorium was packed to the brim with mammals of all sizes all of whom came to see the 55th annual Zootopia talent show "god damn I haven't seen this many mammals in one place since the Roll 'n' Stones came to town" Harrison laughed taking a seat next to his girlfriend who was holding Meloney and Julius "I remember that show it was the same one that you got me pregnant after right?" Charlie Reese asked to the disgust of her son "that's really gross you know that" Julius told his parents who both just laughed at him.

Meanwhile back behind the stage Nick was making sure his costume was perfect straightening his dress jacket and bow tie "inhale count to four exhale count to four" the red fox thought breathing in and out before pulling out the box with Judy's engagement ring and looked at it before putting it back in his pocket "you nervous too?" Judy asked walking up to Nick who looked down at her, Judy was wearing a snow white dress with matching high heels while Nick was wearing a black tuxedo with a long black cape on his back and a white mask covering half his face "was it that obvious?" Nick half smiled pulling off his mask to reveal a patch of burnt deformed skin that took up a good portion of the red fox's face "it was but we don't have to worry" Hopps replied not showing any kind of disgust to the make up that made her boyfriend's face look so deformed.

For the next hour Wilde and Hopps waited for their turn all the While Nick couldn't stop tapping his feet "don't worry Nick we'll be fine" Judy told her boyfriend laying a paw on his lap and gave him a loving smile "I know but still I can't help it" the red fox answered looking up at the announcement board and saw that it was his and Judy's turn.

[Nick]:

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Dropped your defenses, completely succumbed to me

And now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided, decided

Passed the point of no return, no backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end

Passed all thought of if or when, no use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

The very second Nick stepped onto the stage he began singing wanting to give off this sense of mystery of who this fox was and why his face was covered by a mask and how could he sing so well, it worked too mammals started whispering to each other astonish by Nick's talent.

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks it's door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Behind came Judy her paw in his while at the same time Hopps had a look of confusing like she didn't know where she was or why she was there.

Passed the point of no return, the final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return

It had been Judy's idea for them to sing Point of no return from the phantom of the opera but at first Nick wasn't sure he would be able to sing it but with some encouragement from his girlfriend and family the red fox agreed and since then he had practiced his ass off making such he was perfect.

[Judy]

You have brought me

To that moment where words run dry

To that moment where speech disappears

Into silence, silence

When Judy saw how many mammals were out in the audience her heart jumped into her throat but she wasn't going to choke she wasn't going to make a fool of herself and Nick, so the grey rabbit sang with every ounce of her heart and soul.

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent

And now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided, decided

Nick pulled his girlfriend close to him holding her tight never wanting to let her go but that wasn't part of their show.

Passed the point of no return, no going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

Passed all thought of right or wrong, one final question

How long should we two wait, before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?

Judy pushed hard off Nick's chest pushing herself away from him but the fox had grabbed her by the paw to keep her from getting away.

[Both]

Passed the point of no return, the final threshold

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return

To the astonishment of every mammal in the Leodore Lionheart auditorium Nick and Judy's voice synced together perfectly making it seem like they had become one mammal but the couple didn't care they were truly happy there on that stage.

Nick:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Judy, that's all I ask of yoooouuuu.

Nick began singing in a softer and more loving gentle voice placing his paws on his girlfriend's hips before raising his voice again while at the same time he lifted Judy up spinning her in the air before putting her back on the ground and got to one knee pulling out his engagement box and opened it showing Judy the engagement ring inside.

"Judith Kathryn Hopps will you marry me?" Nick asked his girlfriend who was staring dumbfounded at him and the ring he was holding, everyone in the auditorium held their collective breaths as they waited for Judy's answer "go on say yes you know you want too" someone yelled which was followed by applause and cheers "of course I will" Hopps finally answered letting Nick put the ring on her ring finger "That's my boy" Nick and Judy heard Harrison scream from somewhere the crowd but the couple ignored him and shared a long loving kiss knowing that they were going to be together till the day they died.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Guest: their not married just yet their only engaged and I had been planning to use the Point of no return for a while I only had to find the right moment.

Guest86: uh I swear I used the F word way more then eight times and christ at least twice then the amount you said all well.

Guest: hey Nick must have had a life before he met Judy.

223556mm: thank you for understanding why I use some many cuss words, the police have a hard job and have to deal with shitty people and I know for a fact that at crime scenes cops tell each other jokes to help deal with the things their seeing.

Shaley: thanks

AOfan4life: the story takes place two years after the end of the movie and a lot of things can happen.

Bitchology: I using Microsoft word on my cellphone so I might make a mistake once or twice.

Zootopian Fulf: I'm glad you liked my story

Chapter ten: not married just yet

Nick and Judy may of not won the talent show do to some discrimination on the part of the show's judges being in a anti predator/prey couple group but the video of them singing together and Nick proposing went up on youtube easily earning over 2.5 million views in a matter of weeks along with quite a few calls from some record companies offering the couple actual record deals "you know I can make a few calls and have those fucking judges's decision overturned" Harrison offered having been fuming over the talent show results for the last three weeks "I appreciate the offer Harrison but if you do that it'll only cause a up roar with the anti predator/prey couple groups" Judy told her future father in law who let out a low grumble "I hate to agree with Judy but she's right most predator/prey couple groups still want us dead along with every other predator/prey couple in Zootopia" Nick said with a annoyed frowned on his muzzle.

"Ever since everyone found out that Nick and me were a couple there's been a steady 37% increase of assaults and murders on mammals who were in predator/prey couples in the last year and a half" Judy put in telling her future husband and father in law that just because she had been on maternity leave for the last five months didn't mean she didn't keep up with current crime rates.

Nick gave Judy a sideway look asking her without saying on how did she find out the crime rates for the predator/prey couples, but the female rabbit just smiled at him letting him know she had her ways in other words she called the ZDP station to figure out how dangerous it was for her and Meloney to go out without their police escort "once a cop always a cop" officer Wilde said under his breath but it was loud enough that his fiancee could hear him "you'll damn right" Hopps grinned kissing the red fox's cheek and laid her head on Nick's long ears resting against the back of her head.

Nick and Judy were visiting Harrison in his townhouse in uptown Zootopia while Meloney took a nap in his grandfather's bedroom "when you planning on giving me some more grandkids kiddo? The middle aged male red fox asked with a rye smile "hey that's not up to me you'll have to talk to my boss" Nick replied tilting his head toward his fiancee "ok then Judy are you ever planning to give me anymore grandchildren?" Harrison grinned his blue eyes turning to the grey female rabbit "I an't planning on getting pregnant again for quite some time" Hopps told her future father in law who gave her a playful frown "oh come now Judy don't you think Meloney deserves a sibling or two?" the retired information broker chuckled but the young mother just shook her head in a I don't think so manner.

"You ma'am are what my daddy would call one cold hearted dame" Harrison laughed finding Judy refusal to give his son anymore children funny "just because I'm a female doesn't mean my only meaning in life is to push out babies out of my vagina" the young mother told the two male foxes scowling at them before stomping off to go check on Meloney "that wasn't what my dad meant whiskers" Nick called after his prey fiancee but she just told him to shove it up his ass "whoo she's a fiery little pistol an't she?" the older red fox said wondering how his son was going to make this up to his future wife "and this is her when she isn't menstruating or having pregnant mood swings" officer Wilde remarked knowing Judy was well out of ear shot even with her amazing hearing.

Harrison let out a loud throaty laugh "careful kiddo if Judy hears you say that you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month" Harrison warned his oldest son who scoffed clearly not worried about his future wife's wrath "don't worry dad I can handle Judy" Nick told his father before going to see what Judy was doing with Meloney.

Nick found his prey fiancee sitting on his father's bed breast feeding their hybrid infant son "hi I thought I'd come see how things are going" the green eyed fox greeted his future wife clearly trying to get a peak at her titie she was using to feed Meloney "they were fine till you decided that to wanted to stare at my boobs" Judy replied as she pulled Meloney off her nipple but quickly covered it with a paw to block her predator fiancee from seeing her boob "can you blame me you've got a fantastic rack whiskers" Wilde smiled slyly walking up to the bed and sat down next to Judy running his fingers through his son's head fur slowly moving his paw closer to his fiancee's boob but it was slapped away "nah uh bad boy keep your paws to yourself" the violet eyed rabbit snapped giving Nick a devious little smile.

"I mean really what kind of example are you setting for our son?" the mother rabbit continued to chastise her baby's father who tried to grab her boob again as a joke but it was slapped away like the last attempt "none actually given the fact Mel is five months old and doesn't really have any long term memory yet" officer Wilde answered putting his paw on the small of Judy's back and leaned in to kiss her moving his other paw to cup the rabbit's boob "check and mate" the young red fox thought as he squeezed Judy's breast moving it up a bit so her nipple rubbed against his palm.

While the young predator/prey couple made out Nick played with Judy's nipple lightly pulling on the hard little nob causing the rabbit to let out small moans "mmmmmmmm Nick stop Meloney is watching us and you're dad could show up and catch us in the act" Hopps told her husband to be quickly pushing him away even though she really wanted Nick to tear off her clothes and fuck her like a savage animal which gave Judy a awesome idea for later.

"Don't worry about my dad he was watching a football game when I came up here and once you're done feeding Meloney I'll put him back down for a nap and we can find I unoccupied bedroom and have a good time" Nick suggested giving Judy's boob one more squeeze before leaving to find a empty room for them "Meloney I love you're daddy but he's being a very bad example for you" Hopps told her five month old son who was looking around the room and then looked at her and gave her a toothless smile "oh you are the cutest baby ever!" the new mother cooed kissing her son's tiny face "hey Judy where did Nick go?" Harrison asked causing Hopps to jump at the sudden call of her name and made her pull her shirt back down to cover herself "he went to the bathroom to take a crap" the violet eyed female rabbit lied praying her future father in law didn't go to see if her lie was true or not.

Harrison raised one of his greying eye brows in a suspicious look "he went to the bathroom uh?, funny I swore I saw him going into Julius's old bedroom with a big smile on his muzzle" the greying red fox told the new mother who did her best not to break from her story "he probably just wanted to look around his brother's room to see how he grew up" Judy answered falling back onto her police training "Ms. Hopps I've dealt with all kinds of mammals in my time as a information broker and I know you're lying, listen Judy I totally understand if you and Nick wanted to have sex I get it I was a new parent too and if you guys want to go bump uglies that's fine just let me know that you two need some privacy and I'll give it to you" Harrison explained with a straight face but Judy blushed anyways.

"Hey carrots I think….heeeeey dad what you doing up here?" Nick said going from cheerful to very cautious in a matter of seconds when he nearly ran into his father "the better question is why are you looking for condoms in Julius's room why didn't you ask me?, I could of told you he kept his rubbers in the bottom draw of his dresser" Harrison told his oldest son trying his best not to laugh at the look on Nick's face "Judy why did you tell my dad we were planning to have sex!?" officer Wilde asked his fiancee not wanting to yell at her in front of Meloney "I didn't he figured it out" Judy replied getting a confirmation from Nick's father that was what had happen.

"Chill out kiddo I an't going to judge you two although I can't say the same thing for Julius" the former information broker commented his rye smile only got bigger "oh god this is so embarrassing" Hopps frowned as Meloney started crying again do to he was still hungry "let's go son Judy needs to be alone and I'm not about to leave you two alone" the middle aged red fox said grabbing Nick by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of his bedroom "sorry whiskers" Nick called to his fiancee as he was dragged out of the room.

Halfway down the hallway Nick was able to wiggle his way free of his father's grip and gave him a angry and annoyed look "damn dad what the hell?" the young red fox snapped at his father who still had a rye smile on his muzzle "calm down kiddo there's no reason to get you're fur in a bunch" Harrison told his oldest son who just scowled at him, Nick knew his father was right he couldn't get mad at his old man he had busted Nick trying to find a place to have sex with his fiancee in Harrison's house "yeah you're right" the young father said in a less then happy tone following his dad back to the living room.

A couple days later

Nick was sitting in his personal office reading up on a racketeering case he and Julius had been trying to bust for the last week but the mammal he suspected of running the racketeering racket was connected in someway to Mr. Big which made things complicated "Nick put down that case work" Judy told her fiancee in a seductive voice walking up behind him and wrapped her arms around the fox's neck leaning her head on Nick's shoulder "I'm sorry Judy it's this case it might have something to do with Mr. Big and I of all mammals know better then to get on Mr. Big's bad side" Nick apologized sighing as he put the paper he had been reading onto the desk and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle "stop worrying about that and come spend some quality time with me" the bunny cooed holding her paw in front of her predator fiancee which had her bra in it.

"Oh so it's that kind of quality time uh?" Wilde replied with a smiled standing up and turned around to find Judy wearing nothing but a sexy lacy black pair of panties "hello hello hello" the male red fox said cheerfully scooping up the sexy little rabbit into his arms and carried her to their bedroom "can I take it Meloney is asleep?" the green eyed red fox inquired not wanting their son to interrupt them "yes I fed him and put him asleep half an hour ago so he should be good for a while" Hopps answered wet from the excitement "glad to here it and my dad isn't here to bother us either" Nick remarked kissing Judy while at the same time he gave her ass a playful slap.

"So how shall we begin?" Nick smiled as he and his prey fiancee entered their bedroom "that depends which one of us wants to start the fun?" Judy replied carefully pulling off her panties and tossed them aside "I think I'll take the lead" the now horny male fox remarked quickly stabbing two of his fingers into Judy's vagina and started pumping them "aaaaahhhhhh Nick" Lt. Hopps cried her powerful legs jerking as she was being fingered "keep it down or you're wake Meloney" Nick instructed his future wife knowing that was easier said then done do to the fact Judy was quite the screamer when she got fingered.

Wanting to remain a gentlemen like his mother had raised him to be Wilde put Judy onto their bed his fingers still inside the bunny's quivering pussy "my my you're quite wet already" the red fox cooed into his lover's ear wiggling his fingers inside her "what can I say a fox like you turns me on" Hopps shuddered pulling Nick in for a long loving kiss all the while Nick continued to finger bang her "I say you're more open minded then that close minded country girl I first met" the male red fox smiled kissing Judy's forehead moving down to her cheek and then to her neck stopping at Judy's collarbone.

"At…..least….I never sprayed…..you…...with….the….fox spray…..my parents….gave me" Judy tried to reply but could only do so in long hard pants, whimpers and moans.

Nick brought himself up so that he was looking right into Judy's violet eyes a more serious look in his green eyes "except for that one time at that press meeting just after mayor Lionheart's arrest when you thought I was going to attack you, you didn't seem to care what that would of done to our relationship" Wilde frowned pulling his fingers out of Judy and turned her over onto her stomach and started slapping the bunny's ass hard "ow that hurts" Hopps complained but it went unheard "good this should teach you a lesson" the male fox said hitting Judy's butt cheek one more time before sticking his thumb into his fiancee's asshole "gotta you actually thought I was still mad about that stupid shit from two years ago" Nick laughed very slowly pulling his finger in and out of Judy's butthole so not to cause any real damage to the rabbit he loved.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde get you're thumb out of my ass or so help me I'll" Judy started to order but was cut off when her fiancee restarted his fingering of her vagina "I'm sorry what was that I was to busy finding out that my lovely fiancee enjoys double penetration" Nick partly apologized but it wasn't sincere cause the fox was enjoying himself far to much.

Judy hated to omit it but Nick was right she was enjoying the double penetration but wasn't about to tell her future husband that all she could do right now was moan and pant "oh god oh god" the grey rabbit cried biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming "see I knew you had some kind of kink, but I had no idea it was getting plowed in both doors?" Nick grinned evilly continuing his double fingering "shut up and keep going or I'll end this and send you down stairs" Judy barked looking up at her fiancee with venomous eyes.

"Quick question you know never mind cause if I ask you're gonna get mad" Nick commented quickly changing his mind before he asked his question "you want to know weather or not we can have anal sex right?" Hopps said giving Nick a sideways look but the fox didn't answer "it depends on how hard you make me cum" the rabbit continued giving her right butt cheek a light slap "yes ma'am" the now eager young predator cheered doubling his efforts.

By the time Judy's motor was really running Nick's penis was at full mast and it was eager to get into Hopps's pussy or better yet her sweet juicy ass "aaaahhhh fuck this" the predator snapped pulling his fingers free and climbed on top of Judy "Nick what are you doing?" Judy asked but she got her answer when her fiancee pushed his cock into her pussy and started fucking her hard.

It didn't take Judy long to realize that Nick was going to keep pounding her till he came and she seriously doubted the predator was planning to pull out when he was going to cum "Nick stop not so hard" Hopps screamed grabbing tight to the bedding "shit sorry whiskers I didn't mean to get so carried away" Wilde apologized pulling his member out of his fiancee so that she could sit up and face him "I think you owe my pussy a apology" the little rabbit told her fiancee spreading her lower lips wide open "yeah you're right" Nick agreed diving into eating out his future wife.

Nick licked Judy's inner vagina walls trying to find the rabbit's g-spot "go right….no…my right" Hopps instructed her fiancee who moved his tongue in the direction Judy indicated "little more back to the left" Judy said pushing her hips upwards to push Nick's muzzle deeper into her love hole.

"Aaaaahhhhhh that's it" the mother rabbit almost screamed but she covered her mouth with one of her paws to muffle the noise.

Using his long predator tongue Nick licked every inch of Judy's baby cannon making sure he didn't miss and of the rabbit's delicious pussy juice "oh…god…Nick!" Judy panted gripping to the bedding as she was being ate out.

The first orgasm was powerful rocking Judy's body and caused her legs to buck and jerk wildly almost kicking her fiancee in his head "whoa watch it you could of taken my head off with those last kicks" Nick complained ducking when one of Judy's powerful feet came flying toward his head "hey at least I didn't remove you're head right?" Judy smirked but Nick knew she was sorry.

"Kill me and there go's the best looking guy you've ever dated, that and you become a widow before you get to be a bride" Wilde said sarcastically flashing Judy his trade mark smile "you left out the part where I'd have to raise our half breed son in a city that hates him for being something different and new" Judy replied lightly poking Nick in the middle of his chest "I figured you go back to Bunnyburrow and raise Meloney on you're parent's farm where he be safe with so many family members nearby" Nick countered knowing that not all the Hopps family would tolerate the predator/prey hybrid "there's no way I'd risk our son's life in my hometown where everyone and their grandma is packing heat" the young mother told her husband to be who agreed that Meloney would be safer here in Zootopia kind of.

"Hey Nick what would you do if I died?" Judy asked staring up into the red fox's green eyes, for a short while Nick didn't say anything but when he told his prey fiancee what he had told her father Judy gasped in horror and shock that Nick would take his own life if he lost her "could you really not stand living on without me?" Hopps asked as tiny tears welled up in the corners of her eyes "yeah I couldn't" the predator answered truthfully pulling his naked fiancee into a tight hug his hard cock rubbing up against Judy's lower stomach.

"You're kind of a hopeless romantic you know that Nick Wilde" Judy cooed wrapping her arms around her fiancee's neck so she could kiss him.

Nick and Judy made out for along time groping one another the entire time "I love you" officer Wilde cooed holding the bunny tight to himself "I love you too Nick" Judy replied kissing the red fox who had risked everything to be with her, the couple was about to share another kiss when they heard Meloney crying from his room "so much for some alone time" Nick frowned sighing and let his shoulders sag in a almost unnoticeable movement "it'll only be a minute Meloney probably just has a wet diaper or something" Judy told her upset fiancee who offered to go check on their son.

Officer Wilde put his boxer shorts on while his erection was still very visible "lets hope that isn't one of Mel's first memories" Hopps giggled girlishly as she openly stared at the male red fox's fully erect cock "yeah I don't think we could afford the therapy bills" Nick joked leaving his horny rabbit fiancee alone to wait for his return.

Not wanting her pussy to dry up before Nick got back the future Mrs. Wilde went under her bed and retrieved her favorite dark ruby red dildo and pushed it into her tight little vagina starting slow at first before increasing the speed just a little more "ooohhhh" the grey female rabbit moaned in her throat lightly pulling and pushing on her swollen clit.

"Oh…..Yes…oh…fuck" the little rabbit moaned pumping the dildo as hard and as fast as her paws could go "looks like you're having quite the good time" Nick commented standing in the bedroom's doorway with a grin on his muzzle, Judy stopped her masturbating but she didn't pull the dark ruby red dildo out of her vagina "I was but I only was waiting for you to get back" Judy cooed giving her future husband a very sexy smile "oh really carrot?, well good thing I didn't make you wait long while I changed Meloney's dirty diaper" Nick replied with a grin pulling his boxers down pass his waste and let them drop down to his ankles "oops looks like my soldier an't at attention anymore" the red fox frowned looking down to see that his member had become flaccid and semi hard "come here and I'll help with that" the young female rabbit told her fiancee in a hot sultry voice beckoning the predator to join her on their bed.

The over eager red fox leaped onto his and Judy's bed passing over his prey fiancee and rolled for half a second before coming to a stop at the edge of the bed "careful there cowboy don't go hurting yourself" Hopps giggled as she watched Nick pull himself away from the edge "that would ruin the moment?" Nick smirked lying on his back while Judy climbed on top of him and kissed the fox.

The kiss didn't last long Judy quickly broke the lip lock and moved down Nick's body planting a series of small kisses in a straight line along the predator's upper chest to his abdomen only to stop just over Nick's cock "oooohhhh frisky aren't we?" Wilde gasped when Judy engulfed his entire penis with her mouth and starting sucking him off.

Judy worked her way up and down Nick's shaft licking around the fox's penis tip when she reached the top and lightly scraped her teeth against the male member on her way down all this made Nick groan and moan lightly "that's…...a good…..girl" officer Wilde breathed gently putting his paw atop of Judy's head, but it quickly fell away as soon as Hopps started to increased her sucking speed.

A loud slurping noise soon filled the bedroom along with pleasured filled moans "god damn whiskers" Nick gasped when he felt his fiancee's tongue pushing into his pee hole "I knew you would like that" Judy cooed as she rubbed the fox's cock "god damn you're a dirty little thing you know that!" the former con artist declared grabbing the female rabbit by her shoulders pulling Judy upwards and then rolled her on her back so Nick was on top "Christ Judy this thing is almost as big as my dick" Nick remarked pulling out the dark ruby red dildo out of his future wife's pussy only to find that it was about the same size as his own pecker.

Judy gave Nick a cheeky smile as she stared up at her dildo still in her fiancee's paw not entirely sure what the fox had in mind "you stay right there missy" Nick ordered the naked rabbit lying on their bed "why?, what are you up to now?" Hopps asked seductively watching the fox climb off the bed and go into their bathroom coming out a few minutes later with the dildo still in the same paw but now he had a bottle of lube in the other paw "you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Lt. Hopps asked having a vague idea of what Nick had in mind.

Wilde put a generous amount of lube onto the dildo making sure it was well lubricated "I thought we try something to you know spice up the sex" Nick told his fiancee getting on the end of the bed and lifted Judy's legs allowing him the perfect view of the rabbit's asshole "if you're gonna do that you better be careful I want to be able to sit after this" Judy said lifting her head so she could see what her lover was doing.

"Don't worry whiskers I'll be gentle" Nick promised giving Judy a charming smile as he lined the head of the dark ruby red dildo up with the female rabbit's butthole and very slowly pushed the fake cock in "mmmmmmmmmm" Judy moaned her body stiffening at the feeling of her asshole being stretched by the dildo "you ok carrot?" the predator inquired stopping only to be told by Judy that she was fine she just never had her asshole pushed to these kind of limits.

Quickly finding Judy's limit was about less then ¼ of the dark ruby red dildo Nick quickly decided that he would have to be extremely careful if he ever got the chance to put his cock into Judy's backdoor, for now he was going to pump the dildo while at the same time he put his penis back into Hopps's vagina "oh…..fuck…yes" the female rabbit panted as her fiancee double stuffed her "yeah…...you…...like me fucking…..both you're….…...holes…..don't you?" Wilde grinned bucking his hips hard while still pumping the dildo "yes….fuck…all my…..holes" Hopps screamed pulling Nick in for a love filled kiss.

After a 45 minutes of double penetrating his fiancee Nick finally reached his limit emptying a thick load of cum into Judy's vagina not caring at least for now if he got his future wife pregnant with another of his babies "Jesus fucking Christ that was fantastic, sorry about not pulling out I'll go buy you some morning after pills a little later" Wilde told Judy pulling out and after he finally came down from his sex high "that's fine I'll just let you're cum rest where it is" Judy smiled patting the place just over her womb "what if you get pregnant?" Wilde asked giving the future Mrs. Wilde a concern look "we're have to wait and see" Judy smiled pulling the dildo out of her ass and cuddled up against her lover's side and fell asleep.

Five weeks later

Nick was sitting at his desk tapping the end of his pen on his desk top "what's eating you Wilde?" McHorn asked as he walked pass the first fox police officer and saw that he looked up set about something "I'm worried that Judy might be pregnant again" Nick frowned dropping his pen and sighed "damn Nick you've got some fertile stuff" the big prey mammal laughed but officer Wilde wasn't amused "it's not funny McHorn I don't know if I can handle raising another kid, I mean Meloney keeps us up as it is" the green eyed fox complained slamming his forehead on his desk.

Immediately McHorn saw that his fellow ZPD officer was really worried about having another child "listen Nick worrying about it won't help if Hopps is pregnant then she's pregnant and there's nothing you can do" the rhino told the small predator who looked up at him not convinced by what he was saying "wait does Hopps think she's pregnant?, is that why you're freaking out?" McHorn inquired thinking this was why the young fox was having a panic attack.

"Of course she does?, why else do you think I'm acting like this" officer Wilde answered his frown only deepening as he thought about it more "oh god if she is pregnant I'll have to get a better paying job" the fox complained knowing his current pay wouldn't be enough to take care of Meloney, a new baby and pay his house's mortgage "or you could ask chief Bogo for a raise" officer McHorn told the red fox who scoffed at the very idea "I doubt the chief would be willing to do something that nice" Nick sighed guessing the cape buffalo would just laugh him off if he asked for more money for his pay check.

"You know the chief isn't as bad as you think he is he'll be more then willing to give you a raise" McHorn commented before telling the fox he had to go on his patrol.

Nick knew McHorn had a point other then getting new a job the young predator knew he would have to go talk to chief Bogo about getting a pay raise so with a deep sigh he pushed away from his desk and hopped out of his chair telling Julius who had been busy with his own paperwork that he would be back in a few minutes.

Chief Bogo was reading up on a drug raid that had nearly gone sideways thanks to a over eager rookie who wanted to grab all the glory for himself when he heard a couple knocks at his office door "what!" the cape buffalo snapped angrily and very annoyed not in the mood to be bother right now "sir can I speak to you?" officer Wilde asked poking his head in as he cracked the office door open "I'm busy" Bogo told his subordinate throwing him a deadly glare to send the fox away but the small predator stayed and entered the small office "I told you to leave Wilde" the middle sized prey mammal shouted but when he saw the look on Nick's face Bogo's harden look softened a bit, Bogo sighed leaning back in his chair "what is it Wilde?" Bogo asked telling the fox to sit in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Sir I was wondering if it would be possible if I could get a pay raise?" Nick said staring up at the cape buffalo "why?" chief Bogo asked one of his dark brown eye brows rising a bit "it's Judy she's pretty sure she's pregnant again and I need more money to pay for everything before and after the baby is born" the green eyed fox answered not sure if Bogo would care if his fiancee was pregnant again "have you ever heard of pulling out Wilde" the ZDP chief lightly joked give Nick a half smile "hey this isn't all my fault Judy let me" Nick remarked defending himself as if he was explaining this to Stu instead of his boss.

"I know that Nick and I'll give you that raise only because I want you to do me a favor" Bogo said quickly doing something on his computer and then turned the screen so it was facing Nick, on the screen was the video of him and Judy singing together which made the fox confused as to why the chief was showing him this.

"You know what I see?, I see two mammals from two different walks of life who love one another even though one is a smartass fox who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and a rabbit who only wanted to prove she could be a good cop even though no one believed in her no but one mammal you. Nick you and Judy have shown the entire city that no matter what they threw at you two you guys refused to stop loving one another and thanks to that love you brought a new life into the world, what I'm trying to say is that I want you and Judy to work with our HR department to help mammals to het use to the idea of predator/prey couples living along side everyone else. Maybe then you, Judy and all the other predator/prey couples wouldn't have to worry about you're safety and the safety of you're children" chief Bogo explained turning his computer screen back around and stared right into Nick's eyes telling the fox he meant every word.

For a short while Nick didn't say anything he just sat there thinking about how he and Judy had inadvertently became the faces of the predator/ prey couple movement that had taken Zootopia by surprise and how their faces were the most well known faces in the city of over 10.7 million mammals "sir won't this put my family in even more danger if I do this?" officer Wilde commented not wanting to put his love ones in anymore danger then they already were in "no it won't I'll make sure of that" Bogo replied letting Nick know that he was going to make sure Judy and Meloney's police escort would do everything they could to protect Nick's family and love ones.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Shaley: hey big guy big heart.

Zootopian Fulf: I got the idea when I was watching Zootopia again and he was telling Judy she was a good cop even though everyone in the city were freaking out about the savage predator stuff.

lunar silver: read and find out.

Ch8246: here you go

Guest: thanks I appreciate that you really like my story ever though these thousands of fanfictions out about Judy and Nick, I've read some of the other fanfictions and they won't very good they either didn't really give the characters any kind of emotional characteristics like I did when Nick was trying to figure out weather or not to tell Judy that he loved her or how Judy was heart broken when her parents disowned her for getting pregnant out of wedlock.

Ch8246: sorry I've been busy looking for a new job and working, plus I've had writer's block.

the Red Omega: here you go bud

Chapter eleven: working out knots

"How does that feel?" Nick asked inquisitively as he massaged his prey fiancee's shoulders in a counter clockwise motion, Judy was lying bear ass naked across Nick's lap her legs spread wide open "mmmmm lower" Judy cooed purring as she felt the fox's paws slowly moved down to her lower shoulder blades and back "jeez whiskers where did these knots come from?" the green eyed fox remarked when he found some knotted muscles in between Hopps's shoulder blades "being a mother is harder then I thought it was going to be ok?" the so to be mother of two replied wiggling her cute little ass to purposely draw her fiancee's eye "oh come on whiskers it can't be that hard?" Nick grinned moving one paw down to one of the rabbit's butt cheeks and started massaging Judy's ass "oooooohhhhh you dirty bastard who said you could touch my butt?" the violet eyed bunny playfully frowned up at her future husband who gave her ass a quick slap .

Judy's ass cheek was so soft that every time Nick's paw strike the rabbit's butt it sent small ripples across the supple flesh of his lover "god damn you've got a fantastic ass" Nick commented hitting the ass again then ran his paw over the lower cheek "and just think you're get to tap that for the rest of our lives" Judy smiled lifting herself up just enough that she could kiss her fiancee "so does that mean I can put it in you're butt?" Wilde asked sticking his thumb finger in between Judy's ass cheeks and pushed it into the rabbit's asshole "and what in the hell makes you think I'll would say yes to anal sex?" Judy scoffed cocking her head to the side "ok cause if you want us to have a rich and happy life together you should be open minded about trying new things, I mean you clearly enjoyed it when I was banging both you're holes with my dick and your dildo" the male red fox grinned his cock was starting to poke his fiancee's stomach as he got hard.

Judy slapped Nick's paw away from her ass giving her fiancee a half disproving look "keep you're paw out from my butt mister" the little prey mammal frowned bringing herself up with her forearms so that she was somewhat eye to eye with her future husband who just grinned at her "I can't help if you have an ass I can't keep my paw off" Wilde laughed a lopsided grin on his muzzle "well you'll have to learn how to keep you're paws to yourself" Judy told the male fox lying back on his lap.

Nick went back to massaging his fiancee's back but this time he wasn't going to go right to Judy's asshole again he was going to be more cunning about his sexual advances "how does that feel whiskers" the fox asked bringing the first paw that had been on Judy's ass back up to join his paw in between the female rabbit's shoulder blades "yeah that's nice but a little harder" Judy moaned her shoulders sinking at the added pressure being put on them, sure that his fiancee's upper back had been freed of all their knotted muscles Nick moved down to just under the shoulder blades working vertically along Judy's back "mmmmmmm right there" Hopps purred her body shivering when Nick found a sensitive bundle of nerves down and to the right of Judy's left shoulder blade "you sure become more active when I massage this spot" Nick stated adding just enough pressure that it almost hurt.

"Ow wonder where that came from?" Judy asked rhetorically wincing at the sudden pain she felt in her back "it must be from all that time you spent as a cop" Nick answered sad that his fiancee had to give up her dream career cause of him "Nick I know you feel bad about getting me pregnant and causing me to quit my job" the mother rabbit said reaching up and touched the fox's cheek.

Nick leaned into the small paw letting it hold some of the weight of his head "I know but I can't help but feel bad that you had to give up the job you've wanted all your life cause of me" the red fox frowned letting the paw run across his cheek "if you hadn't gotten me pregnant then I wouldn't have Meloney" Judy smiled oh too happy to bare Wilde's children not sure how many that would be "don't forget about this one" Nick said with a wide grin lying his paw atop his future wife's back where her womb was located "of course" Judy agreed slipping a paw under herself where her second baby was growing.

After a short kiss Nick went back to massaging Judy's back slowly making his way down her spine only stopping to work away knotted muscles "here go's nothing" Nick thought slipping two of his fingers into the female rabbit's vagina and started pumping them "so…...that's what…..you…were….up…too" Hopps moaned softly letting her fiancee finger her "what can I say I'm a fox" Nick replied glad to see that his future wife was going to enjoy his fingering "you're…..a bad…fox" Hopps tried to say but she was cut off by each thrust of her fiancee's pointer and middle fingers "what if I am?" Wilde whispered into the rabbit's ear increasing his pumping just enough that it made Judy's moan just a little louder.

"Oh god" Judy cried knowing it was ok to be loud cause Meloney was with his grandmother who was spoiling him "such a screamer" the green eyed fox laughed slapping Judy's ass so that the bunny would let out a loud yelp at the sudden sharpe pain on her butt cheek.

Nick fingered his fiancee's pussy at a quick enough pace that Judy was leaking a good amount of her personal juices while at the same time the small predator continued to slap the bunny's plump butt cheek leaving a red mark where his palm made contact with the skin "damn carrot you're ass can take a lot of abuse" the fox remarked looking at the large red mark going laterally across the rabbit's right butt cheek "did I say you could stop" Judy snapped angrily ignoring her husband to be's previous comment.

"I see how it is you want me to go fifty shades of grey on you're cute little ass don't you?, sorry whiskers but I'm not into that kind of shit it's a bit to sexually violent for my taste" Wilde replied giving the naked female rabbit lying on his lap a cheeky smile.

Now that her fiancee had mention the movie Judy couldn't help but imagine herself naked and strapped into a harness hanging just over the ground her eyes covered by a black leather strap, her arms and legs out stretched and locked in place by handcuffs and her ass being held in a upward position where Nick could hit her ass with a leather fleck "oooohhhh god" the rabbit thought her body shivering just a little that it was almost unnoticeable "are you getting turned on cause you're thinking of me whipping your ass with a whip?" Nick asked a devious smile cracking his lips.

Judy's whole face turned a dark shade of red clearly embarrassed that the comment was partly true "no it's not" she lied even though Nick knew when she wasn't telling him the truth "haha hahahaha hahahahahahaha you'll totally lying Judy" the male fox said having to hold his sides from laughing so hard "why are you teasing me?" Hopps frowned her grey fur bristling at being made fun of "I'm not teasing you carrot I was only joking around with you I love you" Nick told his future wife leaning down to place a kiss a top of her head.

"I love you too Nick" Judy cooed moving up to her fiancee's face and kissed him on the lips then laid back down on his lap.

Nick returned to his massage working down his fiancee's back paying special attention to any knotted muscle he found "you're really good at this you should of become a masseuse" Hopps said in a soothing voice her tension melting away like a warm knife going through butter "no one would let a fox give them a massage they wouldn't trust me like you do" Wilde replied knowing most mammals hadn't gotten over their prejudices about foxes "they don't know what their missing" Judy commented asking Nick if he had ever given Elizabeth his ex wife and mother to his first child Tabitha a massage like the one he was giving her "yeah I have a few times but I wasn't very good at it back then, I learned how to give massages a little while after me and Liz divorced" Nick explained telling his fiancee that one of his ex girlfriends taught him how to give massages.

After 12 minutes of massaging Nick was at Judy's lower back just over her plum juicy ass "well well well look where I am once again?" the green eyed male fox remarked not moving his paw any farther cause he wanted to see if Judy wanted him to keep massaging him or if she wanted him to stick his dick into her vagina "I see that now you mind massaging my butt cheeks again and that other thing as well?" Hopps requested wanting her future husband to play with her ass and her pussy.

"If that's what you really want?" Wilde said slapping both his paws onto Judy's butt cheeks and started playing with them "good god you've got a soft derrière" Nick continued using the rabbit's bum as a drum.

While he massaged Judy's butt Nick pulled the cheeks apart giving him a good view of the bunny's pink little asshole wondering if his penis would fit "if you even think about putting you're pecker anywhere near my asshole I'll tear it off and shove it down you're throat" the young mother warned her future husband "wow Judy that's really fucked up" Nick remarked disturbed by what Judy would do to him if he tried to screw her in the butt.

"Hold up carrot" Nick said adjusting Judy's body so that his cock wasn't under the rabbit and was now lying up against her side "you know what I think it's about time we had some real fun?" Judy commented slipping off Wilde's lap and positioned herself just over Nick's fully erect penis "you sure it'll fit?" the red fox asked sarcastically helping his fiancee lower herself onto his throbbing cock.

Hopps's whole body shivered as she felt her vaginal walls being stretched to their absolute limits as her lover and father of her children's dick was pushed deeper into her core "fuuuuccck you feel so good" Wilde cheered not surprised that the rabbit he loved still had such a tight pussy specially after having a baby and all the time they had had sex afterward "would….…you…..….expect anything…else" Judy started to pant as she began to lift herself up and lower herself back down "nope" Nick replied slapping his paws onto Judy's hips to help her fuck his cock.

With the use of her powerful legs Judy fucked her fiancee's male hood sucking it in her vaginal juices giving the shaft lubrication and easier excess to her pussy "come…on whiskers…I…know…you…can do better….then…..this" the male red fox breathed challenging the rabbit to see how fast she could make him cum, Hopps took her future husband up on his challenge moving hips faster burying her face in Nick's shoulder to scream into it to muffle her yelling at her climaxed "wow carrots what's with the quick orgasm?" the green eyed fox smiled after he had held Judy down as she came all over his dick.

"My vagina has been really sensitive ever since I got pregnant ok?" the grey rabbit blushed after finally coming down from her sex high "reeeeeaaaallly" Nick said flashing his future wife a very evil smile grabbing her clit with his pointer and middle finger and started pulling on her clitoris "aaaaahhhhh Nick you dirty fuck" Judy swear tossing her head causing her ears to flop back against her head "such a potty mouth, what kind of example is that for our children?" Wilde laughed giving the female rabbit's clit another yank as punishment while at the same time he gave his cock another powerful thrust continuing his humping.

Bucking as hard as he can Nick drove his penis deep into his fiancee's vagina only coming to a stop when his tip hit the opening of Judy's womb "oh god yes fuck me harder" the violet eyed bunny shouted moving her hips in time with her lover's humps.

"Keep it down or the neighbors will think I'm beating you" Nick told the rabbit he was fucking ruthlessly, as a reply Judy dug her six inch front teeth into her predator husband to be's neck causing him to yelp in pain "ow what the fuck that hurt, what was that for?" the fox snapped pushing Judy away but not hard enough that she would fall off his lap "sorry I just wanted to try something different" Hopps apologized clearly not meaning to hurt her lover, Nick placed a paw over the spot where his fiancee had bitten him not finding any blood only sore skin "you mind giving me a warning next time you want to try a new thing" Wilde partly smiled rubbing his sore spot of his neck.

Nick started kissing the top of Judy's neck just under her jawline moving downward at a crawl wanting the bunny to savor the feeling of his lips against her fur "hehehehe stop that tickles" Hopps giggled as her fiancee kissed a spot between her neck and collarbone "I didn't know you were ticklish there?" Nick commented kissing that same spot sending Judy into a long laughing fit.

While Nick kissed Judy's collarbone to make her laugh the male fox bucked his hips continuing the fucking he had been giving the pregnant rabbit "oh…god…...oh…...god oh…god" Hopps moaned wrapping her arms around Nick's neck and pulled him into a love filled kiss "yeah….you…..like…me fucking you…don't….you?" Nick granted using his paws to drive his dick deeper into his prey fiancee's pussy "yes" was all Judy could say as she was being plowed "yes oh god" Judy panted moving in time with Nick's humping sending the fox's cock deep into the rabbit's birth canal "I'm gonna cum" Nick warned his future wife quickening his pace till he finally blew his load into the rabbit's womb which was closed off so the fox's seamen overflowed and spilled out.

It took the couple a while to come down from their sex high "shit Nick you're cum is soaking the couch cushion" Judy barked looking down at the penis that had fallen out of her and the cum leaking out of her vagina "Jesus fucking Christ" Nick snapped not angry with Judy but more with himself for not thinking about what would happen if he came inside Judy, the first predator/ prey couple broke the embrace and ran to the kitchen to fetch a wet rag hoping to stop the seamen from staining the couch "uh man I should of thought about this before we started to fucking" the small predator frowned as he and Judy tried to clean up the cum "it's not all your fault I'm the one who sat on your dick" Judy replied giving her fiancee a warm smile.

Judy was bent over the couch presenting her butt to Nick who was cleaning off his seamen from the edge of the cushion "god Nick your cum is so thick" the female rabbit chuckled as she wiped up the fox's baby gravy "you didn't seem to have been complaining about it earlier" Wilde stated grabbing one of his fiancee's ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze "and what do you think you're doing Mr. Wilde?" the future Mrs. Wilde inquired giving the fox a questioning look "isn't it obvious I'm playing with you're ass again" the cheeky fox replied never bothering to stop with his fondling "I can see that" Hopps smiled falling forward onto the couch.

And before Nick knew what had happened he found himself flat on his back with Judy riding him like a horse "what are you doing carrots?" Nick asked trying to sit up but the rabbit on top of him shoved him back down "I'm horny so shut up" was all Hopps said continuing her humping.

"Judy I haven't consented to this this is considered rape please stop" Wilde tried to plead with his fiancee who ignored him and continued to fuck the small predator "it isn't rape if you're enjoying it" Judy replied resting her paws onto Nick's chest and lifted herself up so that only Nick's tip was inside her "damn she got me there" Nick thought knowing there was no way he couldn't enjoy having his member inside Judy "still you shouldn't force yourself on me whenever you want, I'm not just some kind of sex toy you can use whenever you want" the male fox attempted to tell his future wife but she had become to busy having fun with his rock hard penis.

There was no one else in the world Judith Katherine Hopps would rather be with then her beloved Nicholas Piberius Wilde the fox who had changed her whole view of Zootopia and the mammals who lived there not only that he gave her their son their beautiful little Meloney and soon they would have another child who they would love just as much as Nick and Judy loved each other.

"Come…on…..Nick…..you better….start….fucking me" the future Mrs. Wilde snapped digging her little nails into Nick's chest "you…want….to…fuck fine" Wilde snapped sitting up and knocked Judy onto her back and began fucking the pregnant rabbit as hard as he could grabbing the rabbit's long ears and gave them a light yank.

Nick leaned down and very gently put his teeth around Judy's neck like he had done back at the museum when he and Judy tricked Bellwether into revealing that she had been behind causing the city's predators to go savage "what are you doing?" Judy asked not scared cause she knew Nick would never hurt her but still having a predator's teeth around her neck was unsettling "stop worrying I know what I'm doing" Wilde replied licking the rabbit's neck while now massaging her boobs "and why is that?" Hopps giggled knowing her fiancee had had practice in matter of sex thanks to his first wife Elizabeth Bane "do you really have to ask?" Nick replied with a ruthful smile "nope" Judy agreed kissing the father of her children.

If anyone had peaked into Nick and Judy's living room they meant be horrified to see the small predator's muzzle wrapped around his prey fiancee's neck while he fucked Judy's pussy "gooood" Judy shouted as she had a powerful orgasm "you're such a sensitive girl" Nick grinned evilly playing with his fiancee's clit "no don't" the grey female rabbit moaned unable to stop herself from yelling from the pleasure "why not?, don't you like me playing with you're clitoris?" Nick smirked giving the rabbit's clit another yank while at the same time he pushed his cock deep into Judy's vagina burying it there for a few seconds then pulled out only to push it back in half a second later.

The sex went on for what seem liked eternity but in fact it had only been a hour "fuck….how much….cum….can you're vagina take?" Nick asked exhausted after having his third climax "do you want to take a break Nick?" Judy smiled leaning backward as the fox's cum leaked out of her pussy and over her butthole and onto her tail "I think I'll need a blood transfusion if we go another round" Wilde frowned falling on his back and began to fall asleep.

Judy couldn't believe it Nick had fallen asleep right in the middle of the living room bare ass naked with a semi hard penis "really?, wake up Nick" Judy frowned using her foot to rock her fiancee back and forth to attempt to wake the fox up but he was out cold.

After five minutes of trying to wake up her future husband Judy gave up and went and got the fox a pair of underwear, a pillow and a blanket and let him sleep while she took a shower to clean off the dry fox cum off her tail.

Nick woke up feeling like he had ran a marathon without stretching every part of his body hurt specially his crotch "aaaaaaaaahhhhh god" the red fox cried not wanting to move cause he was afraid if he did his body would break apart "why god why did you do this to me?" Nick whined knowing it was because of Judy that he was trapped on the living room floor unable to move and she was probably waiting for him to wake up so she could fuck him again "I got to get up I got to get out of here" the small predator thought trying to sit up but his body ignored his command "no no no no don't do this to me" Wilde panicked willing his muscles into motion but his commands went unheard.

Just then Nick heard the obvious long foot steps of his fiancee approaching where he laid so the small predator pretended to still be asleep, from what Nick could tell the mother of his children was heading his way coming to a stop right next to him "you awake baby?" the female rabbit asked not in a horny or lustful voice but a caring loving tone "that depends are you still horny?" Nick answered letting a rye smile form on his muzzle "even if I was it wouldn't matter you're mom is on the way here with Meloney" Judy replied as Nick popped one eye open to stare up at her "that meant be a problem cause I can't move like at all" Wilde commented his rye smile turning into a lopsided one.

Judy burst out laughing falling to her knees and held her sides "and how is this funny?" Nick asked understanding why his fiancee was laughing at him he was paralyze in the middle of their living room wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts covered by a small blanket "Nick you're stuck on the floor with a semi hard on and you're mom is on her way here with our child, how is that not funny?" Hopps giggled falling onto her butt so that she was sitting next to Nick who smiled up at her.

"How about the part where my dick is at half mast and I really don't want my mother to see that" Nick commented trying one more time to move but like before his body refused to listen to his brain.

Judy leaned over Nick's face and gave him a long romantic kiss only breaking from him so that she could get some air "that isn't helping" the male fox told his future wife feeling his cock getting harder "sorry I couldn't help but steal a kiss" Hopps grinned laying next to Nick and hugged the side of his body "by the way why aren't you wearing underwear?" the fox inquired noticing that his fiancee wasn't wearing any panties.

Four months later

From what Nick had been reading in one of the reports that had been dropped on his desk no more then ten minutes earlier assaults on and discrimination of other predator/prey couples had dropped steeply once the law saying that doing these things would be labeled as a hate crime and anyone who committed the hate crime would be subject to heavy fines and time in prison and this law include any of the hybrids that were born "you're in a good mood?" Julius Reese Nick's younger half brother and partner said sitting in his own chair after coming back from the coffee machine "read this and you're understand why" officer Wilde replied handing the other male red fox the report he had been reading, Julius took the report and read it smiling the more he read.

"Nick this is fantastic news" officer Reese cheered happy to see that his half brother, future sister in law and his nephew would no longer be discriminate against "I know right?" the older of the two brothers agreed but he was kind of mad that this law took nearly two years to be passed "how are you going to tell Judy about this?" Julius asked knowing Hopps would be over joyed to hear that this law had been rectified "I'll tell her later me and Judy have a date later tonight" officer Wilde answered glad his parents were so willing to watch their grandson "your probably not getting laid that's for sure" Julius joked having been told by his half brother hadn't had sex in months "you don't have to remind me you know that right?" Nick told his younger brother who just laughed at him.

"Hey don't blame me I'm not the one who knocked up his girlfriend" Julius scoffed receiving a middle finger from his half brother "one that fucking condom was defective and two shut the fuck up at least I'm in a relationship" Nick snapped knowing that Julius was gay although he hadn't told his parents yet "we both know I am in a relationship it's just so happens to be with another male" Julius replied having been dating a red fox name Eric Philip for a long time.

Nick lean back in his chair and smirked at his younger half brother asking him when he planned to introduce his boyfriend to Nick and Judy "I'm surprised you're so open minded?" officer Reese commented being reminded that his half brother was engaged to a rabbit and both his children were half predator and half prey "ok point taken" Julius remarked chuckling a bit at the comment "come on I 'm literally blazing the trail for predator/prey couples, me and Judy were the first open predator/prey couple to come out to the public and we're the first couple to have a hybrid child" Nick told his younger brother who agreed with him full heartily.

"So how many kids are you two planning to have?, I'm not being racist or anything but rabbits do like to have lots of children" Julius remarked not wanting to sound like a racist dick "well unfortunately that's up to Judy who will literally rape me in order to satisfied her ravenous never ending sexual desire…..god help me" Nick answered afraid that when he went home Judy would be there to have her way with him "come on Nick she's a cute little rabbit how can she be that terrifying?" Reese laughed but his big brother just gave him the you have no idea what I have to go through look "Nick has a point Reese female rabbits are get way hornier then any other mammal trust me I'm married to one" officer Jack Reacher one of the first male rabbits to join the ZDP commented as his pasted by the two brothers.

Nick held his paws out to Jack to show that he had had a point and there was someone who actually agreed with him in office "see what I mean Jack understands exactly where I'm coming from" Wilde stated thanking the male rabbit before another report was put on his desk causing Nick to get back to work.

Meanwhile

Judy groaned as she bent over to pick up Meloney who was crying cause he had ran into a wall while running around the house "oh my poor baby are you ok?" the mother rabbit asked in a loving voice kissing her son's forehead "you've need to be careful you silly boy" Judy cooed giving Meloney another kiss on the forehead before putting him down and watched the little hybrid run off down the hall in his walker "god how did mom do this?" Hopps thought ensuring herself that she was only going to have five or six children at most unlike her mother who had 275 kids before she decided she didn't want to have anymore kids, wanting some tips on how to be a good mother to her children Judy decided to call her mom and ask for her advice.

Bonnie: hi Judy how are you and how's my grandchildren?

Judy: their good Meloney knows how to walk now while his sibling has been kicking the crap out of me for the last couple weeks.

Mrs. Hopps laughed cause Judy had it easy with only having a single baby with each pregnancy while she had had several children each time she got pregnant.

Bonnie: be glad with what you have Judy cause before you know it you're house will be full of kids doing all kinds of crazy things.

Judy: mom I'm only gonna have a few more kids and that's it I think that's all me and Nick could manage at this point.

Bonnie: come on Judy you've got to give me some more grandchildren.

Judy: mom you've got enough grandkids.

Bonnie: that's true but most of them aren't like Meloney and his soon to be brother and or sister.

The future Mrs. Hopps hadn't told her parents the gender of her newest child cause she wanted it to be a surprise.

Judy: you mean the half breed freaks everyone in our family calls my children behind mine and Nick's backs.

Bonnie: I'm sorry Judy I understand why you're upset, I don't know why some of you're brothers and sisters are being so close minded.

Judy: they don't like the fact that out of all the mammals in Zootopia for me to fall in love with it had to be a fox and to make it worst I'm breeding with him. To my siblings and everyone else who hates the predator/prey couples think what me and Nick did by having children together is a crime against nature and they all think that me, Nick, Meloney and my unborn child all should be executed.

Mrs. Hopps could tell that Judy was upset and she couldn't blame the young girl she had been discriminated against as a cop and now mammals wanted her and her family dead all because they didn't like who she had chosen as her mate.

Bonnie: I know you've gone through a lot these last couple years but I want you to know I'm so proud of you and everything you've done and as for those mammals who want to harm you and my grandbabies if they try I'll have Connor and you're brothers come to Zootopia and deal with the trouble makers.

Judy: and what about Nick?, don't you think the father of your grandchildren deserves some protection too?

Bonnie: of course we would protect Nick too he's family and not just because he fathered you're children but because he's done all he could to protect you and Meloney.

Judy: that's good to hear although me and Nick still have the entire ZPD behind us but I appreciate the fact part of my family is willing to protect us.

Bonnie: so are you guys still under police protection?

Judy: no chief Bogo decided that we didn't need it shortly after I got pregnant again.

Bonnie: that's to bad I was hoping you'd always have someone watching for you, Nick and Meloney.

Judy: I don't really need anyone to keep an eye on me and Meloney specially since I bought a pistol and I have no problem shooting anyone who threatens my babies.

Bonnie: Judith Katherine Hopps you bought a gun!?

Judy: of course I did, I use to be a cop and I couldn't keep my service weapon after I left the ZPD so I bought my own gun.

Bonnie: I wish you hadn't quit you're job Judy it had been all you wanted ever since you were six.

Judy: I know but after seeing the true side of Zootopia I think it was for the best, besides I can get a new job once the kids get old enough for day care.

Bonnie: unless that fox of yours gets you pregnant again.

Judy couldn't help but scoff at the remark although given her track record so far it did seem more likely she meant get pregnant again if she and Nick had unprotected sex after she had her baby.

Judy: mom I'm not going to be one of those females who stays home getting pregnant and takes care of the kids and house.

Bonnie: that's good cause you'd go crazy doing nothing all day.

The two female rabbits talked about how Judy might be a good mother to her children and how she would help Nick adjust to the fact he was a father to two babies and he had to help Judy care for their kids, after that Bonnie told Judy she had to go cause her younger sibling were fighting with one another.

Judy hung up the house phone and let out a long sigh, she wasn't sure what to do with herself now that she was a stay at home mom which she hadn't plan on becoming for a long time then again she hadn't been planning to fall in love with a fox either but here she was now five months pregnant with their second child "Meloney where are you?" Judy called out to her son who most likely was somewhere downstairs playing with one of the toys his grandparents had bought him "come out come out where ever you are" the future Mrs. Wilde said in a baby voice knowing it wasn't going to be hard to find the almost two year old infant.

Meloney was in Nick's office trying to reach for his father's case files on his dad's desk "and what do you think you're doing Mr. man?" Judy asked her infant son who looked up at her with a little smile "my" Meloney replied continuing to try to grab his dad's case files "no there not" Hopps told the infant walking up to him and pushed his walker away from Nick's desk "aaahhh" Meloney wailed about to throw a fit cause he wasn't getting what he wanted "don't yell at me mister" Judy told her son in a stone voice but she still had a smile on her muzzle as she walked up to the infant and picked him up "you're lucky your cute you know that?" Hopps told her hybrid son hugging him and kissed his face.

Judy took Meloney to the living room and put the baby in his bouncer that was set up in the door frame that separated the dining room and living room and put on a educational video for Meloney "is that a good show?" Judy asked her first child who was laughing and smiling. As Meloney watched his show his mother went to the kitchen and got a bag of sweet potato chips coming back to the living room and sat on the couch.

The first thing Nick noticed when he came home was his son was watching one of the educational videos his mom had bought Meloney while Judy was sound asleep on the couch lightly snoring "you wearing you're mom out Mel?" Nick asked his son walking up to the infant and give him a pat on the head "poor carrot" the fox smiled sitting next to his fiancee and put her head on his lap without watching the rabbit.


	12. Chapter 12

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Sorry about taking so long but some fucking asshole stole my phone which is how I normally wrote all my fanfictions, so thanks for all your patient.

Zootopian Fulf: hey buddy keep trying

Shaley: here you guy

Chapter twelve: growing family

Judith Kathryn Hopps was lying on the examination table getting one last ultrasound before she had her baby "well that's unusual" Judy's doctor commented causing the first predator/prey couple to look at her in combined concern "what's wrong?, is the baby ok?" Nick asked worried that something was wrong with his second child "oh no he's fine it's just he's not alone in there" the doctor replied pointing to the second baby in Judy's womb "wait what do you mean he's not in there alone?" Judy said in total surprise her mouth dropping open a bit "yes Ms. Hopps I'm saying you're having twins" the other female rabbit answered using her pointer finger to point out the shape of Nick and Judy's surprise third child "holy crap how are we having twins?" Wilde inquired sinking in the chair next to Judy's examination table

"seriously Nick did you forget who you're marrying?" Judy stated giving her fiancee a are you kidding look.

"it's hard to forget specially since I've seen ever inch of you're body" Nick replied saying it in the dirtiest way possible to make his fiancee blush and it worked perfectly "oh my god Nick shut up before you get us kicked out" Judy snapped as her head turned a bright red.

This only seemed to encourage Nick's devious behavior leading to the small predator making some sexual innuendos that made their doctor blush a little and were only stopped when Judy got off the examination table and locked her lips with his in order to shut him up "you two have one of the most embracing relationship I've seen in quite some time" the female rabbit doctor commented as she watched the predator/prey couple make out "of course after everything that's happened to you two in the last three years I'm not surprised at how much you love one another" the doctor continued having seen many couples over the years but unlike the rest of those couples Nick and Judy's love had been tested time and time again but it only got stronger as time passed.

"what kind of example are you setting for our son?" Judy cooed her lips only centimeters from the fox who had given her all her children "you mean the one still sleeping in his stroller?" Nick replied with a broad smile on his muzzle.

Judy turned her head slightly to see her little Meloney still napping in his stroller and she couldn't help but smile at the fact she and Nick had made this beautiful child "you won this one" Hopps grinned kissing her future husband again "it's about time I won one of these arguments" Nick grinned giving his bunny fiancée's right ass cheek a good hard slap "hey what are you doing?" the future Mrs. Wilde asked sitting in Nick's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on carrots after all this time you think you'd know when I'm coming onto you" Nick replied with a wide grinned "may I remind you this is a hospital so if you plan to do what I think you're planning you meant want to do it else where" the doctor told the young couple placing her paws on her hips and stared at the couple "oh god we're so sorry, aren't we Nick?" Judy apologized elbowing the unapologetic fox in his lower ribs to make him apologize as well "oh uh yeah sorry but can't help it when I get my paws on her I lose my shit" Nick somewhat apologized but it was the best Judy was going to get out of him at the moment.

Their doctor didn't seem to mind the lack of an apologizing Nick had given her she just smiled at the couple and told them she would be back with the ultrasound pictures in a little while but that didn't mean Nick and Judy could have a little hanky pinky while she was gone "please like I'd get so lucky" Wilde said with sarcasm cupping one of Judy's ass cheeks in his paw and gave it a nice squeeze "don't worry doctor I'll make sure he behaves" Hopps told her fellow female rabbit hopping off her fiancée's lap and got back onto the examination table "like you've ever got me to behave" the green eyed fox laughed knowing that was a big lie Judy had always been able to make him do as he was told even before they started dating and were still partners.

"Man I hope when you tell you're parents that we're having twins your dad doesn't have another heart attack" Nick commented pulling out his cell phone and started texting his mom and dad to tell them their getting two grandkids instead of one, both of whom were extremely surprised to hear the news "well dad is making jokes about me having super powered sperm and mom is telling me we're never get any sleep now that we're having twins" Nick said rolling his green eyes at his parent's statements "oh ok now I see where you get that witty personality from" Judy sarcastically replied lying down on the examination to help relieve some of the pain in her back "hey I thought you loved my witty personality?" Nick frowned crossing his arms and stared at his fiancée "who said I didn't?" was all Judy said before shutting her eyes to nap for a few minutes.

Hours later Nick was back at the ZPD station trying to do some work but he couldn't stop staring at the ultrasound pictures of his twins "hey partner how was the ultrasound?" Julius inquired leaning on his half brother's desk "well we found out we're having twins" officer Wilde replied handing the picture to her younger brother who stared at it "holy shit how did you miss something like that?" officer Reese scoffed bring the picture a little closer to see both nephew and his roommate "how am I supposed to notice those kinds of things I'm not a doctor" Nick barked running his paws over his face "but you are the baby daddy" Julius joked but his big brother didn't seem to find it that funny.

"Did you tell dad yet?" Julius asked going to his own desk and sat in it "yeah he started making jokes about me having super seamen, I don't understand how you had to put up with that kind of crap growing up?" Wilde replied somewhat grateful he didn't have to put up with his father's lame ass jokes as he grew up "it wasn't that bad" officer Reese told his partner who had his doubts.

A few days later Nick was filling out a report about a hate crime against a wolf and a antelope couple who were attacked by a zealot religious group all of whom had been arrested and jailed "hey Nick since you're having more kids when are you and Judy planning to tie the knot?" Julius asked out of the blue causing his half brother to look up at him from his report "that's the million dollar question isn't it?" Nick sighed hoping sometime soon he and Judy could finally marry "I'm hoping we can marry sometime in the next six months" the green eyed fox frowned knowing it was going to be a challenge to book all the stuff they needed to have a fantastic wedding "let's hope you guys can get everything you two need" officer Reese commented before going back to his own work.

"Yeah I do too" Nick silently said leaning back in his office chair and looked at the picture of himself, Judy and a year old Meloney that sat near his computer all of them were smiling and very happy.

Cause their were so many questions about when he could make Judy his wife Nick couldn't concentrate on his work and started tapping his finger tips on the top of his desk "you know that's really annoying" Julius said with a frown glaring at his brother who laid his fingers flat on his desk "well to bad cause I have a lot on my mind" officer Wilde snapped at his fellow fox using his computer to look up a religious neutral place he could marry his fiancee.

"You don't seem to be working?" Julius stated trying to sound like he was chastising his partner but he really wasn't "I'm looking for somewhere I can marry Judy that isn't Catholic, Protestant or Jewish and before you ask yes Judy wants to have a Catholic wedding but I told her no cause it isn't fair to me a Protestant-Jew" Wilde told his little half brother who was all Jewish "oh wow you actually stood up to her I'm impressed I always thought Hopps had you by you're balls" officer Reese laughed receiving a disapproving look from Nick "fuck you you fucking dick hole at least I have a functioning long lasting relationship unlike you who can't keep a boyfriend for more then a couple months" Nick shot back with the perfect comeback "that was low that was really low" Julius scowled not liking how his half brother was poking fun at his inability to keep a relationship going.

Nick leaned forward on his desk smirking "that's what happens when you fuck with a Wilde" the green eyed fox said using the surname he inherited from their father "you know I'm a Wilde too, I just have my mom's surname you stupid prick" Julius replied feeling like Nick was holding their dad's surname over him "oh I know but still which one of us has been in a three year interspecies relationship with a very stubborn rabbit" officer Wilde jested knowing even though Judy was very stubborn he loved her so much that he would die for her.

"I would be in a long lasting relationship too if you'd introduce me to one of Judy's brothers" Julius scoffed only causing Nick to burst out laughing "you're kidding right?, you want me to not only find you one of Judy's brothers who's gay but willing to date a fox?, that's more unlikely then Judy letting me do her in that tight little asshole of her's" Nick said laughing with with his younger half brother "man I can't believe you're still chasing after that?, man and you say Judy is the stubborn one" officer Reese smiled knowing his older brother had been chasing after his fiancee's ass for quite a long time "have you seen that ass?, it's top quality booty" Wilde remarked making a cupping motion with his paws while drooling a little.

"It's top quality booty uuuh?" Judy said causing both male foxes to look in the direction of their office door where the very pregnant Judy Hopps was standing with Meloney sitting in his stroller "shit" Nick cursed under his breath not sure just how much his future wife heard him saying how he wanted to fuck her in her asshole "hi carrots" Nick greeted his rabbit fiancee in a overly happy tone giving her a partly innocent smile "hi Nick did you forget we were having dinner together today?" Hopps replied one eye brow lifting in suspicion that the two male foxes were hiding something from her.

Officer Wilde looked at the clock in the corner of his computer monitor and saw that it was just pass seven o'clock "oh damn sorry babe I lost track of time" Nick apologized locking his computer and got up to join his family for dinner.

"So why were you talking to Julius about my butt?" Judy inquired as they waited for the elevator "whaaat I wasn't talking about you're big juicy wonderful ass" officer Wilde lied grabbing himself a paw full of his fiancee's butt cheek "oh really then why are you grabbing my ass?" the future Mrs. Wilde smiled slapping Nick's paw away cause she knew other cops were watching her and Nick "Christ Wilde even when she's eight months pregnant you still can't keep you're paws off Judy" McHorn chuckled joining the couple and their son in the elevator "what can I say she's still really sexy" officer Wilde replied placing a kiss onto his fiancee's cheek and slapped one of her butt cheeks.

"Stop it Nick I'm so fat" Judy blushed feeling embarrassed that Nick still found her attractive even after she had put on some weight "what are you talking about carrots?, you've been working that sexy ass off the entire time you've been pregnant I doubt you'll have any baby fat after you have the twins" Nick told the rabbit who was having his children.

Before Nick knew what had happen Judy pinned him to the elevator wall and pulled down on his tie so that she could kiss him "I really appreciate how you still find me sexy even after all this time" the very pregnant grey rabbit cooed locking her lips with Nick's again "of course I'll always find you sexy whiskers I love you" Wilde cooed pulling the rabbit in for a strong hug "oh god make it stop" McHorn groaned now wishing he had gotten into a different elevator "what's you're problem?" Nick asked his coworker who was doing his best not to make eye contact with the couple.

"It's just a little uncomfortable to see Judy and you acting all lovey dovey when you two use to be partners" officer McHorn answered bending down so that he was eye to eye with the first predator/prey couple.

"Listen I know you two really care about one another but this is a police station and if a criminal sees that they won't hesitate to grab Judy or Meloney and use you guys as hostages and escape" the big rhino told the young couple not wanting anything to happen to Judy or Meloney "they can try" Hopps grinned pulling out the Walter PPQ she had bought after she left the police force out of her purse and showed it to McHorn "where did you get that?, and what are you doing bringing that into the station?" the veteran police officer asked not surprised that the mother rabbit was willing to gun down anyone who threatened her children "come on McHorn we both know that no matter what Judy will always be a cop" Nick said with a grinned taking his fiancee's gun away from her and put it back into her purse.

McHorn stood up towering over the couple a big smile on his muzzle "don't I know it" the big prey mammal agreed kind of wishing Hopps was still on the force with him and Nick "you're not going soft on us are you McHorn?" officer Wilde chuckled glad to know McHorn would help him protect his family "no I an't going soft Wilde even if you're kid is really cute" the rhino replied looking down at the little hybrid who was staring up at him.

"You hear that Mel even the big bad officer McHorn thinks you're cute" Judy said to her son who smiled at the rhino "don't you start Judy" McHorn frowned rolling his eyes but he was still smiling "there's nothing wrong with having a soft side" Judy remarked pulling out a juice box and gave it to Meloney.

The three adult mammals watched Meloney drink down his juice box but the now two year old hybrid toddler didn't seem to mind in fact he liked all the attention "is that juice good?" Judy asked in a high pitch baby voice unable to bend over cause of her enlarged belly "yes" Meloney replied only able to say a few words cause he had started talking a few months ago "oh he can talk now?" McHorn said impressed by how fast Wilde and Hopps's son learned to talk when his own kids didn't start talking till they were two and a half "he can only say a few things right but he'll pick it soon enough" Nick replied clearly proud of his boy.

"Still can't believe Meloney's first word was shit, I wonder where he learned that?" Judy stated giving her fiancee a I know it was you look "he probably heard my dad say it while he was watching a sports game on t.v" Nick said trying to shift the blame to his father cause he wasn't going to get blamed for Meloney's first word being a cuss word "oh really?, I'm pretty sure I've caught you saying it more then once" Hopps shot back cornering Nick up against a wall "whaaaat?, no you haven't I would never cuss around Meloney" Nick attended to lie but he knew Judy wasn't buying it "oh yeah what about when you accidentally slipped and fell into the pool?, you said more then just that one cuss word" the pregnant rabbit said wrapping her fiancee's neck tie around her paw so he couldn't get way.

"It wasn't my fault Julius pushed me into the pool cause I ate the last hamburger" Nick replied defending why he said so many cuss words in front of their son "Julius wasn't anywhere you when you fell into the pool you were just being clumsy cause you had had to many beers" Hopps snapped poking the male fox in his chest "hahahahahaha you're drunken ass slipped into your pool?, you dumb shit oops sorry Judy" McHorn laughed rather enjoying watching Judy humiliate officer Wilde but quickly apologized when he cussed in front of Meloney.

Nick found it amazing that his little prey fiancee was scaring officer McHorn a mammal who was not only 50 times bigger then she was but out weighted Judy by nearly 1500lbs and could crush her with a single step "that's my brave bunny" Nick thought glad he no longer had to worry about Judy on the police beat.

McHorn got off a couple floors below the mammal resource department leaving Nick, Judy and Meloney in the elevator with a few other officers and two cuffed suspects one of whom had to be strapped into a restraint chair and muzzled to keep him from biting anyone "so when are you coming back Judy?" one of the female officers asked assured her partner had their suspect "not for a while specially now that I'm having twins" Judy replied throwing Nick a sideways glance.

"What about you Emma when are you and you're husband planning to have a baby?" Judy asked the other female mammal who was a bobcat that was a head taller then Hopps but she was still a little shorter then Nick and was quite attractive "actually me and Peter don't want children" Anna replied uninterested in pushing a baby out of her vagina "come on Emma having a baby isn't that bad" Hopps remarked bending down and kissed Meloney's cheek then stood back up, like Judy Emma was only in her mid 20's but that was where their similarity ended.

"I'm not arguing with you on that, it's just Peter and me don't have any kind of parenting instant but maybe one day we're meant have a child but that won't be years from now" Emma said looking down at Meloney then back at his mother and father who both started laughing "what's so funny?" the female bobcat asked being told by Judy and Nick they had once said the same thing and now they were parents.

Emma scoffed at the thought of her and her husband becoming parents by accident like Nick and Judy had "I'm not worried" officer Emma told the former police officers giving Meloney's chin a quick scratch before leaving her partner "I bet $50 Emma will get pregnant in the next year" Nick joked receiving a hard punch in the gut from his fiancee "don't be an asshole Nicolas Wilde" Judy frowned taking the empty juice box from Meloney and put it in the diaper bag "I was only joking" officer Wilde groaned rubbing his now bruised side.

Nick, Judy and Meloney exited the elevator entering the busy ZDP lobby which was full of mammals of every shape and size "the last time someone made that kind of joke I ended up getting pregnant" Hopps stated heading toward the front desk where officer Clawhauser was talking to a tall lean athletic female cheetah "that wasn't a bad thing was it?" Nick commented knowing that if they hadn't had sex that night they wouldn't have Meloney "ok ok you've got a point" Judy agreed rubbing her enlarged stomach where her newest children were resting.

"Hi guys I want you to me my wife Sarah" Clawhauser greeted the predator/prey couple who both looked very surprised "hello it's nice to meet you Ben has told me a lot about you two" Sarah greeted Nick and Judy before babying over the little half breed sitting in his stroller "look at you you're such a cutie" the female cheetah cheered pinching the toddler's cheeks "Ben remember when Ed was this cute?" Sarah said to her husband before asking Judy if it was ok for her to hold Meloney.

"You have a son Clawhauser?, why didn't you tell anyone?" Nick inquired having no idea that his fat friend had a smoking hot wife or a son "cause no one asked me weather or not I was married or if I have any children, by the way I have two kids a son names Edward and a daughter named Susie" Benjamin replied shrugging his shoulders "sorry Clawhauser we didn't mean to be rude" Judy apologized feeling bad for neglecting one of the mammals who had always been on her and Nick's side when they started dating and began their family.

Like always Benjamin Clawhauser didn't hold the fact Judy and Nick had never bothered to ask weather or not he had a family against them he just smiled and showed the predator/prey couple a photo of his children "Ed is thirteen and Susie is six and a half" the fat brown eyed cheetah said pointing at each of his kids "you're son looks a lot like you Clawhauser" Nick commented still amazed that this donut loving cop landed a babe like his wife.

"I'll say he enjoys his food just like his father but Edward burns it all off with his martial art training" Sarah lightly chuckled telling Nick and Judy that Ed was training in Aikido, Taekwondo and Muay Thai "oh good a kid who can literally kick my ass without even trying" officer Wilde said sarcastically hoping he never crossed Clawhauser's son "Ed would never use his martial art on the innocent, all he cares about is getting stronger and fighting strong opponents but if he ever did he'd be facing me" Mrs. Clawhauser explained over joyed that her son was responsible with his fighting skills.

As everyone was laughing Judy all of a sudden doubled over in pain look on her face "carrots" Nick gasped at his fiancee's side in half a heart beat "I think it's time for me to have the babies" Hopps told the group in long groan of pain as she was hit by her first contractions causing her water to break "Clawhauser call an ambulance" Wilde ordered but his coworker was already on the phone telling the operator where they needed the ambulance.

A small crowd soon formed around Nick who was sitting cross legged so Judy could use his legs as a pillow "it'll be ok" Nick cooed softly holding Judy's paw in his own "aaah god their coming out!" Hoops screamed sending everyone in a panic "take her to the briefing room now" the group heard chief Bogo yell from just outside the crowd surrounding the couple.

Several police pushed their way through the crowd blocking any other mammal from taking anymore pictures "I got you Hopps" McHorn said ten minutes after Judy went into labor able to get to Nick and Judy and gently picked up the now in labor rabbit "move or I'll make you" the rhino commanded shoving his huge body through the mammals in his way "why are you down here?" Judy asked just before she felt another contractions "I heard on the radio an officer was going into labor in the lobby and I knew it had to be you so I ran down here to help" McHorn replied using one of his powerful arms to push a moose hard out of the way "you are a big softie" Nick commented knowing this was the only time he could get away saying that.

The ZPD briefing room only had a hand full of officers sitting around it waiting for their shift to began when suddenly the door was kicked open by a rhino's hoof "all you get out right now!" McHorn snapped carrying Judy Hopps in his arms, some officers did as they were told while one or two won't sure why McHorn had brought Judy in the briefing room.

"He said get the fuck out" Judy shouted at the top of her voice giving the officer the incentive to get to their paws and leave "here you go Hopps" McHorn said setting the pregnant rabbit down onto the table using one of Meloney's blanket as a pillow, Sarah rushed in carrying some rags and followed by a couple female officers who ordered McHorn to leave.

Outside the briefing room Nick was pacing back and fourth uncertain what to do or how he could help his beloved fiancee "Nick chill out Judy will be fine" Bogo told the pacing fox who didn't even bother to look at him "how can I chill out Judy is in there having twins and here I am standing around with my thumb up my ass" Wilde snapped annoyed that again he was stuck on the sideline instead of being by Judy's side "there's nothing you could do in there" the Cape buffalo told the young father who had asked Clawhauser to watch Meloney.

Bogo stepped in front of Nick to block his pacing and placed a hoof onto his shoulders "you're where you need to be close by in case Judy really needs you that's what's important" the chief of the ZPD smiled which was kind of scary when Nick thought about it "still I hate not doing anything" Wilde frowned having been in the same place as he was now when Meloney was born "you are where you need to be" Harrison said coming down the hallway with a police escort in toe "you got here fast" Nick said to his father who told him he speed to the station when his son texted him that Judy went into labor.

An while later a team of EMTs showed up kicking Sarah and the female officers who had come in to help Judy out of the briefing room "how is she doing?" Nick asked Mrs. Clawhauser wanting to know if Judy and their babies were ok "so far their fine" Sarah replied heading off to wash her paws "I'm going in to help" Nick told his father opening the briefing room door and went inside.

Judy was lying on the front table with one EMT by her side while the other two EMTs were on the other end pulling out the first of Nick's twins "it's a boy" the first EMT smiled holding up a small grey fur baby who was crying "he's beautiful" Hopps whimpered watching the one EMTs hand her son to Nick "what should we name him?" Nick asked his future wife showing her their second son "Adrian Laverne Wilde" Judy answered before giving another hard push "you're doing good Ms. Hopps" the EMT who was delivering her babies "fuck this hurts" the female rabbit cursed biting her bottom lip.

Half an hour later Adrian was joined by a sister who Judy and Nick decided to name Melanie Rose Wilde, unlike her brothers Melanie fur was a creamy tan with white spot over her blue eyes "let's get you to a hospital you guys to a hospital Ms. Hopps" one of the EMTs commented helping Judy onto a gurney and placed both her children into her arms "you did fantastic carrots" Nick smiled kissing the mother of his children before letting the EMTs take her out of the briefing room.

Harrison, Jane, Julius, Sarah and Benjamin Clawhauser, officer McHorn and Meloney all watched as the team of EMTs took Judy down the hall "so" everyone asked at the same time except for Meloney who was playing with a toy "a boy and a girl" Nick answered proudly showing his friends and family the picture he had take before Judy, Adrian and Melanie were taken to the hospital "well you look at that" Harrison cheered slapping his oldest son on the back "congratulations Nick" the Clawhausers said giving the new father two big hugs.

Nick thanked his friends and family for being there for him and Judy in one of the most important days in their lives after that he took Meloney to the hospital to meet his little brother and sister "look Mel that Adrian and Melanie their you're baby brother and sister" Nick told his oldest child pointing to the newest members of the Wilde family "cool" Meloney smiled waving to his brother and sister who were sleeping in the cribs in the maternity ward while their mother was resting in her own room "it's you're job is to protect them and made sure their happy" the now father of three told his son wanting him to know what he had to do as the oldest child.

To be continue


	13. Chapter 13

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I want to give a big thanks to Zootopian Fulf who helped me come up with Adrian and Melanie's names.

Chapter thirteen: together at last part one

The wedding for Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps's was a month away and the future Mrs. Wilde was making sure each and every detail right down to the color and design of the doilies were absolutely perfect "Nick do you like this plate design?" the grey female rabbit asked her fiancee showing him a website of fancy plates that was on her iPad "seriously carrots it's a plate no one is going to care what it looks like" Wilde answered in a careless tone not bothering to look over at the iPad "of course their gonna care Nick" Judy snapped back annoyed by the lack of attention her future husband was showing forward their wedding "I want my wedding to be perfect to show my family members who were against our marriage that we truly love each other" the young mother continued lying her head on Nick's shoulder and stared up at the red fox with her beautiful violet eyes, Nick let out a long sigh as he finally gave into his fiancee's demands "fine I'll look at the plates" the small predator commented taking the iPad from his prey fiancee.

Nick scanned the iPod screen for a few seconds pretending he was trying to decide what plate they should use for their wedding when in fact he was thinking of how funny it was that Finnick had to wear a tuxedo for a toddler "what about this one" Nick suggested pointing at a plate near the bottom of the webpage "oh that's a nice choice" Hopps smiled taking her iPad from Nick to get a better look at the plate.

"Really I didn't think you'd like that one" the green eyed male fox smiled receiving a short kiss from Judy "well I do sly fox" Judy cooed using the long time nickname she had given her future husband after they had became police partners.

The kiss soon became more passionate causing Nick to roll over so that he was atop of Judy who wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could pull the fox she loved closer to herself "good to hear carrots" Nick grinned before he started slowly kissing Judy's collarbone moving up to her neck till he got to Judy's jawline "Meloney is still playing in his room?, and Adrian and Melanie are still sleeping right?" Judy whispered into her fiancee's ear "don't worry I put on the Robin of Hood movie my dad and mom were in and I'm pretty sure the twins are sleeping" Wilde grinned knowing his toddler son loved the movie his grandparents had been in "good" Hopps replied grabbing the fox by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips.

As they made out Nick pulled his prey fiancee's loose fitting t-shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly away "god damn carrots you're boobs are huge!" Nick cheered liking the fact his baby mama's breasts were now twice as big as they had been before she had gotten pregnant "is that all you care about are my tits?" Judy asked crossing her arms over her boobies to hide them from the fox on top of her.

Nick began to act as if he was offended by his future wife's accusations acting over dramatically as if he was in a tv drama "Judy I'm hurt, you know I love you for more then you're amazing tities" the small predator told Judy grabbing her fun bags and started playing with them "oh really?, is that why you're messing with my boobs?" Hopps inquired lifting a single eye brow and smiled "no that's just a benefit" Nick remarked giving the rabbit's breasts a couple squeezes eliciting a soft moan from Judy.

As he played with Judy's boobs Nick gave the small prey mammal a powerful kiss not letting her fight off his tongue's invasion "you think we have time for a quickie?" Nick asked pulling off his own shirt and tossed it away "the depends how fast can you get you're pants off?" Hopps replied lustfully working at the buttons of her jeans, the couple were in the middle of pulling off their pants when they felt a small pair of eyes watching them "Meloney what's wrong sweetie" Judy asked the hybrid toddler shoving Nick away and went to her son buttoning up her pants so that they didn't fall down "juice" Meloney told his mother pointing in the directions of the kitchen.

"Ok sweetie just give mommy a second" the future Mrs. Wilde told her oldest child going to where Nick had thrown her shirt, picked up it and put the shirt on "man cock blocked by a three and a half year old" Nick frowned little pissed that he wasn't getting laid cause of his son "come Nick don't say that as soon as I help Mel I'll be back" Judy said giving the fox a quick wink and a sexy smile before taking their oldest child to the kitchen "really?" Wilde grinned unbuttoning his pants and pulled them off as quickly as he could "yes daddy's getting laid" the red fox cheered discarding his pants and rushed up to his bathroom to grab a condom so he didn't knock up his future wife again.

By the time Judy got back to the living room Nick still had his boxers on but under it he had his condom on his cock "howdy carrots" the fox greeted his fiancee allowing her to see his semi erect penis "howdy Nick" Judy replied but she didn't return the smile "what's wrong?" Wilde asked his own smile breaking "we can't have our quickie the twins have woken up" Hopps told her baby's daddy who sighed cause he knew he had to help Judy care for their now five months old infant children.

"Sorry for getting you in the mood then copping out at the last second" Judy apologized as she and Nick put clean diapers on Adrian and Melanie "it's ok carrots it happens" the male fox replied doing his best to hide his disappointment but it still showed "it's not ok Nick we haven't been intimate in months and it's wearing on our relationship" Hopps snapped in angrier tone then she had meant to use "see what I mean" the female rabbit frowned upset she had snapped at her fiancee in front of their children "I know Judy I get it I really do but we have to think about the kids first and is second it's kind of the point of being a parent" Nick remarked now done with putting a clean diaper on Adrian.

Sometimes it was hard for Judy to believe that Nick was the same fox who had conned her into paying for a $15 Jumbo pop was now a mature father who would choose his children over himself and would probably give his life to protect them if he had too.

"Maybe you could ask you're mom or you're dad and Charlie if they could babysit the kids so we could go on the first date in months, I'd ask one of my family members but the trip from Bunnyburrow would a take more time then we be on our date" Judy commented wanting someone to watch her children while she and her future husband could go on a date "no it's not fair to always ask my parents to watch the kids, we should just call a good babysitter to watch Meloney, Adrian and Melanie" Nick suggested pulling out his phone and started to look for someone to watch his kids.

Nick spent a long time trying to pick out the perfect babysitter who wouldn't discriminate against his kids cause their father was a predator and their mother was prey "Jesus fucking Christ 30 different babysitters and none of will babysit hybrid children" Nick sighed not that surprise that their were so many mammals that would refuse a paying job cause they had to watch over half breeds children "no surprise it's only been little over three years since everyone realize hybrids were possible and no one just changes their personal views over night" Hopps commented as she was busy burping Melanie "that was a shocker specially when I found out I knocked up a rabbit partner" Nick laughed smiling from ear to ear "how do you think I felt I didn't think it was feasible for a fox and a rabbit to produce a offspring, hell I almost told you not to bother using a condom even though it was useless in the end anyways" Judy told her fiancee who gave her a now devilish grin.

"If I had known that you're first time would have been a whole lot more fun" Wilde said licking his lips like he was about to have a delicious meal "down boy don't get any kind of idea in the dirty head of yours" the grey female rabbit giggled very lightly hitting Nick on the nose "you're no fun carrots you know that" Nick frowned but both he and Judy knew it wasn't true.

After an exhausting search Nick finally found a mammal who would be willing to babysit Meloney, Adrian and Melanie even although they were all hybrids "so you're be here around six right?" Nick asked the babysitter getting all the information he needed before he did a full background check on her "thank god I thought we never would get a babysitter" Judy cheered overjoyed to know that she and Nick would get to go on a date "hold up whiskers I have to do a full background check to make sure she's not a crazy religious zealot who'll hurt the kids" Wilde told his children's mother dialing a ZDP's operator and gave them their babysitter's information which came back clean.

"You better make sure you tell the babysitter we're be out really late" Judy ordered her husband to be using the sexiest voice she could "of course how else would we have our good time" Nick replied reminding himself to bring some condoms so that he didn't have to stop somewhere to buy some "so we can only have a good time if we have sex?" Judy asked playfully putting Melanie in Meloney's old walker even though she and her brother could barely crawl "of course not the sex is just one of the exciting parts of our dates" Nick scoffed handing Adrian a toy which the grey half fox and rabbit hybrid put into his mouth.

Judy couldn't stop herself from laughing she had always could laugh when she was with Nick "I can't argue with that" the rabbit chuckled hugging Nick who gladly return the action.

Later that day

Judy was in her and Nick's walk in closet wearing nothing but a pale lime green bra and panties trying to pick which dress she was going to wear for her date "why can't you just wear that?" Wilde asked smugly coming up behind his prey fiancee and wrapped his arms around her mid section making sure one paw was over the rabbit's clit so he could rub it which caused Judy to let out a low moan from the base of her throat "stop that" Hopps ordered using her police training to push Nick backward "you'll have to wait" the female grey rabbit told her future husband wagging her finger at him.

Nick put on his best sad face pretending to be disappointed that Judy wouldn't allow him to finger her "come on carrots" Wilde complained smirking a bit "good things comes to those who waits" Judy smiled before telling the small predator to leave so she could choose a dress for their date "you know how much I hate waiting specially when it comes to sex" officer Wilde commented trying to hug Judy again but she moved out of the way giving the fox's ass a quick slap "so that's how you want to do things?" Wilde laughed moving around Judy and got into a crouching position so that he was blocking the closet's doorway.

Hopps matched her fiancee's stance a Wilde smile on her muzzle "bring it" the mother of three barked readily herself for the charge that came a second later.

Nick ran up to Judy wrapping his arms around her mid section and pulled downwards so that they were both on the floor with Nick on top pinning Judy to the ground "it's been brought" Wilde grinned leaning down so he could kiss his fiancee, the couple made out for a while only breaking apart to get some much needed air into their lungs "so now that you have me what are you planning to do?" Hopps asked in a sultry voice feeling herself becoming lecherous "oh you know what I have plan" Nick smiled showing off his pearl white fangs.

Wilde very gently clamped his razer sharpe teeth around Judy's throat making sure he didn't hurt the rabbit he loved as he did this Nick slipped one paw into Judy's panties and began to rub her clit "stop it Nick" Hopps tried to ordered her future husband who just ignored her completely and continued play with her clitoris "leave mommy alone!" the young voice of Meloney Wilde shouted coming out of no where and punched his father in the back "ow what the hell Mel?" Nick shouted turning around to look down at his son who hit him again "stop hurting mommy daddy!" the young toddler ordered his father hitting him again "Meloney I appreciate you trying to protect me but you shouldn't hit you're daddy" Judy told the first hybrid toddler giving him a loving smile and a hug.

"But mommy he was hurting you" Meloney frowned staring angrily at his dad who couldn't help but laugh at how protective his son was of his mother "he wasn't hurting me honey you're daddy was…tickling me" Hopps answered coming up with a lie that wouldn't embarrass her or Nick.

Meloney cocked his little head to the side as he stared up at his parents who both gave him a loving smile before telling the three and a half year old to go back to his room so they could get ready for their date "I want come too" Meloney requested but his mother and father told him that this date was so his parents could have some much needed alone time "sorry honey but you can't mommy and daddy need sometime to our selfs" Judy calmly told the toddler who soon started to throw a tantrum "I WANT TO COME TOO!" the three and a half year old toddler shouted stomping his feet in a fit "Meloney Samuel Wilde you stop that right now or you're going to time out" Nick snapped willing to go through with his threat "NO I WANT TO COME TOO" Meloney bellowed screaming at the top of his voice.

Nick looked over to Judy asking her with his eyes weather or not it was ok if he spank Meloney for throwing his temper tantrum cause he didn't want to do it and then get accused of child abuse "it has to be done" Judy frowned not liking the fact she and Nick had to hit their child when he got out of line but she knew from watching her own parents that it was a necessary evil.

"Sorry kiddo" Nick apologized before hitting Meloney's butt who started balling his little eyes out "you hit me" the toddler cried pointing at his father before running to his mom "that's what happens when you throw a hissy fit" Judy told her first born son hugging him.

Once Judy finally got Meloney to calm down she took him back to his room leaving Nick to feel horrible for hitting his son "you ok?" Hopps asked coming back into the closet and sat down next to her fiancee who was staring at his feet "I really didn't want to hit Meloney, I mean I don't want his first memory to be me hitting him. What would that do to a kid?" Nick frowned letting out a deep sigh "Nick sometimes kids need to know who's in charge and Meloney knows you love him and you only spanked him cause he got out of line" Hopps replied putting her arm around her baby daddy.

"At least he hasn't gotten spanked by my mom she use to whip my ass with a leather belt and that shit really hurt"the male red fox commented his ears flattening against his head as he thought about his mother punishing him "please that's nothing my mom and dad use to use an old hanger to spank me and my siblings when we got out of control" Hopps scoffed laughing at how easy her fiancée got it when it came to punishment "god damn Judy no wonder you like it rough" Nick laughed his trademark smile plastered on his muzzle "I do not" Judy tried to protest as she began blushing "yes you do" Nick grinned pinning Judy to the floor of the closet.

As much as she would love to make out with Nick right now she knew they didn't have the time their babysitter would be showing up in the next 15-20 minutes and she still had to get ready for their date "you need to get off I have to get ready and so do you" Hopps said using the same tone she would use when she would question a victim or suspect "it'll only take me like five minutes to get showered and dressed so stop worrying whiskers" Nick replied leaning down to kiss his fiancee but she placed her powerful legs against his chest and pushed him away "well it'll take me another 25 minutes to get ready so go shower and get dress before the babysitter gets here" the grey female rabbit ordered getting back to her feet and started trying to pick out which dress she was going to wear.

Nick just rolled his eyes not understanding why females took so long to prepare for a date but he did as he was told and went and took a quick shower then got dressed just in time for the babysitter's arrival "hi Ms. Gabrielson" Nick greeted the female bangle tiger who swore he had met before "oh my god Mr. Wilde it's so good to see you again" the female tiger cheered happily kneeling so she could hug Nick "sorry it's me Ava remember you and you're fiancee talked to me a few years ago about telling my parents that I wanted to date a prey classmate at my school" Ava smiled blushing cause she hadn't realized Nick may not remember her.

Nick thought back to that time and he did recall talking to a teenage predator about the risks that came with dating a prey mammal it's good to see you again god sorry for not remembering you I had a lot of stuff going on back then" Nick apologized feeling bad for totally forgetting Ava Gabrielson "I can't blame you you had a lot of serious stuff going on in you're life" Ava replied following Nick into the house so she could meet Meloney, Adrian and Melanie.

"You two are so cute, hi there" Ms. Gabrielson cooed as she stared at Adrian and Melanie who were both looking up at her from their crib "I can't believe how beautiful they are" the female tiger continued very carefully picking Melanie up to get a better look at her "I know right wait till you meet my sweet little Meloney" Judy smiled calling her oldest son who came in carrying his favorite teddy bear "who's that mommy?" the three and a half year old asked having to bend his head backwards to look up at Ava.

"Her name is Ava and she's going to be you're babysitter, so you need to be on your best behavior" Judy answered unsure how her son would act when he was left alone with a total stranger, Ava lowered herself till she was completely sitting and was eye to eye with Meloney "hi Meloney it's nice to meet you" the tigress smiled making sure she didn't show the toddler her sharpe teeth, Meloney just kept staring at the big predator who was still holding his baby sister curious as always at his young age "aren't you going to say hello Meloney?" Nick asked his son as he was straightening his tie "hi" the first hybrid child greeted his new babysitter giving her a short wave.

"Who's that Meloney?" Ms. Gabrielson inquired pointing to the teddy bear in one of the toddler's small paws "Jack" Maloney answered clutching the toy bear close to his chest to protect it from being taken from him "you know I still have my first toy from when I was little too" Ava commented wanting to find some common ground with the three and a half year old.  
Nick and Judy hung around for another 15 minutes to be sure that Meloney would be ok with being left with Ava before they left for their much needed date "I really wish you would get rid of this thing it's so unsafe" Judy said with a hint of sarcasm knowing it got her future husband riled up whenever she suggested that he sell his car "fat chance carrots this baby is totally paid off and I plan to hand her over to Meloney when he gets old enough" Nick replied giving his car's dashboard a few loving pats "no way in hell is our son ever driving this car, besides shouldn't Tabatha get it since she's you're oldest child?" Hopps snapped not wanting her son to ever drive his father's car "you have a point Tabatha will be sixteen in no time and giving her this car will be cheaper then buying her a new car" Nick agreed knowing his daughter would be old enough to drive in no time.

"Thankfully we won't have to worry about our kids driving in over a decade" Judy said heaving a sigh of relief "good for you but my daughter will be driving in like eight years" Nick frowned hoping he wouldn't have to pay for Tabatha's car Insurance once she started driving "suck to be you" Hopps said giving her fiancee a cheeky smile "you're a cruel a female you know that whiskers?" Nick replied his frown deepening but it didn't last "even if I am you still love me" Judy cooed waiting till they got to a stop light to give Nick a quick kiss on the cheek "do I know that?...yes yes I do" Wilde smiled using the private joke he and Judy had used in the years they had became friends, lovers and then parents.

The couple arrived at the restaurant which just so happen to be the same restaurant Nick and Judy had gone to on their first date "wow we haven't been here since" but Judy couldn't finish her sentence she was feeling to embarrassed "since the night I got you pregnant?, was that what you were going to say?" Nick grinned adding to his fiancee's embarrassment "it was but don't think it'll happen again Mr. Wilde I've taken precautions this time around" the violet eyed rabbit informed her husband to be poking him in the middle of his chest "good cause I don't think we can afford any more kids" the male red fox chuckled as he opened the door to Sushi Sushi.

Nick and Judy were seated quickly and to their surprise they had gotten the same cook from the last time they had been to Sushi Sushi Marvin "well I'll be damn Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde I thought I'd never see you two again, I heard you two had a few kids and you're planning on getting married soon Felicitaciones (congratulations) you two deserve to be happy specially after everything you've done" the Jaguar smiled happy to hear that Nick and Judy were having a great life together now "thanks Marvin we appreciate it" Nick replied before opening his menu to see what he wanted "here's a picture of my babies" Judy told the cook pulling out her cellphone and pulled up a photo of Meloney, Adrian and Melanie "Oh su precioso (oh their absolutely beautiful)" Marvin cheered in Spanish which Judy only knew a little of.

Nick ordered the beef, chicken and fried vegetables along with a cold beer while Judy ordered the vegetarian special and glass of red wine "I hope the kids are ok, maybe I should call Emma and see how things are going?" Hopps said about to pull out her phone but she was stopped by her future husband "stop worrying carrots we've only been gone for half an hour" Nick told the rabbit who still wanted to check on their kids but she knew Nick was right "ok fine I won't call Emma" Hopps replied putting her phone back into her purse and took a long drink from her wine "slow down carrots if you get drunk this date will have to end early" the green eyed male fox joked knowing his fiancee was a light weight when it came to drinking.

"Oh shut up Nick I can handle my alcohol just fine" Judy growled finishing off her first glass of wine and refilled it "I don't want you to be one of those red wine zombie moms" Nick chuckled receiving a angry elbow to his side "jeez you're barely drunk and you're already turning violent whiskers" Wilde continued rubbing his side but he kept laughing "you know if it wasn't for the fact I find you attractive and I need you're balls to make some more children I'd punch you in the nuts" Hopps said her violet eyes narrowing "so that's why you're keeping me around?" the male fox grinned leaning on the side of the table and stared down at the mother of three of his children.

Judy's face saddened when she realized that what she had said seemed cold and uncaring like she only kept Nick around for his malehood and nothing else "I'm sorry Nick now you probably think that I'm a total bitch" Hopps apologized her ears flattening against the back of her head "come on Judy I can take a joke you know that plus you can't resist the thickness" Nick replied saying the last part in a sing song voice and used both his paws to point at his crotch.

Judy buried her face in the palm of one of her paws completely embarrassed with her fiancee's behavior "stop it or someone will see you" Hopps ordered taking her face out of her palm and quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at them but no one seemed to have noticed Nick making an ass of himself "chill out carrots the only one seeing this is Marvin and he's laughing his ass off" Nick replied having stopped pointing at his dick and balls so he could drink some of his beer "I swear to god if you embarrass me I'll never forgive you" Hopps warned her fiancee who didn't seemed that worried.

Once Marvin was done cooking Nick and Judy's meals he thanked the couple for coming to Sushi Sushi and asked the predator/prey couple if they would like to meet some of the other predators they had helped almost five years earlier "holy shit has it really been almost five years since the savage predator case?" Nick asked in astonishment shock that so much time had passed since he and Judy had met "yeah it has, but I wonder weather or not Bellwether knows what we've been up to since her arrest?" Hopps commented knowing that if the former mayor of Zootopia knew that she and Nick had had children together Bellwether would do anything to kill Meloney, Adrian and Melanie along with the other hybrids.

Nick let out a satisfied sigh as he rubbed his full stomach as he let his food digest "man I forgot how good this place was we're have to bring the kids here one of these days" the small predator said with a big smile guessing Meloney would like the food but Adrian and Melanie would have to stay with breast milk or formula for now "I don't know Nick you know how Mel likes making a mess he's almost as bad as his father" Judy replied putting her chop sticks down and looked over at the fox "oy I don't make as big as a mess as Meloney" Nick argued but Judy disagreed telling the predator he ate like a child sometimes.

"You know you're supposed to be nice to me specially since we're getting married in less then a month" Nick frowned crossing his arms and started sulking "I thought you said you could take a joke?" Judy remarked with her wine glass barely touching her lips "I can but sometimes you can be so mean, I mean comparing my eating with our two and a half year old son that's a evil thing to do to a male" the small predator moaned hanging his head to seem more sad "you know you can't con me right?, we've been together far to long for me to fall for the whole whoa for me act" the grey rabbit said rising a single eye brow as Nick decided to drop the act "damnit whiskers I wish you'd let me have some fun" Nick groaned annoyed and a little impressed by how fast his fiancee caught on to his tricks "I learn from the best" Hopps commented having learned from Nick while they were partners so she could catch con artist pulling illegal cons on unexpected mammals "man I knew I shouldn't of taught you every trick I had in my bag" Nick chuckled regretting teaching his fiancee his former trade.

Judy turned just enough so that she could see the karaoke machine and it made her smile "hey Nick remember that?" Hopps commented elbowing Nick and pointed to the Karaoke machine that was in the same place it had been the last time the couple had been to the restaurant "how can I not, it's thanks to that thing we have Meloney" Nick smirk wondering what would of happened if he hadn't sang for Judy back then "are you implying you're singing got me horny enough that I wanted to screw you?" Hopps chuckled not willing to tell Nick that it was cause of his singing that she got turned on.

"My singing got you horny it did, made you want my dick it did" Nick said in a impression of Jedi master Yoda "oh my god Nick you need to stop before some mammal hears you talking like that and starts thinking you're crazy" Judy sighed hoping no one was eavesdropping.

Done with their meals Nick paid the bill and he and Judy left Sushi Sushi to find a hotel they could have hot dirty sex without their children bothering them "decisions decisions where should we go?" Wilde said tapping his fingers against the steering wheel eager to have sex with Judy "just pick one I'm soaking in my panties over here" Hopps complained having been touching herself so she was ready to get fucked by her fiancee right away "well who's fault is that missy?"Nick laughed slipping one of his paws up his prey fiancee's dress and started fingering her vagina "mmmmmmm that's nice" Hopps moaned melting into her chair as she was finger fucked.

Wanting to help Nick with rubbing out his first load Judy unzipped his pants and pulled the small predator's already semi hard cock out "what are you up too carrots?" the red fox asked but he soon got his answer when Judy leaned over the armrest and put Nick's penis into her mouth and started blowing him "holy shit you've gone crazy…..I didn't say stop" Wilde said but when Judy tried to take his dick out of her mouth the predator stopped her.

Nick did the best he could to drive as his fiancee sucked his dick trying to keep his legs from jerking "you're doing great whiskers" the fox shuttered as Judy scraped her upper teeth against the side of his shaft "you know when we get to the hotel you're have to return the favor" Judy replied stopping at the fox's cock head and ran her tongue over his urethra which nearly caused Nick to lose of the car "Christ Judy you almost got us killed" Nick snapped only he was sure they were safe "sorry babe" Hopps apologized kissing the side of Nick's penis before going back to sucking it.

"You….know you're lucky…..my….window are…..tinted….otherwise someone might…..call…..the cops on…..us" Nick panted putting one paw a top of Judy's head to keep her on his fully erect penis "won't that be ironic" Judy cooed running her tongue up and down Wilde's hardened shaft.

It took Judy another 10 minutes to get Nick to release his load of sperm into her mouth where it was swallowed up "next time you decide to do that I'll make sure we're stuck in traffic that way you'll have more time to play with my junk" Wilde sighed with satisfaction putting his pecker back into his pants and zipped it up "sounds like a date it's just to bad to couldn't do the same thing for me" Judy replied with a sly little smile on her muzzle "but I have to admit you've gotten really good at giving me blowjobs" the small predator grinned leaning over to kiss Judy on the lips even if she did have a little seamen on them "just remember you got to return the favor" Judy cooed licking the last of her fiancee's cum off her lips "you'll making it sound like I'll try to get out of eating out that sweet ass pussy of yours?" Nick scoffed rather enjoying giving his fiancee a blowjob cause it made Judy make funny little noises each time he licked her g-spot or played with her clit.

It didn't take Nick and Judy long to find a hotel that hopefully no one would recognize them "hi welcome to the RedWall Inn" a young male armadillo greeted the couple not paying any mind that the fox and rabbit were holding each other's paws "hello we would like a room for the night" Judy smiled cuddling up to her fiancee "of course that will be $58.00" the concierge replied taking Nick's credit card and swipe it.

Nick scooped Judy up into his arms and carried her to the elevator "a little over dramatic don't you think?" Judy giggled wrapping her arms around Nick's neck "are you complaining about me carrying you so you don't have to use you're legs?" the male red fox chuckled hitting the up button "you have a dirty mind Mr. Wilde" Judy smiled kissing the male fox on his lips in front of another couple who looked disgusted "do you have a point?" Nick laughed carrying the rabbit into the elevator.

As the elevator went up mammals got on and off paying little mind to the predator/prey couple standing in the back "I feel like we're a completely normal couple with no paying us any attention" Judy said excitedly as she watched a few more mammals get off and on "we are a normal couple it just so happens I'm a fox and you're a rabbit" Nick replied making room for a small family of mouses "that's not what most mammals would say" the female rabbit argued knowing that most mammals in Zootopia disproved of her relationship with Nick "man screw those assholes I'm not gonna let them decide who I want to love and that's you Judith Kathryn Hopps" Wilde cooed picking Judy up so that he could kiss her right on her lips.

The hotel room was a modest room with a bed in the middle of the room, two night stands on either side of the bed, a tv a top a plain looking dresser and a small sink next to the front door that led to the bathroom "now how should we begin?" Nick asked with a wide smile as he closed the door and locked it making sure he put the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door "there's the million dollar question" Hopps answered unzipping her dress and let it fall around her feet.

"Oh hell yeah" Nick cheered charging forward to get his paws on Judy's boobs but the rabbit stopped him with a single pointer finger "hold on there cowboy I want you to go sink wash you're junk while I go get myself ready" Judy told her future husband sounding very excited about what they were about to do.

Nick did as he was told and washed his junk in the bathroom sink after that he slipped on the condom he had brought with him successful with knowing that he had extra condoms in his pant pockets ready when Judy wanted to go another round "ready or not here I come whiskers" the small predator said turning quickly around the wall that separated the bathroom and the sleeping area of the hotel room "Judy?" Nick asked when he saw that his fiancee had disappeared out of thin air "so it's hide and seek uh?, ok I'll play you're game come out come out where ever you are" the male red fox said with a sly grin as he began his search.

The first place Nick check was the small closet on the opposite side of the bathroom but Judy wasn't there so he moved on using his police training to figure out where his sexy little target was hiding "come here Judy I'm not gonna hurt you I'm just gonna fuck you silly" the green eyed fox called out sounding threatening even though he meant Judy no harm.

"I gotta yeah" Nick cheered as he fell on his stomach to look under the bed only to find that Judy wasn't there "oh you'll go you'll really good but you can't hide forever I'll find you sooner or later" Wilde remarked impressed by how good Judy was at playing hide and seek.

Knowing Judy would be small enough Nick checked the dresser's draws finding each one empty but cause he had been so distracted he didn't hear a now naked Judy stealthy climb onto the bed and then leap into his back "surprise bitch" the rabbit yelled as her arms wrapped around her fiancee's neck "oh fuck" Nick said totally off guard by the sudden sneak attack from behind.

Wilde twisted and spanned trying his best to get the rabbit stuck to his back but Judy had received the same training he had and knew how to hung on no matter how hard her opponent tried to get her off "where the hell were you hiding?" Nick asked attempting to reach behind himself to grab Judy but she was to far down his back holding on around his lower chest "wouldn't you like to know" Hopps giggled hooking her feet together to keep her locked in place "fine when I get you off I'll make you tell me" Nick replied deciding it was time to play dirty.

Unknown to few beside her family and Nick Judy was very ticklish specially on the bottom of her feet "you asked for this carrots" Wilde warned his future wife making sure that bed was behind them before he started tickler Hopps's feet "no" the mother of three shouted in dismay unable to stop herself from laughing and losing her grip causing her to fall onto the bed "you jerk that wasn't fair" Judy snapped more angry with herself for not considering weather or not her husband to be would play dirty "all's fair in love and war" the small predator answered grabbing hold of both of Judy's ankles and pulled her toward him driving his fully erect cock into Hopps's vagina.

Nick planned to full fill his promise to Judy to eat her out but first he was going to plow her pussy making sure it was good and wet "now look who has the upper paw now?" Nick declared in victory bucking his hips hard enough that his balls made a slapping noise each time they hit Judy's ass "no…..fair…cheated" Hopps tried to argued but she found it difficult what with being fucked as hard as she was.

Nick flashed his fiancee his most charming smile never quitting his humping "I...may of…...cheated…...but at least…...we're…both….getting…laid" Nick panted lifting Judy's legs upward so her feet were rested on his shoulders "you…were supposed….to…..eat….me…out" Judy breathed heavily as her prey fiancee grabbed both her boobs and started playing with her hardened nipples "I will but first you've got to get good and wet" Nick stated stopping long enough to catch his breath and give Judy a kiss then went back to fucking her.

As he humped his wife to be Nick began sucking on Judy's erect nipple causing it to lactate breast milk "mmmmm not bad" the fox commented lightly pulling on the titie that wasn't in his mouth to cause Hopps to moan "stop it damnit I need that milk to feed Adrian and Melanie" Judy snapped shoving Nick away from her breasts "you can make more" Nick replied going back to sucking his fiancee's nipple as the female rabbit protested, as Wilde fucked his wife to be he played with her now rock hard clit making sure he pulled and pushed on the little nub causing the rabbit to moan in pleasure "oh god" Judy groaned holding tight to the bedding as she was being plowed.

"Hey….not…..so rough or…..you're…...rip right into…my womb" Judy barked kicking Nick's shoulder with one of her feet "shit sorry…..carrots" Wilde apologized now breathing heavily with a thin sheet of sweat on his body "if you keep…fucking…...me….like that I….won't be…..able to have…...anymore…..of you're….babies" the grey female rabbit panted sitting up on her elbows and smiled up at the fox who's cock was still inside her "would that be a bad thing?, I mean we've got three do we really need anymore?" Nick asked pulling out to make sure the condom wasn't damaged "three is fine for right now, but I want to have some more specially if you're their father" Hopps cooed grabbing Nick by the fur on his chest and pulled down on it so she could kiss the predator she loved so much "with you always wanting us to fuck I'm not sure how long I'll be around" the green eyed fox joked inches away from his fiancee who called him a smartass.

"I meant be a smartass but I'm the smartass you're marrying in a few weeks" Nick grinned kissing Judy again but as he did this he massaged her breasts "and I wouldn't have it any other way" the future Mrs. Nicholas Piberius Wilde cooed bucking her hips to restart her and Nick's session of sex.

"Aaaaaahhhhh goooood" Judy screamed as loud as she could as she had her first orgasm which caused Nick to cum as well filling the tip of his condom with his seed "shit whiskers if we keep going like this I'll be nothing but a husk" Nick laughed pulling his dick out and carefully took off his condom and put it in the trash "you're being over dramatic" the grey female rabbit scoffed moving up the bed and lied her head onto the pillow "I would disagree" Wilde disagreed smiling as he got on to the bed and lied next to his fiancee.

The predator/prey couple just lied together on the bed basking in the glow of their sex for once they won't worried about their children "I'm glad we could do this" Hopps sighed in satisfaction feeling her fiancee cozying up to her "Nick you're cock is poking my asshole!" Judy snapped when she felt something pushing up against her rectum "it's just the tip" the small predator chuckled adding a tiny amount of pressure but not enough the his penis went in, as much as she hated to admit it Judy was enjoying the feeling of Nick's dick pushing against her tight little asshole "so what changed you're mind?" the fox asked increasing his pressure just enough that the head of his cock popped into his fiancee's butthole.

"Does it matter?" Judy moaned biting on her bottom lip as she pushed herself backward so Nick's penis went farther up her ass but she stopped a quarter of an inch down unsure if her butthole could take much more "you ok Judy?" Nick inquired not wanting to hurt the only female in his life he couldn't live without "yeah I just don't want to end up ripping myself in half" Hopps replied completely pulling her fiancee's dick out of her asshole and turned around to face him "I think we should try that later I don't want to have to sit on a cushion donut at our wedding" the rabbit continued gripping Nick's cock and rubbed it.

"Hold on there whiskers an't I supposed to be eating you out right now?" Nick questioned stabbing his pointer and middle finger into his fiancee's vagina and started pumping them at a quick pace so much so that Judy gave up on her handjob "I'll take that as a yes" the fox said with a wide grin listening intently to his lover's moans of pleasure and sharpe inhales as he fingered her.

Nick pulled his middle finger out of Judy's cunt replacing it with his ring finger so that he could use his middle finger to rub Judy's clit "you've been studying" Hopps gasped not expecting her husband to be to pull that trick on her "what if I have?" Wilde chuckled working the fingers he had inside his fiancee in a circle earning him a loud moan from the future Mrs. Wilde "keep it down or their think I'm raping you for god sake" Nick told the horny bunny who quickly put a paw over her mouth to quiet her noises "that would be awkward if the ZDP showed up and ruin our good time" Judy giggled not want to think how embarrassing it would be for Nick to explain to one of his fellow police officers that he wasn't raping her but just finger fucking her pussy.

Nick was impressed that for a rabbit who had had three kids Judy's baby canon was still incredibly tight hugging his fingers in a powerful vice "easy whiskers you're vagina is about to break my fingers" the male fox laughed trying to pull his fingers free but they were stuck inside the bunny's vag "hey don't look at me my snatch has a mind of it's own" Judy giggled having full control of her privates like Nick who had used the same excuse "oh yeah like that's a believable excuse" Wilde scoffed pushing his middle finger back into Judy's pussy stretching to it limits "ooh Nick" the horny female rabbit purred bringing her hips upwards to push the fox's fingers father down her vagina.

Nick got on his knees so that he was in between his fiancee's legs allowing him to stare at the rabbit's soaking pussy "jeez Judy I don't think I've ever seen you this wet" the male red fox commented using his fingers to spread Hopps's vagina lips apart which caused her personal juices to drip down pass her ass cheeks "just shut up and get to work" Judy ordered sitting up and shoved Nick's head into her crotch "bossy aren't we?" Nick remarked just before he ran his tongue over his fiancee's vag "less talking more eating out my vagina" the female rabbit barked not letting Nick move away from her pussy.

Nick had totally forgotten how needy and demanding his future wife was when she was being eating out "mmmmmmmmm good boy" Judy purred laying back and allowed her fiancee lap up every drop of her vaginal juice.

"Damn she's horny" the green eyed fox thought stabbing his tongue into Judy's urethral sending a powerful jolt of pleasure up Hopps's spine and through all her limbs "do that again" the female rabbit demanded using her strong legs to push Nick's head farther into her baby canon "as you wish" Wilde smiled making sure he lapped up every ounce of Judy's juices, licked the inside of the bunny's inner pussy walls and sucked on her clitoris "oooohhhh god" the former Lt. Hopps moaned her legs jerking from side to side, as his lover enjoyed her own blowjob Nick used one paw to play with the bunny's clit lightly pulling on the little nob.

After 15 minutes of being ate out Judy wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out her insides were burning and she was trying her best not to scream her head off in pleasure but she was beginning to break "uh…..Nick…..I….I can't…..hold….on…much…..longer" the bunny tried to tell her predator boyfriend but it wasn't long till she had her climax spraying her juices all over Nick's face and muzzle all the while screaming into her paw "damn carrot for a little bunny you came a lot" Nick chuckled lifting his head to reveal his vaginal juice soaked face and muzzle "what can I say you did a great job" Hopps replied after she had finally came down from her sex high.

Judy's violet eyes drifted down to her boyfriend's still erect cock it's veins popping out "see you're friend is still in a good mood" the rabbit smirked tilting her head toward Nick's member "what can I say you're fucking sexy" the predator replied shoving three of his finger's into Judy's vagina and spread them causing the bunny to let out a long purr.

Seeing the opportunity to go another round Nick quickly grabbed his pants and pulled out a second condom putting it on as fast as he could without damaging the rubber "you think you have it in you to go again?" the small predator inquired climbing on top of Judy and lined his cock up with the rabbit's vagina "it's my turn to be on top" Judy said wrapping her legs around Nick's waist and used the momentum of her turning hips to flip Nick onto his back.

"Damn carrots after all this time and you're still a badass" Nick laughed kind of surprised that his fiancee had kept up with her police training "what did you expect I'd spend all my time cleaning the house and watching the kids?" Hopps replied with a scoff before dropping herself onto her future husband's rock hard cock "to bad I didn't bring my dildo I'd like it if you double penetrated me" Judy cooed lifting herself up and lowered herself down at a agonizing slow pace to torture her lover "if I had known that I would of brought it along" Wilde replied slapping both his paws onto his fiancee's sexy ass cheeks and started massaging her butt cheeks slowly moving one paws toward Judy's asshole.

As she felt Nick's finger enter her butthole Judy couldn't stop herself from letting out a low purr from the base of her throat "ooooohhhhh now we're talking" the horny rabbit moaned laying on Nick's chest but she didn't stop her humping "next….time I'll bring…...some lube…...too so…...I…..can get my…..pecker…...into you're…..backdoor" Nick joked in between heavy pants "there's…something we…..can…do on our….honeymoon" the future Mrs. Hopps moaned getting wetter at the thought of her husband to be fucking her in her tight little asshole.

The interspecies sex went on for what seemed like hours filling the hotel room with the sound of sex and the heavy pheromones of love making "I…love….you" Nick growled nibbling on his fiancee's neck while he continued to finger her butthole "love….you….too" was all Hopps could say to caught up with the fantastic sex she was having with Nick "aaaaaahhhhhhh god" both Nick and Judy cried together as they climaxed at the same time.

The predator/prey couple spent the night at the RedWall Inn wanting to be fresh and happy when they got home to their three beautiful children they checking out feeling sorry for whoever had to clean their room "you know Nick we should stop by a pharmacy so I can buy some morning after pills, I'd hate to get pregnant again specially with our wedding coming up so soon" Judy told her fiancee who agree with her completely "if you get pregnant again I'll have to work double overtime" the first fox police officer joked knowing chief Bogo wouldn't let him work double overtime even if he and Judy were having a fourth child.

"Holy shit carrots we have to pay $48.00 to keep you from getting pregnant?" Nick gasped as he and Judy looked at the different ways to keep Hopps from getting knocked up again "it's better then me getting pregnant again and we have to pay the medical bills" Judy smiled grabbing one of the morning after pills boxes and headed for the front of the pharmacy.

Nick followed Judy not bothering to hide the fact he was with the female rabbit "I'm not sure if we could afford the medical bills of another kid, maybe in a few years but not right now" the small predator commented stopping at the candy aisle and picked Meloney's favorite chocolate before going to the checkout desk "what is that?" Hopps inquired pointing to the candy bar in her fiancee's paw "what?, it's for Meloney" Nick answered giving the female rabbit his signature smile.

"Hey we're home" Judy called out as she opened the front door of her and Nick's home where she was welcomed by Meloney followed by Ava who was carrying a sleeping Adrian "mommy!" the first predator/prey hybrid cheered happily running up to his mother and hugged her "oy what about me?" Nick asked pulling out the chocolate bar he had picked out for his three and a half year old son "give me give me give me" Meloney demanded dashing to his dad trying to get the candy from the male fox "ah what do we say?" Nick asked his toddler son wanting to teach Meloney how to ask for things nicely "can I please have that candy?" the three and a half year child asked his father who opened the candy bar for the toddler who took it and ate it up "thank you daddy" Meloney said to his father giving him a hug before running off.

"How was he?" Judy asked her children's babysitter who rocking Adrian in her arms "at first he wouldn't stop crying but after a while Meloney got over you're leaving" Ava replied handing Adrian over to his mother "let me guess you put on Robin Hood?, he loves that movie" Hopps replied having used that movie to stop her oldest son from crying "he did but I couldn't help but notice that the fox who played Robin Hood looked exactly like Nick only he had blue eyes instead of green" Ava stated this only made the predator/ prey couple to both smile "there's a reason for that, the fox who played Robin Hood is my father and the vixen who played Maid Marina is my mother and Meloney knows that" Nick explained to the tigress who was surprised by this news.

"Thanks so cool I can't believe you're actually related to the actors who played Robin Hood and Maid Marina" Ava said excitedly clearly having seen the movie when she was little "continue being our babysitter and you're probably meet them" Nick offered not sure if he should invite Ava to his and Judy's wedding since they didn't know her that well "that would be awesome" the young tigress cheered happily wanting to meet Harrison Wilde and Jane Potts.

A month later

"Nick wake up or you're miss our wedding" Judy cooed into her fiancee's ear in a sexy voice her breath brushing against the fox's ear fur "mmmmmmmm I doubt I'll miss it so give me 15 more minutes whiskers" Nick yawned refusing to get up which made Hopps giggle "oh come on honey you have to get up or I'll send in Meloney" the future Mrs. Wilde softly whispered knowing their three and a half year old would jump on his father till the older male would get up "that's low carrots using our son as a threat" Nick replied chuckling cause he knew Judy would call their oldest child and Meloney would attack him till he got up.

Judy hopped off their bed making Nick think she was actually giving him an extra 15 minutes to sleep then a minute later he heard little foot steps running into his room laughing and climbing onto his and Judy's bed "daddy mommy said it's time to get up" Meloney laughed jumping on his father who let out a long groan "come on Mel just tell mommy I just want to sleep a little more" Nick told his son but the three and a half year old ignored him and jumped on Nick over and over again.

"Mommy said time to wake up wake up wake up wake up" Meloney repeated as he jumped on his dad laughing the entire time "fine I'm up I'm up now stop jumping on me for Christ sake" Nick growled opening his eyes and sat up to find his son staring at him and smiling happy he had done what his mother had asked him "what are you smiling at? you little punk" the elder male asked his son grabbing Meloney and started tickling him "no no no stop it daddy" the toddler laughed pushing at his father's chest to stop Nick from tickling him.

As Nick was tickle torturing his son Judy was leaning up against her and Nick's bedroom door watching and smiling recalling how unsure her fiancee had been about being a father but now it seemed like the male fox couldn't live without his Meloney.

"You're not so tough now" Nick laughed as he tickled his oldest son's sides "stop daddy!" Meloney begged his father laughing and giggling all the while kicking his short legs "why don't you make me" the red fox smiled never stopping his tickle torturing "alright you two that's enough of that you're father needs to get ready for our big day" Judy interrupted the two males who did as they were told "come on carrots can't we have a bit more fun?" Nick half frowned letting go of Meloney who quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of his parent's bedroom laughing the entire time "that boy can run we should see about putting him into peewee football when he gets older" Nick commented sitting up and stretched his arms over his head while yawning "I don't know if that would be a good idea, I mean most mammals won't take having a hybrid on their team as a good thing and meant try to hurt Meloney" Judy told her soon to be husband not wanting to risk their son's life or health.

"Judy I know you want to protect Meloney but if you keep stopping him from doing things you're halt his personal growth" the male red fox told his fiancee who sat on the side of their bed and sighed deeply "I know that Nick but we both know that but there are mammals out there who still want to kill off all the hybrids" Hopps frowned scared of losing her baby "I worry about that too whiskers and I'll do whatever it takes to protect our children and the other hybrids who live in Zootopia" Wilde ensured the worried female rabbit placing a paw on her shoulder.

It was hard for Judy to not want to always be around her children to protect them but she knew Nick was right if she kept her kids from doing things because she wanted to protect them they wouldn't grow into their full potential "I know you're right Nick but I only want to keep my babies safe" Judy sighed hanging her head and let her long ears flatten against the back of her head "I want to protect them too but you've got to let Meloney, Adrian and Melanie live their own lives" Nick said pulling his fiancee into a strong hug.

A few hours later

As a compromise Nick agreed to marry Judy in a Catholic Church only if she agreed to let someone religiously neutral marry them and so they asked Benjamin Clawhauser who was a atheist "Clawhauser Judy and me really appreciate you willing to marry us" Nick told the chubby cheetah who was wearing a dark grey suit with matching pants and a white dress shirt along with a black neck tie "it's the least I could do for two of my friends" the cheetah replied with a big smile on his muzzle.

"It's ok to be nervous Nick" Clawhauser told the male fox who's foot was tapping quickly against the floor "who said I wasn't you'd have to be crazy not to be nervous at your own wedding" Nick replied gulping down the unease he felt in the pit of his stomach "that's a good answer" Clawhauser smiled placing a paw onto one of Nick's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. It wasn't long till the music began playing letting everyone know the bride was coming "here we go" Nick thought just as a shiver ran up and down his spine, Judy was wearing a light snow white wedding dress with thin straps on her shoulders and was wearing a vail that completely hid her face but that didn't matter to Nick he had never seen any female that took his breath away like Judy did "my god" Nick mumbled doing his best not to let his jaw drop.

When he got to the pulpit Stu handed his Judy over to Nick giving the fox a smile as they shook paws "take good care of my daughter Wilde" Mr. Hopps told his soon to be son in law making it sound partly as a threat "you know I will sir" Nick replied not paying any mind to Stu's threat cause he had turned his attention to his bride.

"The bride and groom have asked you here this evening because each one of you has touched their lives in some special way. They hold you, their family and friends, as a valued part of what they are as individuals, and what they will become as a married couple. Your presence is a gift of support and caring, and they appreciate your sharing in this celebration.

We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with the bride, the groom, and their families the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives. It is our profound honor to participate in the uniting of two people already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between two people, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime reason for this gathering and this ceremony. We are here to bear witness to the entry of these beloved friends, who are already one in spirit, into a closer relationship" Clawhauser said after Nick had lifted Judy's vial and stared into her violet eyes

"I Judith Kathryn Hopps take you Nicolas Piberius Wilde for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" Judy said doing her best not to start crying from the overwhelming joy she was feeling right now.

Nick was just as happy as Judy was in fact he hadn't been this happy when he was marrying Elizabeth "I Nicolas Piberius Wilde take you Judith Kathryn Hopps for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" Nick replied never wanting to be with anyone else so he picked up the wedding ring that Meloney was hold and placed it on Judy's ring finger "through the power invested in me by the great city of Zootopia I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Clawhauser announced with pride as Nick and Judy shared a kiss "it's my honor to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Nicolas Piberius Wilde" the chubby cheerful cheetah said to a applauding crowd all of whom were on their feet and hooves cheering.

"Can you believe that we're actually married?" the new Mrs. Judith Kathryn Wilde cheered joyfully as she and her husband changed into their evening wear "yeah it's really happened carrots" Nick smiled walking over to his wife who was wearing nothing but a white bra and panties while Nick was naked from the waist up, tears started forming in the corners of Judy's eyes as her bottom lip began trembling "what's with the tears I thought you'd be happy we're married?" Mr. Wilde asked concerned that Judy was rethinking their marriage and wanted to end it before it had even started "their tears of joy you dumb fox" Judy sniffed wiping away the tears and ran to her new husband to kiss him passionately.

Unable to resist the temptation Nick grabbed himself two paws full of his new wife's sweet juicy ass and began fondling it "and what do you think you're doing Mr. Wilde?" Judy asked in a low moan enjoying her husband's fondling but at the same time she knew they didn't have the time for a quickly "I'm playing with you're fantastic ass what else Mrs. Wilde" the male fox answered each time he said or thought about how Judy was now and always would be his it made his heart flip for joy in his chest.

The newlyweds were so caught up in their make out session that they didn't hear the knocking at the dressing room door "can't I leave you two alone for five minutes?" Harrison remarked causing the couple to jump in surprise and caused Judy to cover herself with her paws "dad what the fuck?, get out!" Nick ordered putting himself in between Judy and his father "sorry kiddo if I had knew you were consummating you're marriage I would of stayed out" Harrison laughed quickly back pedaling as fast as he could before his new daughter in law murdered him in cold blood.

"Jesus can't we get a few minutes to ourselves" Nick frowned angry that he and his new wife couldn't be left alone "I know right we can't even get dressed without being bothered" the new Mrs. Wilde agreed locking the room's door so no one else could come in "should we do as my dad said and consummate our marriage?" Nick asked with a big grin but his wife told him they didn't have time their friends and family were waiting for them "come on whiskers it'll only take like 15 minutes" the male fox begged but his new wife told him no.

Nick and Judy's wedding reception was being held in one of the nicest hotels in Zootopia thanks to Harrison who paid for all of it as one gift to the newlyweds "it's my honor to once again introduce Mr. and Mrs. Nicolas Piberius Wilde" Clawhauser announced just as Nick and Judy entered the large ballroom " congratulations you two" chief Bogo told the newlyweds being the first to shake the couple's paw "thank you chief" Judy smiled hugging the cape buffalo who wasn't sure what to do.

"What you never been hugged before?, you know that explains a lot" Nick chuckled finding it amusing that his boss didn't know how to react to being hugged by Judy "if you say a thing about this and I swear to god I'll put you on meter maid duty for the next year" chief Bogo growled glaring angrily down at the small predator who just smirked at him "please don't put my husband on meter maid duty chief" Mrs. Wilde pleaded with the cape buffalo who let out a long sigh and promised Judy he wasn't going to put her husband on meter maid duty for the next year he had only been joking.

Harrison, Jane, Stu and Bonnie joined everyone else in congratulating their children in their new cemented marriage beinging Nick and Judy's children with them "you did an awesome job kiddo I'm so proud of you" Nick told his three and a half year old son kneeling down to pick Meloney up and hugged him "he was so cute carrying the rings" Jane smiled ruffling the fur a top of her grandson's head "you're Meloney is such a big boy" Bonnie commented now understanding why Judy didn't want to use one of her younger siblings.

The dance floor had a few mammals dancing about it with a few other mammals standing around talking about the wedding and how Harrison went out of his way to make the wedding reception outstanding "excuse me everyone it's time for the newlyweds's first dance will you all step off the dance floor please" the Dj Nick and Judy had hired for the event called over his mic from his stand that was in front of the dance floor.

Well, my friends, the time has come  
To raise the roof and have some fun  
Throw away the work to be done  
Let the music play on  
(play on, play on)

Everyone looked a bit confused by the choice of the song Mr. and Mrs. Wilde had picked for their first date but to Nick and Judy the song held a very special meaning to the couple cause it had been playing when Nick told Judy he was in love with her.

Everbody sing, everybody dance  
Lose yourself in wild romance  
We're going to party  
Karamu, fiesta, forever  
Come on and sing along!  
We're going to party  
Karamu, fiesta, forever  
Come onand sing along!  
We're going to party  
Karamu, fiesta, forever  
Come on and sing along!

Judy would of gone with a more traditional song for Nick and her's first dance but her new husband had convince her to use this song instead.

All night long! (all night)  
All night long! (all night)  
All night long! (all night)

People dancing all in the street  
See the rhythm all in their feet  
Life is good wild and sweet  
Let the music play on  
(play on, play on)  
Feel it in your heart  
And feel it in your soul  
Let the music take control  
We're going to party  
Liming, fiesta, forever  
Come on and sing my song!

The tempo become more up beat which caused Nick to spin his new wife in a small circle stopping the female rabbit in front of him and leaned down to kiss Judy who returned the act of love.

All night long! (all night)  
All night long! (all night)  
All night long! (all night)  
All night long! (all night)

Yeah, once you get started  
You can't sit down  
Come join the fun  
It's a merry go round  
Everyone's dancing  
Their troubles away  
Come join our party  
See how we play!  
Oh, yes  
We're going to have a party!

All night long! (all night)  
All night long! (all night)  
All night long! (all night)  
All night long!

As Nick and Judy danced around Mrs. Wilde could spot her mom and dad both of whom were smiling from ear to ear while Harrison and Jane stood apart but they both looked happy.

Everyone you meet  
They're jamming in the street  
All night long!  
Yeah, I said, everyone you meet  
They're jamming in the street  
All night long!  
Yeah, I said, everyone you meet  
They're jamming in the street  
All night long!  
Feel good! feel good!

"Interesting choice of song kiddo" Harrison said as he and some other mammals gathered around the newlyweds to talk to them "that was the song that had been playing when I told Judy how I felt for her" Nick told his father who couldn't help but cock a eye brow "that would explain the song" the older male fox lightly chuckled clapping his paws on both of his son's shoulders and laugh.

For a while every police officer that had come to the wedding congratulated the newlyweds telling them that the wedding had been fantastic and that Judy had looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress "I was worried it wouldn't fit what with me having Adrian and Melanie" the new Mrs. Wilde replied rubbing her hips and sighed "oh come on Judy you lost that baby weight like it was nothing" one of the female cops told the bride who blushed slightly at the complement "I'll say" Nick agreed coming up behind his wife and wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her to him so he could kiss his wife their bliss and joy melting everything away.

To be continue

yeeeees their finally married you guys have no idea how hard I worked on this chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it.


	14. Chapter 14

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter 13: together at last part two

As much as Judy hated the idea of leaving her babies behind in the care of her new mother in law she knew that if they had came she and her husband wouldn't get to have a proper honeymoon they had been planning since they had first gotten engaged "you sure the kids will be ok with just you're mom watching them?" the newly married Mrs. Wilde asked just as they were getting out of the taxi that had driven them to the airport "chill out carrots my mom can handle Meloney, Adrian and Melanie and if she can't that's why I gave her Ava's number" Nick told his wife even though he was just as worried as she was "plus my dad will drop in ever once in a while to lend my mom a paw" the male fox continued while helping the taxi driver with getting their bags out of the trunk "you sure it's a good idea for you're parents to watch the kids together?, I'm not sure if Jane will appreciate the help specially since you're dad wasn't around to help raise you" Judy commented her worry feeling only getting a little worse.

Nick payed the taxi driver who told them to have a good honeymoon before getting into his car and drove off to find another passenger "ok yeah I'm sure my mom meant still be a bit mad about my old man walking out on us but she'll put that aside for her grandchildren" Nick said bending his knees so he could pick up his and his wife's suitcases.

"I hope you're right cause I'd hate for us to come home and find out your mother strung Harrison up by his intestines" Mrs. Wilde stated not wanting her father in law to be murdered specially in front of his grandkids "as mad as my mom was at my dad I doubt she would result to doing something so fucked up to him" Nick scoffed kind of hoping he was right cause it had been hard on his mother raising him alone and he wouldn't blame his mom for holding a grudge against Harrison.

"Well if our children end up in the care of child services don't blame me if I tell you I told you so Mr. Wilde" Judy stated throwing her husband a sideways glance and a little smile "don't be so over dramatic carrots" Nick scoffed doubtful his mother would go so far as to murder his father even if Harrison had it coming.

As much as the newly married couple worried about their three children they knew that Meloney, Adrian and Melanie were in the loving care under the careful watch of their loving grandparents "I think the first thing we should do when we get to Fiji is go to a store and buy plenty of condoms and spermicide" Nick joked wanting to take his wife's mind off worrying about their children "you know I'm on birth control right, so why bother buying condoms and spermicide?" Mrs. Wilde replied glad her husband had said something to help her think about their honeymoon "hey better to be safe then sorry" the small predator smiled putting down Judy's and his suitcases so he could pull his wife in for a long passionate kiss "ok you've got a point" Judy cooed as she stared up into her husband's green eyes.

The newlyweds shared another kiss not caring if other mammals were watching them some with disapproval while others took pictures with their phones cause they had recognized the famous couple who had saved so many predators "maybe we should go we're making a bit of a scene don't you think?" Mrs. Wilde giggled looking around to find a small crowd had gathered around her and her husband "what you don't like the celebrity attention?" Mr. Wilde smirked picking up Judy's and his suitcases while his wife hung onto his arm "it's not that it's just I'm not use to all this attention anymore" Judy replied walking with her husband to the check in desk "yeah the last time we got this much attention was when we started dating and when Meloney was born"Nick agreed remembering how the paparazzi would howled him and Judy while they were just dating and then how the paparazzi camped in front of the couple's house after their first child had been born.

The newlyweds got their airline tickets and went through security all the while the crowd of mammals who had been taken the pictures of the couple tried to get some last minute photos till they couldn't see the Wildes "looks like we lost our fans" Nick joked kind of glad the mammals couldn't follow Judy and him through security without tickets "that's kind of a good thing cause what we're going to do on our honeymoon isn't something that should be photographed" Judy said in a sexy voice slipping one of her paws into her husband's butt pocket "you have a very dirty mind Mrs. Wilde" the male fox grinned slipping his own paw into his wife's back pocket but it was a little harder for him to do what Judy had done since he had bigger paws then the rabbit.

"You know whiskers you should of worn looser fitting pants I can only get a few of my fingers into you're butt pocket" Nick complained frustrated he couldn't get his whole paw into his wife's back pocket "no thanks those kinds of pants make my ass look to big" Judy replied letting out a sarcastic scoff "and what's wrong with that?" the male red fox grinned giving his wife's ass cheek a quick pinch which made Mrs. Wilde giggle and punch her husband in the arm.

Not only did Harrison Wilde paid for most of Nick and Judy's wedding reception he bought them both way first class tickets to Fiji "damn I'm starting to think if we have another son we're have to name him after my dad" Nick commented having checked how much his father had spent on their tickets and saw that each one cost $1250 "that seems fair but lets not think about having anymore kids for right now specially since we have a toddler and two infants" Judy stated as she was reading a magazine she had made Nick buy her at one of the airport stores "I say we have another kid once Meloney starts school if not later then that" Nick suggested giving himself and his wife a few more years to raise their three children "that seems like a reasonable arrangement" Mrs. Wilde smiled leaning over to kiss her husband who returned the act of affection sealing their agreement.

"Hey Judy if we do name our next son after my dad would we have to put Jr. at the end of his name?" Nick asked unsure naming a child after one's parent went "mmm you know I'm not sure you'll have to ask you're dad that once we get back" Judy replied cocking her head to the side as she thought about her husband's question "I don't know if we should ask my dad it's most likely Harrison would keep asking us when we're planning to have the kid" the green eyed male fox commented not wanting his father to keep asking him when Judy and him were going to give him a third grandson "good point I'm in no hurry to get pregnant again" Mrs. Wilde smiled lying her head on Nick's shoulder.

Nick kissed the top of his wife's head before looking down at his left ring finger letting the fact that he was once again married, but unlike his last marriage Nick wasn't going to let this one fall apart like his marriage to Elizabeth "you better not fuck this one up Wilde" the male fox told himself determined to stay with Judy till they were old and they both passed away.

"What's wrong Nick?" the violet eyed female rabbit inquired looking up to see the concern look on her husband's face "it's nothing" the small predator lied putting on a smile to hide his worries "Nick you know you can't lie to me specially after how long we've been together" Judy told her husband coming eye to eye with the fox she had choose to spend her life with, Nick didn't speak right away he chewed on his bottom lip for a little while "I just don't want our marriage to end up like my last one" Nick began to explain but he was cut off when his wife pulled him in for a love filled kiss.

When Mr. and Mrs. Wilde finally broke their kiss they saw that some of the mammals that were sitting around them were watching the couple whispering to one another "what can't a guy kiss his new wife?" Nick snapped causing most of the mammals to look away "you know it turns me on when I see you get all protective over me" Judy cooed giving her husband a very sexual stare before jumping onto the small predator's lap and pinned him to the chair so she could make out with the fox "whoa there whiskers save it for Fiji" Nick chuckled feeling his wife's vagina grinding against his dick "but I thought we were on our honeymoon?" the rabbit swoon lying her head in between Nick's neck and collarbone and stared up at her husband.

"We are but having sex in the middle of the airport come on carrots we're both ZPD police officers and we have to up hold the law" Nick told his wife sounding as serious as he could even though both he and Judy would do the horizontal happy dance in a heart beat if they could "ha ha ha you're so funny" Mrs. Wilde laughed planting a series of short kisses along Nick's neck up to his jawline and onto his lips, it wasn't long till the airline started calling passengers "here we go" Judy said excitedly as she and Nick stood in line "next stop Fiji" Nick smiled holding tight to his wife's paw.

Not only was Judy excited about going on her honeymoon but also cause she had never been on a plane before "chill out carrots or the stewardesses will start thinking you're having some kind of spastic attack" Nick told his wife who was bouncing in her seat "I can't help it I'm super excited" Mrs. Wilde replied with smile that went from ear to ear "for the flight or for out honeymoon?" the small predator asked with a with a wide grinned "a little bit of column A and a little bit of column B" Mrs. Wilde replied stopping her bouncing and took her husband's paw into her own "there's a column C too" the green eyed fox told his wife looking down at his crotch and smiled deviously "you're such a pervert" Judy giggled leaning her back just enough that Nick could kiss her.

An hour later the plane was in the air and the stewardesses were walking down the aisle asking the passengers if they would like some "you know what's great about us being on our honeymoon?, we can get completely shit faced and no one can say we're being bad parents cause our kids aren't here" Nick said as the stewardess were asking the mammals in the front of the plane what they would like to drink "you have a point but if we get to hammered how will we have our fun?" Mrs. Wilde replied in a sultry voice running one of her fingers up and down her husband's forearm causing the small predator to shutter "if you want we could go to the bathroom and join the mile high club" Nick suggested with a devilish grin on his muzzle "down boy you don't want to spend our entire honeymoon in a Fiji prison do you?" Judy smiled wanting her husband to fuck her in the tiny bathroom but she knew if they did have sex the Air Marshal would arrest them and their honeymoon would come to an unhappy end "you're no fun carrots you know that" Nick complained sinking in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest "so what if I am you still love me" Mrs. Wilde cooed planting a kiss on her husband's cheek.

The newlyweds couldn't help but start to make out specially now that they were finally a married couple "I'm sorry to interrupt but would you like something to drink?" a female honey badger inquired clearly feeling embarrassed that she was bothering the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Wilde "no it's ok my wife is just excited about our honeymoon" Nick smiled over joyed himself now that he could call Judy his wife " congratulations how long have you guys been married?" the stewardess smiled seeming not to care that Nick and Judy were a predator/prey couple or if she did the female honey badger was keeping it to herself "we've been married for three days 16 hours and 22 seconds" Nick answered looking at his watch counting every seconds he got to be Judy's husband "oh wow so you two are just getting started uh?" the honey badger said pulling out a chilled bottle of champagne from the mini fridge at the bottom of her cart and poured the newlyweds a couple of glasses.

"We just started our marriage but we've been together for over four years plus we have three children together one of whom is probably wondering where we are" Mrs. Wilde told the stewardess using her cell phone to show the honey badger a photo of her children and started wondering how Meloney was doing "hold on it's genetically possible for a fox and a rabbit to actually produce healthy offspring?, fascinating" a bear who was sitting across the newly married couple stated before introducing himself as James B. Hugh a professor who specialized in genetics engineering "it's possible but me and my wife have gotten lucky I can't say the same thing for other couples like us that are out their" Nick told the bigger predator frowned deeply out of pity for the predator/prey couples who's children didn't make it do to some health problem "yes I've heard of those infants who die during or shortly after being born it's tragic when a life ends before it gets a chance to start" prof. Hugh sighed removing his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle.

"The matter seems to have some kind of affect on you?...…..sorry I was a cop and I tend to pick up when someone is up set" Judy commented unable to stop herself from using her police training to read the genetics engineer's body language "yes it bothers me cause I've lost my own child before they could take her first breath" James replied letting Judy know that his child hadn't been a hybrid like her children but did have a genetic defect that caused her to be born a stillborn "oh god I'm so sorry" Mrs. Wilde apologized slapping her paw over her mouth to stop herself from saying something else that could up set James more "не надо извиняться" the bear told Judy in a language she wasn't familiar with "he said no need to apologize" Nick told his wife who looked surprised that her husband could speak the same language as prof. Hughes "Вы говорите по-русски? я впечатлена, что вы должны быть хорошо образованы ( you speak Russian?, I'm impressed you must be well educated" James stated but Nick told him his ex wife had wanted him to learn a different language so Nick picked Russian.

Nick and prof. James B. Hughes spent the next half hour talking about what Judy wasn't sure cause the two males were still speaking in Russian "what are you boys talking about?" Mrs. Wilde finally asked her husband who had been laughing at something James told him "you know just guy stuff that's all" Nick answered causing his wife to feel like he was keeping something from her "and what does guy stuff exactly mean?" Judy inquired leaning on her chair's arm rest and stared directly into her husband's green eyes "if I told you everything males talked about then what the point of being male?" the fox replied giving his wife a playful smile while lacing his fingers together.

"Лучший секрет-самый извращенный (the best love is the most twisted)" prof. Hughes said in his native language which was translated for Judy by Nick "I wouldn't say our love is twisted but it's definitely little more unusual then other couples" Mrs. Wilde smiled giving her husband a kiss on the cheek "come on carrots we're no different then any other married couple except our love is hotter cause I'm involved" Nick laughed but his wife just rolled her violet eyes at his narcissistic comment.

Prof. Hughes was fascinated by the newlyweds sitting across from him they were a fox and a rabbit natural enemies but these two seemed to have forgotten those old grudges so they could love one another and begin a family "I have a colleague who specializes in the Science of intimate relationships and she would absolutely love a chance to analyze you two to see what makes you're relationship so strong" the big predator told the newly married couple wanting to understand how Nick and Judy made such a good couple "the reason we have such a powerful bond is because we were partners before I got pregnant and had to give up being a member of the ZPD" Judy replied laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

Judy explained how she had met her husband and the journey they had gone through to stop Bellwether from ruling Zootopia by having the prey mammals fear their predator neighbors and then how they had spent six months as simply partners till Nick finally told Judy how he felt for her and all the other things that had happened to the couple in the five years since they had become friends "it sounds like you've had quite the adventure I can see why Nick cares so much about you" prof. Hughes smiled coming to now understand why this couple's bond was stronger then most other married mammals he knew "yeah we did and we're be happy if that's the last adventure we're ever have" Judy partly agreed not wanting anymore dangerous mammals to come after her or her family "we have three kids that alone can be considered as an adventure carrots" Nick told his wife who replied with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So why have you never mention you can speak freaking Russian?, that's kind of a useful skill to have" Mrs. Wilde asked her husband just after prof. Hughes excused himself so he could go to the rest room "what are you talking about I much of told you about it like twenty times" Nick laughed finding it hilarious that his wife hadn't heard what he had told her "no you haven't not once have I heard you say you can speak Russian " Judy argued narrowing her violet eyes unwilling to lose the argument "yes I have I've told you a few months after I joined the ZPD" the male red fox argued laughing at how stubborn his wife was being "I would of remembered you telling me" Judy told her husband who just couldn't stop smiling at her "you don't remember cause we were working on our affidavits for Bellwether's trial" Mr. Wilde remarked recalling how hard his wife had been working to make sure Bellwether paid for what she had done "oh yeah I guess that makes sense" the grey female rabbit finally realized now understanding why she didn't know her husband could speak a different language.

Mrs. Judy Kathlyn Wilde hadn't thought about Dawn Bellwether in quite sometime mostly because she had been so occupied with her relationship then her pregnancy and then her wedding besides the former mayor of Zootopia was crazy and if she ever got out of prison she would very likely try to kidnap Meloney, Adrian and Melanie and use them to get her revenge against her and Nick which made Judy sick to her stomach "you ok whiskers?" Nick asked his wife noticing that something had been bothering the rabbit he had fallen in love with "yeah I was thinking that when we land I should call chief Bogo and make sure Bellwether is safely locked up" Judy answered wanting to make sure the former mayor was still in prison.

"Stop worrying about that psychotic bitch she's locked up in a maximum security prison under watch 24/7, there's no way she could possibly escape" Nick told his wife wanting her not to worry about Bellwether while they were on their honeymoon "and besides did you forget the police protection that's watching our kids I doubt Bellwether would be dumb enough to come after the kids while their being watch by the cops?" the small predator continued knowing that the former mayor of Zootopia was crazy but not stupid enough to go after their children.

"Bellwether will do whatever it takes to get her revenge even if that means she has to murder police officers and I don't want anyone to die cause of us" Judy frowned not wanting others to give their lives just to protect her, Nick and their children "listen carrots I promise you there's no way I'd let Bellwether come anywhere near our kids and if she tries I'll blow her brains out myself" Nick ensured his wife pulling her into a loving hug.

Judy was taken back by the fact her husband was willing to kill Bellwether if she came anywhere near their children but she would be willing to cross that line too if it meant her babies would be safe "I don't want to have to take a life even if that life belongs to Dawn Bellwether" Mrs. Wilde frowned not wanting to stain her soul with the blood of the mad sheep who hated her and her husband "if it comes to it carrots we're have to do what we must to keep Meloney, Adrian and Melanie safe" Mr. Wilde remarked willing to go any length to keep his kids safe from Bellwether and her henchmen "you're right if that cunt Bellwether wants to put her hooves on my babies she'll have to get through us first" Mrs. Wilde agreed willing to do whatever it took to protect her three children or any other children she and Nick had "did anyone ever tell you you're the most badass mom ever" Nick grinned kissing the top of his wife's head.

The newlyweds ordered two of the first class dinners "wow for airplane food this shit is delicious" Nick grinned as he savored the piece of filet mignon in his mouth "I don't care how long we've been together that's disgusting" Mrs. Wilde cringed as she watched her husband pop another piece of meat into his mouth "well your have to get use to it cause you're be married to me for the for seeable future" Nick told his wife as he chewed on his piece filet mignon "or until I get sick of watching you eat that shit and make you become a vegan" Judy scoffed but her husband told her hell would have to freeze over first "it's either you stop eating meat or you're never getting laid again" the female rabbit continued who knew Nick would never give up eating meat even for her mostly because it was part of his nature.

"That's an incredibly unfair ultimatum carrots" the small predator half smile showing his wife some of his sharpened teeth "well what do you think would happen after you married me Mr. Wilde?" Judy replied smiling herself "I figured you'd love me for me and not try to change who I am" Nick commented knowing his wife loved him no matter what "who said I don't?" Mrs. Wilde playfully scoffed giving her new husband a sideway glance, the couple shared a short kiss before they went back to eating their meals "you know there's probably meat flavor tofu you could try" the former ZPD police officer informed her husband but he didn't seem to like the idea of eating artificial meat.

"I'm not ever going to eat that disgusting tofu shit it all taste like you're eating a leathery piece of an elephant's ass" Nick frowned stabbing a piece of his filet mignon and shoved it into his mouth "really Nick?, you've got to be more open minded about trying new things" Judy replied as she cut up some of her vegetable.

Nick made a sour face resulting in his wife laughing at the look on his face "and how am I not opened minded?, I mean I married you didn't I and you're a ribbon! Little miss carries fox spray and then threaten me with it for no good reason" Nick stated not wanting to lose the first argument in his marriage "first of all you know damn well I only did that out of reflex also shut up" Mrs. Wilde snapped feeling a vein push up against her skin "reflex or not you still threatened me" Mr. Wilde grinned resting his chin on one of his palms "well given that I threatened you does that mean you don't want to have sex while we're on our honeymoon?, or am I misunderstanding you?" Judy smiled evilly knowing she had her husband by his balls "Если бы я был тобой, я бы отступил, прежде чем ты забудешь голову (if I was you I'd back down before you get over you're head" prof. James Hughes suggested in Russian so Judy wouldn't know what he had said.

"не волнуйся насчет Хьюза, я могу справиться с этим маленьким кроликом (don't worry about me Hughes I can handle this little bunny)" the smaller predator told the bear who looked interest in seeing how this argument ended "the better question is can you stand not having sex with me during our honeymoon cause I know you like getting drilled by me" Nick said going for making his wife blush as she thought about them having sex "If only you're drill was as good as you think it was" Judy remarked hitting Nick right in his ego "тебе нужна мазь, которая только что сгорела (you need an ointment cause you just got burned)" James Hughes laughed receiving a dirty look from Nick.

Several hours later

"Oh wow Fiji is beautiful" Judy gasped her breath taken away by the view outside the airport's panoramic window "yeah it's quite a view" Nick agreed wrapping a arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close to him "to bad we're be in our room most of the time" Mrs. Wilde remarked not even bothering to hide what she meant "yeah to bad we're the whole…..wait why are we going to be in our hotel room the whole time?" Nick started stopping when he realized what his wife had said "well we still need to consummate our marriage don't we and I plan to squeeze every ounce sperm out of you" Judy said in a tone that sent a shiver up the male red fox's spine "hold up I thought you didn't want anymore kids at least till Meloney started school?" Nick replied but then he remembered that his wife was using birth control so no matter how much he came inside Judy she wouldn't get pregnant "Корзина(ah crap baskets)" the small predator thought in dread as he was led by the paw to baggage claim.

With their suitcases in paw Mr. and Mrs. Wilde headed for custom/immigration "what brings you to Fiji Mrs. Wilde?" the custom/immigration officer who was also a female rabbit inquired looking at Judy's passport then at the rabbit "I'm on my honeymoon" the newly married bunny smiled unable and not bothering to hide her smile "wait seriously?" the airport employee gasped looking over at Nick who's passport was in the custom/immigration officer's other paw "sorry I wasn't expecting you're husband to be a fox" the tannish brown female rabbit apologized not wanting to seem rude "trust me you're not the first mammal to be surprised that we're married" Nick told the custom/immigration officer giving her a warm smile "besides as fellow law enforcers we have to show understanding that things are different here then where we come from" the ZPD officer continued pulling out his wallet to show the airport employee his police badge.

"So you two are police officers, is that how you guys met?" the tannish female custom/immigration officer commented as she checked the newlyweds's suitcases to make sure they won't bringing in any contraband or drugs "kind of yeah" Judy answered knowing there was no point in telling this other female rabbit how she met her husband "I hope you two have a wonderful and safe honeymoon" the custom/immigration officer told newlyweds allowing them to close up their suitcase and start their honeymoon.

Once the newlyweds reached their hotel they checked in and were showed to their room "I know you want to consummate our marriage whiskers but right now all I want is to get some sleep" Nick told his wife as the bellhop unlock their hotel room door and carried their suitcases into the room "it's ok hon I feel the same way" Mrs. Wilde replied before she was scooped up in her husband's arms and was carried into the room "what are you doing?" Judy giggled wrapping her arms around Nick's neck "I'm carrying you over the threshold like I'm suppose too whiskers" Mr. Wilde answered kissing his wife who returned the affection.

Nick tipped the bellhop who wished them a good honeymoon "I should call Ava to see how the kids are doing?" Judy told his husband who was unpacking his suitcase into their bedroom drawer "if you asked me we should just make Ava our live in nanny since she's such a big help with the kids plus Mel loves her to death" the red fox commented figuring he would offer Ava the job once he and Judy returned to Zootopia "that's a great idea Nick" Mrs. Wilde full heartly agree appreciating the fact she would get help raising her children.

Ava: hi Judy how's your guys honeymoon so far?

Judy: we just got to our hotel and I just wanted to see how the kids were doing?

Ava: their good Mel is getting over you guys being gone for so long while Adrian and Melanie have been trying to figure out weather or not they can eat their tails.

Both females started laughing at the twins's antics and now more then ever Judy wish she was at home to see her babies trying to eat their tails "Nick guess what" Judy said telling her husband what their twins were doing.

Judy: has Jane or Harrison been by to help you with the kids?, I need to send you their numbers so you can call them if you need anything.

Ava: Jane came over earlier today but I haven't seen Harrison since the wedding.

Judy: that's ok he'll be by sooner or later cause if I know my father in law he can't stand being away from his grandchildren for long.

Ava: he's probably just busy with his job or maybe he and his girlfriend finally decided to tie the knot and are celebrating.

Judy: I don't know I saw Harrison and Charlie arguing a bunch before, during and after the wedding.

Ava: you don't think their break up do you?

Judy: who can say, Harrison and Charlie have been together almost as long as I've been alive so I can't really say weather or not those two will stay together.

Ava: well hopefully they can work it work out.

Judy: I hope that too.

After she and Ava talked about weather or not Harrison and his girlfriend would stay together the babysitter had to hung up cause Melanie had started crying "you really think my dad meant actually break up with Charlie?" Nick asked stopping his unpacking to talk to his wife "maybe you saw how much they were fighting during the wedding reception" Mrs. Wilde replied as she brought her suitcase into the bedroom and started unpacking it, Nick didn't seem that upset by the idea of his father breaking up with his girlfriend then again Charlie had been his mother's replacement "yeah I remember" the small predator stated restarting his unpacking and giving off the aura of someone who didn't want to talk about the subject of his father and his girlfriend.

A few hours later

Nick slowly opened his green eyes coming face to face with the sleeping form of his beautiful new wife "I love you carrots" the small predator cooed planting a small kiss on the rabbit's forehead "mmmmmm I love you too" Mrs. Wilde replied sleepily smiling when she felt the kiss on her forehead.

Just then Nick got a wonderful idea a wicked wonderful idea "hey carrots let's have sex" the fox asked in a whisper so not to wake his wife "sure sounds great" Judy replied seeming not to be aware of what her husband had just asked her or she just didn't care. Lucky for Nick all Judy was wearing was a baggy t-shirt and panties which gave the small predator easy access to his wife's clit and pussy "here go's nothing" Nick told himself moving one paw down along his wife's body stopping only when Judy muttered something in her sleep.

Nick slipped his paw into Judy's panties feeling the heat radiating from the rabbit's vagina "god damn carrots either you're having a sexy dream or you're getting turned on by me just having my paw in your underwear" the small predator grinned tip toeing his paw close enough that he could feel the moist patches of Judy's fur caused by her personal juices.

Nick very slowly ran two of his fingers over Judy's vagina lips allowing her pussy juices to soak his fur "ooohhh that's nice" Mrs. Wilde cooed shivering at the contact against her sensitive privates "hold up were you just pretending to be asleep when I suggested we have sex?" Nick asked halting his rubbing to get an answer out of his prey wife who just gave him a sheepish smile "I wouldn't say I was fully asleep but I wasn't awake either" the gray female rabbit replied shrugging her shoulders as she let out a short giggle.

"So what would you have said if I had asked if we could have butt sex?" Nick inquired curious to know weather or not Judy would let him stick his dick into her asshole "I would of told you no specially since we have nothing to use as lube" Judy responded playfully punching her husband in the chest "I can always call room service and asked them to bring some up" the male fox suggested reaching over to the phone by the bed but stopped just over it "don't you dare or I swear to god you're wish you never met me Nicholas Piberius Wilde" Judy threatened grabbing the front of the fox's shirt and pulled his face up to her's "if we never met you're life would be so boring" Nick grinned kissing Judy on the lips before she could come up with a clever comeback.

The newlyweds kissed for what seemed like ages and only broke apart when their lungs started crying out for air "ha hey whiskers it doesn't take much to get you're nipples hard does it" Nick chuckled feeling his wife's tities poking him in the chest "and what are you implying exactly?" Judy answered in a giggle snuggling closer to her husband to push her tits up against the fox's bear chest which made Nick's cock hard "it doesn't take much to get you hard does it?" Mrs. Wilde joked reaching down and took the fox's erect penis into her paw "so that's how we're doing it eh?" Mr. Wilde smirked stabbing two of his fingers into Judy's vagina and started pumping them.

The newlyweds jerked each other off till Judy had her first orgasm soaking Nick's fingers in her pussy juices "not bad for a first climax but we can do better" Nick smiled moving his fingers to see how sticky his wife personal juices were "you think so?, well why don't you eat me out and see how much you can make me cum" the now horny female rabbit cooed spreading her lower lips letting her pussy juice drip down pass her asshole "get lickin" Judy ordered after she pulled the blanket off her and Nick and proceed to pull off her panties to show off her already soaking wet vag.

"Ok I see what's going on you wanna see who's gonna wear the pants in this marriage, well news flash sweetie that would be me not to be sexist or anything but I am the bread winner after all" Nick remarked knowing sooner or later he would have to prove his dominance in his and Judy's marriage "one I was twice the cop you were, two you're only the bread winner cause of a defective condom and three shut your pretty little trap and get over here and suck on my vagina!" Judy replied in a commanding voice as if she was ordering police officers in a drug busting operation "oooohhhh you've got something coming alright and it an't a blow job that's for damn sure " Nick thought rolling onto his back and quickly yanked his boxers off then rolled over again till he was on top of his wife holding his top half up with his arms.

The predator/prey couple stared deeply into one another's eyes trying to read that other's intention "now then who's the better cop?" the small predator inquired rubbing the head of his cock up against Judy's slit earning him long moans and whimpers "come on carrots say I'm the better police officer" the fox insisted pushing his member in at a dead pace "you…can't break…me…..that…easily" Judy Wilde groaned shivering at the feeling of her husband's penis being pushed farther into her brith canal "you say…..…..that…but…..we both know….I can…break you with….a…..little…..force" Nick growled pushing till his dick got to it's hilt and was buried inside Judy.

A sharpe gasp escaped Mrs. Judith Kathlyn Wilde's mouth when she felt her husband's cock push up against the opening to her womb "see what did I tell you all I have to do is use a bit of force and you break like a wet paper towel" Nick chuckled pulling halfway out then smashed his penis back into his wife.

Nick bucked at his wife's vagina with long powerful strokes his balls slapping against Judy sexy plump ass "so….what…was….that about me…not…..being….able to…break….you?" Nick asked in a hard pant between his hard humps and ass slaps "you…..haven't….broke me….yet" Judy grunted doing her best not to give into the pleasure of having sex with her new predator husband.

For twenty five solid minutes Nick fucked the crap out of his wife "oh god oh god oh god" Mrs. Wilde moaned wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss "does this mean I win?" the male fox asked his cock only partly inside Judy who was breathing heavily "I haven't cum yet so no" Mrs. Wilde replied with a big grinned on her shorter muzzle "just give me a minute" Nick restarted doubling his efforts.

"Don't you worry I'm working up to it" Nick said smiling in a way that showed off his razer sharpe teeth, then all of a sudden Judy put her paw on Nick's chest and looked up at him not with lustful horny eyes but something else "can I ask you something?, and I need you to be truthful please" the little prey mammal commented taking a long breath before she spoke "you didn't marry me just because you felt you had too cause you got me pregnant did you?" this had been something Nick had hoped Judy would never ask him that question cause he wasn't sure if his answer would be good enough "damnit carrot…at first right after you told me I asked you to marry me cause I knew it was expected of me to take responsibility for what I had done but then you had Meloney and all I could feel at that very moment was a type of joy I had never felt in my entire life after that I decided that if I was going to marry you it wasn't going to because society expected me to do it I was going to marry you cause you brought so much happiness into my life by giving me children and by giving me a clear direction in my life and because you loved me even though I was the fox who had lied to you and treated you're dream like it was a joke" Nick answered moving backwards so that his penis had pulled out of Judy and was on his knees looking down at the rabbit who had made his life so great.

Judy sat up now looking into her husband's green eyes "so that's why you decided to marry me….thank you for telling me, for a while I thought you only stayed with me cause of Meloney, Adrian and Melanie but now that I know that you married me cause I made you so happy it makes this honeymoon even better" Mrs. Wilde smiled throwing herself at Nick knocking him onto his back and kissed him deeply.

"Has anyone told you that you're a bit of a romantic?" Judy remarked lying her head onto Nick's chest so she could listened to the beats of her husband's heart "Liz meant of mention something like that once or twice while we were together" Nick replied unsure if it was ok to mention his ex wife while he was consummating his marriage with his new wife "well she was right" Judy cooed lifting herself up and reached down behind herself to grabbed Nick's still hard cock and put it back into her vagina.

As Judy fucked Nick she held the fox down on his back not letting the small predator do anything other the buck his hips "so am I suppose to be doing something or am I supposed to just let you have you're way with me?" Nick asked putting his paws on his wife's curvy hips to help drive his dick farther into the rabbit's vagina "if you don't feel like doing anything that's fine but putting in some effort would be appreciated" Judy said lifting her ass up and then slammed it down driving Nick's cock up into her core.

While his wife was riding him Nick gave Judy's ass a few good hard slaps hard enough that it left a red mark but then he decided that he would turn things up a knot so he moved one paw to in between Judy's ass crack and slowly pushed one finger into the rabbit's asshole "ooooohhh" the small prey mammal purred enjoy the feeling of her husband's finger inside her bum "jeez carrots you're a kinky little thing you know that?" Nick joked ramming both his penis and finger deeper into his wife.

Nick's eyes couldn't bother themselves to move away from Judy's lust induced face or her boobs which were bouncing up and down with each thrust of his cock "give me give me give me" the small predator thought cupping his wife's breast with one of his paws and started massaging it"fuck….you're….boobs are….so…..fucking…..soft" Nick cheered as he gave one of Judy's boobs a few good squeezes "I…...want you to…..pull…...hard on…..my tits" Judy ordered in heavy pants bending down so she could kiss Nick.

"Ooooooohhhhh gooood" Mrs. Wilde shouted joyfully as she had her second climax which cause Nick to release his own load "that was a good first round, I'll give you a few minutes to recharge before we go again" Judy told the exhausted predator who's dick popped out of her with a loud satisfying pop "come on carrots you've got to give me more then a few minutes you know that, what you trying to do kill me by fucking me to death?" Nick smiled letting Judy cuddle up next to him "if I did it's a good thing I'm you're primary beneficiary in you're life Insurance otherwise I'd have a hell of a time providing for our children" Mrs. Wilde joked hugging the small predator who she loved with all her heart and soul.

"So that's why you said yes when I asked you to marry me, you plan to screw me to death call it an accident and get my $300,000 Insurance claim" Nick said trying to sound like he was accusing his wife of planning to murder him even though he knew his wife would never harm a hair on his head "oh no you've found out my dastardly plans how could I have been foolish enough to think you wouldn't catch on" Judy Wilde replied dramatically pretending she was upset that she had been caught "that's right and I bet you only had my children to lure me into a false sense of security" the red fox told his wife playing into this strange but fun role play he and Judy had started "I think it's time for some intense interrogation" Mr. Wilde continued sitting up and rolled over so he could pin the horny rabbit he loved to the bed.

Without giving his wife any kind of warning Nick lined his penis up with Judy's tight little asshole and started pushing it in making sure he didn't hurt her "the hell are you doing?" Mrs. Wilde asked as Nick skewed backward till he was standing at the edge of the bed dragging Judy with him "isn't it obvious?, I'm gonna make you talk by fucking you in your ass" Nick answered pushing a quarter of his member into Judy's butthole "pretty sure sodomy isn't allowed in ZPD interrogations" Judy replied in a groan unsure how much of her asshole could take of Nick's erect penis "you can call it an advance interrogation tactic" officer Wilde explained giving his dick a small push which was eaten by Judy's butthole.

To Nick's relief he was able to get half his penis into his wife's ass without hurting her "you doing ok carrots?" the small predator inquired wanting to make sure Judy wasn't uncomfortable "I'm alright you can keep going if you want" Mrs. Wilde replied readily herself for all of Nick's penis inside her butthole "ok, but to bad you didn't bring you're dildo cause it be fun to fill both you're holes and fuck you silly" Nick smiled wishing he had asked Judy to bring her sex toy along "actually I'm pretty sure I did pack one of my dildo's into my suitcase but if you pull out now my asshole meant not let you're dick back in" Judy remarked just then her husband scooped her up with his member still inside her and carried her over to where Mrs. Wilde's suitcase had been sitting.

With Judy in one arm Nick popped opened the rabbit's suitcase and started rummaging through it looking for his wife's dildo "you hundred percent sure you packed a dildo?" the male fox asked unable to find wife's sex toy "check my sock I meant of put it in there" Judy instructed pointing to one of her socks, after a minute of searching Nick found a medium size blackish purplish dildo that had a small switch on it's side "uh I thought you would of packed that large reddish orange dildo I doubled fucked you awhile back" Mr. Wilde scoffed examining the sex toy "I'm not going to let some poor custom/immigration officer find the dildo and think it was some kind of bomb" Mrs. Wilde laughed taking the toy from her husband and turned it on causing the dildo to begin to vibrate.

"Whoa I didn't know you had one that did that" the small predator gasped at the dildo sudden vibrating "I brought it off Amazon just before our wedding" Judy stated taking the dildo from her husband and put the vibrating sex toy into her vagina "mmmmmmmmm" the prey mammal purred as she felt the dildo vibrate inside her core.

Nick carried Judy back to their bed putting her back on the edge of it "now where were we?" Mr. Wilde asked ramming his cock deep into his wife's asshole "you were doing me in the ass while I screwed my own pussy" Judy told her husband as she started pumping the dildo at a quick powerful pace.

With a few more gentle pushes Nick was finally able to get all of his penis all the way into Judy's asshole "holy shit I got all of it in, I was worried I'd split you in half before I got my bad boy inside you" the small predator stated pulling halfway out and then shoved it back in making a loud slapping noise "you ok carrots?" Nick asked his wife wanting her to enjoy the anal sex as much as he was "I'm….good….just ease it…..up…a…bit" Judy Wilde answered never stopping her masturbation.

The double plantation sex continued on for a good while filling the bedroom with the sound and smells of sex "oh…god" Judy screamed after she had had yet another strong orgasm "damn….whiskers…you're quite…the…squirter" Nick breathed seeing that Judy had soaked most of the fur near his crotch "so what if I am?, now could you hurry up and finish my ass is killing me" Judy said her asshole aching from being stretched for so long "as you wish" Nick smiled including his humping till he finally cum inside his wife's asshole "oooooooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuucccckkkk" Judy screamed at the top of her voice as she felt Nick's hot seamen rushing up her butthole.

Once Nick had unloaded all his cum inside his wife he pulled out letting his sperm leak out of Judy's asshole in a thick pace "Jesus fucking Christ that was exhausting we might not do that again for awhile" the small predator told his wife falling onto the bed and was unable to move his body "you think you're tired try having you're ass nearly torn in half" Judy told her husband cuddling up to him where she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter thirteen: together at last part three

It had been four and a half days since Nick and Judy Wilde had landed in Fiji from their honeymoon "aaaaahhhh god нет больше для любви Бога, пожалуйста, не более (no more for the love of god please no more)" Nick cried as he came inside his wife for the third time that day "come on hon don't quit on me now" Mrs. Wilde cooed letting her husband's dick pop out of her as she laid on his chest "I can't help it my spirit is willing but my body can only take so much" the small predator groaned has his chest heaved up and down "my poor husband have I taxed you to much?" the prey mammal cooed giving her husband a long kiss.

"I'd say I can't go another round unless you want to give me a blood transfusion" Nick chuckled unable to move an inch of his body "I don't think I could give you a blood transfusion but I will get you a cold beer" Mrs. Wilde smiled kissing Nick again before getting up and went to the phone to order some food and beers from room service "you're the best wife ever" the male fox shouted after his wife putting his paws behind his head in satisfaction "you forgot to mention I'm also a fantastic mother" Judy called back before she started dialing room service to order their food.

As they waited for their order Mr. and Mrs. Wilde hopped into the shower cleaning off the smell and sweat of sex "hey Judy you're boobs seem bigger please tell me your not pregnant again" Nick stated as he washed his wife's breasts "god no my boobs are this big cause I haven't been breast feeding Adrian and Melanie in nearly four days" replied Mrs. Wilde in a sharp but relieved voice "oh thank Christ I don't think we could handle three babies and a three and a half year old" the fox sighed in relief glad to hear his wife wasn't having another kid "yeah pretty sure we would lose our minds" Judy greeted enjoying her boob massage "I thought you already had I mean you are married to a fox after all" the small predator joked giving his wife's boobs a quick squeeze.

"Down boy don't make me turn the cold water on" Judy ordered slapping Nick's paws away from her boobs "whoa there's no need to get hostile it was just a joke" Nick replied holding his paws up in a passive manner "that's a good fox….jeez I can't see why it was so hard for Liz to keep you under control?, it's seems like a piece of cake" Mrs. Wilde commented patting her husband's cheek before turning away from Nick and went back to washing herself "and who said you had complete control over me?" the green eyed red fox scoff taking Judy by the shoulder and spanned her around so that they were once again face to face "don't think you can control me with sex alone Mrs. Wilde cause it won't work" Nick stated narrowing his eyes and gave Judy a crooked smile "actually I can easily control you mostly because I have three of you're four children, or did you forget that?" Judy grinned freeing herself from Nick's grip and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Nick's jaw fell slack at the fact that his wife was basically admitting that she was using their own children as away to keep him in line but then he soon realized that Judy was probably joking cause she wasn't that cruel of a mammal "ha ha really funny carrots you almost got me but we both know you won't use the kids against me" Nick falsely laughed but Judy's face didn't change "uh right?" the fox asked kind of worrying weather or not his wife was kidding.

"What if I wasn't?" Judy replied in a plain emotionless voice showing nothing on her face what so ever "that's not funny not even as a joke!" Nick snapped but all of a sudden Judy began to laugh doubling over which confused the male fox "what the fuck is so funny?, how the fuck can you be laughing about using our children against me?" the small predator started to shout beginning to feel anger building up "hahahahahaha come on Nick I was kidding it was just a joke I would never use our kids just to control you" the small prey mammal laughed but she saw her husband didn't find her joke that funny.

Before Judy could react Nick pinned her to the shower wall and there was a look of rage in the fox's eyes the little rabbit had never seen before and this cause Judy to coward under the angry glare "Nick why are you so mad I was only joking" Mrs. Wilde said with fear in her voice when she saw her husband was showing off his teeth like he had done back at the museum.

Nick had his muzzle was less then half an inch from his wife's face "got ya" the male fox said with a rye smile kissing his wife on her cheek "and you actually thought I was mad" Nick chuckle giving his wife's ass a good hard slap, after a short moment the newlyweds began laughing together glad they could play harmless jokes on one another without either of them getting hurt feelings "I can't believe I fell for you're con" the female rabbit laughed forgetting for those few seconds that her husband use to be a professional con artist before he had became a ZPD police officer.

"Did you forget what I did before we met?" Nick smiled pulling his wife close to him letting his cock push up against the rabbit's stomach "of course not" Judy answered now feeling her personal juices running down her thighs as she started getting randy again "whoa there beautiful I know that look, you need to cool you're heels cause I've literally got nothing left in my sack" the fox said seconds after his wife began staring at him lustfully.

Mrs. Wilde pouted out her bottom lip and gave Nick a pleading look "but Niiiccck" Judy whined tightening her hug around her husband's mid section feeling the fox's balls bumping up against her just under her vag "but nothing Judy, do I have to put you in time out?" Nick told his wife in a commanding voice he would use when he was disciplining Meloney.

But like so many times before Nick caved into his wife's demands for sexual satisfaction "fine I'll get you off but it can't be with my pecker poor little bastard is all but dead at this point" the small predator remarked flapping his dick in his paw before letting it drop back on to his nuts "then how are you gon…" Judy started to ask before feeling the red fox's pointer and middle fingers being stabbed into her vagina "like that" Nick answered with a big smile on his muzzle.

Judy sat on the inner most ledge of the bathtub which had been wide enough to seat a mammal the size of a weasel or a armadillo "oh god" the little prey mammal moaned as her head rested on the shower wall while her husband finger fucked her pussy "wow carrots I've never seen you're vagina this sensitive" Nick said with a evil smile before sticking a third finger into Judy's tight little vag stretching it to it's utmost limits "ow Nick that hurts" Mrs. Wilde gasped feeling a sharpe pain jolt run up from her pussy up to her brain "shit sorry" the small predator apologized pulling all his fingers out of his wife quickly.

"It's ok sweetie just be more careful next time" Judy told the fox leaning forward to kiss the predator who happily returned the affection, the young newlyweds made out for awhile but as they did this Nick continued to finger his wife who moaned into his mouth "as you wish" the small predator cooed quoting Judy's absolute favorite movie The Princess Bride.

Once he was sure his new wife was good and wet Nick pulled his fingers out of Judy's vagina and then positioned his head in between the rabbit's legs "I think you're ready, what do you think carrots?" the ZDP police officer said before very slowly running his tongue over the bunny's lower lips "oh god yes I'm ready" Judy shuddered her violet eyes rolling up into the back of her head specially when her husband buried his muzzle inside her crotch "you're getting…..good…at…..eating…my…..cunt" Judy tried to say but her voice kept hitching in her throat each time Nick's tongue rubbed up against her inner vagina wall.

"You've given me lots of practice over the last five years" Nick lightly laughed in a partly muffled voice thanks to his muzzle being up against his wife's baby canon "you…..haven't given me…..oral…...sex….that much" Mrs. Wilde panted but she knew it was a flat out lie her husband had eaten her out more times then she could count "you shouldn't lie it sets a bad example to the kids" the predator smiled just as he stabbed his tongue deep into Judy's pussy.

Just as Nick was getting into a good rhythm both he and Judy heard a loud knock at the front door "shit it must be room service" Nick remarked straightening if himself letting the shower drench his head "god damnit they've got a really shitty sense of timing" Judy growled not hiding her frustration or anger "whoa chill carrots guys just doing his or her job there's no reason to get mad" the male fox told his wife kissing her on the lips before getting out of the shower and slipped on his boxers and pants which had been lying off on the other side of the bathroom.

"Sorry about that we were in the shower" Nick said to the hotel employee leaving out what exactly he and his wife had been doing "it's ok" the employee who was a female red fox just a little younger then Judy replied lifting the lids off the food trays to show Nick his and Judy's meals "and I need to see both yours and her wife's for the beers please" the young vixen commented carefully checking to see how good looking Nick was "yeah sure…let me just go find them" Mr. Wilde partly smiled rushing off to find his pants all the while he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by some horny eyes.

Nick reenter the bathroom to get his wallet only to stop in mid step as he watched his beautiful new wife busying herself with fingering her vagina "really Judy you couldn't wait?" the fox asked doing his best to keep his dick from getting hard "you were taking to long" Mrs. Wilde purred as she pumped her fingers as fast as she could "I was only gone for like half a minute!, never mind where's you're wallet they bellhop has to see our " Nick sighed not seeing the point in arguing with the rabbit "bed….roooom" Judy answered in a scream as she came all over the shower.

"keep it down carrots we don't need to be making scene while we have a guest" the male red fox told his wife as he bent down and pulled his wallet out of his pants "is….our guest….a…...pretty…little…...female?, is….that why you're….telling me….to…..behave" Mrs. Wilde asked breathing heavily from her powerful climax "yes she's female and she's attractive but the only female I have eyes for is you" Nick cooed walking from where he was standing to over to his wife pinning her to the wall and kissed her "I know you do" Judy replied kissing her husband again before letting him go pay for their meal.

The bellhop was still in the same place Nick had left her only now she looked embarrassed "sorry about that my wife can be a bit of a paw full" the male fox apologized on behalf of his wife, the vixen didn't say anything she just looked at the floor blushing deeply "no I'm not" Judy complained coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel which hugged nicely to her sexy curvy body "go put some damn clothes on" the small male predator ordered Judy pointing at their bedroom as he began blushing as well "why don't you think I look sexy?" the female rabbit cooed leaning over the food cart to look at her food.

Nick was standing right behind his wife giving him a perfect view of the rabbit's ass and the back part of her pussy slit "why aren't you wearing underwear?" Nick asked doing his best to look away from his wife's sexy ass "the better question is why are you complaining?" Mrs. Wilde replied wiggling her tail and her butt as a lure "for the love of god Judy Wilde go put some underwear on before we eat" the male fox frowned grabbing Judy around her hips and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom and dropped Judy onto the bed "you'll stay in here till you put on clothes" Nick ordered leaving his horny bride in the room shutting the door behind him.

Once again Nick apologized to the bellhop for his wife's behavior paying for the food and gave the vixen a nice big tip to hopefully keep the bellhop from reporting Judy "is this appropriate clothing?" Mrs. Wilde asked coming out of the bedroom wearing very dark emerald green bra and panties "not really but it doesn't matter the bellhop left already" Nick replied pushing the food cart over to the small table that was in the far side of the hotel room and put the plates on it along with the two big mugs of beer "she was quite pretty" Mrs. Wilde said with a small frown on her muzzle "I didn't bother to notices that" Nick remarked sitting down and started to eat.

Judy sat across her husband but she didn't start eating instead she just stared at the fox giving a curious look "what?" Nick asked looking up from his meal to come eye to eye with the female rabbit "nothing just wondering weather or not you had been imagining me, that vixen and you in a threesome" Judy replied carefully picking up her silverware as if they were brittle and would break at her touch "what's with this sudden sense of jealousy?" Nick commented as put some chicken and streak onto a tortilla "me jealous?, why would I be jealous of that tramp?, she looks like she's barely out of high school" Judy scoffed rolling her eyes before she started eating "see there right there you just prove you're jealous?, but why?, you know I have zero interest in that vixen the only one who gets me hard is you" Mr. Wilde stated cocking his head to the side while reaching a paw out to his wife.

Mrs. Judith Kathryn Wilde pushed her veggies around the plate sitting in front of her with her fork "come on whiskers what's with this jealousy?" Nick inquired wanting to know what was irritating Judy "I don't know maybe I couldn't help noticing how that vixen still had perky boobs and her ass hasn't gotten huge from having three children" Judy finally answered after a long minute of silents "seriously that's why you're acting like some possessive crazy female, who snaps when ever I talk to another female?" the male fox stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't say I'm being a possessive crazy female but I can help but feel like I'll never have the same body type I use to have when we first met" Judy frowned rubbing her hips which had gotten a little wider after having Adrian and Melanie "seriously carrots I don't know what you're complaining about, you've got a hot ass body plus you know things that vixen probably couldn't even imagine…you know what you are Judy you're a milf a mom I'd like to fuck and that's something that vixen got nothing on you" Nick said with a big wicked smile that went from ear to ear.

Judy had heard the term milf before in some movies and tv shows Nick watched when the kids were asleep and had thought it had been a rude thing to call a female just because she had had a child or two but when Nick called her a milf she wasn't offended cause she knew it was a complement coming from the male fox who loved her "who are you calling a milf?" Judy giggled rubbing foot against one of Nick's leg.

"Who do you think?" Nick grinned feeling his wife's foot moving up his leg till it got in between his thighs "and what do you think you're doing Mrs. Wilde?" the small predator continued looking down at his crotch which was being rubbed by Judy's long soft foot "isn't it obvious Mr. Wilde?" the little prey mammal cooed using her toes to pull the fox's boxers off just enough that Nick's cock popped free.

Nick couldn't believe how soft the fur on Judy's foot was so much so that every nerve in the fox's cock was going nuts "shit that's feels great" the male fox gasped letting his fork and knife fall out of his paws which had became spastic "what happen to you having nothing left?" Mrs. Wilde remarked moving her big toe up to Nick's penis head and began massaging the fox's urethra.

"I….probably…..have a little….sperm….left over" was all Nick could say lying the back of his head against his chair "only time can tell" Judy purred deeply having her other foot join in in jacking Nick off.

It only took Judy a minute to get her husband at full mast and once she was sure Nick couldn't get any harder she disappeared under the table "sometimes it amazes me that you can get this big veiny bastard inside my tight little pussy" Judy cooed going from giving Nick a foot job to a handjob "I know right?, every time I stick it in you I worry I'll rip you in half" the male fox smirked melting into the chair as Judy increased her hand pumping "I love how considerate you are for my well being" Mrs. Wilde smiled sliding up from under the table to kiss Nick who slapped both his paws onto Judy's ass.

Once the newlyweds had finally finished making out Judy slipped back under the table and started giving Nick a blowjob, licking the fox's shaft and scraping her long front teeth up and down the harden member "I will say one thing you've greatly improved in giving blowjobs specially when you compared how sloppy you use to be when we started having sex" Nick stated gently putting one paw on top of his wife's head.

Judy added just enough pressure with her teeth hard enough that it wouldn't be terribly painful but it would sent the message of watch what you say while I've got you're dick in my mouth to Nick "ow what the shit?, I was fucking joking whiskers" the small predator gasped stopping himself from falling out of the chair "then you should watch what you say while I'm sucking you're dick" Judy said with her husband's member still in her mouth "you know for a prey mammal you're kind of vindictive" Nick chuckled before Judy started running her tongue up and down his cock.

"Why would you say such a terrible thing to your own wife?" Mrs. Wilde asked in a giggle rubbing one of her cheeks against Nick's cock "last time I checked Liz never tried to bite my dick in half while she was blowing me" said Nick with a rye grin while Judy laughed a bit "pretty sure you've never said such a cruel thing to Elizabeth while you two were together" Judy lightly giggled before she went back to blowing her husband "that's not entirely trueI said a lot of horrible stuff to Liz just before we got divorce, that meant be why she didn't tell me about Tabatha after she was born" the male fox stated frowning at how mean he had been to his ex wife as they were breaking up.

Judy pushed Nick's penis deep down her throat doing her best not to push it to far cause then she would throw up on her husband's dick and that would kill the mood for their entire honeymoon "you're…..doing…...great….carrots don't…stop" Nick panted bucking his hips pushing his cock farther down his wife's throat.

While Judy sucked her husband off she fondled the fox's balls massaging the testicles adding to pleasure of the blowjob "I love how you're cock twitches every time I ran my paw up and down it" Mrs. Wilde smiled just before Nick unloaded his load all over her face which soaked into her fur "aaahhhh damnit Nick why didn't you warn me you were about to cum?" Judy growled wiping away some of the fox's seamen off her face.

"Sorry carrots but you have to admit you look good with my jizz on you're face" the male fox laughed receiving a punch in the thigh but he didn't stop laughing "shut up and get me a wet rag you ass" Judy ordered getting out from under the table and tried to clean off some of the predator's cum off her face with the napkin that came with her meal.

A minute later Nick came back holding a damp rag in one paw and in the other paw he had a small object wrapped in plain brown paper wrapping "here whiskers I bought this for you just before the wedding" the red fox told his wife handing her the damp rag and the mystery package, Judy put the rag on the table and unwrapped the plain brown paper finding it had had a jewelry box "aaaaahhhhh Nick you didn't have to buy me a gift" Mrs. Wilde gasped opening the small box which had a necklace with a orange medallion in the shape of a carrot on the end of the chain "go ahead and open it" Nick instructed smiling as Judy opened the carrot that had a picture of them and their children.

Nick came around the table and put the necklace around his wife's neck "do you like it Judy?" the male fox asked receiving an answer with a passionate kiss "of course I do dumb fox thank you Nick I love it" Mrs. Wilde cooed kissing the small predator again then hugged him.

"How much did this cost you?" Judy inquired looking again at the medallion again "why would that matter?, you like it don't you?" Nick smiled sitting back in his chair and started eating his meal again "you know I love it don't be a smartass" the gray female rabbit giggled hopping back into her own chair "but that's the best part of me" the male fox laughed picking up a piece of chicken and pointed it at his wife who told him to get the chicken out of her face.

The newly married Mr. and Mrs. Wilde finished their lunches and decided they would go to the beach "check out my sweet ass new swim trunks" Nick said now wearing a light navy blue swim trunks "there nice but it's nothing compared to my swimsuit" Mrs. Wilde replied coming out of the bathroom wearing a two piece bikini with a top that pushed her boobs up and against one another while the bottom half covered plenty of Judy's front half but the back showed off her lustrous ass.

"Haumana haumana haumana boner" Nick thought feeling his johnson getting erect again "oh my god Nick what the shit?" Judy snapped staring directly at her husband's harden dick "what?, you look really really fucking sexy" the small predator chuckled shrugging his shoulders "for the love of god could you do something about that thing before we go beach?" Judy ordered not willing to make a fool of herself by going out in public while her husband had a hard on "could you help me deal with my issue?" Nick asked wiggling his hips so his dick wiggled from side to side.

Judy just rolled her violet eyes putting on a baggy t-shirt to hide her sexy body from her horny husband "you're being a kill joy you know that?" Nick chuckled stopping his dick wiggling to try and look mad at his wife but he wouldn't hold that look for long "can you blame me I can't have you going out with a hard on, some pretty other female meant see it and try to take you from me" Mrs. Wilde replied knowing even if another attractive female did tried to come onto her husband Nick wouldn't give in.

"Make sure you don't forget the sun block I'd hate to get a sun burn" Judy remarked as she and her newly acquire husband were leaving their room "I got it" was all fox said shutting the door behind himself and made sure it was locked "I wish we had had our honeymoon in the states that way I could carry my gun" Nick stated wanting someway to protect himself and Judy from anyone who wished to harm them cause they were a predator/prey couple.

Judy understood why Nick wanted to have their honeymoon back in the u.s it would of been safer and they would be closer to their children if they were needed "we won't need our guns I'll keep you safe" Mrs. Wilde smiled hugging her husband protectively "oh good cause I'm not taking on any mammal bigger then Clawhauser" Nick joked returning the loving hug.

The newlyweds made their way down to the ground floor that had several families and other newly married couples some of whom were also predator/prey couples which came as a surprise to Mr. and Mrs. Wilde "guess I was worried for nothing uh carrots?" Nick stated feeling some relief that there was other couples like him and his wife "and here I thought I was just being a worry wart" Judy smiled also relieved that other predator/prey couples were also on their honeymoon which meant Fiji was a safer place then she had first thought.

Halfway through the hotel lobby another fox/rabbit couple walked up to Nick and Judy "oh wow we didn't expect to see another couple like us here" the male reddish orange rabbit said throwing one arm around the female red fox who was with him "I know I didn't think we would run into any predator/prey couple here in Fiji" Nick agreed introducing himself and his wife to this other couple who introduce themselves as Eric and Angela Kenway from California "wait I know you guys you're that couple from Zootopia, the one who sang the point of no return from the Phantom of the opera" Angela stated snapping her fingers and pointed at Nick and Judy.

"That talent show was two years ago, so why did you guys get married now instead of back then?" Eric said confused to why it took so long for Nick and Judy to get married "we planned out the wedding then I got pregnant with my son and daughter so I had to lose that baby weight before me and Nick could tie the knot" Judy explained rubbing her sides and sighed deeply "congratulations I bet their just as adorable as you're first baby" Angela smiled asking if she could see Judy's children "oh god their so cute, god I can't wait to have some of my own" Mrs. Kenway stated showing her husband a picture of Meloney, Adrian and Melanie "here she go's again with the baby crazy thing" Eric sighed his long ears falling against his head.

Angela let a low growl escape from the bottom of her throat telling Nick and Judy this other predator/prey couple had different opinions when it came to having children "come on pigeon we've talked about this, I don't want something happening to you or our baby if something went wrong with the pregnancy or child birth" Eric told his wife knowing there were complications to having an hybrid child "he's right there's a lot of stuff that can go wrong with having a baby who's half rabbit and half fox" Judy agreed so relieved that nothing went wrong with any of her three pregnancies but she knew there had been many predator/prey couples who had had miscarriage or stillborn babies.

A sadness fell onto Angela's face when she realized that she meant not ever be able to have a child of her own and Judy couldn't help but feel sorry for her "come on carrots don't say that of course Angela can have her own kids, she just has to be extremely careful during her pregnancy and when she has her baby" Nick cut in not wanting Angela and Eric to think they could never have children.

"I know that but I just wanted her to know that there's a lot more risks then a normal pregnancy" Judy explained apologizing for making it sound like she was suggesting that Angela was unable to have children "yeah I've reed in the newspapers in my hometown that some predator/prey couples can't have children cause their generics are to different but I'm hoping that won't be the cause with me and Eric" Mrs. Kenway replied taking her husband's paw into her own.

Nick was now glad Judy had decided to put on her baggy t-shirt cause he wasn't happen to let another male check out his wife's amazingly sexy body in that incredibly sexy swimsuit she had on "so where were you two heading before you ran into us?" Nick inquired giving a hint of a threat in his voice for Eric to keep his eyes off Judy or else "we were actually going to go check out the beach, what about you and Judy?" Angela replied not picking up on the threatening tone in her fellow fox's voice "what an coincidence me and Nick were going to the beach too, mind if we join you two?" Judy explained wanting to accompany the their fellow predator/prey couple.

"That sounds like a great idea we can tell each other how we met our husbands while the boys talk about whatever males talk about" Mrs. Kenway smiled wanting to get some advices from the female rabbit who already had three children "that's a good question what do males talk about when their wives aren't around?" Judy stated looking at her husband while Angela looked at her husband both males unsure how to answer.

Nick and Eric followed their wives out of the hotel they all had been staying in and down the street "makes you kind of feel less important doesn't it?, having to follow our wives like we're some kind of pet"Eric commented sounding more playful about what he said rather then being resentful enjoying the fact both he and Nick got to stare at their wives's asses "I know right they might as well put a leash and collar on us" Nick agreed with a smirk just imagining Judy leading him around on a leash "we're already wearing collars their called wedding rings" Eric joked causing both males to burst out laughing "what are you two laughing about?" Judy asked stopping with Angela to stare at the male fox and rabbit.

Nick and Eric both looked at each other before they in unison shrugged their shoulders telling the new Mrs. Wilde and Mrs. Kenway they won't gonna find out what had been so funny "you shouldn't keep things from you're wife Eric William Kenway" Angela told her husband who just gave his wife a rye grin "I do as I damn will please Angela Mary Kenway" Eric replied putting his paws on his hips and stared up at his wife "you gonna give me shit too?" Nick asked Judy crossing his arms and smiled "it depends on what you boys had been talking about" the gray female rabbit answered not hiding the smile on her muzzle.

"You know the usual guy stuff complaining about our wives" the male fox said sarcastically as his wife walked up to him coming to a stop half an inch from Nick "and why would you two being complaining about you're wives right after you guys married us?" Judy inquired standing on her toes so she was eye to eye with the fox who pulled her in for a kiss.

"Should we give you two some privacy?, or do you plan on doing it right here on the damn sidewalk?" Eric sarcastically asked figuring the Wildes were gonna strip out of their clothes and have sex right on the sidewalk "leave them alone if they wanna have sex let them" Mrs. Kenway told her husband blushing at how intimate Nick and Judy were with each even when they were in public.

Immediately Judy's head turned a light rosy red as she realized her bikini bottom was now moist from her personal juices but at least now could see the wet spot "you ok carrots?" Nick asked knowing thanks to being with Judy for five years that his wife had gotten horny but he didn't say anything cause he didn't want to embarrassed his wife "no I'm ok just little embarrassed that we made out in front of Eric and Angela" Mrs. Wilde lied wanting to save face in front of the Kenways "oh come on Judy you're a newlywed it's ok for you to get all kissy face with your husband" Angela said kissing her own husband on the lips to prove her point.

The two newlyweds made out with their significant other for a short while before continuing to the beach "so Judy how did you're parents react when you told them you were dating a fox?" Angela asked holding tight to Eric's paw "I won't lie they were really surprised to find out that I was dating Nick and they were absolutely furious when I told them I was pregnant with my oldest son Meloney that they disowned me for over a year" Judy answered telling the other female not to feel sorry for her cause she had had Nick's loving support by her side the whole time.

The beach was a quarter of a mile from hotel Nick, Judy, Angela and Eric were staying at "oh my god look at that isn't it beautiful" Mrs. Wilde gasped her breath taken away from the picturesque view of the white sand and the clear blue ocean Fiji offered "yeah it is" Nick agreed pulling Judy close to him and put one paw on his wife's ass "paw off mister wait till I get out of this stuffy shirt" Mrs. Wilde smiled pushing Nick's paw off her butt and pulled off her baggy t-shirt showing everyone her hot body.

"Wow Judy you look amazing" Angela complemented her fellow female feeling a bit jealous that Judy could still look so sexy even after having three children "thanks but I could lose a bit more of this baby weight" Judy replied pinching a bit of fat on her side "for god sake whiskers you look great, if you lose anymore weight you're look like one of those anorexic supermodels we saw on the Next top model" Nick told his wife groping one of her ass cheeks "Nick stop not in public" Judy said slapping her husband's paw off her butt but he put it right back not seeming to care if other mammals saw him touching his wife's ass.

Seeing that her husband wasn't going to let go off her ass Judy just continued down the beach to find a good spot to put down her and Nick's stuff "god carrots you've got a fantastic ass you know that?" the male red fox stated receiving a kiss on a cheek as a reward for his sexual complement "is that the only reason you love me?" the female rabbit asked putting her own paw onto Nick's ass "well you have a fantastic rack too" Nick joked trying to grab his wife's boob but she slapped his paw away.

"Keep you're paw off" Judy told Nick pretending she was scolding the male fox who just gave her a cheeky smile "ha he's just as frisky as my Eric" Angela laughed entertain by how Judy and Nick was so much like her and her husband "hey don't tell such ugly lies….i'm way hornier then Nick" Eric laughed putting his paw between his wife's legs and ran two of his fingers over Angela's lower lips a couple times causing the female fox to moan very lightly in the back of her throat.

After some searching for a little while the two predator/prey couples found a good spot to put down their beach towels "want some sun tan lotion whiskers?" Nick asked his wife reaching into the beach bag he had been carrying and pulled out a bright orange bottle "sure" Judy replied lying on her stomach stretching on the beach towel and unbuttoned her bikini top to allow Nick to spread the sun bloke all over her back.

"Just keep you're paws above my waistline" Judy ordered her husband looking at the fox who was putting sun block on his paws as he was being warned "god carrots you're such a kill joy you know that?" Nick scoffed beginning to spread the sun block on his wife's shoulders, upper and lower back stopping at Judy's bikini bottom who put her top back on.

Judy and Angela laid on their stomachs so they could get a sun tan while Nick and Eric talked about what they did for a living "I'm actually a Sgt. Major in the army reserve" the male reddish orange rabbit said stretching in a sitting position trying to touch his toes "that's cool I'm just a lieutenant in the Public Relation department at the central Zootopia police department" Nick replied impressed that Eric had became a Sgt. Major even though he was a rabbit "what do you do there?" Eric asked wanting to know what Nick did for the ZPD "me and the rest of my department investigate any crime committed against a predator/prey couple that lives in the twelve districts of Zootopia" Nick replied also stretching so he and Eric could play frisbee.  
"Jeez that must keep you on you're toes uh?" Eric said coming to understand why Nick had taken that job instead of being a normal street cop "I'll say the $30,500 a year isn't worth the fucked up stuff I have to put up with or see" the ZDP officer frowned wishing he made more then he did "how are you raising three kids and paying for a house with only $30,500?" Eric asked just as he was stretching one arm behind his head "luckily my dad co-signed for my house and we sued trojan condoms cause one of their condoms failed to stop Judy from getting pregnant with our oldest kid" Mr. Wilde said glad the condom had been defective otherwise he wouldn't have Meloney.  
Nick and Eric walked a short distant not wanting to kick sand on their wives or anyone else and started playing with a frisbee "you know you should move to Long Beach it's a nice place to raise you're kids and no one really cares who you're with" Eric commented jumping upward to catch the frisbee "that sounds great but I can't I was born and raised in Zootopia and that's where I want my kids to grow up" Nick remarked not telling the other male that he also had a eight year old daughter he wanted to remain close too "hey man I totally get it I've lived in Long Beach for over 25 years I only met Angela cause we had been in our army basic training together which had been in North Carolina" Eric said throwing the frisbee as hard as he could.

As the frisbee flew through the air a gust of wind caught it sending the flat round piece of plastic into the ocean "shit" both Nick and Eric cussed running into the clear blue water after the toy which was floating away "crap crap crap" Sgt. Major Kenway said swimming as fast as he could to catch his run away frisbee "it's over there" Nick called as he watched the frisbee floating out to sea.

"Guys give it up the frisbee is too far out" Angela shouted at the two males who were now far enough that it was getting hard to see them "Nick get back here you dumb fox" Judy also yelled after her husband rolling her violet eyes at how he was clearly trying to show off "can you believe those two?, trying to see who's the bigger alpha male" Angela scoffed sitting up to watch her husband and Nick race back to the shore "at least they didn't pull out their dicks to see who's bigger" Judy joked laughing at her own joke.

Mrs. Wilde and Mrs. Kenway started laughing at the dirty joke Judy had made about their husbands who were hadn't returned yet "given how competitive Eric can been I wouldn't be surprised if he challenge Nick to a dick measuring contest" Angela giggled laying on her back to watch for her husband "I might pay to see that" Judy jested causing both her and Angela's faces to turn a light shade of red at the thought of Nick and Eric showing their junk.  
Nick and Eric walked back over to their wives who were sitting together in a conspiratorial manner "ok what the hell are you up to now?" Nick asked stopping right in front of his and Judy's beach towel and stared down at his wife "nothing" both females lied together attending to look as innocent as possible "see I would believe you but I know when you're lying pigeon" Eric stated putting his paws on his hips and tried to get his wife to admit she was being untruthful to him.  
"I'm not lying I swear" Angela sworn her face only turning redder as her mind kept imagining Eric and Nick showing off their dicks "right and pigs will come flying out my ass" Eric scoffed sitting next to his wife who started giggling "they were probably thinking of something dirty I know that's what's going through Judy's filthy head" Nick stated sitting next to his wife and playfully pushed her on the shoulder.

The two couples sat on their beach towels for a while talking about their lives and what they planned for their future "are you planning to return to the ZPD once you're kids are old enough to go to day care?" Angela inquired as she was lying on her side so she could look at the other predator/prey couple "of course but we have a nanny watching the kids so I can go back through basic training specially since I've been off duty for such a long time" Judy replied hoping she would be able to pass her police basic training again "I know you don't want to hear this carrots but I don't think you should rejoin the force, mostly because if something happens to me I want to die knowing you're be around to raise the kids" Nick told his wife trying to not get her angry.  
"Nick I want to return to the ZPD and you should support me in that decision" Judy argued wanting to resume the career she had started years ago "I want to but I don't want our children to become orphans if something happens to the both of us" Nick argued back wanting Meloney, Adrian and Melanie to have at least one of their parents raising them.

Judy understood why her husband didn't want her to rejoin the Zootopia police department and part of her agreed with him she didn't want her babies to lose both their parents and end up having to be raised by Nick's mom or his dad or her parents instead of being raised by her and Nick "nothing is going to happen to us but I appreciate how you think about the kids and want them to be raised by us instead of our parents" Mrs. Wilde cooed pulling her husband in for a long passionate kiss.  
Mr. and Mrs. Wilde kissed for a good long time not caring that other mammals were looking at them as they walked by "Я вижу, что вы два по-прежнему делают (I see you two are still making out)" the familiar Russian voice of prof James B. Hughes a genetic engineer Nick and Judy had met on the plane ride to Fiji "hi professor Hughes what are you doing here?" Judy greeted the brown bear who was now wearing a red and blue swim trunks.

"I am just enjoying the beach before I have to go to a genetic engineering convention" prof. Hughes replied with a smile his eyes falling onto Eric and Angela Kenway "ah another predator/prey couple, I wonder if you too have children who are hybrids?" the professor of genetic engineering continued introducing himself to this new couple who told him they didn't have any children at least not yet "so what are you guys planning on talking about during you're genetic engineering convention?" Eric asked wondering what a bunch of scientist would talk about at the convention.

"We're be discoursing about the hybrids that have been born in the last three and a half years and what kind of effect they're have on the world gene pool once they began breeding" James explained fascinated by the side effects this brand new group of mammals would have on the planet "hear that carrot our kids will have a big effect on the planet when they give us grandkids?" Nick said to his wife playfully elbowing her as she thought about her children having children of their own "luckily that won't be for a very long time" Judy finally replied elbowing Nick but her's wasn't as soft as her husband's elbowing.

Nick fell over onto his side holding his abdomen gasping for air while his wife talked to prof. Hughes like nothing had happened "domestic violence I call domestic violence" Nick whimpered in a low shallow breath but no one seemed to be listening to his complaining leaving the male fox to lay where he was whining.

"You really think the hybrids will have any kind of effect on the genetic gene pool?" Angela asked doubting such a small group of mammals would have any kind of effect on the world's population "well not immediately but in time yes they will have some effect on the population specially in cities like Zootopia where mammals are in such close proximity" prof. Hughes explained telling the young vixen that over 28 hybrids had been born in Zootopia in the last three and a half years and their numbers would only include given time.

"So my children only make up about nine percent of the hybrid population" Judy stated doing a bit of math in her head really quickly "yes but you're oldest son Meloney will always have the honor of being the first living hybrid in the last hundred fifty seven years" prof. Hughes replied telling Judy and the others that over hundred fifty years ago a hybrid had been born but she and her parents had been killed a few minutes after her birth by religious zealots.

Nick sat back up still holding his side and didn't look happy to hear how a family had been murdered just because they were different "why am I not surprised that it was those fucking religious zealots who killed the hybrid and her parents, good to see that history is only fucking repeating itself an't that a son of a bitch?" the ZPD captain scowled reminded that a religious zealot had tried to kill Judy shortly after she had gotten pregnant with Meloney "you're not the religious type uh?" Eric stated guessing his fellow male was most liking an atheist and hated all religions.

"not really given I'm an protestant Jew with a Roman catholic wife three hybrid children and a bunch of religious assholes wanting to murder me, my family and every predator/prey couple in Zootopia and any children they have" Nick frowned mad he couldn't take his family somewhere safer, angry some mammals were still ignite bigot who couldn't stay to see a predator and a prey mammal together "shit sorry I asked" Eric cringed kind of wishing he hadn't asked Nick weather or not he believed in god.

After Nick and Judy finished their discoursed with prof. Hughes and the Kenways they decided to go swimming so they could have some alone time "you ok sweetie?" Mrs. Wilde asked her husband seeing he was sulking somewhat over what had happen to that predator/prey couple hundred fifty seven years ago "yeah I'm ok" Nick replied ducking under water and pulled Judy under with him kissing her so they could trade oxygen.

Thanks to them sharing oxygen Nick and Judy could stay under water for a good long while which meant they might be able to have sex but as so as he tried to untie his wife's bikini bottom she slapped his paw away and swam back up to the surface "hey what the shit Judy why'd you stop me?" the disappointed male fox asked once he also came up for air "cause we're in public and there's children swimming around us" Mrs. Wilde told her husband scolding the male fox for what he had been trying to do "come on whiskers like any of those kids would understand what we're doing" Nick attempted to argue but he saw that Judy didn't care weather or not the kids around them didn't know they were having sex.

As annoyed as he was that his wife refused to have sex with him while they were out in open water Nick would always love Judy plus he realized they could just have sex once they returned to their hotel room were it would be safer "ok sorry carrots we don't have to do it here" the fox told his wife kissing her again but this time he put both his paws on Judy's ass cheeks "are you just saying that so I'll have sex with you back at the hotel?" Mrs. Wilde asked with suspicion narrowing her beautiful violet eyes.

"Judy I'm hurt you think so low of me" Nick stated dramatically keeping himself above the ocean water so he didn't get salt water in his mouth "it not that I think lowly of you it's I know you better then you think" Judy replied with a little smile amuse by her husband's antics "oh really?" the young male red fox grinned swimming a bit closer to his new beautiful wife who just smiled at him.

The newlyweds swam closer together locking their lips to one another despite the fact many children of different ages were swimming around them screaming that they were disgusted by what they were seeing "gross their kissing" one of the kids cried before swimming away "why are you kissing that fox?" a little female rabbit who was no more older then four or five years old asked looking up at the couple from her floater "well cause he's my husband and I love him" Judy explained before taking Nick's paw into her own and led him to a more private area but the little girl was now following them.

"Um whiskers she's following us" Nick said to his wife looking behind himself to find the little bunny coming up behind them "you should go back you're mother will be wondering where you've gone?" Judy told the little female bunny who looked back toward the beach to see if she could locate her mom "we meant have to go back toward the beach so her mom can take her back" Nick stated staring back toward the beach with his wife and the little girl following them.

The newlyweds walked back onto the beach with the little girl right behind them "Jenny where have you been?" a middle aged black and grey female rabbit cried running up to the little girl picking her up and hugged her "mommy that rabbit was kissing that fox" Jenny told her mother who looked at Nick and Judy in disbelieve "lets go Jenny" the mother said looking at the predator/prey couple in disgust before walking away "fuck you you mother fucking cunt I hope you die of breast cancer you fucking skank" Judy screamed after the other female rabbit giving her the middle finger.

"Jesus Christ Judy why are you getting so mad at that ignorant bitch?" Nick asked hurrying his wife away before she made a big scene in front of everyone on the beach "you saw how that cunt was looking at us acting like she was better then us" Mrs. Wilde growled wanting to go up to the other female rabbit and punch her in the face "oh come on carrots you shouldn't care what some nobody thinks of us" Nick told his new wife putting his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I know I shouldn't but the way that bitch had been looking at us made me so fucking angry I wanted to strangle the bitch" Judy replied clinching and unclenching her fists "I get it I really do but come on you know with today's technology in forensic science you couldn't get away with murder" captain Wilde lightly chuckled knowing his wife would never murder another mammal even if that mammal had it coming "plus I'd hate to have to arrest my own wife" Nick joked sounding as sleazy as possible.

Judy giggled cause she knew Nick was just trying to sound like a pervert just for the sake of making her laugh and forget about the female rabbit who angered her "I probably could get away with it, remember I've been trained to find forensic evidences so I would know how not to leave any behind after the crime" Judy smiled putting one of her paws on her husband's hip and put her head on his arm.

"God help us all if you decide to become a professional criminal" Nick said finding very unlikely his wife would turn to a life of crime "just think I'd be Zootopia's version of James Moriarty the Napoleon of crime" Mrs. Wilde replied liking the idea of becoming the master criminal of Zootopia "yeah have fun fighting with Mr. Big's hundreds of hired thugs" the red fox stated knowing the arctic rodent mob boss had a crap of criminals of all kinds in his employ "oh I know full well how many mammals Mr. Boss has working for him I keep in touch with what's going on in the criminal underworld" Judy remarked telling her husband she talked to chief Bogo at least twice a week and he filled her in in what was going on in Zootopia's criminal empire.

"So that's who Bogo been talking to whenever I walk pass his office" Nick said not surprised that his wife had been keeping up with crime reports even while she cared for their three children "well I have to specially since I'll be returning to the force soon" Judy replied wanting to go back to being a cop as soon as they came back from their honeymoon "if you do come back I know Clawhauser, McHorn and a bunch of the other guys will be thrilled to have you back" captain Wilde smiled thinking to talk to chief Bogo and ask him to put his wife in the same department as him.

When Nick and Judy got back to their beach towel they only found prof. Hughes guarding their and the Kenway's things "did Eric and Angela go swimming?" Judy asked picking up one of the towels and started dying herself off "yes they did although I'm pretty sure they're having sex somewhere no one can find them" the bear replied looking at the predator/prey couple wondering if they had gone to do the same since they had been gone for over an hour "yeah most likely" Nick agreed sitting right next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Prof. Hughes let a rye little smile flash on his muzzle indicating to Judy what he had thought they had been doing while the two of them had been away "we won't having sex not that Nick hadn't tried" Mrs. Wilde told the big predator putting her paws on her cheeks and started blushing deeply "cock blocked by my own wife" Nick frowned shrugging his shoulders and sighed "stop complaining you baby we both know we're probably going to have sex after we get back to the hotel" Judy told the male fox who smiled at that fact "I'm holding you to you're word Judy Wilde" Nick grinned from ear to ear and started sun bathing.

A while later Eric and Angela Kenway returned both looking very cheerful and more wore out then they would have been just swimming "I hope you're swim was eventually" Judy remarked with a smug smile knowing full well what the couple had just done "you could say that" Eric replied satisfy collapsing onto his and his wife's beach towel very tired now "I'll say" Angela cooed lying next to her husband and rubbed the area where her womb was.

"Hoping he finally knocked you up?" Judy asked Angela softly having had that same feeling more then a few times after she had had sex with Nick "of course if I don't give my parents grandkids I'll never hear the end of it" the vixen replied explaining to Judy that she came from a big mormon family and it was expected of her to have as many children as possible "I understand where you're coming from in my family if you're female it's you're job to make lots and lots of babies" Mrs. Wilde remarked but unlike her many sisters Judy was only going to have three or four more children.

"See what I have to live with she only wants me around as a sperm bank and once my fun bag is empty and dry she'll throw me out and find herself a new young male and suck the poor bastard dry too" Nick commented knowing full well Judy would stay with him till the very end.

The two couples and prof. Hughes stayed at the beach for another hour or so before leaving to eat at one of the restaurants that were on the beach front after that the small group wondered around for a bit losing the professor who had to go and gather his papers for his up coming conference "look at that dress oh my god it's so beautiful" Judy and Angela said at the same time stopping in front of a small clothing store with a emerald dress with spaghetti straps and dark green trims in it's window "you can't buy that dress carrots it's to damn expensive" Nick told his wife who puffed out her bottom lips and gave him her infamous puppy dog stare.

"But Nick" the gray rabbit said in a whiny voice now switching to a sad and disappointed look hoping the fox would give in but Nick didn't he just told his wife she didn't need the dress "how the hell did you do that?, I can never resist Angela when she looks at me like that" Eric stated impressed by Nick's ability "it's not that hard but I have a feeling I won't be able to stop myself from giving in to my daughter or daughters once they learn the technique from their mom" the Nick commented glad he had time to prepare for that day.

Even though Nick wasn't going to buy the dress Judy wanted he went into the clothing store so his wife and Angela could look around "this is pretty" Mrs. Wilde commented looking at another dress this one was strapless and a midnight blue "you should get that you would look so sexy in that" Angela told the other female who had taken the dress off the cloth rack and put it in front of herself while looking at a mirror "I don't know the skirt is kind of short and might show off to much of my ass" Judy replied not wanting to look like a slut or whore "come on whiskers I like seeing you're butt" Nick laughed putting his paws on his wife's butt cheeks "I know you do but I'm not gonna show it off to anyone else" Judy replied pushing her husband away with her plump sexy ass.

Mr. and Mrs. Wilde shared a short kiss before Judy went to the dressing room with the dress she had been looking at "you're one lucky son of a bitch to get a female like her you know that Nick?" Eric remarked as he to waited for his wife to come out of the dressing room "I can could say the same thing for you" Nick replied not wanting to think of what his life would be like without his loving supporting wife.

"Hey Nick does Judy let you eat meat?" Sgt. Major Kenway asked wondering how the Wilde's eating arrangement worked "yeah she does but she doesn't like it and she doesn't like the fact our kids will be eating meat too but she understands that our kids and me need our vitamins and minerals" Nick answered asking Eric the same question and was told that he let his wife eat meat as well "but I'll tell you this Judy won't let me kiss her after I eat any kind of meat" the male fox chuckled finding it funny that his wife wouldn't kiss him unless he brushes his teeth after he ate meat.

First to come out was Angela who was wearing a very dark blood red dress with thin straps holding it up "yea yeah that's what I'm talking about" Eric cheered clapping while his wife spinned in a circle to show off all her dress "you really think it looks good on me?" Angela asked putting her paws on her hips and looked down at the dress "yeah" all Eric had to say to convince his wife to buy the dress.

Judy didn't come out immediately indicating to Nick something was wrong "is everything of in there carrots?" the male fox asked standing up from the chair he had been sitting and walked over to the dresser door "the dress is to damn small" Judy replied asking her husband to find her a larger dress "or maybe your butt to big" Nick joked hearing his wife call him a long series of cuss words but the male fox was smart enough to apologize.

Nick didn't have to ask his wife what size she needed he already knew thanks to him knowing every inch of his wife's body and he had helped Judy buy clothes before "so what do you think?" Judy asked coming out of the small dressing room wearing the strapless midnight blue dress, Nick let out a loud whistle along with a couple cat calls telling Judy her husband really liked the dress and thought she looked sexy "if you like it that much I'll buy it" Mrs. Wilde smiled heading back into the dressing room to change back into her bikini.

"Hey carrots want to go out to dinner tonight?, you can wear that dress if you want" Mr. Wilde said using his cellphone to find a nice enough restaurant that Judy could wear her new dress and show it off "sure why don't we invite Eric and Angela we can make it a double date" Mrs. Wilde agreed wanting to hang out more with the Kenways who had been a wonderful couple to be with "Yeah why not I'll ask them" Nick remarked standing up but before he could leave to find the other predator/prey couple Judy asked him to come into the dressing room to help her with her dress.

A click noise told Nick that the dressing room door had been unlocked allowing the male fox inside "what's up carrots?" Nick asked but instead of getting an answer he was pushed up against the small stall's wall and was kissed deeply "I wanted to do something crazy so so just go with it" Judy replied pushing her husband onto the bench that was on the wall and got on her knees smiling as she stared at the fox's crotch.

"Judy what are you doing?" Nick gasped as he watched his wife pull out his already semi hard penis and started rubbing it getting his member hard "ssssshhh you got be quiet or you'll get us caught" the now lustful female gray rabbit giggled eager to begin her blowjob, it only took the new Mrs. Wilde a minute to get her husband's dick hard thanks to her clever licking and rubbing "wait I need to get our stuff or someone meant steal it" Nick quickly told his horny wife who looked frustrated by the fact she had to stop her blowjob so he could get their things.

Tucking he erect dick back into his swimming trunks making sure he could hide the boner from anyone who saw him Nick stepped out of the dressing room finding both Eric and Angela Kenway looking at him as if they had a good idea what he and Judy had been trying to do "hey you guys you can go ahead of us me and Judy are gonna look around some more but we were wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner later tonight" Nick said giving the couple his cell number getting their number as well but just as he was about to tell them where to meet him Judy but his wife had reached out of the dressing room and grabbed him by the herm of his swim trunks and pulled him back into the small stall.

"you could of waited a minute Judy" Nick stated being put back on the bench he had been sitting on a minute earlier and watched as his wife pulled out his dick again "I know but I have a feeling the Kenways were itching for another round at each other at least that's what I saw as Angela and Eric were rubbing each other's crotches while we were eating lunch" the gray rabbit replied hotly release Nick's member so she could suck on it "I knew…I was 't the only…one who….noticed that" Nick started but his words were cut off when Judy put his cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head.

If the Wildes were caught by anyone they were surely be arrested and spend the rest of their honeymoon in separate Fiji prison cells so Nick muffled his moans of pleasure with the palm of his paw "oh god I love this rabbit" Nick thought moving his hips in time with his wife's quick bobbing till he could no longer hold back his cum.

"Man I can't believe we actually did that" Nick laughed after he had paid for Judy's new dress and left the clothing store with his wife before any employees saw the little spots of his seamen on the dressing room floor "I know it was so fucking hot" Judy replied cheerfully unable to stop herself from skipping "you know we can't go back to that store for the rest of our honeymoon right?, if we do we meant get arrested for what we did" Mr. Wilde informed his beautiful new wife who cold heartily agreed with him "but still it was fun to at least do something like that at least once in our marriage" Mrs. Wilde giggled still feeling the rush of giving her husband a blowjob in a store.

The newlyweds went back to their hotel to shower and prepare for their double date with Eric and Angela Kenway having sex before they got dressed "I swear to god carrots you're gonna kill me with all this sex we're having" Nick stated pulling on a black pair of dress pants and buttoned it up making sure he tucked in his dress shirt "they say rabbits are great at multiplying for a reason Nicholas" Judy said buttoning up the latches of her strapless bra "racist stereotypes are a bitch are 't they?" Nick smiled knowing there were stereotypes about foxes that were worse then the ones for rabbits.

"Damn whiskers you look absolutely fantastic" Mr. Wilde said his jaw dropping like a brick when he saw how beautiful his wife looked in her new dress "you don't look to bad yourself" Mrs. Wilde smirked coming to appreciate the fact she would get to spend the rest of her life with Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

The restaurant was five miles from the hotel so Nick and Judy took a taxi "so what brings you two to Fiji?" a camel with a local accent asked starting up some conversation with his passengers who were holding each other's paws "we're on our honeymoon" Judy answered joyfully planting a kiss on Nick's cheek "oh really?, is this you're first honeymoon?" the taxi driver inquired putting his cab into drive and pulled away from the hotel "yes it is" Judy answered again not hiding the happiness she felt at that moment "congratulation it's nice to see mammals finding happiness with whoever they love" the camel stated truthfully unable to hide if he was lying thanks to the fact Nick and Judy had had police training.

Turning into another street the camel taxi driver looked back at his passengers who had been talking about something that didn't concern him but for some reason he knew he had seen this fox and rabbit somewhere, it hadn't been in his cab and he had never seen them before in the city while driving around so the camel really had to think back to where he might of seen the predator/prey couple "aaaaahhh I know those two" the taxi driver thought chewing his bottom lips as he attempted to remember.

"You're the phantom of the opera couple" the taxi driver said excitedly making sure he didn't take his eyes off the road "yes that's where I've seen you" the camel continued telling Nick and Judy his daughters had loved their song and watched it many many times "would you please let me take a picture with you once we reach you're destination?" the cabbie requested wanting to show his family he had met the phantom of the opera and his Christine "sure it's cool that we're kind of famous for our singing at that talent contest we didn't even win" Nick grinned blushing a little at the fact he and Judy had found another fan while they were on their honeymoon.

"Why didn't you win?, you to were absolutely amazing in fact you two were the best there" the camel taxi driver "cause one of the judges was a known member of an anti predator/prey couple group and refused to let us win cause we're a predator/prey couple" Nick explained angry the talent contest allowed a bigot onto the judges panel "you should try again but this time make you show even better then you're last one that way the judges will have no choice but make you the winners" the cabbie told the young couple wanting to see Nick and Judy win a contest together.

"We should enter another talent contest just to show that prick of a judge he can't scare us away" Judy agreed now thinking of what song she and Nick should sing "oh good now look what you've done now she'll make me enter another damn talent contest" Nick said pretending he didn't really want to enter another contest but if he did he would only do it with his wife.

The cabbie dropped the Wildes off at their destination getting his picture before driving off in a very good mood "to bad we couldn't of met that nice cabbies daughters I would of love to know why they liked our singing so much" Judy stated looking at the picture she had taken with the cab driver "who knows probably cause we were awesome" Nick replied cockily wrapping his arms around his wife and led into the restaurant "don't get so full of yourself" Mrs. Wilde told her husband hugging him and smiled.

The Kenways hadn't showed up yet so the Wildes were seated but told their waiter they were expecting the other couple soon "how much you want to bet they're doing the good old horizontal happy dance and that's why their taking so long" the male fox commented understanding what it was like to have a beautiful female and wanting to put his seed inside her as soon as he could "first of all get you're mind out of the gutters and second their only ten minutes late probably cause of traffic" Judy half smiled cocking her head to one side and shook it at how dirty her husband's mind was.

Five and a half minutes later Eric and Angela Kenway came walking up to Nick and Judy's table both had a big smile on their faces "told you so" captain Wilde grinned leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms in victory "shut up Nick, what's making you two so happy?" Mrs. Wilde said snapping at her husband before turning her attention to the couple "I just found out I'm pregnant!" Angela cheered receiving a congratulation and a hug from the Wildes "are you hundred percent sure?, I mean you only had sex a little while ago" Nick said not wanting to bum out the parents to be "yes we're sure we had sex a month before our wedding and that must have been the one that did it" Eric replied trying to recover from the shock that he was going to be a father in eight months.

"You shouldn't worry you're gonna be a great father Eric" Judy told the male rabbit giving him a warm smile to ensure him he would be a good daddy "I know how you feel I felt the same way when I found out Judy was pregnant with our son Meloney, but if you got the right female by you're side you'll be fine" Nick remarked glad he had had Judy by his side to raise their three children.

Judy told Angela what she would have to do to make sure her unborn hybrid baby would remain healthy while he was in the womb and would be born healthy as well "wow that's a lot to remember" Angela stated typing everything Judy told her into her cellphone "trust me if you do as I say you're baby will be golden" Mrs. Wilde smiled having the experience of child raising from her own children and helping her mom take care of her must younger siblings.

The two couples gave their waiter they're orders and as they waited for their meals they talked about all kinds of different things ranging from child care to about their families and Nick had told the Kenways he had been married once before and he had a daughter named Tabatha who he had hadn't known about till five years ago "hey man I get why you didn't tell us about you're daughter you didn't really know us and you didn't want us to think less of you" Eric said hoping he didn't have any children he didn't know about but he doubt it but he doubt it he had been smart and used a condom every time he had had sex.

Nick showed the Kenways a picture of his baby girl who had just started the second grade and as a reward Nick had taken Tabatha to a restaurant of her choice "if you're wondering about the white patches she got them from her mom who's an arctic fox" the male red fox explained showing Eric and Angela a photo of his ex wife Elizabeth Bane who was now dating a arctic fox who treated Tabatha like she was his own.

"Damn Nick you've got good taste in females" Eric stated getting elbowed in the side from his wife who seemed to be the jealous type "I know right but some of my ex girlfriends might have been hot but they were total cunts" Nick replied telling his fellow male about one of his exes who kept stalking him even though he had filed a restraining order against her.

"What happen to her?" Angela asked fixated by Nick's crazy story "I called the cops on that psychotic bitch and she went to jail" captain Wilde answered knowing his ex was likely getting out of prison in a few months and he was hoping she would stay away from him, Judy and his three children.

The two couples shared a long laughed entertain by Nick's story "I think you've told me about her once while we were still dating" Judy said trying to recall what else her husband had told her about his crazy ex girlfriend.

"Oh god I forgot to tell you Judy you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress if it wasn't for the fact you were married I bet you could get any male you wanted" Angela complemented the other female at the table jealous Judy could wear that dress even after being pregnant twice in the last four years doubting she could do the same "you look amazing too Angela to bad we didn't meet while we were single otherwise we could of gone clubbing and had our pick of the boys" Mrs. Wilde replied knowing now that she was a mother she couldn't dare go out without planning it all in weeks in advance.

Both Nick and Eric sunk in their chairs feeling like they won't that important to they're wives who were talking about how they could be the hottest females in any club they went too "hey guys we're right here remember?" Nick told the two females who told him just because they talked about picking up random males doesn't mean they would.  
The Wildes and the Kenways ate their meals talking about what they all had planned for the next few years when a black panther in a dark blue suit came up to their table smiling "hello sorry to bother you I'm Peter Beckman I'm the general manager, I am correct to assume you're Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps from Zootopia?" the black panther said looking right at Mr. and Mrs. Wildes "we are but Judy's last name is Wilde now we got married almost a week ago" Nick replied curious to know what this larger predator wanted from him and his wife.

"Congratulations thanks for coming to the Flying Geese to celebrate you're marriage, anyway two of our regular performers got stuck in traffic cause of a car accident and one of my waiters told me you two are fantastic singers, it wouldn't be to much for you guys to preform for us would it?" Peter said happily making a request he was hoping the Wildes would greet to do.

"We're pay you of course but you can sing?" the black panther continued not wanting someone who sucked at singing preforming for the restaurant "have you never seen the video of the fox and rabbit who sang the phantom of the opera where the fox proposed to the rabbit?, that was Nick and Judy Wilde" Angela told the restaurant manager who let out a long gasp "oh my god me and my husband both thought the way Mr. Wilde proposed was so romantic, please please preform for us" Peter commented now begging Nick and Judy to sing which they did.

Peter Beckman had a song already picked out which was fine for the Wildes cause as long as they sang together they could sing anything "this brings me back" Nick smiled waiting for Peter to announce their names "yeah you're just missing the mask you wore" Judy replied giggling but she cut it short cause Peter had called for her and Nick.

[Nick:]  
If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you each step of the way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you

The had a slow country melody playing before Nick started sing showing off how diverse capability when it came to sing able to hit the high notes and make his voice a low bass.

[Judy:]  
Bitter-sweet memories  
That's all I am taking with me  
Goodbye, please, now don't you cry  
We both know that I'm not  
What you need  
But I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Judy soon began singing as well not having and problem with staying in tone with the beat of the song that had been picked for them.

[Nick:] Oh, I will always, always love you  
[Judy:] Always love you, love you  
[Nick:] I will always love you

When Nick and Judy sang together they were always in tone with one another complementing the other with the way they sang and everyone in the restaurant seemed to disappear when the couple sang.

[Judy:]  
I hope life, treats you real kind  
I hope you have all  
You ever dreamed of  
Oh, I do wish you joy  
I wish you love  
And happiness

Judy took her husband's paw into her own looking up into his green eyes and he looked down into her's eyes both felt so happy that there was nothing anyone could say that could ruin their happiness.

[Together:] But above all of this  
[Dolly Parton:] I wish you  
[Michael Bolton:] I wish you  
[Dolly Parton:] Love  
[Together:] But I  
[Dolly Parton:]  
I will always, always love you  
Will I, will always love you  
I will always love  
[Nick:] Will always love you  
[Together:] I will always love you

Unable to stop themselves Nick and Judy shared a passionate kiss while the crowd stood on their feet applauding and whispering but the couple didn't seem to notice they had everything a mammal could want a love, a family and a life neither Nick and Judy would give up for all the money in the world.

THE END

So that's it guys that's the end of one of the best FanFictions I've written I appreciate everyone who favorited, followed and left reviews on the story I can't tell you how much it helped me continue A taboo love. See y'all later


	16. Chapter 16

A taboo love

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Sorry it took so long to write this I've had a hard time deciding how I was going to do the epilogue plus I've been dealing with some personal stuff so that didn't help.

Epilogue

It was sometimes hard for Nick Wilde to believe that it had already been six years since he had married his best friend Judy Hopps who had given him three children all of them hybrids a very rare group of mammals "mom Adrian won't give me back my gameboy" Meloney complained to his mother who was helping her husband with making a new dresser they had just bought from IKEA "Mel be nice to you're brother you know he doesn't know better" Mrs. Wilde told her oldest child who let out an unsatisfied growl escape from the bottom of his throat "Meloney don't growl at you're mother" Nick ordered his second child the first being his daughter Tabatha who was from the male fox's first marriage "but dad Adrian is going to break my gameboy if he keeps tossing it around" the nine and a half year old hybrid whined telling his parents that Adrian had grabbed his gameboy out of his room and ran to the trampoline and locked the safety net.

Nick sighed standing up and stretched his paws over his head trying to work out the knots in his upper and lower back "you want to deal with this or should I?" the green eyed fox asked his wife rubbing his sides which were sore from sitting for so long "it's you're turn I broke up the fight at breakfast this morning remember?" Judy replied giving the small predator a loving but cheeky smile "I wouldn't call Adrian and Melanie arguing over the cereal a fight" Nick chuckled pretending to try and argue with his wife but he knew she was right "just go and deal with you're sons fox" the gray rabbit ordered pointing in the direction of their backyard.

"Ok ok I'm going I'm going jeez still bossy as ever" Nick relented telling Meloney to come with him so his mom could keep working on the dresser "hey dad why do you always do what mom tells you?" Meloney asked his father as they walked down stairs "cause kiddo when you get older you'll find out that there one kind of fight you're never win and that's when your arguing with you're girlfriend or your wife" Nick answered ruffling the orange fur on top of his son's head.  
Meloney made a look of disgust at the idea of dating which was fine for Nick cause his son was far to young to be in a relationship "why would I ever get a girlfriend?" the first hybrid asked his father who laughed lightly "don't worry about it kiddo" Nick smiled patting his oldest son on the shoulder.

The Wilde family were still living in the house they had bought with the money from the lawsuit against trojan condom who's condom had broken and insured Meloney's conception "dad how long have you and mom had the house?" Meloney asked out of the blue as they were heading into the kitchen which led to the backyard "well we got the house just after we found out you're mom was pregnant with you, why do you ask?" Nick replied curious and a little worried his son had found out how he had been conceived "cause Tabatha told me that I had been an accident when we were arguing the other day" the violet eyed hybrid told his father hurt by what his half sister had said to him.

"Don't listen to you're sister she was just mad that's all" Nick remarked needing to call his ex wife Elizabeth Bane and ask her to have a talk with their daughter who was now nearly fifteen years old "but I was born almost four years before you and mom got married, so did you guys decide to have a kid before that or was I an accident?" Meloney continued to ask clearly wanting to find out the circumstances he was conceived under "it doesn't matter when you were born Mel what matters is me and you're mom love you and we're grateful you were born healthy so please stop asking about weather or not you were an accident" the male fox stated not wanting to tell his son he was only born cause the condom he had used the night of his conception had been defective.

"Ok dad I'll stop asking" Meloney frowned his fox like ears flattening against his head in disappointment "aahh ok fine I'll tell you, you were born cause the thingy I was using wasn't working correctly but that doesn't matter I still love you and so does you're mother and we don't regret having you" Nick answered unable to take his son doubting himself or weather his parents wanted him "Meloney when you're mom told me she was pregnant with you I had never been happier in my entire life and when you were born and I got to hold you for the first time I couldn't stop myself from crying with joy so you see even if you were an accident I couldn't of wished for a greater son then you besides Adrian and Melanie had been accident too so you're not alone" Nick told his oldest son pulling him into a loving hug which Meloney returned.

Nick and Meloney went outside to talk to Adrian not knowing that Judy had been just outside the kitchen having come down to get a glass of water and heard everything her husband had told their son and she was grateful Meloney now knew the truth behind his birth "thank you Nick" Mrs. Wilde whimpered letting tears roll down her cheeks as she felt relief wash over her.

"Alright Adrian give Mel back his gameboy" Nick told his youngest son who was jumping around on the trampoline with the gameboy in paw "but I want to play with it dad" the gray fur six year old replied opening the gameboy and turned it on "Adrian Laverne Wilde you're give me that gameboy cause if I have to count to three I'm coming in there and you'll getting a spanking" Nick warned his youngest son who stopped jumping to consider weather or not to listen to his father "one….two" Nick started counting slowly to give Adrian time to fork over the gameboy but the six year old hybrid didn't seem to care cause he continued bouncing "three alright bud you asked for this" the male fox said reaching under the safety net and undid the lock.

When Adrian Wilde realized his father was coming after him the six year old scrambled for one of the gasps under the safety nets squeezing himself three fourth of the way through a hole before he was caught by his father who pulled him back onto the trampoline and smacked the hybrid's butt a few times like he had been warned "aaaaaahhhhhh aaaahhh aaaaaahhhhhhhh" Adrian sobbed dropping the gameboy so he could protect his butt from anymore spankings "sorry buddy but I warned you and you decided not to listen" Nick apologized not liking to have to punish his kids by hitting them "I hate you you're evil" the green eyed hybrid cried pushing himself free and ran off the trampoline heading into the house crying the entire time.

Nick got off the trampoline handing Meloney his gameboy but feeling like he had done the wrong thing "daddy why was Adrian crying?" Melanie asked poking her head out of her playhouse in time to see her twin brother running to the house with tears in his eyes "cause sweetheart Adrian wouldn't listen to me and give me Mel's gameboy plus he tried to escape so he wouldn't be punished so I had to give him a spanking" Nick explained to the youngest of his children who had always been a daddy's girl "oh that was a bad idea he shouldn't try to get away from you" Melanie said giving her father a big smile before going back into her playhouse but came out of it's front door a second later and ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"Yea it was a bad idea wasn't it Mellie" Nick agreed returning the hug but he still felt bad for spanking Adrian "daddy can you play with me" the creamy tan hybrid asked her father letting his dad out of her hug and pulled her father toward her playhouse "I'd love to sweetie but you know I can't fit inside you're playhouse I'm to big" Nick told the blue eyed six year old who told him he could sit outside the playhouse while she made pretend tea.

As much as he wanted to play with his daughter Nick had to get back upstairs and help Judy with putting the new dresser together "sorry sweetie but I need to go and help mom but once I'm done we can play all you want" the male fox explained standing up and then asked Meloney to play with his sister but the ten year old didn't want to all he wanted was to play with his gameboy "come on Mel just play with you're sister" Nick asked but Meloney just said no again and went inside "sorry hon how about you come with me and help me and your mom" the male fox offered his daughter who happily agreed to help him.

Nick carried Melanie into the house finding his wife consoling Adrian who was still crying "so what this I hear you spanked our son for no reason?" Judy asked wanting to get both sides of the story like any cop would when she was at any crime scene "it wasn't for no reason Adrian refused to give me Mel's gameboy and tried to run away from me when I tried to get the gameboy from him" Nick explained giving his side of the story which his wife believed more then their six year old son "is that true Adrian were you not listening to you're father?" Judy asked her six year old son who didn't make eye contact with her telling the rabbit her son had lie to her

"Adrian go to you're room till I come and get you" Mrs. Wilde ordered Adrian who tried to argue with his mother but lost the argument so he left the kitchen and went up stairs to his room which he shared with Melanie.  
With Melanie's help Nick and Judy built their dresser in just under an hour "good job honey" Nick told his youngest daughter who felt overwhelming pride in helping her parents "thanks daddy" Melanie smiled receiving hugs from both her mom and dad "I'm so proud of my big girl" Judy stated kissing her daughter's little face a bunch of times which made Melanie giggle.

"Yay I'm a big girl!" Melanie cheered hopping around the master bedroom and on her parents bed which was big enough for both Mr. and Mrs. Wilde and at least one of their children "calm down Mellie or you meant fall off our bed" Judy chuckled grabbing Melanie and put her on her back and started giving Melanie a bunch of raspberries on her stomach which made the six year old creamy hybrid laugh and giggle the whole time.  
As Nick watched his wife play with their daughter he thought back to the day he had met Judy and how from that day on his life had changed for the better in fact she had probably saved his life from the mob boss Mr. Big who would of killed Nick if the rodent had caught Wilde in Tundra Town "who's my big girl?, you're my big girl" Judy cooed blowing some more raspberries on Melanie's belly "no mommy stop daddy save me" the youngest of the Wilde children laughed kicking her legs "no you're mine mine mine mine" Mrs. Wilde evilly laughed playfully biting Melanie.

"I'm coming Mellie" the head of the Wilde family called grabbing his wife around her mid section pulling Judy off Melanie and pinned the rabbit on her back "ha ha now I'm on top" Nick said sexually ensure that Judy was the only one who understood what he meant "this wasn't the first time" Judy grinned kind of wishing their kids won't home so they could have sex.

Mr. and Mrs. Wilde shared a kiss which was cut short when Melanie jumped on Nick's back and wrapped her arms around her father's neck "surprise daddy" the six year old cried joyfully causing Nick to fall over on his side "oh no help carrots I'm under fire I need back up" captain Wilde called to his wife who had become his partner again when she came back to the ZPD while Nick's younger half brother Julius Reese was teamed up with another officer "ten four I'm on my way" Lt. Wilde replied sitting on the edge of the bed and watched as their daughter attacked him some more.

"Code thirty officer down " Nick said pretending he was trying to get Melanie off while calling for help "ten four back up on the way" Judy replied as she checked her nails and leaned back on the bed enjoying watching her husband getting beat up "oh come on you're just sitting there" the ZPD captain growled staring right at his wife who just smiled at him "what I think I have a hang nail" Judy answered taking a closer look at one of her fingers "mommy you're not being a very good police officer if you just let me beat daddy up" Melanie told her mother still laughing on her father's back "she has a good point carrots a good cop doesn't just leave her partner hanging" Nick snorted freeing himself of Melanie and tossed the six year old at her mother who caught Melanie "no how could you?" Judy fake cried letting her daughter hug her.

"It's call payback cotton tail and it sucks" Nick chuckled watching his wife and daughter playing together before heading to the bathroom "having fun carrots?" the male fox called from the bathroom while taking a piss "close the bathroom door you're daughter might see you" Judy ordered not wanting their child to see her father's crotch "close the bathroom door our daughter might see you" Nick said in a mocking tone but he made sure his wife didn't hear him making fun of her otherwise he be sleeping on the couch for the night "jeez she acts like I never took a piss with the door open while the kids were around" the male fox thought counting several times he had been peeing with his children in the master bedroom.

Nick came out of the bathroom finding the two most important females in his life lying on the bed having a tickle fight "so who's winning?" the male fox asked standing over the bed not wanting to ruin the fun "it's a stale mate right now" Judy laughed tickling Melanie's sides.

A while later

Nick and Judy were in the kitchen washing the dishes after dinner ? she was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one ? Michael Jackson's Billie Jean blazed on the stereo as the predator/prey couple bumped their hips against one another "god I love this song" Mrs. Wilde smiled having learned to love classic rock 'n' roll in the time she had been with Nick ? Who will dance on the floor in the round she said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one who will dance on the floor in the round ? Nick started singing along matching Michael Jackson's singing voice perfectly.

Judy soon joined her husband filling the kitchen with music "mom and dad are singing to that old weird music again" Meloney told his younger siblings who wanted one of their parents to read to them before they went to bed "but I want daddy to read to us" Melanie whined holding out a thin book "well go and ask him" the oldest of the three hybrids told his baby sister who went into the kitchen to ask.

"Daddy daddy can you read to me and Adrian?" Melanie asked having to shout over the music which caused her father to paused the music so he could hear his daughter "what's up Mellie?" Nick asked being told again what his daughter wanted "of course sweetie just give me a minute I need to finish helping mom with the dishes which will take us another few minute and once I'm done I'll be up to read to you and Adrian" the male fox promised his daughter who thanked him before running off.

"Go ahead hon I can finish the dishes" Judy told her husband giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a slap on the ass "thanks whiskers I'll pay you back" Nick smiled entailing to his wife she might be getting some oral sex or a very good fingering "I'll keep you to you're word sly fox" Mrs. Wilde cooed winking at her husband who kissed her on the lips "you know you can dumb bunny" Mr. Wilde grinned returning the ass slap before leaving the kitchen.

Judy looked out at the backyard from the window above the sink toys were lying around a long with Meloney's bike and this made the gray rabbit wonder how different would her life had been if Nick hadn't told her he was in love with her, would she have married another rabbit would she even have children would she still be a cop those thoughts sometimes creeped into the back of Judy's mind but she just pushed them a side cause this was the life she had and she loved it.

"Is everything ok carrots?" Nick asked making Judy realize she had been just standing in front of the sink for who knows how long "yeah I'm fine I was just thinking back to when you told me you were in love with me that's all" Mrs. Wilde said turning around with a little smile on her muzzle "god now that you mention it it has been a long time since then, it's been what eleven years man a lot changed in that time hadn't it" the male fox replied going up to his prey wife and pulled her into a hug "ha yeah I guess a bunch stuff has changed hasn't it?" Judy chuckled having seen the hybrid population grow and the bigotry against them lessen to a degree.

"Nick you ever wonder what would have happened if you had never told me that you loved me?" Judy asked lying her head on her husband's chest "not really cause I don't think I could stand living without you" Nick answered kissing the top of his wife's head "you're such a hopeless romantic" the violet eyed rabbit giggled before kissing the fox she loved "you know you love that about me" Nick smiled grabbing a double paw full of his wife's ass cheeks.

The male fox fondled his wife's butt cheeks feeling his dick getting hard "you need to slow down buster brown the kids aren't asleep yet" Mrs. Wilde told Nick slapping the fox's paws away from her butt and tried to frown at him but Nick just grinned at her with his trademark smile "come on carrots all we need to do is not make a bunch of noise" Nick commented putting his paws back on his wife's ass "no means no Mister" Judy playfully snapped lightly kicking her husband's shin "ow ow ow ow what the hell carrots?" the green eyed fox cried letting go of his wife's butt and bent down to hold his shin "well I told you no" Mrs. Wilde stated crossing her arms across her chest and smiled "you're such a abusive spouse" Nick complained being way to over dramatic for such a little kick "that's what you get for not listening to me" Judy scoffed loving how her husband would act like such a baby to make her smile and laugh.

Half an hour later Judy came in the master bathroom where her predator husband brushing his teeth "all the kids are asleep so it's time you keep you're promise captain Wilde" the violet eyed female rabbit remarked leaning on the bathroom's door frame in a sexy pose "and what promise is that Lt. Wilde?" the male red fox asked acting as if he had no clue to what his wife was talking about "you know what I'm talking about now get on the bed and eat my pussy" Judy growled pulling off both her pants and panties in one motion and tossed them at Nick who caught them with a very wicked smile on his muzzle.

Five minutes later Nick walked out of the bathroom to find his wife bare ass naked lying on her side holding her head up with one arm and had her ears flatten against the back of her head "Эй там немой Фокс почему вы просто стоял там? (hey there sly fox why you just standing there?)" Judy greeted her husband in perfect Russian which Nick had taught her in the years they had been married "я могу оценить kickass тела? (What I can't appreciate you're kickass body?)" Nick replied undoing his pants letting it fall around his ankles "хорошо выйти оценить мое тело и получить здесь и ебать меня (well quit appreciating my body and get over here and fuck me)" Mrs. Wilde cooed slapping her thigh and licked her lips seductively.

"Son of a bitch that's hot" Nick declared stripping out of his clothing as fast as he possibly could and jumped on his and his wife's bed pinning Judy down "I'm gonna fuck you silly" the male fox continued kissing his wife deeply while massaging the rabbit's boobs.

Nick and Judy made out for a long time only breaking apart when they needed air then started making out again "hey hon I know this is a bit off subject but do you think we should try and have another baby?" Judy asked once she was freed of her husband's lips "carrots we can't afford another child hell we're barely making it by as it is" Nick replied feeling bad for not allowing his wife to have a baby like she wanted "the only reason we can keep the house is because my dad cosigned and he has better credit then either of us" the male fox continued knowing he was ruining the moment "I know but think how great it would be to have a new baby in the house" Mrs. Wilde suggested wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and gave him loving smile.

"That sounds great and all but where would he sleep?, we don't have any more rooms unless you want to convert our office into a nursery" Nick stated not wanting to give up the one place where he and Judy could do there police work without their kids bothering them "I don't see why not then we can turn the garage into a even better office" Judy remarked apparently really wanting another child..

Judy puffed out her bottom lip and widened her violet eyes just enough that she would be giving Nick her infamous puppy dog stare "ha that won't work anymore carrot you know that" Nick laughed kissing Judy's neck and worked down to her collarbone then to her shoulder running his tongue back up stopping at the rabbit's jawline "can we at least try?" Judy requested reaching underneath Nick and stroked the fox's already semi hard cock "sure we can at least try that's always fun" Nick agreed seeing why they couldn't have unprotected sex once and if Judy got pregnant she would be happy and Nick got laid it was a win win situation.  
"hold on whiskers" Nick said climbing off the bed and walked across the bedroom to lock the door "don't need any of the kids seeing us doing the no pants dance" the male red fox continued just as he locked the door then got undressed "good point I seriously doubt we could afford the therapy" Mrs. Wilde agreed sticking two of her fingers into her vagina and started pumping them.

Nick allowed his wife to masturbate for a little while before he got back onto the bed positioning himself in between his wife's legs getting a nice view Judy's baby canon "why are you staring?" Judy asked stopping her masturbating looked up at her husband "what you've got a nice vagina" Nick chuckled running his pointer and middle fingers up and down his wife's pussy lips which sent a shiver up Judy's spinal cord. Judy Wilde loved it when her husband played with her vagina which he hadn't gotten to do in the last few months cause they had been so busy with their jobs and caring for their three children "god I need this" the gray rabbit cooed as Nick pushed another finger in her and increased his pumping "hey you're not the only one who needs sexual release" Nick argued pressing his thumb down on his wife's clit hard enough that it made her moan "now be quiet and let me eat you out" Nick continued diving head first into his wife's muff.

In the eleven years Nick had been with Judy he had gotten eating the rabbit out to a exact science making his wife moan in pleasure in a matter of minutes"oh god" Mrs. Wilde cried wrapping her powerful legs around Nick's head "almost forgot how much of a screamer you were" Nick laughed his muzzle inches from Judy's lower lips "you got to keep it down or you're wake the kids" the green eyed fox smirked receiving a quick smack on the top of his head "you're the one to talk yapping away when you could be playing with my cunt" Judy told her husband pushing his head down to her crotch "now get to work fox" the mother of three ordered getting what she wanted right away being eaten out for a good twenty minutes "alright carrots time for the real fun" Nick said freeing himself from Judy's leg and lined his cock up with his wife's vagina slowly pushing his meat in only stopping when he got to the base of his penis "mmmm that's what I'm talking about" Judy cheered softly so not to wake her children.

When Nick pulled half way out his penis was covered in both Judy's vaginal juice and her virgin blood letting the couple know that there was no going back now "I love you Judy Kathryn Wilde" officer Wilde sweetly told his wife kissing her while at the same time he slowly pumped his hips "I love you Nicholas Piberius Wilde" Judy smiled giving her husband a equally loved fill kiss, the love making last for a long time and the only reason the predator/prey couple broke their kiss was because they needed air to breathe

Soon the apartment was filled with the sound of the twin bed creaking and the moans of the two lovers the air of the small apartment was being filled with the pheromones of sex "yes…oh god" Judy moaned as her husband stopped just humping and began to rut her "fuck…..me" the very horny bunny shouted at the top of her voice on the edge of having yet another orgasm "keep…..it….down…or you're….kids…will…call the….cops" Nick breathed heavily finding it adorable that his wife was so loud when she got plowed "shut up…fuck me" Lt. Wilde ordered sharply thrusting her hips upward in order to push Nick's cock farther into her birth canal.

Judy rolled her ass in a circle letting Nick's thick long cock grind around inside her birth canal all of this made the bunny moaned heavily with pleasure "oh…...god…..this….feels fucking….amazing" Judy cried as she lifted herself up and down arching her back "I…..know….how….you feel….you're…cunt…is….really…..really tight" Nick growled putting one hand on his wife's hip while his other hand close to Judy's clit.

As his wife ravaged his penis all the while Nick played and pulled with his rabbit wife's clitoris wanting her to climax "come on carrot I know you can go faster then this" the red fox teased pushing hard down on Judy's clit, hearing to her husband's challenge Judy switched her hands from her front to the back of herself allowing her to get better leverage and hump much faster then she had been before "that's….my…girl" the fox groaned as Judy went at fucking his brains out "yes…..yes…..yes…just to…the…..right" Mrs. Wilde panted readjusting just enough that Nick's cock was hitting her g spot now. With Judy fucking him senseless Nick had the chance to play with his fiancee's boobs playing with her erect nipples.

"Why the hell not" the thirty five years old fox thought using one of his strong paws to bring the rabbit's boobs down towards his mouth this allowed him to suck on her tits and brought Judy so much more pleasure then before "stop…stop…..that" Lt. Wilde moaned her body was quivering at the sudden contact on her sensitive nipple "not a chance" Nick laughed with Judy's tit in between his sharp teeth "you dick" the thirty two year old rabbit growled angrily as her lover lightly yanked on her titie "don't be such a sour puss" officer Wilde chuckled giving the nipple in his teeth another yank.  
Nick's cock was burning with the need for release so he bucked his hips as fast and as hard as he could till he couldn't hold back his load "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuuuccckkkk" Nick shouted burying his member deep into his wife filling Judy's womb with his cum "oh…..shit…..you did….great…..Nick" Judy panted as her husband pulled out of her and laid next to her "I'll say" officer Wilde agreed cuddling with Judy who fell asleep quickly in his arms.

The next day

After Nick and Judy dropped Meloney off at his school and their twins at daycare the first predator/prey couple drove to work "morning Judy morning Nick how you doing?" officer Benjamin Clawhauser greeted the couple who returned the greeting "looking good Clawhauser you're wife is really making you stick with that diet" Nick complemented the cheetah who had lost 115lbs in the last year and a half year cause if he didn't he would start having some serious health issues "yeah the wife is forcing me to go to the gym six times a week and not letting me eat any junk food" Clawhauser replied patting his stomach which was thinner then it had been when Nick and Judy had met the cheetah.

"Maybe I should put you on a diet too uh Nick?" Lt. Wilde joked playfully elbowing her husband in his side "are you implying that I'm getting fat?" Nick replied looking down at his belly and rubbed it "it wouldn't hurt for you to lose ten or twenty pounds" the gray female rabbit stated daring her husband to say something about her weight which wasn't that much "ten or twenty pounds my ass I'm fine at the weight I'm at now.

"I wouldn't say that you've put on a few extra pounds in the last few months" Lt. Wilde remarked pinching a bit of her husband's fat "you're one to talk your ass has gotten bigger" Nick jested slapping one of his wife's butt cheeks only to receive a punch in the gut "ow that wasn't a insult it was a complement you know I like a female with a big butt" captain Wilde groaned rubbing his side in hopes of making the pain go away "well if you had worded that better I wouldn't have hit you" Judy told her husband kissing him on the cheek before heading to the Mammal Resource department where she and Nick worked dealing with hate crimes against predator/prey couples and hybrids.

"So what's bugging you Nick?" Clawhauser asked once he was sure Judy couldn't hear his and Nick's conversation "Judy wants another baby and I'm not sure if we can afford a fourth kid" Nick replied rubbing the bridge of his muzzle "what are you talking about the ZPD's health insurance covers child birth and you still got all of Meloney, Adrian and Melanie's baby stuff don't you so that'll save you a bunch of money" Clawhauser remarked not seeing why Nick and Judy couldn't have at least one more child.

"Easy for you to say you got a vasectomy so you never have to worry about having any more kids" the male red fox stated not liking the idea of getting his nuts snipped "hey don't knock vasectomies I can have sex without ever having to wear a condom" Clawhauser shot back leaning back in his chair behind the front desk "any male that gets an vasectomy is only half the male they use to be and it's hard for them to get a erection" Nick commented hearing that male's balls hurt like hell after they got snipped "that's not entirely true I didn't lose all my sex drive after my vasectomy" the male cheetah said not wanting to go into greater detail.

Nick thought about getting a vasectomy behind his wife's back but thought better of it cause of he did Judy would go into a rage and kick him out "you ever thought about getting the operation Nick" Clawhauser asked curious to know weather or not the fox would get the operation "no way unless carrots gives me permission I an't getting cut" captain Wilde replied not willing to cross his prey wife "see the wife still has you by the tail bro" Julius scoffed patting his older half brother on his shoulder "I could say the same for you Marcus told me he's cutting you're soda intake in half" the older of the red foxes shot back showing Julius he wasn't the only under their spouse's control.

Marcus Philip York-Reese was a male nurse at Zootopia Memorial hospital and had met Julius a few years after Nick and Judy's wedding when he got stabbed by a suspect who was high on meth "Marcus only want what's best for me he is studying to be a doctor after all" Julius replied having been proud of his husband for wanting to get his doctorate in medicine which would bring in a lot of money "once Marcus a doctor will me and my family get a discount?" Nick asked wanting to be able to save some money. specially if Judy got pregnant again.

Julius told his half brother he wasn't sure but he did want to know why Nick was asking "cause Judy has her mind set on having another kid and I need to be able to save as much money as possible" the police captain commented not sounding to thrilled about the idea of having another baby "well that's what you get for marrying a rabbit as horny as Judy" Julius mocked his brother who knew he loved his sister in law despite her being a prey mammal "ok I won't argue my wife can be a bit of a paw full when she gets horny but she lets me have sex with her and that I enjoy greatly" Nick told his fellow officers both of whom just told him he was pretty much pussy whipped at this point cause he did whatever his wife told him and got sex as a reward

"I hate to tell you guys this but that's how marriage works one side uses sex as a way to control his or her spouse while the other guys does whatever he or she is told so that mammal can get laid" Nick informed Clawhauser and Julius who had to agree on that statement.

Nick walked into the office he shared with his wife who was already reeding a report that had been filed yesterday when they had been off duty "anything interesting?" captain Wilde asked lazily sitting at his desk and logged on "nothing we don't usually deal with" Lt. Wilde replied scrolling down to reed more of the report she had been reeding "oh good that means I won't have to do more work" Nick joked checking on the lab progress of a case he had been working on for months "sounds about for you" Judy smiled cracking her fingers and got to work.

Later that day the Wildes broke for lunch heading to a nearby deli they ate at all the time "sup Carl can we get our usuals" Nick greeted the deli owner who knew exactly what the predator/prey couple wanted "coming right up" the deli owner replied going right to work making Nick and Judy's food "hey hon did you get that email from Mrs. Calamine saying we have to go to a teacher parent conference this Friday" Judy said as her husband was scrolling through his phone "yep how much you want to bet one or more of the other parents filed a complaint that they don't want Meloney in the same class as they're kids" Nick commented having dealt with the same kind of complaint before and was starting to get sick of it.

"Fifty bucks says it's that fucking cunt Barbara Beckman she's had it out for Mel since kindergarten" Judy frowned having fought against the female bobcat's bigotry for years "let's just sue the bitch she's been harassing our kid for way to damn long" Nick stated pulling out his cell and dialed his father Harrison James Wilde a former information broker for the Seven sun syndicate.

Harrison: hey kiddo what's up?

Nick: sorry to bug ya dad I was wondering if I could get the number of that lawyer that helped me and Judy sue trojan condom.

Harrison: why?, what's going on?

Nick filled his father in on what was happening with Meloney's school and how there had been a female bobcat who continued trying to get Harrison's grandson kicked out of the class and when the middle aged fox heard this he got really pissed.

Harrison: oh bitch is going to wish she had never fucked with my grandson, I'll call an old friend of mine he's the best harassment and racism lawyer in Zootopia and after my buddy done with this bitch she's gonna wish she had never picked on Meloney.

Nick: I appreciate it dad but me and Judy aren't sure yet we got an email from Meloney's teacher saying we need to come to a teacher parent conference this Friday we just want to be ready with a lawsuit in case it is Barbara Beckman trying to get Mel and the other hybrids kicked out of the school.

Harrison: don't worry kiddo I'll have that lawsuit ready by Thursday and if this bobcat is trying to kick the hybrids out you're be ready to serve that bitch the lawsuit.

Judy took the phone from her husband so she could talk to her father in law who she owed her life to cause he had saved her life shortly after Judy was disowned by her parents.

Judy: hi Harrison it's me could you add a restraining order too I don't want Beckman within 300 yards of any of my children and if she does I want her to go to prison for a long time.

Harrison: has anyone ever told you Judy that you're a scary female specially when it comes to protecting your kids?

Judy: well no one better fuck with my babies then.

Lt. Wilde could hear her father in law laughing his ass off at her response having expected that answer from Judy who would do anything to protect her three hybrid children and a hopeful fourth.

Judy: oh by the way me and Nick are trying to have another baby so you and Jane might being getting a new grandchild.

A couple years earlier Harrison broke up with his long time girlfriend Charlie Reese who was Julius's mother cause she had cheated on Harrison with a male half Harrison's age and in a surprising twist Nick's parents got back together and got remarried six months ago.

Harrison: oh Christ can't wait to tell Jane she'll be thrilled.

Nick: dad it's Nick don't tell mom yet I want to get Judy pregnant first then you can tell her.

The predator/prey couple talked to Harrison for a little while longer ending it when their meals were put on the table "you wanna get me pregnant first uh?, what am I a baby factory for you to stick you're dick in now?" Lt. Wilde remarked dipping a french fry in her ketchup "wow carrots you're making me look like some kind of asshole who doesn't appreciate and love you" Nick scoffed knowing his wife was only kidding she knew he cared for Judy not just because she could give him children "well that's what you told you're dad" Judy said just as one of the newer police officers walked up and stop right in front on the Wilde's table.

The officer was a female red fox about the same ages as Judy had been when she had met Nick with an athletic build and light sky blue eyes "I'm sorry to bother you but I just had to meet you I'm Sarah Hooper and I just wanted to tell you captain Wilde you inspired me to join the ZPD" the young vixen said widened eyed as she stared at her idol "thanks kid but watch it you don't want my wife thinking you're coming on to me" Nick smiled tilting his head toward Judy who just continued eating "oh my god I'm so sorry Lt. Wilde I didn't mean to make it sound like I was hitting on the captain" Sarah apologized as her whole face was now turning red.

Nick started laughing but stopped when Judy kicked him under the table " god damn carrots don't kick me" the male fox cried causing all the other cops in the deli to laugh except Judy who kept eating while Sarah stifled a giggle "then quit being a jerk to the rookie" Lt. Wilde said asking Sarah and her partner to join her and Nick.

Sarah's partner was name Jennifer Bogs who was also a vixen only she had more muscle and had gray eyes and seemed to be the more by the book kind of cop like Judy "I'm sorry about my partner she does stuff without thinking" officer Bogs frowned as she was putting her plate on the table "I wonder who that reminds you of uh Nick?" Judy snickered one eye looking over at her husband "don't know who you're talking about carrots I always think before I do something" Nick insisted grabbing his wife's jaw and pulled her in for a sudden kiss.

"You cheeky bastard you're not being fair" Judy cooed not feeling that embarrassed being kissed in front of her fellow officers "whenever have I ever been fair" Nick replied but before he could kiss his wife again some officer told him to quit making out with Judy or go find a room "you're always such a paw full you know that?, sorry about my husband he has a bad habit of doing things without thinking "Judy commented pushing herself free of her husband's paw then apologized to Sarah and Jennifer for her husband's behavior "it's fine I have to deal with that kind of stuff all the time specially with this one and her rabbit boyfriend" officer Bogs answered pointing her thumb at Sarah who was now blushing "oh you're in the same boat as us" Nick grinned wanting to find out more about Sarah and her rabbit boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess I am" officer Hopper replied her light sky blue eyes falling to her plate "what's wrong Sarah?" Judy asked putting one of her paws on top of Sarah's paw "when I told my parents I was dating a rabbit they disowned me" Sarah told the gray female rabbit who understood exactly how Sarah felt right now "I know I you feel I was disowned by my parents when I told them I was pregnant with my oldest child it hurts a lot specially when they called me a lot of awful things" Lt. Wilde told the young vixen still feeling the pain of being called a whore by her own mother and father.

Judy told Sarah everything her parents had said to her and how they acted like she had died in the line of duty for over a year "god that's awful" Sarah gasped putting a paw over her mouth "yeah it was but I had Nick who stayed by my side the whole time and I can't tell you how much that helped me" Judy stated hugging her husband who kissed the top of her head "are you and you're boyfriend planning to get marry or is it to soon for that?" Nick asked wanting to know more about Sarah and her prey boyfriend "I'm hoping one day that we might get engaged but Jeremy wanted to get my dad's blessing which is really unlikely" Sarah frowned finding it unlikely her father would allow her boyfriend to marry her.

Judy told Sarah that if she and Jeremy wanted to get married they didn't have to get her father's blessing they could just have a small ceremony with only their closest of friends and family members there "I'm hoping when I tell Jeremy that he'll go to our nearest jewelry store and buy me an engagement ring" Sarah smiled hopping at the idea of getting engaged "oh god now she'll spend the rest of the shift writing her marriage name" Jennifer complained not thrilled at the prospect of her partner repeatedly saying her new name over and over again.

A few days later

Nick and Judy came home from the teacher parent conference at Meloney's school pissed as hell that Barbara Beckman had recommended that all the hybrids be removed from the school only to receive a lawsuit from the Wilde's lawyer who had shown up just in case "god damn that mother fucking racist cunt" Judy swore slamming the door behind her and started cursing a lot more "Judy I knew calling my dad was a good idea" Nick growled just as mad as his wife who was still cursing up a storm.

"Whoa whoa what's the deal with all the cursing?" Jane Wilde asked coming into living room just in time to see her daughter in law throwing a lamp against the wall cursing "that mother fucking bitch Barbara Beckman actually tried to get Meloney kicked out of the school" the female rabbit screamed grabbing another lamp and threw it against the wall.

"stop you're gonna scare the kids with the way your acting" Nick ordered his wife who stopped in mid act of grabbing another object to throw realizing her husband was right and let her ears off backwards in shame of the way she had been acting "I'm sorry Nick I'm just so angry with how Beckman was talking about Meloney" Mrs. Wilde stated as tears started whelming in the corners of her eyes "you know you shouldn't care what that racist bitch thinks" Nick smiled hugging his wife who began crying heavily on his chest.

Judy sobbed for a good ten minutes getting the attention of their three children "why is mommy crying did someone hurt her feelings?" Melanie asked from the top of the stairs with her two brothers "yeah they did but don't worry Mellie you and the boys go back to bed" Nick replied asking his mom to get his kids back in their beds while he dealt with his wife.

Nick hated seeing his wife crying but whenever she did Nick would always be there for her and be her shoulder to cry on "listen carrots it doesn't matter what mammals say about you, me or the kids they're opinions don't matter all that matters is that we stick together" the male fox told the crying rabbit tightening his hug "I….know but…it…..still hurt hearing…..those awful…things" Judy sobbed burying her face in Nick's chest like she had when she had been disowned eleven years earlier "I know Judy I don't like hearing that stuff either but that's how some mammals are" Nick replied lying his chin a top of Judy's head.

And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Nick recognized the song playing in an Instant and had a good idea who was responsible for putting on Meat Loaf's And I would do anything for love "really mom?" the male fox thought chuckling at how his mother was trying to help cheer Judy up.

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire  
Some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you

"Wow you're mom sure knows how to set the mood or did you ask her to put this song on?" Judy smiled feeling her spirit being lifted "don't look at me I had no idea my mom was going to do this but it's a good thing she did" the male fox replied receiving a kiss on the lips.

As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long dreams are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love  
And I'l be there until the final act  
I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

Soon Nick and Judy started slow dancing in the middle of the living room with their kids watching them from the top of the stairs "hey Mel how come mom and dad always sing or dance to these weird songs?" Adrian asked his big brother who was a couple stairs above him and Melanie "I don't know they've been listening to this stuff ever since I was born I guess it's one of the things that brought them together" Meloney answered shrugging his shoulders and continue watching their parents dance.

Some days I pray for silence  
Some days I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll  
Some nights I lose the feeling  
Some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls

Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be  
That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do

Nick and Judy Wilde may of only been married for half a decade but they loved each other like they had been married for fifty years.

Anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you. So long, so long  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
No, no, no, I won't do...

"Eeeewww their kissing" Meloney said getting equal sounds of disgust from his brother and sister "hey if it wasn't for kissing you three wouldn't be here" Nick called up to his children who all started giggling before running back up stairs "Nick don't tell them that otherwise they might ask where babies come from and we both know they're not ready for that" Judy scolded her predator husband who just kissed her to stop her complaining.

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you ev'ry night of my life, no way  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Will you raise me up? will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?

I can do that  
I can do that

Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colourise my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?

I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that

Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Will you build and emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?

I can do that  
I can do that

The couple made out so long that the song was nearly over but Nick and Judy didn't care they had one another along with the children, family, great coworkers and friends.

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?

I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that

After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on  
I won't do that  
I won't do that

I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
Sooner or later you'll be screwing around

I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

"I love you Judith Kathryn Wilde" Nick cooed kissing his wife one more time not caring if their children were spying on them again "I love you too Nicolas Piberius Wilde" Judy cooed back holding tight to her husband.

Five months later

Judy was pacing back and fourth in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test on the counter "come on you damn thing how long you plan on making me wait" the gray rabbit growled checking her watch to see how long it had been since she pissed on the stick "mom are you ok?" Meloney asked his mother outside her bathroom "I'm fine hon I'm just doing something" Judy replied becoming annoyed with her oldest son who had been bugging her for the last twenty minutes.  
"Come on carrots open up I got to poo" Nick said knocking on the bathroom door frantically "fuck off Nick I'm busy!" Judy shouted but her heart soared with joy when she saw that the pregnancy test was done and it was positive "yes yes yes" the now pregnant rabbit cheered running to the bathroom door and opened it throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm guessing you got some good news?" Nick smirked getting a quick kiss on the lips "I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant " Mrs. Wilde cheered over and over again repeatedly kissing her husband "holy crap mom pregnant again?" Meloney stated stunned to hear that he was getting another sibling in seven months "Mel watch your mouth and yes you're mother is having another baby" Nick told his second child while he hugged his wife.

Judy spend the next couple hours calling her family to tell them she was once again with a child while Nick called his parents who won't that surprised to find out they were getting another grandchild in fact they had expected this news for months "so how did you're parents reacted when you told them we're getting another kid?" Nick asked as he and his wife were driving to the doctor's to make sure Judy was really pregnant "they were thrilled but let's face it it's one more grandchild out of literally hundreds" Mrs. Wilde laughed patting her stomach while feeling a overwhelming joy for the new life growing inside her.

The end

So I was thinking of writing some crossover fanfiction I need you guys to vote to let me know which one you

Hitch  
Far and away  
Casablanca  
Mr. and Mrs. Smith  
Princess bride  
The man from the snowy mountain


End file.
